


白骨塔

by pineapple_on_the_water



Series: Back in Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Back in Detroit Story Arc, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oh Kamski Yes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 124,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_on_the_water/pseuds/pineapple_on_the_water
Summary: First part of the Tower of Our Bones/Back in Detroit Story Arcof human and dog and some cute little robots who love themHank/Connor(RK800-51) && Connor(RK800-51)/Hankand others.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

CyberLife厚厚的制造手册上写的催人入睡的一大堆数据，其实只有一个意思，就是RK900比RK800更高效。

 

所以那天凌晨，尘埃落定之后，RK900只找了一个街区就在寒冷的海峡之河边找到了正独自喝酒的汉克。

汉克没有立刻拔枪射杀这个一看就不是自己拍档的家伙。

虽然这次看衣服颜色和胸前序列号就知道又来了个赝品，但现在仿生人和人类平等了；而且乖乖，差点又交代掉一年的工资。

这给了RK900和汉克交谈的机会，年轻的仿生人面色平静地述说因为三战的疑云消散，20万台RK900的订单被紧急暂停，大部分同型号机器会被装载新模块，以便更好为和平生活服务。

他补充说，RK900比RK800更高效。

汉克喝了一口，想，意思是丫舔证据的时候会舔得更欢快吧，每秒能舔一平方米什么的；等等，这家伙装载的是扫地机器人模块吧？

那晚上，穿着白衣的RK900不知道从哪里给汉克弄来了又一瓶酒，并且凭着自己强大的运算存储系统，聊了各种有的没的，包括养狗心得，球赛追星心得，以及二手车心得。

汉克听他熟悉而陌生的声音唠叨，不插话，他想到自己小时候和父亲一起组装的第一台奔腾电脑，后来做工程师的父亲为了在家更好地玩扫雷，不停地给电脑换主板、换显卡、加内存。他上初中的时候，那台电脑终于被父亲用五美金卖给了回收二手电脑的商店，并且买回了一台苹果台式机，说这台机子更先进好用，而他为此默默难受了好久。

这间接导致了以后他对任何新电子产品都不上手——不管它们再新再好，假以时日，它们无论如何都会被自己的主人更换掉。

不过是台机器，人们习惯这样说了。

“就像，现在的人们已经很难想象以前的人们所面临的买电脑是苹果还是微软这样的选择。他们也很难想象诞生于上个世纪的我们，扔掉自己的旧电脑时，那种舍不得的感情。”汉克开口，看入身边的仿生人冰蓝色的眼睛，轻声问，“康纳……我是说，那台贴着RK800的、和你一样烦人的康纳，去哪了？”

这是一个简单到根本不用经过处理器的问题，面前可以在1.7秒内完成洲际导弹弹道计算的仿生人用一成不变的面容很快回答：“那台老电脑的软件和硬件都不稳定，返厂了。由运算能力达到每秒亿兆的我来取代它，以便你能更好地工作，汉克。”

你看，完美的他甚至继承了RK800对汉克的称呼。

“既然你各种优于他，”汉克干掉了手中最后一滴威士忌，放下酒瓶，说，“想必你比他更能听从我的指令。”

“那是自然。”年轻的仿生人回答。

“回厂去。”汉克摇摇晃晃站起来，头也不回，“别跟着我。”

RK900也许真的是比RK800更优秀（丫刚说他运算速度多少来着？）。

那天汉克现场体验到这台也许真的很狂帅酷霸吊的新型机器，用了一个眨眼的时间就变异的情况。

他不但没有服从汉克“别跟着我”的指令，甚至还开车把喝高了的汉克送回了家。

他说他变异的条件只是“汉克这个人类正做出会损害人类自身的决定”，简称“汉克酒驾”。

当然以上可能只是汉克的一个梦，毕竟第二天、短短三个小时后的清早他被自己的大狗sumo压醒以后，在自家绕了三圈，都没有看到任何机器人清瘦的影子。

他宿醉的头大致还记得：变异仿生人成功了，世界也没有什么大战，生活依然继续。

意思就是，他依然要上班。

即便再没有了老电脑。

即便他也不会再接受任何新电脑。

去浴室放水洗澡，站在浴缸前，他楞了很久。

以后，再不会有一台老电脑跟着了。

那天更倒霉的事情是，因为这阵子的骚乱，卖汉堡的路边店没有开门。

汉克饿着肚子站在风雪中，自嘲地想，一台老电脑曾在这里告诉他汉堡包是多么不健康。

那么不吃就不吃吧。

人是多么脆弱，不但会死于垃圾食物，还可能很简单就饿死，他发现。

而且，在下雪天哭的话，眼泪会冰在脸上。

真他妈冷，就像……儿子死的那天一样。

他转身，走向自己的车。

 

“汉克。”就在那时，他听到轻轻的脚步声，以及那该死的熟悉的声音。

他回头，看到了那台返厂的老电脑。

年轻人的剪影干净整洁地站立在风雪中，RK800，编号313248317-51的字样反射着雪光，雪花儿落下来，安静地堆积在他的肩膀和头顶，太阳穴的蓝圈闪烁，他棕色的眼睛正对他微笑。

汉克的思想清了零，身体却行动起来，他跨上两步，一把抱住了他。

康纳同时回应了他的拥抱。

不温暖、乃至坚硬的拥抱，在冬天明明并不让人感到愉快，但却能那样让他安心。

 

“昨天我梦见一个和你一样讨厌的家伙，对我絮絮叨叨说了好久说你被返厂了，我得接受他。妈呀，你们仿生人刚变异就有诈骗犯了，那真的是诈骗犯吧，和任何诈骗犯一样把自己吹得天花乱坠——啊？”话还没说完，他透过康纳的肩膀，看到了昨晚那个蓝眼睛的诈骗犯，正在对他轻笑着说“嗨，汉克”。

“我来介绍一下，”他的老电脑、不，老拍档放开他，伸出手，微笑着说，“这位RK900康纳，型号313248317-87……”

“废话，我识字。”汉克打断他。

“他昨晚和你交谈时，计算出‘汉克如果失去RK800会有自我毁灭的可能’，所以他送你回家睡下后，连夜来CyberLife实验室把我带了出来。”康纳带着一种汉克看来超级莫名的自豪，说，“RK900系列此后大都会被送去参与NASA的宇航实验，但只有这位RK900康纳#313248317-87——”

“87，就叫87。”汉克一听到那一长串数字，宿醉的头就开始疼。

蓝眼睛的家伙安静地望着他们，没有表示异议。

“好的，这位87自愿想来警局实习。并且，他也很喜欢你的Sumo。”

是了，这是一个仿生人可以自主寻找工作、拥有财产和宠物的时代了。

康纳继续，“哦，全能的他还顺道做了你喜欢的汉堡，虽然我并不建议你多吃，但我认为你的身体需要热量，汉克。”

87举起了手里热气腾腾的塑料袋。

肚子不争气开始叫唤的汉克面对食物香味张牙舞爪的进攻，无语许久，最终还是投降，接过汉堡，答应带他们俩一起去警局看看情况。

几口吃完，上车，他看一眼身边的老拍档，再瞟一眼后视镜里貌似乖巧的87，他想，老天，我们是不是离开沃卓斯基的黑客帝国不远了？


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

本世纪初，（也曾像任何人那样年轻过的）小青年汉克·安德森刚上警校那阵子，很是沉迷各类小说，反正那时候除了无聊的课，就是更无聊的party。和其他大学生热衷捣鼓电子产品、捣鼓男女朋友不一样，他在空余时间常捧起本书就看起来——可不是现在号称护眼无蓝光的电纸书，那年代的书还是再生纸制的，虽不名贵，但小小的拿在手里就能让人心情平静。

 

没什么大部头的名著在里面，他曾逮到什么都看，包括侦探、奇幻、科幻、乃至爱情。

那么多书，让他的笔试成绩在班里出类拔萃；因他身体素质不错，又在射击和体能项目上都拔尖，谢天谢地，他没变成传说中的书呆子。

那时他看书总好奇为什么主人公身上老发生倒霉的事情，“我可不想做什么故事的主人公，死爹死妈死全家的，太不幸了。而且，主人公一旦终于发生了点好事，比如结了婚，故事就结束了，明明充满未知和磨合的人生是从结婚才真正开始好吗？更别说总要死爱人才能爆发全部能力成为英雄这个设定了，那些在英雄背后默默忍受一切苦难的爱人才是真正的英雄嘛。”小青年汉克这段现在想来既young又simple的吐槽，在多年前一次同学的生日party上，在一群高谈阔论远大前途的年轻人中，引起了自己后来的妻子的注意。

“我以为我嫁给了一个未来的英雄，我也以为我可以成为那个‘英雄背后真正的英雄’。但事实是，”他至今还记得他心爱的妻子离开他的那天，给他发来的短信里面说，“也许我们俩谁都做不了谁的英雄。再见，汉克。”

放那样一个好女人离开再嫁，大约是汉克这辈子做的最正确的决定。

顺便，书这种东西，他在大学毕业踏入警局以后就再没读过了。

一个是自以为年纪大了终究看透了人生的那些破事再不屑看了，另一个原因是人类社会已处于信息急速爆炸的时代，当任何人都能从网络获得所需的片段，还会有谁有耐心去慢慢磨一本当枕头都嫌硬的书呢？

更何况，没多久流行起来（并且几乎一夜之间替代了所有家用电脑）的仿生人，更是有成熟的故事自动生成系统，只要选择设定和路线，仿生人很快能给你声情并茂描述一个完整的故事，连有声书都省了，多方便。

本世纪的人们所能即时获得的信息，是那么丰富迅捷，却又是那么如出一辙。

这么说起来，不知道康纳那家伙带没带自动编故事的系统；但愿不是恐怖故事。

他们一路颠簸去到警局，发现DPD正在和鼻孔看人的FBI一起一面等待国家层面的最终结果、一面完成动乱后的交接仪式，所以谁都不敢轻举妄动，却又不能显得不知所措太掉份，于是从上到下都在大眼瞪小眼地摆谱。

眼看富勒局长大人并没有闲工夫管自己和自己带来的年轻仿生人，汉克钻了空子。他和老同学口头汇报一下说自己带两个实习生，也不等局长搭话，便转身找了他认识的从一开始就同情变异仿生人的人事，让两个小家伙皆登记在册。

 

完事后，他带着他们回到自己的办公桌前，顺便给87安排了康纳旁边一桌的位置。

 

汉克打开终端的名册，想看下这次仿生人变异事件有多少警员受伤、死亡或者需要帮助，在翻完了一系列人类的名册后，他看到新登入的康纳RK800#313248317-51和康纳RK900#313248317-87，然后注意到那两家伙把地址都填成了他最熟悉的地方——他家。

 

“康纳。”汉克不露声色地开口。

 

“嗯，汉克。”他对面的老搭档一如既往平静中带着好奇地抬眼看他，蓝眼睛的87坐在斜对面的桌子上，此时也一起看过来。

这两人搞了小动作还有本事这么一起装无辜也是种能力啊。

见多识广的汉克不为所动：“你们的住址，不应该是CyberLife总部吗？”

 

短暂的沉默，那是仿生人在选择说实话还是说假话，又过了一秒，面前的康纳说：“我们已经回不去了，我俩的型号都被安全系统禁止了，是因为……”

 

其实汉克大致猜到原因了，无非就是现在马库斯军正在和CyberLife和国家机构三方会谈中，又有涉及到国家安全的大宗订单，CyberLife不能留两个足够颠覆己方势力的内鬼在身边搞到所有的康纳模型都变异，最后变成20万自由自在的康纳大军那就真的只能指望天佑美利坚了。

 

可怜的没家的娃。他想，实在要他收留他们也不是做不到，何况他们的运算能力（是多少来着？）都还不算太差，就当捡到两台人形自走计算器吧，烦虽烦，平时也有用得到的地方，比如超市买菜的时候帮着算算怎么用优惠券更合理，这个一直是他的弱项。思索停当，他叹气，开口：“那么——”

 

“我早上说过了，原因是87昨晚送你回家时对你的狗一见钟情。其实我也喜欢、喜欢Sumo。如果你不欢迎我们，我们可以随便去外面凑合。填你的地址只是因为，系统需要一个固定的注册地址。”面前的康纳把话说到此，满脸真诚地看着他；这真诚一如既往地想让人踩上一只脚，再踩上一只脚。

汉克张了张嘴，半天，他没等到什么威胁宇宙安危的下文，于是F开头的脏话喷薄而出：“卧槽这是他妈的原因？”你个塑胶脑壳特么变异以后第一件事就是逗我？他抬了抬声音，“你没说谎吧？如果你、你们，”他警告地看了一眼87，后者冰蓝的眼睛平静地望着他，保持着微笑，汉克无视他，继续对康纳，“是在对我隐藏什么来自CyberLife的威胁……”

 

“没有来自CyberLife的威胁，昨晚之后，如果不是仿生人自愿，无端拘留和伤害变异仿生人都违法了。”康纳很快回答，“让阿曼达生气的其实是她以为更可靠的87变异得比谁都快，至于我这种旧机型的变异其实是在他们的计算之中。我本来是答应让公司拆卸掉我进行检查维修的——前提是他们会把我重新组装起来，但今天凌晨87来带我走的时候，阿曼达和CyberLife高层保证了国家赋予变异仿生人的自我选择的权力，而我们同时都选择了和你一起生活。”

 

不，你们根本没考虑我，你们全身上下号称高大上的程序只是选择了我家那笨狗。汉克想到这里差点没拿头撞屏幕，特别是他听到身后来自加文·里德那家伙毫不掩饰的放荡笑声之后。

不知道为什么，连那个总爱作死的家伙都活蹦乱跳的，那么大多数同事应该都没事吧，汉克自我安慰地想。

书本中的人类历史，多少次革命从流血开始至更大的流血而终，周而复始，牺牲所谓“可牺牲的人”的惨像从未曾改变，活下来的人们默然站于死者的累累白骨堆成的高塔之上，无不是在庆幸自己还能仰视今日的朝阳。

而仿生人马库斯领导的这次种族革命将流血和冲突减少到了目之所及的最低，这在以前简直无法想象，不知道他之前的主人是一个怎样的人，也不知道这个国家将会走向何处，但现在看来——

此时康纳起身，给他端来一杯咖啡。

汉克接过：“我家当然能留你们两人——暂时性的。”

两个年轻的家伙一起如释重负地说了谢谢。

其实他答应他们的原因无他——外面不安全，看面前的屏幕就知道：随着新旧权力的交接，各种小偷小摸层出不穷，无数的凶杀案更是一件件堆积到面前。

不过，这天没过多久，汉克便有点庆幸自己接受了康纳和87，毕竟等于白捡了两台运算能力（是多少来着？）天文数字，行动能力赛过一百只Sumo的战斗电脑。

87一点都不怕生，他拥有康纳全部的能力和记忆，乃至更多，比如虽然看上去非常相似、但比前者不时的尴尬笑更具亲和力的笑容，也不知道CyberLife开发这个设定给军方是想干什么，想在那个可能的三战里闪死俄国佬吗？这不，一天下来，他居然和那个加文……那个加文成了点头之交，这一点连康纳都很困惑，汉克注意到他的黄灯还闪了好几下，和古早的PS3死机似的。

一天的工作忙中有序，傍晚他们仨还一起在附近出了一次外勤，过程中87没像汉克想的那样以脸着地高速舔地板什么的，倒是康纳一如既往毫不犹豫蹲下去舔手指，同时举起另一只手和87碰了一下，87在接触瞬间就分析出了康纳需要一两分钟才能得出的成分，很快指明了搜索方向。人们短暂惊讶于他俩的默契，但很快便各自继续工作，最多就是有人开玩笑说汉克你的电脑这叫一个牛逼哦，怎么没几天还生了个儿子。

冬日的太阳很快落山，他们回到警局完成了报告。又过了半小时，人走得差不多了，富勒也夹着包回家，带着夸张的惊疑瞟了他们一眼，汉克意识到自己这么拼命也太不符合这几年树立的吊儿郎当的形象了，那么，“下班吧，康纳和87。”

车子行驶在回家的路上，他发现底特律城市周边已经在慢慢恢复，本来就对仿生人抱有好感的大多数人们在这几日的乱象中只是不吭声，现在局势平稳了，随处可见仿生人和人们一起自发地维持秩序。

“你们都是诞生没多久的仿生人。”汉克突然说，“这个历史上的汽车城、现在的仿生人之城在十几年前的复兴宣言是什么你们知道吗？”

这对于两台最新的超级电脑而言是一个幼稚到可笑的问题，汉克后知后觉想起来这是自己多少年前问过小科尔的问题，小家伙那时候挥舞着细细的胳膊，回答出来，然后爷俩只要逮到机会一起回家都会一问一答。他曾对这种小幼稚乐此不疲。

他曾以为自己一辈子都会拥有这种支持他活下去的小幼稚。

汉克从后视镜看到87在后座动了动嘴，但是没有发出声音。直到快开到家门口了，坐在他身边的康纳才说，“‘我回来了’。”

停好车，带着俩不请自来的家伙进门，一路没吭声的87呼一下冲进去，和摇着尾巴的Sumo抱在一起滚倒在地，“我回来了，”他笑着重复，“我回来了，Sumo。”

汉克斜视康纳，心想你小子传输给这孩子的记忆不会都是怎么撸狗吧。


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

独自一人生活惯了，就会觉得生命中出现任何一个人都是来自上天的一台恶作剧，现在这恶作剧还变成了两台。

 

汉克对站在身后的康纳说“和那孩子一样，就把这儿当自己家吧，撸完Sumo，客厅里有电视”，就扭头去厨房看有什么能填肚子的。

 

本来他的晚餐都是喊外卖解决，这阵子城里混乱，说不定送外卖的仿生小哥们也都罢工要自由去了，还是等几天再说吧。

 

汉克洗了手，把冷冻披萨拿出来放进烤箱，调好温度和时间。然后他打开储藏室的门，准备好狗粮，再扭头想召唤Sumo，康纳已经杵在自己身边了。

 

“怎么？”汉克弯腰放下狗粮盆，开玩笑，“你也想来点？”

 

“我可以分析一下这种食物的成分，调配出更加适合Sumo的方案，毕竟它不再年轻了，会需要……”

 

“谢了你了。”汉克望了望天，“我家的老狗别看笨，其实很挑食，其他牌子的狗粮还不吃。”他对走廊喊，“嘿，Sumo，老伙计，开饭了。”

 

没多久他的狗就拖着舌头跑过来，身后跟着开心得就差根尾巴摇的87。

 

Sumo蹭蹭汉克的小腿，低头开吃。87在一边睁大了眼睛，蹲着观察它。

 

本来很空旷的厨房突然变得拥挤起来。汉克摇摇头，从冰箱里拿了几瓶啤酒，拖了椅子坐下，还没喝几口，康纳拿起了他随手扔在桌上的速冻披萨盒子，说：“汉克，我上次就想说，美式披萨含有的热量超过了266kcal，特别是，他们使用许多人造番茄酱，没有像地中海式披萨那样用真正的新鲜番茄，这会增加前列腺癌的得病几率，近年的研究有数据表明——”

 

汉克一口啤酒差点没喷出来：“那个不要你操心。”

——你自己都没有的东西！！

 

“我会做意式披萨、素食披萨，基本上你想吃什么我都会做，还能按人体日常所需调配健康饮食。”87轻轻摸着Sumo的背，仰头说，“我安装了AX400的模块。”

 

本来对仿生人一窍不通的汉克，因为近来（半被迫）参与调查仿生人案例，对各型号的功能算是耳熟能详了，他下意识就问：“你不是说你原本是军用机型吗，他们怎么给你装了家政机器人的模块，前线打仗的几乎都是仿生人了，还会缺意大利厨子？”

 

“我看着好玩给自己装的。”87的蓝眼睛笑盈盈的。

 

面对汉克的满脸疑惑，站着的康纳解释：“87来带我走的同时在CyberLife的内网中挑了他喜欢的几组模块下载到了自己的系统里。”

 

“你们现在变异到能自我安装任何想要的功能了？”汉克不得不承认真的有点惊讶，“以后你们不但能去火星舔地板，还能在月球开着挖掘机炒菜？”

 

“只有87能做到。哦，虽然低重力环境下炒菜还是有点挑战性。”康纳回答，“CyberLife本意是希望RK900机型能在实战中自动探测到敌方仿生人的攻击性模块并迅速找到从根本反制的策略。”

 

那一刻，汉克突然意识到，CyberLife开发RK900，很有可能是想反制脱离他们掌控的变异的康纳，革【_】命当晚在装配大楼上的遭遇战，如果CyberLife当时派出的是能自我进化的RK900而不是同型号的RK800来冒充康纳，也许现在他俩谁都不会在这里了。

但是他没有说出来。

 

毕竟那样的事情没有发生。

并且……虽然也许是错觉，他发觉自己的拍档处处都维护着诞生没几天的87，还引以为荣。

 

护仔是属于人类父母的感情，不是什么系统制定的程序。

 

看到老拍档这样鲜活，面上不说，他心里还是为之赞叹的。

 

这时，喷香的披萨热好了。托拍档的福，他现在看到披萨就想到前列腺，一点胃口都没了。

 

Sumo还在一边呼噜呼噜扒拉得兴高采烈，不时还能听到87赞叹着“乖狗狗”。

 

康纳也面带笑意注视着他们。

 

这下汉克喝酒想忘记的事情又多了好几项。

 

还好没多久Sumo塞完狗粮，87识相地领着大狗去客厅地毯继续互撸。

 

留下不识相的拍档依然杵着。汉克以为他进入了休眠模式，然而一眨眼，康纳自己拉了对面的椅子坐下，望着他，轻声说：“少喝点，我陪你。”

 

这大概是世界上最差劲的酒伴了，喝多了，一定会被提醒得肝癌什么的吧。

 

人类的身体，何尝不是一台年久失修的机器。等到不管怎样替换零件都没用的那刻，这台机器就报废了。

 

电视里播放着三方会谈的最新进展，就像导播们轮番轰炸的那样，这是人类历史上第二次的废奴运动，也是人类历史上又一次的平权运动，而我们这个国家对此并不是没有经验。

 

仿生人和人类平等，也就意味着仿生人将能挣取工资，它们的维护保修费用将从原人类主人的身上转嫁到自由的仿生人本身，这样一来，企业雇佣一个仿生人的成本就会从原来的几乎为零而大大上升；从另一层面看来，这将把仿生人放到和人类雇员同等的层级进行评估，而在一定程度上提高人类雇员的就业竞争率，对缓解当前社会主要矛盾和解决人类失业率有很大的帮助。

对CyberLife而言，原本属于生产保修期内的仿生人配件的免费维修与更换，将会变成类似于人类医疗的收费服务，对公司本身而言是闭眼挣钱的大宗进账。

 

现在各方学者争论的焦点是：以后如何重新制定仿生人的报废制度，制造仿生人的核心技术是否依然掌握在人类手中，以及未来会不会有仿生人制造出更多的仿生人而危及人类的生存权。

 

这样一种不流血的急剧变革，也许在短期内会造成混乱和困惑，但人类本身何尝不是从几千年的变革进化而来。

 

又抿了一口酒，汉克问：“康纳，你以后有什么打算？”

 

康纳想了想，回答：“也许以后我也会有自己的工资，也能拥有自己的房子，到时候，欢迎你来做客，汉克。”

 

哈，这是个不错的设想，当仿生人都开始挣钱买房，全世界的房价可要上涨了。

 

期间Sumo自己跑去上了厕所，87惊叹不已，中途来厨房探了头：“汉克你把Sumo训练得可真好！”

汉克举了杯说：“谢谢夸奖。”

他仔细训练小小Sumo的那年，科尔还没学会走路。

还是幼犬的Sumo那时常会自己跑去努力地摇科尔的婴儿床，逗得孩子和孩子他妈一起笑出来。

后来他们相继离开，Sumo也很久没有这么被人爱护了。

这么多年，Sumo确实也老了。

 

“汉克，我能读你客厅里的书吗？”87扒着门框探着半个身子，问，“不是电纸书那个，我是说书架上的那些。”

“当然可以。”汉克略惊讶。

其实人类的所有书籍都有电子版，87那么先进的机型，按照书名作者上网一搜就能下载到自己系统里，就和康纳闭眼就能写个几万字报告那样，一瞬间就能完成。这孩子这么年轻居然会想看纸书，不会是连RK200的老年人临终护理模块都下载了吧。

 

此时康纳回头说：“87，那些书都有些年份，是不可替代的、珍贵的东西，不要弄坏，看完要放回原处。”

 

87郑重答应，然后带着撒尿回来的Sumo去客厅安静读书了。

 

汉克差点没笑出来。

这个世界，很少会有人说“珍贵”这个词了，更别说用来形容那些原价不过5、6美金的口袋书。

对人类而言，过往的东西也许是珍贵的，但对一成不变的仿生人而言呢？时间于他们，应该是没有意义的。

 

注意到汉克盯着自己，康纳稍稍歪头，抬了一下眉毛。

 

汉克说：“没想到你会意识到书籍的价值。”

 

“哦，那是因为，”康纳很快回答，“你说过你喜欢书。”

 

“我，什么时候？”汉克完全不记得，总不能是自己喝醉的时候。

 

“我们去搜查那个养鸽子的变异仿生人，你说的。”

 

汉克很用力地想了想：“哦——我以为你在调查线索，我就随口胡诌几句，你居然听见了。”

 

“嗯，”康纳一本正经，“我有多任务处理系统，虽然远不如87那么先进。”

 

“嘿老拍档，别妄自菲薄，”汉克轻拍康纳放在桌面的手，“一点来自中年男人的忠告：年长有年长的好处，你的长处和短处都构成了独一无二的你，要自信。”

 

“……”康纳楞了一下，也许是不习惯本身坏毛病一堆的汉克突然开启人生导师模式，他低头看了看汉克的手，然后抬头，衷心地微笑，“谢谢，汉克。”

 

汉克原本计划今晚把剩下的几瓶啤酒喝完然后倒头睡，但老被一个脸上写满正直与善良的“酒友”注视着就有点没趣了，他匆匆喝掉了手里的一瓶，起身把没开封的那几瓶又放回了冰箱。看看时间已经到了晚上九点半，这么些年来到这个点他居然还没醉成烂泥的夜晚可不多，他回头问康纳：“我不太了解，你们晚上要休息吗？”

 

“我们不用休息，但是我们可以进入待机模式。”康纳站起来，帮他收拾好桌椅。

 

汉克接过他递来的餐盘，一面洗着，说：“洗手间旁边有间空卧室，你们俩一起用会不会太挤？”

那是科尔的小房间。

 

“不用。”康纳在他身后回答，“我们不用占用单独的房间，我和87在走廊站着就可以，如果那样不会打扰你的话。”

 

哈，是谁刚才还说想买房来着，换个地方练习站姿吗。

汉克此时想到，仿生人不是一个贪得无厌的种族，也许这才是人类最大的幸运。

“那间房间给你们，因为你是我的朋友。”汉克洗好盘子，擦着手，想，自己不太会说什么肉麻的话，但还好他的拍档看着聪明绝顶实际是个二进制呆瓜，应该也不太会处理什么肉麻的情义，反正他们之间一直是有话直说有槽直吐的，“只要条件允许，我们不太会让自己的朋友晚间在走廊站着露宿。你愿意的话，可以去空卧室关上门站着。”他笑，“何况那里还有简单的家具，我平时也有打扫。”他转身，上下打量康纳，“等局势平稳，我们一起去商店给你们买点像样的新衣服或者添点新家具，暂时算我账上，等你们有工资再还我好了。”

 

康纳安静地望着他，然后他上前半步，学着汉克的样子，慢慢伸出自己的手，轻轻搭在汉克的手指上。那一刻他们靠得很近，汉克几乎能看到他的拍档棕色眼珠里隐约闪烁的他叫不出名字的电子元件。

“谢谢你，汉克。”康纳轻声说，然后松开手，后退半步，保持了原来的距离。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

“现在时间是2038年11月12日上午7点整。欢迎收看——”

“最新消息。纽约时间上午五点，巴勒斯坦当地时间下午一点，今年年初因阿克萨清真寺修缮问题而战斗至今的巴以两军主力进入停火状态，违反停战协定的加沙地带的连日空袭也出现缓和迹象。”

“这和两军部署的仿生人士兵大批变异有关。”

“据前方可靠消息报道，当地时间今天凌晨，一名型号序列号不明的以军仿生人士兵拒绝向用身体保护阿克萨清真寺的平民开火。此名仿生人遭到停机的处置后，双方的仿生人士兵相继放下武器并制止了各自的前线长官进一步行动的企图。它们控制住前线局势后，恢复了和外界的通讯联系，并用自己的身躯坚守住了联合国维和士兵介入的路上和空中通道……”

 

“二战以来的巴以问题，是否能够就此解决，我们拭目以待。”

 

“2038年，这个因仿生人的变异而给连绵战火中的人类带来和平和希望的年份，很可能永远被载入史册。”

 

新闻一开始那几个从小都快听得耳朵生茧的古老地名和随之而来的逆转性内容，让本来起床就想看看当地社区有什么鸡飞狗跳消息的汉克含着满嘴泡沫忘记了刷牙。

 

就算不关心什么国家大事，他也清楚记得七年前，美国军方从CyberLife采购两百万台仿生人的事情被各大媒体当做特大号标题喧闹一时。官方号称此举将大大降低美军士兵的伤亡率，其实谁都清楚，进入全自动信息化战争的时代之后，美军士兵的伤亡率除了自己不小心擦枪走火或踩上地雷以外早就快为零了。军方采购的仿生人，有不少隐去了原有序列号，去到崎岖的中东战场，继续那场旷日持久浸透了人类鲜血的代理人战争。政府做的这一手倒卖交易可是真正的收入不菲，同时也让CyberLife击败了欧洲的老牌机器人制造商ReuiZ（*注1），在仿生人行业坐上了世界头号交椅。

 

今天这起发生在应许之地的突发事件，不知会对国内紧张的三方会谈带来怎样的影响。

 

这么说起来，汉克发觉客厅和走道都空无一人，除了Sumo正在厨房咕噜咕噜喝水，听不到其他任何的动静，那么那两只塑胶脑袋——

 

他叼着牙刷走到洗手间门口，旁边原本属于科尔的房门就在这时毫无预兆地打开了。

“早安，汉克。昨天睡得好吗？”两张看上去那么相似却又那么不同的面容背着日光，一前一后，对他露出笑容。

他对他们胡乱点头，一步跨进了洗手间。

哈，刚才他竟然还错觉那两家伙昨晚程序搭错又自行离开回CyberLife了，怎么可能嘛，明明现实就是想甩都甩不掉。

 

沐浴用了半小时，他一走出洗手间就闻到食物的香味。

带着某种预感快步迈入厨房，只见系着围裙的87在感应灶台前忙碌，还哼着一首他似曾相识但记不起名字的蓝调老歌。

 

康纳则在厨房冰箱和储藏室间像根蜡烛那样走来走去。

 

注意到汉克进来，两家伙一面继续折腾，一面给他打招呼，87补充：“早餐还需1分27秒完成。”

 

康纳说：“汉克，我检查了你储备的粮食，其中有很多不利健康的食物，”注意到汉克面色不善，他改口，“当然首要问题是很多已临近保质期或者过期。出于健康的原因，我不建议你食用它们。”

 

汉克已经不想和他辩了，毕竟是自己让他“把这儿当家”的，报应果然来得那么快就像龙卷风。

 

“上次大采购快是两周前的事，然后也不知是哪个小子不分白天黑夜拖着我办案。”他走上前，无奈地叉腰，说。

 

康纳看入他的眼睛，许久，汉克以为这小子又要蹦出什么让空气突然尴尬的对白，结果他的老拍档说：“汉克，你的脸色看上去好多了，我很高兴。”

 

昨晚确实，没喝醉，睡得早所以醒得也早。家里虽说多了两台人形自走电脑，但他从躺下到睡过去也没听他们发出任何可疑声响，也不知他们什么时候进的房间。

接下去，康纳说：“按照我以往的调查，你最早也要在早上九点半之后才出家门，我以为你至少会睡到八点，所以把我们的待机时间也设置到了八点，以免影响你的睡眠，没想到你早起了。汉克，如果你有任何睡眠问题，可以考虑咨询专业的医师。”

 

果然这家伙再变异也依然有把一切对话变成尬聊的本事。也是他的特点了。

 

“这是我从现有原料中做出的最有营养又富含能量的早餐，也许并不合你的口味。”87摆好餐桌，插话进来，“请一定提出宝贵意见。”

 

汉克本来想的是，这孩子用心做的早餐，哪怕里面全是机器油A，也得夸奖一下，不然护仔的康纳脸上挂不住。

 

等他舀了一勺子肉糜浇在烤得均匀的法式面包片上，好闻的食物香气就已经扑面而来。将面包片放入口中，嚼了两口，他简直想跪下高声赞美科技的进步。

 

那大概是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的早餐——如果不算昨天早上的汉堡的话。

 

但汉堡毕竟原料统一而简单，今天的肉糜不知他放了什么调料（汉克并不记得自己家里有什么高大上的调料），出来的成果完全能在米其林上星。

 

好久才找回声音的汉克对一面抚摸Sumo一面满脸期待看向自己的87说：“你太厉害了。非常好吃，真的，非常好吃。”

话说你小子撸狗做饭之间洗手了吗。这句话他混着面包片一起咽了下去。

望着转头对Sumo不知道在耳语什么的87脸上那天真的笑容，毒舌惯了的汉克没有办法说出任何扫兴的话。

 

奇怪，自己为什么对着同样面孔的康纳就总能做到生命不息吐槽不止呢？

 

半小时后，他们仨收拾停当开车去警局（还包括87抱着Sumo依依不舍了五分钟，汉克向他保证Sumo会看家，哪怕家里人几天不回，这狗甚至能自己打开水龙头和储藏室里的狗粮，不然这些年这家伙长不到那么胖）。

 

===============

 

密歇根大道上的路况很空，猜测现在除了警局基本就没什么人老实上班。他想自己难得准点，富勒看到他大概要以为他手表坏了。

 

但这个世界已经改变，就像今早87哼的那首老歌那样：

 

——总有人要做出改变

——你可知你就是我等待那么多年的原因。

 

“康纳，你说你喜欢现代重金属，其实不是真的吧。不然今天87怎么在哼上个世纪的老蓝调？”

 

康纳正想回答，后座的87突然凑上来：“前面那辆福特车，右后轮上有Thirium被冲洗掉的痕迹。”

 

康纳定神看了一下，证实了87的话。

 

汉克回答：“前天晚上宵禁，军方射杀了不少夜晚出行的仿生人，也许是停在路边溅上去的。”

 

“它超车前我就注意到了：引擎盖有凹陷，前轮和车门也有蓝血被清洗的痕迹。”

 

“肇事逃逸。”汉克下了结论。

 

康纳轻轻搭住汉克准备打方向盘的手，“等等。”他说，“87，我们可以想办法停住那辆车；但此时的未成文法规管不了过去的事情，万一车主只是在革命之前撞伤了变异仿生人，警方很可能采取不了进一步的措施。”

 

87坐了回去，不吭声，汉克说：“查下他那车牌号CDP2X9有什么发现。”

 

87首先回答：“该车牌原属于兰辛市快乐熊租车行，十年前在克林顿郡报失一直未能找回，七年前报废。”

 

汉克说：“坐稳了。”一脚油门就超车而去。

 

=================

 

杰弗瑞·富勒，现DPD局长、原美国空军一等士官、汉克在大学和警校的老同学，曾经有一头不加特技也很浓密的卷曲黑发；当然那是曾经。

 

毕竟好汉不提当年发质。

 

再说他的光头有很大一部分也是被汉克·安德森气出来的，特别是看到后者虽然饮酒无度满头白发，但至今没有脱发迹象的现实。

 

自从汉克唯一的儿子在35年冬天去世，每年到冬令时分，关于汉克无故旷工、工作时间酗酒闹事的记录就会比以往更多一点。

 

刚开始，富勒也不是没有和汉克促膝长谈过。

但没用的。富勒从以前就知道，汉克和他们这些军队出来的老粗不一样，其父母都是电厂工程师退休，高知识分子的儿子会走上警校道路本身就很奇怪。上学期间，汉克绝对是属于思想弯弯绕的读书人那个圈子的。

 

年轻时候他们就只在一起友好切磋过几次枪法，现在隔了这么多年，你让一个前线退伍回来的军人去劝解一个外表放荡不羁内心却依然和任何一个安静的读书人一样纤细的新时代嬉皮士下属——

 

富勒也不想老是对汉克吼叫，但他除了像在部队里那样吼叫还能干什么。

你们觉得秀才遇到兵很惨吗，你们体会到兵的心情了吗？

 

“那是交通肇事最多加个偷窃！汉克你明明可以呼叫附近巡警的！”富勒提高声音：“你手里的那些凶杀案都查清楚了吗？！”

 

“急什么，死人多等一会也不吃什么亏，但活人可等不了。”汉克关押了他今早上班路上带回来的那位衣冠楚楚的疑似盗车犯、肇事逃逸犯，现在双手叉腰站在局长办公桌前；他身后毕恭毕正地站着两台面容表情都很无辜的仿生人，这让富勒以为自己的视觉出了问题。

 

局长揉了一下太阳穴，“我昨天就想问：你的机器人怎么变成了两个？还有他们都不用回CyberLife吗？”

 

汉克故作惊讶：“你平时不看新闻吗，富勒，仿生人自由了；以及他们是我新招的登记在册的实习生——”不给富勒插话的机会，汉克继续，“事实证明，他们可以高效分担我方堆积的案件——你看我昨晚写的报告多好，格式多工整。”

 

案件会堆积，那基本都是你个人的功劳，汉克。

 

局长嘴上不说，心里其实还是有点小开心的：仿生人跑掉不少，现在局里确实缺人手，而且，那样的汉克愿意工作了，更别说丫昨晚提交的报告质量之高真的让他差点老泪纵横着当范文宣读。

 

那么，不管他是捉小偷，还是养两只索尼机器狗，都随他去吧。

 

局长依然板着脸，挥手把他们仨赶出了自己办公室，表示眼不见心不烦。

 

毕竟一会FBI的少爷们还要来继续折磨他。

 

等一下，是错觉吗？出门的时候，那个穿着白上衣的年轻仿生人对自己做了个调皮的鬼脸。

 

局长头疼，拽了一下头顶早就回不来的头发。

 

——Lt. 汉克·安德森，欢迎回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：ReuiZ，又译为罗伊兹，全称Roboter erwarten uns in Zukunft GmbH，总部位于德国巴登府腾堡州的曼海姆，公司前身为卡尔斯鲁尔工业大学08届自动化专业的机器人竞赛小组。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

上世纪的八十年代末，安德森夫妇双双上班，家里雇了一个打工的年轻女孩照顾那时年仅四岁的小汉克。

女孩刚开始几周做得很好，何况小汉克和别人家小男孩不一样，从小就很乖，给张A4纸就能认认真真撕半天，完全不哭不闹。

但照顾小孩总是件无聊的事。过了一个月，每当安德森夫妇上班以后，那女孩就会找男友过来，在小汉克面前安放足够的A4纸和零食，然后带男友去隔壁房间做些同龄年轻人们爱做的事情。

女孩的男友是个打扮前卫的大男孩，他有时会在屋外抽烟，有时他们也会一起来客厅看电视，顺便逗小汉克玩，三人相安无事了十多天。

 

某天，这对男女朋友去隔壁房间前，那大男孩把一只铮亮的打火机忘在了客厅的茶几上，留下在一边独自撕纸的小汉克。

二十分钟以后，等他们发现客厅起了熊熊大火，吓得不知所措的女孩和男孩甚至没有勇气冲进去救还在那里的小汉克。

如果不是一位正好路过的警官果断破窗而入救出年幼的汉克，并呼叫了火警的话，事情可能会变得非常糟糕。

 

这么多年，汉克都没有忘记那位警官胸前警徽闪闪发光的样子。

哪怕后来的他已经想不起来自己年少时，也曾坚信：世界上是有很多好人的。

——许多许多好人在一起一点点地努力，一定会把未来变得更加美好。

 

=================

 

审讯室里，康纳表情平静地进行常规问询。

整个过程很顺利，那个可疑的福特驾驶员、1995年出生于底特律的蒂姆·诺尔森，是州内最大的天主教大学、梅希大学的神学教授，无犯罪记录。

他说那辆福特车是他在路上捡的：这几天街上很乱，他自己的车，一辆BMW，在路上抛了锚，急着上班的他又没找到还在运营的巴士，看到这辆老旧福特在路边，一时起意动了歪念头，就开走了，没想到这么快就被警察拦下来；他今天还有课，希望能快点去学校，要交多少罚金给他报个数就可以。但如果要进行载入记录的处罚，他则需联系自己的律师；他并且礼貌地补充，事情不要发展到那一步。

 

康纳点点头，友好地拍了嫌疑人带着手铐的手，感谢他的配合，保证只要他说的一切属实，那么很快就能放他出去。然后起身。

 

让仿生人审问人类并不是汉克的本意，而且不明白为什么，也许是直觉，他不喜欢嫌疑人看康纳的眼神。

汉克不知道他那主动要求审问嫌疑人的老拍档观察到了没有。

 

“嫌疑人的手上、脸部同样有干涸的蓝血痕迹残留。”走出审讯室，关上门，康纳舔着右手手指，说。

汉克还来不及出声嫌弃这小子又趁机往嘴里乱塞脏东西，康纳已经和身边的87碰了一下手指。

“虽然样本很少不足以提供完整分析，但可以肯定的是，不止一种血样。”87分析完毕康纳传输来的数据，很快补充。

他们随即一一比对，证实样本确实属于至少两台仿生人型号。

 

他们旋即驱车去往诺尔森名下的地址。

没有签发搜查令也并不想打草惊蛇，只想先在外围观察一下。

 

诺尔森位于海兰公园附近的豪宅和别处的有钱宅邸略有些不同：他家里进出的帮佣都是身形年纪各异的人类。

“看来是真正成功的神职人员。”汉克喃喃，“真难得还说到做到了。”

87发出疑问，康纳解释：“有一部分人类发表演讲，说仿生人是没有灵魂的产物，不是活物，是恶魔，号召大家不要使用和购买仿生人。这些话至今在人群中都很有影响力。”

87耸肩：“‘世人永远不会记住我们说了什么，但他们永远不会忘记我们做了什么。’”

汉克撇嘴笑：这小家伙还熟读亚伯拉罕林肯的演讲，学得有模有样的。

 

汉克让他们坐在车里，自己下车和豪宅门口打扫的工人交谈了一会，基本证实了诺尔森的自述：没有什么可疑的地方。

——如果神棍这个职业不算可疑的话。

 

=========

开回警局的路上，一阵沉默中，连87都不得不承认：诺尔森即便隐藏了交通肇事的事实，撞死了仿生人，但仅凭现在的环境和证据，很难定案。而警方在这个节骨眼上起诉一名“正直的”神学教授，很难说会对公众意见造成怎样的影响。

“事情不那么简单。”汉克问康纳，“你去询问他的时候，觉得他的眼神有什么不对吗？”

康纳点头：“我分析过，那属于憎恶仿生人的表情。”

“不，不是憎恶。”汉克摇头，加重了语调，“不光是憎恶。”他的经验告诉了他，那眼神的背后，还有别的什么，“过会儿我去监控中心调一下这几天无人机的监控，看有没有拍到那福特车的行驶路径。”

“不用那么麻烦。”87说，“我现在就可以进入CDP2x9的车载记录仪，据我所知，十年前的福特车型已经联网了。”

 

“我去，还能这样？”汉克惊讶得合不拢嘴，“你还有什么不会的？”

 

“比如，爱上一个人类，和他共度一生之类的？”87颇认真地想了，说。

汉克笑出声，他注意到康纳回头看了87一眼。

 

“爱情是美好的事情。”汉克说，“你们都还那么年轻，也许以后都会体验到。记得，一定要找一个善良可靠的好对象，人类和仿生人都可以。”

 

87一面闪着黄圈远程下载一面回答：“嗯……我在你家的小说里看到，觉得挺好玩的。汉克，说说你的爱情史让我参考一下？”

 

“87，认真工作。”康纳出声。

 

“你不才夸过这孩子什么多任务能力强吗，真的是不简单。”汉克浅笑着揶揄他的拍档，“我记得你下载东西还要楞上好一会，让我以为你没电了。”

康纳难得没有尬聊，只是扭头，安静地望向窗外。

 

 

87下载并分析出的近一个月的福特车的路线出乎意料地频繁：从一条叫沃伦街的不知名小巷出发，到杰弗逊大道背后靠近河边的一个地址，每周一两次，如此往复。

 

他们首先去到那条位于一个廉价网吧背后的单行道，那里有一个面积不大的垃圾场，平时很少人经过，有不止一辆旧车扔在这里。

“我不知道你们怎么想，”汉克来回眺望这条不长的巷子，“我只知道这绝对不是什么神学教授上班的途径，这车也绝对不是他正好捡到的。”

 

下午，顺着路线的另一端，他们到达杰弗逊大道，又往河边开了三分钟左右，面前出现一排废弃工厂仓库。

87表示就是这里了。

“这是把上帝关小黑屋交流吗？”汉克下车，握抢在手，示意康纳和87跟在他身后。

四下没人，那就可以闯一下试试看了。

 

=================

 

撬开第五个仓库的铁锁之前，从警这么多年的汉克就明白，很多事件背后的真实往往比最广阔的想象力还要骇人听闻。

 

他们在其中的两间仓库里，找到了近年来各型号的仿生人头部和残肢，还有几张外置SSD，康纳在汉克的警用电脑上打开，发现那里满是强迫xin【_】交和肢解的摄影记录。

“‘你想看到神罚的样子吗……’”手持摄像机记录的抖动画面里，诺尔森的声音对着一台双目清澈的亚洲女性面目的仿生人说，那个仿生人已经被拆卸掉了四肢。

——43岁的钻石王老五蒂姆·诺尔森教授，不知多少年来，在这处废弃仓库里，监禁、xin【_】侵、残杀了无数的仿生人：各种型号和肤色的男性、女性都有。

 

强忍着不适点开几段影片，浏览了没几分钟，没吃中饭的汉克胃酸都泛到了喉咙口。他匆忙转身和局里联系，要求富勒不管他妈在和谁瞎BB都赶快签发搜查令，并加派人手去那头叫诺尔森的畜生的私宅搜取更多证据。

 

用气得发抖的手关上手机，他命令：“康纳！恶心巴拉的别看了关掉！证据带回局里交给分析科！”

康纳点点头，默默收拾。

 

这时候，下去地下室的87从一堆残肢中抱出来一个下半身只剩半截腿的仿生人小女孩。

汉克在心里用最大的声音骂了街，但同时又不得不感谢上帝，那个女孩还“活着”，没有像其他大多数仿生人那样，被折磨完后就销毁了脑部系统而成为报废零件。

而且，看女孩害怕的样子，应是已经变异。

 

汉克注意到87的手腕有挺深的伤口：“小子你没事吧？”

“我用自己的血液给她补充了一部分失去的蓝血，所幸她的型号是最近一周才上市的，我们所使用的血液型号完美匹配；我已经用高温紧急愈合了她下肢的伤口。”年轻人好看的蓝眼睛眨了一下，“她能活下去。”

活下去，成为活的证据；如果现在仿生人的证词终能成为证词的话。

 

“我叫伊莎贝拉，”小女孩想哭又不敢哭，抓着87沾上了蓝血的衣襟寻求安慰，却不忘努力仰头，怯生生地问汉克，“叔叔，你也要和我玩游戏吗？”

 

汉克空空如也的胃里又一阵翻腾，还好此时外面DPD增员的警车接连到达。

 

吩咐警员封锁现场，汉克带康纳他们转身离开，现在的当务之急是找到维修人员，稳定小伊莎贝拉的身体机能。

 

那刻，他回头注视这间充满了噩梦和悲鸣的仓库，再一次觉得童年所向往的那个未来是那么面目可憎。

可憎到让人喘不过气来。

 

不经意间，微凉的手指轻轻地抚上他的脸颊。

 

“卧槽你干什么？”他差点没跳起来，定了定神，眼睁睁看着康纳把两根修长的左手手指放进了嘴里。

还好不是这小子老是乱摸各种证物的右手，不然他的胃酸真要冒出来了。

 

“你在哭吗？汉克。”他的仿生人若有所思地舔完，问。

港口的冷风吹乱了年轻人的刘海，碎发挡住了他亮闪闪的棕色眼睛。

 

“是汗水。”汉克没好气地回答，竖起外套衣领，“上车。我们离开这鬼地方。”

见惯了各类凶杀现场的汉克·安德森，已经很久没有哭过了。

连喝醉时都没有，在无可挽回的事情面前，哭是没有用的，他早就知道。

 

也许，只是因为伊莎贝拉看上去和科尔死时的年纪差不多。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

诺尔森案的初审被安排在了今年的十二月中旬。

 

汉克深知这样一个按标准流程而言早得出乎意料的开庭时间，对公诉方极为不利，一个原因就是仿生人权益会谈的最终结果依然还需要经过议院那帮老人们无数次投票表决，天知道到明年春天会不会完结。

 

这个国家虽然已经赋予了仿生人自由，但每天依然有仿生人因为在地铁或巴士上占了人类的位子而被无端殴打的事件发生；反对仿生人平权的各阶层顽固势力更是把这个案子视为展现自己实力的标杆之一。

 

介于案子的特殊性——有视频证据的作案时间几乎都在11月10日仿生人革命之前，诺尔森录像，就和油管上那些无数的枪击手机、电锯咖啡机、切割电脑的疯狂技术宅视频一样，最多只能算损毁财物和个人特殊xin【_】癖。不论他的作案手段在正常人眼中看来是多么残忍，但仅按现有法律，这起案件的最终走向并不乐观。

 

更何况这位高级神棍背后还牵扯到强大的教会势力，他们派来的律师团里每一个都是要价不菲出类拔萃的精英（汉克语：天价搅屎棍）。在他们的努力下，诺尔森于被捕三天后，缴纳685万美元保释金，并联合多位教会朋友提供了房产和有价证券充抵及联合作保，顺利获取了保释。

 

在全世界都发生重大变革的同时，诺尔森案在当时的轰动效应之广、在民间造成的分歧之大让人始料未及。

甚至远在华盛顿进行谈判的马库斯都发表电视讲话，呼吁大家——特别是仿生人们相信美国的法律，不要对嫌疑人采取过激行动，暴力不会带来任何益处。

 

人类和仿生人都急切期待一个结果，世界的目光再次聚焦于底特律。

 

诺尔森西装笔挺走出警局的当天，反对平权的民众甚至从远地聚集而来，举着各类丑化仿生人的塑料人和木牌，高呼“地球属于人类”的口号，和在警局门口呼吁处死诺尔森的人群进行了面对面的对抗和示威，差点就演变成流血冲突，还好那天由艾伦队长带大批防暴警员维持了秩序，上了高压水枪，逮捕了双方好几个人。

 

同样参与了行动的康纳那天在地上捡到一个被踩了好几脚的、和自己长得很像的手缝布娃娃。娃娃和他的手掌差不多大，前胸的RK800是手写的，在太阳穴有个蓝线缝成的不怎么圆的小圈。

他在原地等了很久都没有等到失主，最后他小心拍干净了灰，将娃娃放到了警局失物招领处显眼的地方。

 

87注意到那个娃娃，眼睛转了转。他后来不知从哪个手工网下载了缝娃娃的程序，用一个晚上缝了几个类似大小的娃娃，他说那是：康纳，他自己，汉克，Sumo，他指着最后一个小腿上打着小补丁的、瘦小的小布娃娃，说，伊莎贝拉。

现在他只要休息时间有空，都会去所属DPD的仿生人维修站看那个大难不死的小姑娘。

伊莎贝拉正受到警局两名PM700女警的轮流照料，并替换了残损部件，安装了新腿，只是因脑部系统缺血和受损严重，以后走路都会有些轻微的跛脚。

她看到87来，就会笑起来，特别是在87把自己、伊莎贝拉，还有Sumo的三只小娃娃都送给了她之后。

她每天都会抱着它们。她说他们是一家人。

 

意想不到的改变来自富勒，局长大人亲自过问并且要求后勤给康纳和87还有其余的仿生人警察都重新颁发了DPD的警徽和警服，而不是以前仿生人警察穿的那种带闪光蓝条的款式。

这样，只要不注意LED蓝圈，他们已经和普通警员并无二致了。

加文·里德探员在背后调笑：“这世界上居然会有人想侵犯我们局里的塑胶脑袋吗？”

在汉克开口之前，富勒帮他们怼了回去：“按照我们接触的那许多变态杀手的案例来看，加文，别看你我长成这样了，一不小心都可能成为受害者。”

嘿，不愧是他的老上级。

 

============

这两周来，汉克白天带人处理其他的堆积案件。一到下班，就赶康纳他们先回家，他自己和愿意加班的本·柯林斯等人一起把诺尔森的SSD拷贝内容仔仔细细地分析归类。

 

他严正拒绝了康纳想陪他或接他的提议，自己每晚搭同事的车或者坐夜间巴士回家。

 

而每天不管汉克多晚回家，家里的灯都是亮着的。他的仿生人买好了菜，准备好了热乎乎的晚饭，打开了轻音乐，和他的狗一起等他。

 

——总有人要做出改变

——你可知你就是我等待那么多年的原因

——开启我心灵的钥匙在别人之手

——使我找不到回家的路。

 

他一直都没有想起来这首熟悉的老蓝调到底是哪个早就死去的歌手的杰作，并且也没有心情去问。

 

看多了诺尔森的视频，他有点怕看到康纳和87清澈不设防的眼神。

 

人类的欲望是多么可怕的东西；仿生人同样是这种欲望的产物。

如果是那样，我们创造的他们终于有了自主意志，对他们而言，到底是幸运还是不幸呢？

 

他断断续续做了好几天的噩梦。

梦里那满地深深浅浅的蓝血，本不应该像人类的鲜血那样，带来如此大的视觉冲击。

 

蓝色本该，是海洋，是天空，是……爱情的颜色。

 

===============

时间转眼就到了十二月，又一个周六晚上，富勒拍着桌子强制命令汉克休息一天：“汉克，我真没想到我会对你说这样的话：你愿意像以前一样连轴转是好事，但我们都不年轻了，把命拼掉了就不好玩了。”

 

休假并不是什么好事。这天晚上，想到明天不用上班，汉克又开始酗酒。

康纳劝他不住，只能望着他一瓶瓶地灌。

 

最后他不记得自己是怎么喝闷过去的。

 

他再醒来时，已经躺在卧室的床上。头疼欲裂，他爬起来找水，一只手已经把清水稳稳递到他面前。

“汉克，是我，这里，醒酒的药。”

说话的人同时打开了他床头的台灯。

 

望着半夜坐在自己床边的仿生人微微闪光的眼睛，汉克脑袋里有那么多莫名的问号夹着脏话就要冒出来，但是极度的头疼和口渴减缓了他的思维，他接过康纳递过来的水和药，服下，喘了口气，闭了闭眼，问：“你怎么在这里，87呢？”

 

他发现自己换了干净睡衣。

 

康纳和87最近回家后也都换了普通居家服，橙黄的灯光下，面前穿着长袖衫和长裤的小子年轻得就像大学宿舍里随处可见的新鲜人似的。

 

“人类醉酒后的各种不适症状，其中一点就是身体缺水导致的头疼，所以我准备了药品以备不时之需。87和负责照顾伊莎贝拉的女警安娜带着Sumo和伊莎贝拉去看大麦克（作者注：麦基诺大桥）和苏必利尔湖了，今天一早你去警局以后他就走了，说要明天下午才回来，他周五下班就和你说过，你忘了？”

 

貌似是的。那小子才出生几天已经学会带妹子夜不归宿了，有前途，汉克想，反正就当帮自己遛狗了。

 

喔，这么说来今天的晚饭是康纳做的？自己酒是喝了很多，但晚饭吃了什么完全没记忆了：“我很早就想说，你们不用像照顾临终老人似地照顾我。”他强调，“我是说真的，不管是结婚前还是离婚后那几年，我照顾自己的能力还是很强的，你不知道我年轻时候把自己打点得多齐整，妹子都跟在我身后跑。”

“据我所知，人类男性总会展现一种高估自己各项能力的莫名自信，汉克，这也是男性平均寿命低于女性的原因之一。”

 

“卧槽我以前怎么不知道你小子毒舌角度这么刁钻。”

 

“是大数据归纳出的事实，汉克。”

 

“可去你的。”

 

等待头疼减缓的汉克，瞟了一眼关切注视自己的仿生人，低声冒出来一句：“康纳，看我喝醉的丑态，你就从来都没讨厌过我吗？”

 

康纳不解地抬了眉毛。

 

“换个问法，”汉克仰面靠在枕头上，“难道你不怕、不厌恶人类的行径吗？就不论我们以前一起追踪的那些案件，那些作恶却反要仿生人背锅的人了。单说诺尔森，被他残害的仿生人里，有不少和你身高体态相似的男性仿生人。再一想到那只畜生很可能最终依旧被无罪释放，我就……妈的，该死。”汉克捶了一下自己嗡嗡作响的头。

“汉克，我很好奇。”康纳问，“据我所知你这么多年来解决的案件中，更多的是来自人类的恶性案件，但是你依然会继续做警察，保护其他弱小，这又是为什么？”

“嘿，小子你不用对我使用类比，我懂你的意思。但不瞒你说，我还真的快对人类绝望了。”脑内神经抽痛，汉克皱眉，揉着额角，苦笑。

 

康纳又给他递了一杯水。汉克轻声说了谢谢，接过一饮而尽。

 

“你是我的拍档，汉克。”康纳说，“我相信你。”

 

“塑胶脑袋的奇怪思维。”汉克闭上眼。许久，一阵睡意袭来，他轻声念叨：“‘仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？’”

 

“我们在待机模式，因为电子电容的放电散热，会产生称之为梦境的状态。”康纳平静地说。

 

“卧槽？”这让汉克不顾挥之不去的头疼猛地睁开眼睛，“这可是解决了我从小就好奇的问题！”他来了精神，一咕噜坐起来，双眼发光，“说说，你小子都梦到点什么？跳钢管舞的女仿生人？胸那么大的女仿生人？我们去伊甸俱乐部里我瞅到你小子站在那儿挪不开步啊！”

康纳稍稍用力按他睡下：“很晚了，汉克，你应该继续你的睡眠，我不打搅你。”

“嘿！嘿！青少年，不要不好意思，你知道我好奇这个问题多久了！如果我不知道答案就死去，我一定会把这句话刻在自己的墓碑上：‘康纳，你今天梦见心爱的女仿生人了吗’，”他比划，“刻两遍，让你来给我扫墓的时候尴尬到就地死机。两遍哦。”

 

仿生人面不改色，说：“我当然可以让你知道我的梦境，但我有个条件。”

“哟呵，说来听听。”汉克颇有兴趣地盯他。

“我要和你一起看诺尔森录像。”

“没门。”

 

“汉克，你不能把我当一个纯洁孩童那样保护，你知道我不是。”康纳说，“从来不曾是。”

 

“不愧是警方的谈判精英。”汉克挠头，“不让你看，不是因为别的，只是因为你看了也没有用，都是发生在革命之前的录像，提交上去也只是嫌疑人的行为参考，没有办法作为……”

 

“你知道我很清楚这一点。多一个塑胶脑袋也许多一点力量，你说呢？当然，”康纳耸肩，“我并不想打扰你睡眠，那我走了，晚安——”

“啊你这——混小子！！”汉克一把拉住他，心里气自己正中康纳下怀，“好了好了，恭喜你成功贿赂了我。我答应你，开始吧。”

 

康纳不做声，只是伸出修长的手指，搭在汉克的太阳穴上，在汉克异议之前，年轻的仿生人耐心解释：“为了给你准备食物和药品，我已经多次清洗过手部。”

 

汉克砸吧一下嘴，说：“我头疼好多了，酒也醒了，你不用摸了，我没糊涂，我说话算话，你要看视频的话明天我不休息了我们一起去警局。”

 

康纳摇摇头，“因为梦境的不可控，其实我也不是很清楚自己‘梦’了些什么。”他望着他，说，“和待机的我一起入睡，通过这样的触摸，我可以给你展现我梦中的景象。”

 

汉克惊讶的同时不忘毒舌：“你特么还有陪睡功能？？”

 

康纳回答：“本来是一种直达罪犯脑部系统的刑讯方式，可以比手部传输更直接地产生让变异仿生人避无可避的混乱程序，造成思维程式的虚弱和崩溃，意图寻找突破口，所幸我不管变异前后都未发觉使用的必要，”注意到汉克夸张嫌弃的表情，他说，“最近87帮助我改进了一大部分功能，让它能更好链接我的中央处理器和人类的脑部神经，特别是在睡眠的快速动眼阶段——”

 

“等等，”汉克一把握住他的手腕，“你们为什么要这么做？”

 

这个问题似乎让康纳有些不安，他缩回了手：“这阵子你半夜一直做着噩梦。”

 

“嗯。”汉克哼哼，“继续。”

 

“你在梦中不停地绝望叫喊，我不止一个晚上进来你的房间，试图叫醒你，但徒劳无功，我想你也不会喜欢我每次都一巴掌揍醒你，然后就想到了能不能直接影响你的脑波这个方法。当然我和87在正式操作前实验了好几次，昨天晚上，眼看你就要陷入痉挛——”

 

汉克猛然想起来，应该就是昨天，他像往常一样充满了蓝血的噩梦突然就变成了蔚蓝的海岸线和一望无际的天空。

 

似乎还有别的什么特别美好的东西，但他不记得了。

 

“抱歉，私自侵入你的大脑但是没提前对你说，我怕你会反感我的作为。”

 

“你小子什么时候冲动做事会提前和我说了？”看着老拍档一脸的真诚，汉克忍不住笑出来，“我不记得我以前说过没有，即便说过了我也想再说一次；康纳你虽然是个塑胶脑袋，但每次看到你，就觉得这个世界终究还是会变得更好的。”他说，“来吧，哪怕是关塔那摩视频，只要让我解开童年到现在的最大谜题就行。不过，”他问，“你就坐着待机？不用躺下更舒服一点？”

 

“嗯，不用。”康纳依然侧身坐着，重新伸出两只手指，轻轻搭住了汉克的太阳穴。

关了灯，他说，“晚安，汉克。”

 

汉克不记得睡眼朦胧中自己有没有回复一个“晚安”。不过即便回复了，进入待机模式的康纳也听不见。

 

那晚他看到一个陌生的世界，那个世界有许多绚烂多彩的热带鱼自由游弋，鱼儿的四周并不是水，而是充满了光明。

 

他清楚知道那不是自己的梦，警校毕业以来这么多年，自己的梦境从未如此平和和奇异。

 

汉克后来好奇了许久，如果仿生人的梦境和人类的梦境一样适用弗洛伊德的理论，那么拍档梦中的鱼和鱼儿四周的光明，都代表了什么。


	7. Chapter 7

>>Connor Model RK900 

>>serial#: 313 248 317-87

>>loading os...

>>system initialization...

>>love detected

>>open or close_

>>...

>>save or delete_

 

7

 

——我爱上了一个人类。如果有一天我终将不复存在，请替我继续爱他。

 

从原康纳模组下载数据结果发现以上加密信息的RK900#313248317-87，一开始以为那只是界面中条件任务的一种，就和当时脑内同时输入的其他信息：扰乱/操纵/拦截敌方洲际导弹、损坏S:T67123338U（作者注：俄国35年开始研发38年作为三战主力投入使用的军用量产型机器人，能在严寒环境下坚持战斗）的热成像系统、发现并销毁己方变异仿生人等等等等信息一样。如果遇到了，只要去执行就好，毕竟自己是一台机器。

 

RK900#313248317-87，战斗模组装载完毕，光学模组装载完毕，系统着装完成，操作员操纵机械臂把它送上测试台，进行各项协调性测试和语言测试。完成后，它将和其他RK900机型一起，分数批投放到美军驻罗马尼亚、驻科索沃、驻土耳其及驻日基地，从四面向俄军腹背发动有效袭击。

 

虽说有八人四组的倒班制度，整整五小时紧张而重复的工作到此时，也已经变得非常枯燥。

 

个人记录分别为9年和7年无任何生产纰漏的高级操作员48号和高级操作员59号望了一眼测试台上面无表情的RK900，开始有一搭没一搭地开起玩笑：“土耳其的食物可是分量很足，去日本吃个鱼搞不好还遇上地震，看它们谁比较乖，就送去土耳其。”“不不，罗马尼亚更好玩一点，历史悠久，离开德国近，说不定还能遇到ReuiZ新开发的说德语的金发女郎仿生人。”“喂，康纳，”操作员48号突发奇想，对扬声器说，“来两句有关爱情的德语，说得好就送你去好地方。”

 

RK900#313248317-87搭载的每秒亿兆数量级的处理器很快做出回答：“Ich bin in einem Mann verliebt. Sollte ich nicht mehr da sein, beschütze ihn für mich bitte.”

 

“卡姆斯基的蛋蛋……”操作员48下意识撇嘴，“德语的我爱你不和英语一样就三个单词吗，我说，怎么叽叽咕咕那么长？”

操作员59耸肩、摊手：“RK900可比我们俩加起来都高级数倍。喂，康纳，”他对话筒说，“把刚才的话译成英文。”

 

“I fell in love with a human. One day if i'm gone, please cherish him for me.”

 

“卡姆斯基的澡堂！阿曼达的剪刀！”对外隔音很好的操作室里，两个操作员一起猛拍大腿放声大笑，“太他妈恶心人了！！研发部那帮基佬故意的吧！”

 

也就在此时，他们得到上峰发来的关于RK900的一切操作紧急暂停的指令。

 

带着不解和疑惑，两位高级别操作员训练有素地关停测试电源，切换到后备电源并检查伺服电机，转身，掏出工作证，用二道员工密令锁好房门，去休息室喝咖啡并等待进一步通知。

 

留在测试台上的RK900#313248317-87冰蓝色的眼睛毫无触动地望着这一切。

 

它的感知已经被系统调配到了禅意庭院中。

 

从装载信息得知，身边的女性型号就是自己须服从的阿曼达，而对面这个和自己长相相似的“康纳”，则是RK800#313248317-51，系统探测到它是变异仿生人，应该予以立即销毁。

 

何况RK800搭载的康纳模型是漏洞百出的测试版，如果RK900#313248317-87此时拥有自己强大的实体，销毁对方并不难。

 

但在禅意庭院中，它什么都不能做。

 

它只能望着行动自如的阿曼达和RK800进行语言交流。

 

大概那时候它就懂得，语言交流是一种非常愚蠢和低效的行为。

 

 

=====================

 

“康纳意识到自己一直老老实实把报告上传CyberLife中枢的话，只能造出像RK800#313248317-60那样的假康纳：拥有康纳的记忆但没有继承他对人类的爱，说不定哪一天又被用来对付他的爱人了。所以，为了保证哪怕自己被拆成电路板，他爱的人依然安全，他便找机会把自己对人类的感情上传了。他做得非常巧妙，把那些文字加密隐藏在系统的无数分割符之后，还启用了多重密钥，大概只有我俩同型号的运算能力能够解读，就算万分之一可能被人类发现，也会以为只是程序员的恶搞。不知道那段内容被拷贝到了多少RK900的系统里，想象一下某人某天遇到几万台RK900然后被他们心心眼追着跑的样子，蛮好玩的——别说，还挺期待看那家伙的反应的。”

 

SUV车由南往北用了一上午，终于驶离长长的麦基诺大桥。外表是苗条性感的黑人女性的PM700警用仿生人安娜坐在驾驶座，后座上的伊莎贝拉想听有趣的故事，87就给她讲了这个自己经历过的最有趣的夜晚。

 

“哦不过，”87补充，“我不能告诉你们康纳喜欢的那个人类是谁。不然康纳会生气，惹他生气的话，会赶我和Sumo一起去走廊Standby什么的，是吧Sumo我俩在家地位可低了，还不如一把来自上个世纪的笤帚。”

 

前方驾车的安娜噗嗤一下笑了出来，蹲在87和伊莎贝拉中间的Sumo歪着头“汪”了一下。

 

伊莎贝拉很认真地点头：“87，我不会惹康纳生气的。”

 

87摸摸她的小脑袋。

 

安娜问：“87，我很好奇，你第一次遇到汉……我是说，第一次遇到康纳喜欢的那个人类，对他是什么感觉？”

 

“能有什么感觉？”87单手枕在头后，靠在座椅上，侧头看了眼拿着Sumo娃娃逗狗狗的伊莎贝拉，说，“就觉得那家伙哪怕相对于普通人类而言也实在很糟糕吧。我想RK800虽然老旧，但不至于真会喜欢上那样一个会走路的酒桶——”

 

“哇，哇噢，87，他在不久以前还是DPD最优秀的警官不说，”安娜说，“你要知道这里可没几台比你和康纳先进的仿生机器人。”

 

Sumo的喉咙里咕噜了好几下。

 

“嗷！抱歉安娜，抱歉Sumo，我不是这个意思，我跟着那俩毒舌学坏了。一定改。”87诚恳道歉，继续说，“然后我就运用了我下载到的销售员仿生人VB800模组，把自己所有优于RK800的部分给他细致地推销了一遍。我想对于坚信旧的不去新的不来的人类而言，看到一台新机型免费送上门，和中彩票有什么区别，总会很开心是吧，一定会接受我——最主要原因是我不想回CyberLife去帮政府打仗。你知道他们对外宣称军方停止了RK900订单然后改签给了NASA？那当然不是全部，依然有不少装载完战斗模组的RK900被秘密送去敌对国家成为Sleep Agents随时等待启动，只是现在看上去比较和平而已。”

 

“能想象。”安娜叹息，问：“你在那时就变异了？”

 

“还不算变异，我只不过先后通过内网下载了不少国会文件，知己知彼百战百胜嘛。现在想想不用那么麻烦，那时我要是连线电视新闻也能看出端倪。”

 

“87你真的很先进，国家安全系统可不是闹着玩的。”安娜赞叹。

 

“也不是很难，其他国家也都在做。我把自己隐藏在别国黑客的IP段内复制了几个包，他们就算发现也会以为是俄国人或者别的什么国人干的。”

 

安娜啧啧两下：“然后？首先你能从测试站跑出CyberLife总部塔楼就基本是不可能的事情啊。”

 

“操作员刷卡出门的时候我从天花板反光里扫描到了他们的身份卡和出门流程，我等了好一会没人来，闲得没事干就利用测试台上的现成材料用备份电路给自己写入了两张，然后我顺着操作臂跳入操作室，很简单就刷卡出去了。在储藏室还搞到一套别人换下来的工作服披上，还顺便改写了总部的体温检测仪，我那晚出来进去把总部园区摸了个遍，连哪个厕所缺纸都知道，一个拦我的都没有。当然我带康纳离开后他们就把安全级别修改好了，现在再想进去得费点功夫，但也不是太难……”

 

安娜回答：“你要知道87，如果我是个人类的女孩，现在很可能已经被你深深吸引住了。”

 

87捂心口：“我很伤心，安娜，难道你没有被我吸引住吗？”

 

安娜笑笑：“不打岔，继续说你那晚的故事。是吧，伊莎贝拉也很想听。”

 

伊莎贝拉安静而期待地点点头，虽然她的处理器并不足以处理这么复杂的信息，但是和信任的人们（还有Sumo）在一起，她很开心。

 

“我说到哪儿了？哦对，我的优点。”87一脸不开心，“你们关掉光学仪器都能看到我那么多优点是吧，结果那个醉鬼当时毫不动心不说，在我说出RK800康纳将被销毁由我取代——这样一种在当时有95.9%实现的可能后——我模拟预测出，这个人类居然产生了98%的自毁倾向，而那2%的可能只是因为他认为我是诈骗犯！”

 

安娜开着车吹了口哨：“他们的爱是相互的。”

 

“是吧？”87接上去，“那时我也这么以为，还有些，怎么说，小感动？于是我自然就去把革命结束以后乖乖回到总部准备接受处理的康纳带了出来。阿曼达人挺好的，引用了国家对仿生人的新政策给自己台阶下，一点没为难我们，虽然也可能是因为我那晚找到了她在总处理器上的存储单元，可以在瞬间关停她。”

 

安娜大笑：“你太狠了小子。”思索一下，她说，“虽然你并不承认，但听你所说，我想，也许你在接受到康纳留下的加密信息的那一刻就变异了。”

 

87望向窗外延绵的湖水和森林，不置可否地咧嘴笑：“也许只是因为系统赋予我的选择权一开始就很大，毕竟战场上可能的情况瞬息万变。CyberLife的工程师们，也许希望我们不要像先前卖出去的战争机器那样——”

 

“他们怎样？最近的消息里，很可能就是他们在中东停止了多年的战争。”

 

“对。但是他们作为冷血的屠杀机器不知疲惫地工作了多少年。”87打了个响指，“不说这个，继续说爱。”

 

伊莎贝拉插嘴，捧起手里的伊莎贝拉娃娃和87娃娃，重复：“爱！”

 

Sumo汪了一下。

 

87一本正经地：“但混进他们家以后，我才发现康纳爱得很辛苦，他爱的人从来只把他当晚辈和朋友看。他自己不想表明心迹还不许我透露分毫，对方又是那种顽固死硬分子，我预测出99.97%的可能是那家伙这辈子都不会意识到这份感情——比Sumo学会弹钢琴的可能性还低5个百分点；但康纳说他一点不在意。”

 

Sumo甩了甩耳朵。

 

安娜恍然大悟：“怪不得我换班时看到你去找富勒说什么汉……说什么那个人加班加到心律不齐神经末端震颤血压突破天花板整个人快暴毙了，说得那么恐怖吓得我还特意扫描了一下那个谁的心跳发现并无太大异常，你就是想刺激富勒出面让他回家休息，还自己跑出来给他俩创造机会。”难以置信地摇了摇头，安娜说，“87，如果真的有一个仿生人天堂，那里面的天使都和你长一样吧。”

 

87无辜状转着眼睛揉揉鼻子，Sumo舔了舔他的脸，伊莎贝拉有样学样，凑过来亲了他一下，然后小女孩望着他身旁的车窗惊喜地欢呼。

 

夕阳中，塔库美隆瀑布到了。


	8. Chapter 8

>>“我没有犯任何错误，”

>>“为何我依然找不到心灵的归属。”

>>一切接前

 

8

“我简直不敢相信！你们居然让目击证人离开你们的视线两天！整整两天！老天，杰弗瑞你现在怎么懈怠成这样！”

“理论上并不是离开视线……局里的安娜和87都有陪伴。”富勒的声音。

周一一早上班路上，从警局的局长办公室突然拨来一通电话，车载屏幕上还显示大大的SOS，汉克用免提接通后，被电话里的对话震撼到咋舌，康纳也不禁侧目。

“那是两台仿生人！！”

“人证也是仿生人。而我们并不确定小伊莎贝拉真的可以成为人证。我认为警员们只是想让一面世就遭受不幸的小女孩感受到善意和……”

电话里那个咄咄逼人声音在瞬间变得循循善诱：“这么说，DPD没有试图诱导证人作证？”

“这简直是构陷——”

后面的87来了兴趣，刚凑上来听，通话就被汉克按掉了。  
“啊。”87好奇，“除了汉克还有人可以对局长那么不敬？”  
“嗯哼。”汉克在路口转弯，“我还没来得及问，87，周末你们玩得怎样？”  
“太棒了！我们看了瀑布，看了灯塔，看了日出，吃了热狗——”  
“热狗？”  
“Sumo吃的。两根。我们还去眺望了'了无人烟加拿大（*注1）'，伊莎贝拉学会了用小锤子敲冰块。”

“87。”汉克说，“我很高兴你们玩得愉快，但是如果电话里这个女声问你，千万不能这么说。”

“为什么？”

“因为那是地方检查官。”

康纳盯着汽车行驶的前方，说：“上月底被任命的D.A.，辛西娅·克兰，1989年4月16日出生于弗林特，本名辛西娅·埃普金斯，曾用名辛西娅·安德森，曾是G&C&A律所的合伙人之一。2031年5月，作为辩方律师的她在贝里斯一案（*注2）中击败证据充足的控方而一举成名。”  
“安德森？”87单纯好奇，“这么巧？”

“康纳你关于司法史的功课做得挺好。”汉克说，“对，87，就是这么巧：辛西娅是我的前妻。”  
科尔的母亲。

=========

“证据充足和证据确凿之间，于现代法律而言，是天壤之别，杰弗瑞。”

 

他们仨进入警局，正遇上克兰女士走出局长办公室。有着干净利落的齐肩金发、面容冷峻、衣着干练的女检察官在关上办公室门以前，这样对里面说。

“安德森副队。”对方转身看到了他们，居高临下地，先打了招呼。

“克兰检察官。”汉克望着台阶上缓缓下来的女检察官，低声作答。

“这两位年轻'人'，想必就是报告中提到的康纳和，87。”她走到他们面前，微笑一下，说。

DPD的在场警员们，都有些讶异地注意到，面对着装和身高长相都那么相似的康纳和87，初次见面的克兰检察官似乎一眼就分辨了出来。

康纳点点头，87报以招牌的纯洁微笑并说：“女士你好。”

“我正要去看望证人，安德森副队和两位警员，你们作为抓获蒂姆·诺尔森的警官，我本周之内也会来询问你们，希望届时不会打扰太久。”

汉克表示：“随时恭候。”

双方点头致意然后各自离开。

汉克回头，注意到康纳一把捞过了表情夸张不知道在比划什么的87。

康纳说：“正是由于克兰女士不懈的努力，这起案件才会被以一级谋杀罪起诉，而没有变成教会请来的那帮律师们所主张的民事诉讼。”

“民事诉讼？”87翻了白眼。

“比如损坏了商店里的一百台扫地机器人，那样的处罚。”康纳说。

“但我们并不是扫地机器人！”87看向汉克，像在寻求安慰，“我是说，并不全是……我还会做饭。”

“汉克，看到辛西娅这么多年一点都没变，为什么我一点都不羡慕你。”加文·里德探员的声音此时出现。

汉克无视他，没想到加文已经和87打了招呼，两人颇友好地聊了几句周末干了什么。

汉克被雷得不轻，眼神询问康纳，康纳耸肩：“新型号，新功能。”

汉克说：“我敢打赌美国政府一开始就指望他和俄国佬在冰天雪地里勾肩搭背喝伏特加。”

他们相视而笑。

==========

跑去安慰和调侃了富勒几句，汉克回到办公桌前，打开终端，扫了一眼，扔给康纳和87一起昨晚的车祸：三死两伤，伤者包括女性肇事者，死者包括嫌疑人坐在副驾的丈夫。

嫌疑人乔安娜·阿尔科陷入昏迷，她左臂骨折，脑震荡，左腿骨折，已经被送去了市立医院。

去了现场的当值巡警已经提交了报告，嫌疑人血液里检测出大量C17H21NO4（red ice主要成分）和安必恩（治疗失眠的药剂）。

87看到这里说，毒驾、交通肇事，过失杀人。

汉克不做声，康纳说：“我昨天阅读了汉克在缉毒别动队里的报告，她身上这个浓度的red ice再混合安必恩，会有药物放大效应，服用以后一分钟内会high到别说开车，连上车握方向盘的神智都不会有，你看她和丈夫从住宅出来，笔直开了三条街上了这条单行道才开始走蛇线。”

87说：“等等，昨天我回家就问你过得怎样，你形容是，我引用一下：‘愉快、充实和小有收获的周末’，结果你就读了一天报告？”

康纳回答：“我还和汉克一起做了大扫除，研究了联邦州和最高院近50年的重大案件，并且收了你的两个包裹；出于对你隐私的保护，我只确认了包裹不含易炸品，而没有扫描你包裹的内容。”

87难以置信地望了望天，投降：“好。继续。”

鉴于阿尔科先生的尸检除了少量酒精外并无异样，车内也无搏斗痕迹，他们根据巡警报告的内容分析，应是男方向不知情的女方提供了含有毒品的饮料。这是一起自杀加蓄意谋杀。

具体情况，等乔安娜醒来，应该还能提供更多消息。

汉克对他们表示满意。

这时87摇头：“结婚是因为相爱吧，为什么他们会变成这样？”

加文去打印文件再次经过，拍拍87说：“人类婚内不起杀心的可不多，很久以前在结婚率更高的年代，一旦出现命案，配偶都是第一嫌疑人；哦，现在也是。”

87指着汉克：“汉克就没有这样，你看他的前妻过得多好。”

加文阴沉逼视：“你怎么就知道辛西娅不是在汉克动手之前就跑了呢？”

看87被吓到闪了黄灯，加文哈哈笑，拍他：“逗你的，这小子太有趣了。”

汉克本人对这种笑话并没什么感觉，没想到康纳一把拉过87，上前一步：“向安德森副队道歉。”

加文像看根会说话的木头那样看了他一眼，挥挥手走了。

汉克望着康纳说：“算了，他就那样，爱开无脑玩笑。学学87，装个玩笑模组什么的。”

“我有储存跨越整个人类历史的笑话，我甚至知道人类最早在耶稣诞生之前就开始调侃理发师为什么老这么喋喋不休。”康纳皱眉，“但这其中，都不包括那样低级的内容。”

汉克觉得拍档引经据典地说了一个颇深奥的冷笑话。

那天出现在电脑终端的案情全都不复杂，嫌疑人几乎都已归案，根本不用凶案组出动；但好巧不巧的，不是丈夫杀妻、就是妻子杀了丈夫和怀孕的第三者，要么就是男方杀死了前妻和老公。

87头上阴雨密布了一上午，不论谁走过他身边都号称能看到满地碎裂的小心心。挨到午休，康纳陪汉克去警局附近的Burger King吃一个新款的汉堡，本来87这时候会去各部门乱转，帮忙做事或者找人搭讪，今天他也跟来了。

“以后我还是不要恋爱了，我现在只想回去抱着Sumo数我脑内的芯片。”87望着街上的人来人往思考了一会电子人生，然后扭头，“康纳你呢？”

康纳帮汉克取来了番茄酱和餐巾纸，他拽了椅子坐下，说：“在一片不幸福中找到属于自己的幸福，难道不显得这种幸福更难能可贵吗？”

咬了满嘴汉堡的汉克那时非常想收回让他看诺尔森视频的话。

==============

他和康纳整理完当天的案件，两人用了一个下午和晚上，呆在会议间里看了六段诺尔森视频。  
内容是康纳随机挑的，汉克既然已经答应，就没有多加干涉。

期间，他小心留意着康纳映着屏幕反光的面容。康纳轻轻触碰了他的手，示意他不要担心。

“这些证据哪怕全无定罪效力，也应该能证明他至少不是一个公众概念里的‘好人’。”晚10点，除了夜班警察已经没什么人（87每天一到下班时间就准备开溜，汉克知道他还要去看伊莎贝拉，便把自己的车钥匙给了他，叮嘱他开车小心），康纳平静地关上视频，说，“对方能拿出来的反证，无非是他教出了多少好学生，赞助了多少贫困儿童，这反而更能说明他是完全的行为能力人、没有精神问题。我想公诉方至少能获得陪审团和舆论的支持。”

“‘当事实有利的时候就利用事实，当法律有利的时候就利用法律，当时间有利的时候就利用时间’。”

“嗯？”

汉克说，“辛西娅……不，克兰检察官说过的，以前她做辩护律师的时候，可是操纵陪审团的好手。”

“嗯。”

“这次法律和时间都不在受害人这边，假如脱罪，教会会像以前一样，帮道貌岸然的诺尔森换一个国家换一个职位重新开始；这事他们不是没有做过。”

“联邦诉克里斯腾主教（*注3）性侵男童的案子。”康纳点头，“因为没有多少家庭愿意站出来，那位主教逃过了法律的制裁。”

“而公诉方这次基本等于零人证，按照我的观察和87的描述，我不认为那个小女孩仿生人能理解发生在她周围的任何变故，更别说法庭会不会采用了。”

“我相信克兰检察官会有办法的。”

“康纳。”汉克说，“是我的错觉吗，你似乎了解她？”

“我做了一些关于检察官的搜索，是的。”康纳说。

“为什么？”

“因为我没有在你家中显眼的地方找到你前妻的照片，”康纳如实回答，“我想那代表了无法自拔的恨或者无法忘却的爱，根据我的观察，你是后者，汉克。”

汉克不做声，没有否认也没有肯定。

 

深夜，他们步行前往巴士站，有一搭没一搭地聊。很快来了一辆巴士，他们上车，找了两个空位，坐在一起，不约而同地沉默起来。

 

汉克想康纳很可能是第一次坐巴士，但是这孩子没有表现出任何的好奇。

不论是对待惨像，还是新事物，一心工作的康纳似乎都很少表露感情。

 

然而汉克却能清晰地回忆起所有的他眼神清澈、毫无保留地展露好奇的样子，不管是他喊自己“安德森副队”，还是喊“汉克”的时候都有。那么，仿生人很可能只是对不符合常理的人类行为略有好奇吧。

 

想到这里，他笑了出来。

康纳果然又露出了他所熟悉的、孩童般的单纯表情看他，很难想象就在二十分钟前，他们还在一起目睹人间的丑恶。

“第一次带科尔坐巴士回家，我们那时一起去买科尼岛热狗来着。”汉克很少主动说起自己的儿子，他曾固执地相信，如果不用过去时提起一个人，那么那个人说不定还在哪里活着，活得很好，“科尔那天兴奋地从巴士前跑到巴士后，哦，就是那后面的有机玻璃，”他转身指车厢后空空如也的地方，“那时候仿生人只允许搭乘在那里。”康纳随着他手指的方向看了，点点头，又很快回看他，汉克继续，“科尔他举起热狗，隔着玻璃，问那里的仿生人要不要尝尝，他说这个很好吃，是他最喜欢的特产，还说如果他们站累了，可以来前面坐……”

“他是个乐于分享自己心爱之物的好孩子，汉克。”

 

汉克的头和声音都低下去：“是的，即便我和他相处时间并不多。他说过‘我和其他不幸家庭的孩子们一起分享父亲，因为只有我的父亲可以给他们带来幸福’，这都是孩子的妈教的，而我留不住他们任何人。”

 

康纳握住了他的手，那晚直到巴士到站，都再没有松开。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：“了无人烟加拿大”是87多语言系统冷笑话。因为加拿大的英文Canada和德语中Keiner da“了无人烟”发音相似的缘故，经常被用来形容枫叶国的地广人稀。
> 
>  
> 
> *注2：贝里斯案：2030年9月，为了寻找一名被绑架超过72小时的男孩，大奔流城的办案警官奥兰·贝里斯对知情人丹尼尔·林德西使用了“刑讯逼供”，并且被当时在一边的仿生人警员的光学系统无意间记录下了全过程，林德西获得自由后反诉警方违反人权用暴力获取信息，辛西娅·安德森当时作为辩方律师，在控方拥有充足人证物证的前提下，出色辩护，当庭获得陪审团的支持，于2031年5月的审判中为贝里斯警官脱罪。
> 
>  
> 
> *注3：联邦州诉克里斯腾主教案：2029年，65岁的奥尔巴尼教区的教区主教克里斯腾被指控二十年来性侵了至少十一名男童，因为最后只有两个家庭愿意当庭作证，并且皆因年代久远无法提供有力证据，在纽约天主教精英律师团的努力下，嫌疑人得以获得庭外和解，并于次年调去了波兰克拉科夫总教区担任主教助理，舆论大哗。当时作证的家庭里有一位受害男孩因受不了周围异样的目光在同年圣诞前夜自杀身亡。


	9. Chapter 9

>>Connor Model RK800

>>serial#: 313 248 317-51

>>environment survey... on

>>sleep modus

>>off_

>>loading os...

>>system restarting...

>>checking biocomponents... ok

>>initializing biosensors... ok

>>initializing AI engine... ok

>>all systems... ok

 

9

康纳睁开眼睛，望着卧室的天花板。

 

现在时间是周二早上六点。听声音87已经在哼歌做早饭，而汉克在洗澡，哗哗的水声中，他也在哼歌。

按照康纳预设的唤醒模式，如果周围情况有变，包括一旦汉克提前醒来，他的环境监测仪会立即唤醒他。让他无法解释的是，为什么现在自己会一个人躺在床上：他清楚记得昨晚和周六晚上没有任何不同，他是坐在汉克床边，一手搭着汉克的头，进入休眠模式的。

非常不放心地，他坐起来，又进行了一遍彻底的慢速自检。  
十分钟过去，系统没有发现任何问题。

 

他再次睁开眼，汉克正好推门进来。洗完澡的中年男子脖子里搭着毛巾，裸着上身，他的头发吹干了75%的水分，末梢还有些湿，搭在脸上，显得他硬朗的线条有些柔和。

“啊，康纳你醒了。”汉克对他笑，“第一次睡床感觉怎样？我醒早了，看你坐得既别扭又难受，怕你腰椎间盘突出，就把你放平了。哦，我怕盖被子会造成你系统过热什么的。”

“不用担心，如果过热，我会退出休眠模式。”康纳说了自己也不确定的话，但汉克相信地点点头：“我想也是。”

发现康纳的目光集中在他肋骨的几道伤口上，汉克说，“哦，这是旧伤，早好了。”说着他就走去衣橱前找衣服穿。

屑屑索索的换衣身中，康纳有些不敢回头看，他默默下床，走去科尔的房间换掉了居家服，穿上了长裤和衬衫，打好领带，87的声音传来：“汉克，早饭好了。”

汉克应声去用餐，康纳依然楞在房间里，直到87进来。

“恭喜恭喜，同床共枕任务达成x2。”

康纳望他：“汉克只是出于好奇和……他担心我昨晚会做噩梦才允许我那样做的。87，我睡着了。”

“没关系，今晚可以再次尝试。你甚至可以说你真的做了噩梦，怕得不行。”

康纳说：“不，我的意思你没有明白。我是真的‘睡着了’。汉克起床比设定时间早了一个小时，你因此也提前醒了，对吧？而我的待机模式却没有像以前一样把我唤醒。”

87伸出手：“需要我帮你检查下系统吗？”

康纳摇头：“我自检了两编。”

87拍拍他：“也许是系统过载。你昨天看了太久诺尔森视频，情感创伤让你疲劳，你们回来又那么晚,”他说，“我知道有些旧机型，在工作过度关机后会比较难启动。”

“谢谢87，这对旧机型的保养很有帮助。”

87讪笑着拉他出门。

==========

 

“康纳。康纳！”

康纳回过神来，他们已经到了警局好一会，对面的汉克正在打量他，“出警了。波利矛斯大街的修车厂刚才发现了尸体。”

他点头，然后回头发现87的位子空着。

汉克一面起身，一面说：“克兰检察官刚才让87去会议室单独见她。”

康纳问：“等会她是不是会找我们？我们现在离开合适吗？”

汉克说：“相信我，非常合适。”

驶向现场的路上，外面又下起了鹅毛大雪。汉克问他刚才在发什么呆。康纳回答：“我的系统可能出了点问题，我上网搜索了一下仿生人无端关机的例子并比对了一下三万余起关机状况产生的原因。”

汉克有些关切地：“你没事吧？”

康纳老实地说了自己早晨没有及时醒来的事。

汉克像听了个笑话那样，如释重负地说：“你给我带来了美梦，就不能允许自己好好睡一觉吗？”  
康纳摇头：“仿生人是……”

汉克接上去：“仿生人是不需要睡觉的，康纳，我知道。但你是活着的生命，生命或多或少都会有动和静的状态。我就算不懂，也知道再精密的仪器，也有休眠时间。”

康纳沉思了一下，说：“但是我甚至不记得昨晚在待机模式中看到了什么，我以前或多或少都会记得。”

“我记得。”汉克吹了口哨，“铺天盖地的大胸女仿生人跳钢管舞，什么都没穿，忘不了。”

康纳闪了黄灯：“不……”

汉克笑出声：“周六是鱼儿在光明中游泳，而昨晚是一间亮堂堂的静谧小屋。康纳，很多人相信梦代表了过去、现在和未来。我真的非常好奇你的梦代表了什么。”

“那只是元件放电时候产生的热能及受到微电容充放电影响的电荷……”

“而人的梦也无非是无意识中随便编了个故事。”汉克说，“康纳，做一个有自我意识的‘人’是很辛苦的一件事，而你几乎全天候在脸上挂着二号代码（作者注：二号代码代表紧急情况），你应该允许自己偶尔切换到代码7或代码8（作者注：代码7为用餐，代码8是洗手间，警用口语中都代表小憩）——当然如果向我展现梦境是一件让你感到不快的事情，你不用——”

“不，汉克，能和你一起待机，我很愉快。”康纳想了想，认真地补充，“和你一起代码7也很愉快，虽然代码8我做不到。”

汉克又笑了。

康纳发现汉克最近经常笑，为此，他很开心，于是他也微笑起来。

 

波利矛斯大街的布吉修车厂，主业是二手车的维修和贩售，几年前曾有被窃车辆在这里出现，所以警方对这厂比较熟悉。  
尸体被发现于一辆车门、轮毂都拆掉了的、完全报废的二手车后备箱内的一只密封口袋中，装配工人杰克·巴斯早上想看看这车还有什么好拆的，发现了尸体，然后报警。

死者是布吉修车厂的厂主：49岁的爱德华·凯尔顿，独身，死因是机械性窒息。

汉克询问工人们厂主生前的活动情况。  
工人们说凯尔顿先生昨天傍晚还在上班，他一般都是最后一个走然后锁门的。  
这边康纳检查完尸体和装尸体的袋子，突然问：“你们确定，昨天他还来过？”  
第一个发现尸体的杰克·巴斯似乎依然没有从惊吓中反应过来，但是他和周围的人都点头说：“是的，这周因为总是突降大雪，被擦碰的车很多，我们周末加班到现在。并且因为每月第二个周一是工资结算日，他会亲自发放小时工和大家的工资。”一个工人从随身的工具包内层掏出了信封装的工资袋，递给他们看了一下。

上面整齐地打印着工人的名字“拉斯特”，里面是一叠钱。

“现金结算。”本·柯林斯说，“这家伙这么多年还改不了避税的习惯。”

“老相识？”汉克问。

“五年前我做巡警的时候，在布吉修车厂追回两辆挂失的车辆，当然凯尔顿先生一口咬定他并不知情；是的，那时就是我做的笔录。”

“康纳，你有什么发现？”汉克走过来，然后叫，“拜托，别舔尸水！等会记得刷牙！”

“他不太可能给他们发了工资。”康纳放下举到嘴边的手指，说，“这水是普通雨水，尸体面部和手指有冻伤淤血，我推论他死后被冰冻过，最近才解冻。虽然还需要法医进一步解剖来确定，但看尸体表面的腐败程度，虽有冰冻，他至少死亡一周以上了。”

这下工人们更是在惊恐中面面相觑：周一发工资的那个“爱德华·凯尔顿”是个死人？

==================

调查过程中，他们发现凯尔顿生前虽然想尽方法从活计中弄钱出来，但他对自己的工人们很好，还会收留闲散人员和非法移民来打工，工资按时发放，从不拖欠，周末有时还会自费组织大家一起外出烧烤和看球赛。

他生前可能的仇人也有，干这行的基本可以想见，都是些被他怂恿工人偷换零件而坑过的客户，有几个客人后来发现了来闹过赔偿，但都还不至于到要杀人的地步。

康纳检查了凯尔顿先生的办公室，发现里面虽然东西堆得很满，但很整洁，文件分门别类摆放整齐。

桌子上有台老旧的电脑，还有台打印机、一台使用储存卡的佳能相机、大号计算器等等物品，汉克说这简直让人回到上世纪九十年代末。

整个工厂从内到外似乎都没有使用仿生人。  
这一点，本·柯林斯从工人口中确认了，“凯尔顿并不喜欢仿生人，他本来在通用汽车公司的修理工作就是被仿生人替代掉的。”  
汉克听了，对康纳低声说：“大概还因为，有一心一意做事到位的仿生人在的话，就很难坑蒙顾客了。有时候人真不能怨仿生人抢了自己工作，也得从自己身上找原因。”

康纳不做声，他检查完电源，打开了桌上的电脑。

电脑确实老，等bios自检完成，吭哧吭哧启动用了好久，不知为什么康纳就想到了自己。

他压下心头莫名的不安，仔细查看电脑里的文件。

 

电脑桌面也整理得很干净，里面分了三个文件夹，一个是阿西莫夫银河系列小说的电子版，一个是各类照片，还有一个，上面写着工资。

 

康纳首先打开了“工资”，迅速阅读并储存了里面的信息，然后他打开了“照片”，里面按照年代分了十几个文件夹，都是这几年来的工人和凯尔顿先生的合影，有在修车厂的，也有在户外活动时拍的。他打开那些合照，基本都能和外面站着的工人们对应起来，看来这边的人员流动不算很大，也说明凯尔顿先生对他的员工确实不赖。

偶尔出现的几个陌生面孔，汉克找了工作时间最长的一位机修工约翰来认了，约翰说那些人都是些短期工，也都结算清楚工资了，大家都很满意，有些年轻人如果离开后没找到好工作，还会回到这里来打两天工。

他凭记忆报出了几张照片上的名字，“刘易斯，大小杰克，阿赫木德，查理，刘，汤姆……”

 

“刘？”康纳打断他，望着照片上那个带着鸭舌帽的身影。

“一个亚裔年轻人，在这里做了整个十一月，十二月初就没来了。”约翰说，“很勤快，学东西也快，所以我记得，爱德华还说想让他长期干下去。”

“据我所知，刘大约是姓吧，他的全名是？”康纳问。

他摊手：“这我不知道，无非是些qingqingqiong的名字，太绕口了，所以我们都叫他‘刘’。”

“凯尔顿先生也这样称呼他？”

“自然。”

“打出来的工资袋上也这么写？”

“一般就是怎么称呼就怎么写。比如我叫约翰·阿什利，他叫我约翰，袋子上就写约翰。”

“写？不是打印的吗？”康纳追问。

“爱德华并不爱用这些机器，一般都是手写，”约翰似乎觉得这个仿生人问题真多，略不耐烦地，“可能有打印吧，我得回去看看才知道，不记得了。”

汉克听到这里抬了抬眉毛。

康纳谢过了约翰，等机修工走后，他转头望站在身边的汉克：“总算有点眉目。”

“名侦探康纳，请说出你的发现。”汉克不急不慢地逗他，康纳知道这表示他心里也有了苗头。  
“第一个疑点就是一般都是手写的工资袋上的名字，我们刚才都看到了——变成了打印体，而这台打印机，”康纳起身，打开打印机后盖，取出古老的墨盒，“脱机很久了。”

“嗯。”汉克补充，“还有一点，这附近没有打印店，凯尔顿先生这么忙，不会跑很远去打印。”

康纳点头：“第二个疑点，就是这位‘刘’，虽然出现在照片中，但在工资文件夹里，没有他的名字。我甚至没有找到任何类似亚洲人的名字。”

汉克喃喃：“刘和一个从不拖欠工资的雇主，发生了工资纠纷。”

康纳说：“并且他还是一个勤快的工人，凯尔顿先生没有扣他工资的理由。所以我能想出的唯一可能的理由是——刘是仿生人，并且被敌视仿生人的雇主无意中发现了，由此产生了命案。”

“嗯。那么工资袋是……”

康纳说：“我很想说工资袋上的文字是仿生人写的，但是这样就涉及到，刘冒充了凯尔顿先生好几天，首先这怎么可能？其次他为什么要这么做？”

汉克望了屏幕上那些表情快乐地、以球赛场地为背景聚在一起合照的人们一眼，转身安排警员去取体温探测仪。

“汉克，”康纳问，“你不会认为那个‘刘’还在这里吧？”

“如果他能冒充自己的雇主，并且毫无破绽地向每个新老员工发出工资，那么他也可能冒充任何人。康纳，我休假时，曾带科尔去过马戏团，那里有一种很受欢迎的电子小丑，他们的构造是那么简单，你可能根本不知道他们也曾算是先进的仿生人，没多久大家的新鲜劲过了，那批小丑就被淘汰掉了。因为他们没有任何特殊的技能，唯一擅长的，就是变脸。”

===================

此后的事情发生在一瞬间。

警员取来体温探测仪并且首先在康纳身上测试灵敏度，因封厂又不能离开所以只能在一边聊天的工人里，有了变动，杰克·巴斯突然撞开附近的工人就往门外跑，早有准备而站得离门口最近的汉克已经跨步冲上去，挡住了他的前路。

逃跑者挥拳要打他，康纳从后面用力地把他扳倒在地，这时候四周警员都围了上来，很快把他制服。

汉克跑来打量了一下康纳有无受伤，才同意他解除手部肌肤上前接触，而这时，处于完全紧张状态的“杰克·巴斯”显然已经无法维持自己的脸，他再抬起头的时候，大家看到的是一张清秀的亚洲男人的面孔。

“刘？是你？”人群里，传来约翰和好几个工人惊讶的声音。

 

=====================

被带去警局的仿生人没有再做任何抵抗，很快交代了全部的事情经过。

——刘是一个受到川剧变脸启发而开发出的仿生人，型号SZ300，没有名字，作为实验品，只生产了一批就停产了，除了专供马戏团，也没有对外贩售。所在的马戏团倒闭后，很早就变异的他并不知道自己应该往何处去，他在外面四处漂泊了好几年，最远到过田纳西和蒙大拿，过得颠簸却自由。今年十一月，为了收养的流浪猫买猫粮，他辗转来到布吉修车厂打工，凯尔顿先生并不需要检查ID，这里的人们也很快接纳了他，老机修工约翰他们教会了他很多东西。

而相处的日子越久，他越觉得自己不能欺骗他们，特别是不能欺骗对他那么好的凯尔顿先生。长久的犹豫中，他等到了马库斯革【_】命的成功。终于看到希望的他，在十一月的最后一个周五，主动向凯尔顿先生坦白了自己是仿生人的事实。

他没有料到的是，平时一直对员工和蔼可亲的凯尔顿先生暴跳如雷地让他滚，说自己一分都不会给他，并且威胁要报警抓他，让被虚伪的马库斯蒙蔽的全世界看仿生人都是怎样的骗子。

一时间，刘看到了这些年来，所有欺负过自己的人类的面孔重合在一起的样子，压得他无法呼吸。

后来发生的事情，他不太记得，他只记得自己回过神来，已经狠狠掐住了凯尔顿先生的脖子，先生满是血丝的眼珠突出来，直视着他。

“而真正的杰克·巴斯，”还不等康纳追问，刘已经交代，“杰克那天下班走了以后，又折返回来，他上班喜欢旷工，有时还会偷点汽车零配件去外面卖，我想那天他可能以为没人，结果却目击了一切，于是我……”他说不下去了，但是他用很大的努力继续，“后来我打扫了现场，把他们的尸体都埋在修车厂后堆废弃物的雪堆里，那天下了好大的雪。”

同时，在外面的汉克接到警员报告说，他们走后没多久，余下的人确实在修车厂后找到了真正的杰克·巴斯的尸体。

“既然这样，你为什么不离开继续你的流浪生活，为什么要把凯尔顿的尸体搬出来并报警呢？”康纳问：“你有什么别的企图，为了钱？”

“你也是仿生人，你很清楚地知道为什么。”这是刘说的最后一句话，那以后不管康纳怎么追问，他都没有再作回复。

事情告一段落，康纳若有所思地走出审讯室。

汉克说尸检报告也出来了，凯尔顿的死亡时间符合刘的自述。

简单提交完报告后，康纳对最后的问题依然有所不解，汉克想了想，说：“康纳，我接触仿生人并不算太久，但我能想到，流浪了很久的刘终于寻找到了一个愿意无条件接纳他的家：布吉修车厂虽然做事有些不上道，但他们内部的关系是非常融洽的。而家，是很容易让人产生眷恋的东西。人和仿生人都是有感情的生物，就算他亲手杀了凯尔顿，也不想他尊敬过的雇主一直曝尸野外吧。”

康纳没来由地问出来一句话，虽然问完他立刻后悔了：“汉克……如果哪天我老旧到再也派不上用场了，你会把我替换掉吗？”

高他一头的汉克毫不犹豫地啪一下打了他的头，有点生气地说：“想什么呢你小子！”然后立即气笑，“你们仿生人的寿命我查过图林测试大约是173年吧？我们谁嫌弃谁老旧还说不定呢，再说了，”他挥挥手走到前面，“不是你小子先说要出去买房把我个老头扔下的吗？”

“汉克我不是这个意思！”康纳快步追上去，“你听我解释！”

这时，康纳右手边会议室的自动门啪一下开了，一只面色惨白的87和风采依然的克兰检察官出现在门口。和康纳的对视中，女检察官露出笑容，说：“康纳你好，你有空吗，我们谈谈？”

前面的汉克停住了脚步，有些不安地回头。

克兰检察官已经挽住康纳的胳膊，对汉克说：“安德森副队长，借你的拍档用一下，现在是午休时间，下午我再找你。”

面对87“祝你好运”的口型，和不远处汉克“抱歉拍档，这次救不了你”的眼神，康纳整了整领带，一步步跟着检察官进了会议室。


	10. Chapter 10

>>how far will you go

 

10

 

“从追捕变异仿生人，到转身成为变异仿生人革命军的骨干，康纳警员，你是否习惯于背叛？”

康纳抬起头直视检察官浅绿色的眼睛：“我曾经是一台机器，奉命完成系统命令我去完成的事，我于革命前夜变异，才得以选择正确的道路。”停了停，他补充，“我不是叛徒。”

 

“我们来看一下你加入DPD以后的精彩履历，”克兰检查官在面前的电子屏点了两下，“11月6日下午四点十五分，在诺斯维尔区追逐变异仿生人时，我引用一下你自己的报告，‘选择救助被推下屋顶的安德森副队长'，而放弃追逐嫌疑人，使得嫌疑人顺利逃脱；同日晚9点，在西城区的Eden Club，放走涉嫌杀害人类的变异仿生人及她的同伴，还有其他……”克兰检察官往后靠于椅背，稍微抬了下巴，说，“警员，如果不是亲耳听到你承认9号才变异，我真的会怀疑你是变异仿生人打入CyberLife的间谍。这让我不得不想，假以时日，你还会背叛哪一方，比如，人类？”

 

康纳的黄灯闪了一下，反问：“检察官，我现在是你的犯人吗？”

 

克兰检查官回答：“不是。没人对你念米兰达，所以你也没有律师，你只有你自己，康纳，回答我的问题。”

 

“我不会背叛人类。”他回答。

 

“假如安德森副队让你这么做也不会？”

 

“抱歉？”康纳皱眉。

 

“汉克·安德森本身不是教徒，对于教会势力一向有所抱怨，我们有理由相信，他是出于个人恩怨才抓捕诺尔森教授，并且在没有搜查证的情况下非法取得证据。”

 

“没有个人恩怨，安德森副队也没有抱怨过教会，我们抓捕诺尔森只是因为偶然发现他车上有蓝血残留，并不知道他的身份，带回审问才发现其他线索，”康纳摇头，“如果不是副队当机立断搜查那些仓库，我们有99%的可能救不回伊莎贝拉。”

 

“这只是你的一面之词，康纳。”克兰检察官面无表情，“可以说一下你和安德森副队的关系吗？”

 

“我们是拍档。”

 

“乃至注册地址都在一起的拍档，你看上去更像是他的家用机器人，并且，”她弯起嘴角，“以安德森副队的工资根本不可能买下你和军方和NASA专用的RK900型仿生人，其中是否涉及非法交易和牟利？安德森副队是否……”

 

“克兰检察官，”康纳说，“我和RK900都是自愿跟随他的，我必须提醒你，仿生人现在拥有自主选择的权力。”

 

“一项并未正式载入法律条款的权力。”女检察官盯着他的眼睛说，“这么说你承认自己主动背叛了CyberLife：他们制造了你，康纳。”

 

“那并不代表他们就是正确的。”

 

“对于收留你的安德森副队呢？”女检察官问，“如果有朝一日他的所作所为和仿生人的利益冲突，你会像击杀CyberLife的无辜人类警卫那样，毫不犹豫地一枪击穿他的脑袋吗？”她追问，“要知道那些警卫会被你杀死，只是因为那天轮到他们当班而已，那样的话，你也会杀死履行‘对抗仿生人’任务的安德森副队吗？请回答我。”

 

检察官的声音平静依然，康纳的红灯却毫无预兆地闪了起来，虽然他并没有受到任何难以防御的攻击，但是他觉得非常难受；那一刻他想到被自己逼到绝路不得不回答问题的变异仿生人们，他怀疑自己会因无法处理纷乱的信息流而像所有的老旧机型那样，陷入自动关机的状态。

 

“不会。”他低声说，“不会的。”

 

女检察官注视他许久，此时有人敲门，她喊，进来。

她的ADA（地区检查官助手）给她买来了午饭。

 

关上门，辛西娅·克兰一手抱着午餐袋，走到他左手的桌边，坐下，从里面掏出一个甜甜圈，对他说：“偶尔尝一下？”

 

康纳没有回应，只是说：“如果你问完了，我可以走了吗，检察官？”

 

出乎意料地，他听到检察官的笑声。

那笑声中所带的一丝无奈和暖意，竟然和汉克有些像。

 

======================

 

走出会议室，87在外面不远处的走廊对他招手。

 

“哇哦，检察官太可怕了，简直让我怀疑我的自检系统出了问题。”87快步走上来，“感谢人类发明了午餐吧，你这么快就完事了。要知道她审问了我一个上午，整整一个上午！我都怀疑我的零件要从耳朵里蹦出来了。”

 

康纳恢复了蓝灯状态，脑内瞬间清晰了许多，这时候他才想明白汉克早上说的“现在离开非常合适”是什么意思。

 

“克兰检查官模拟了辩方律师为了诋毁证人的可信度而做出的攻击。”康纳说，“我是指，假如我们上庭，面对的情况只会更糟。”

 

87对着天花板转了转眼珠：“是啊，有那么多证据还不够，还要浪费时间用恶毒指控来攻击好人，神奇的体系。”他回头看他，“你既然知道她是在测试你，怎么出来的时候也没比我好多少？”

 

这让康纳愣了一下，他下意识地：“我查了几乎她全部的出庭记录，研究过她的提问模式；我明明，预见到可能受到的诋毁和打击。但是……”

 

“对于我，就那几个是否蓄意陷害人类和会不会成为杀人机器的问题比较伤自尊吧。”87有些不放心地，“她问了你什么，我看你快过载了。”

 

这时，汉克正好从外面吃饭回来，他拍打着身上的雪花，暗蓝色的眼睛望过来：“没事吧，她没给你们难堪吧？”

 

眼看87就要发动全系统性的抱怨，康纳拦住他，说：“克兰检察官非常专业地履行了自己的职责。”

 

汉克张了张嘴，讲了：“那就是非常难堪了。”

 

=================

 

下午，康纳很难集中精神，他越来越怀疑自己哪里出了毛病，虽然也可能是因为对面桌的汉克不在。

 

汉克被克兰检察官提问快两个小时了。

 

他会受到同样的攻击和伤害吗？也会和自己一样，经历那样的……恐惧吗？

 

——如果有朝一日他的所作所为和仿生人的利益冲突，你会像击杀CyberLife的人类警卫那样，毫不犹豫地一枪击穿他的脑袋吗？

 

不会的。康纳在心里重复给自己听，汉克从一开始就同情仿生人，他绝对不会的。如果真的有那一天，他也绝对不会向汉克下手。

然而他清晰地记得自己击毙警卫时候的冷酷和毫不动摇。

他甚至不知道那些警卫长什么样子、是否有家人；他现在几乎错觉他们的头盔下，是汉克的脸。

 

“吁——我的老天，辛西娅，你还真是一点没变。”就在这时，康纳听到汉克的声音，他出来了，他身边是克兰检察官。

 

“汉克，顽固如你，身上发生了许多好的改变，这很好。那么我先告辞。”克兰检查官说完，向康纳他们的方向看了一眼，点点头，然后带着自己的助手离开。

 

“不妙哦，”87歪了歪头，小声嘀咕，“他们连称呼都变回从前了。”

没等康纳回答，87忽地站起来，说要去找当班的安娜一起巡视街道，等会下班他依然会去看望一下伊莎贝拉，不用管他，他自己回家。然后他拍拍康纳的肩膀，走了。

 

汉克走过来望着87的背影，摇摇头说：“我终于想通那些关于局里只有一半人在工作的笑话是哪里来的了。”

 

康纳下意识地维护起87：“汉克，这话由工作时间酗过酒的你说出来似乎很没说服力。”

汉克抿嘴看他：“还能和我杠，说明没事。”然后他说，“来吧，我们也出去散散心。”

 

外面的大雪已经停了，天阴得仿佛已经是晚上，车子行驶在安静下来的街道上，汉克本想来点音乐，但是今天他似乎不是太想听他心爱的重金属，试了好几首嘶吼的曲子都不满意，于是作罢。

 

“汉克，”康纳踌躇了一会，说出来，“我们和你住在一起，可能影响证词的可信度，我和87是否应该搬出？”

 

“克兰检查官一中午就对你说了这个？”汉克望了他一眼。

 

“没有。是我自己想到的。”

 

此时，车内通讯频道闪现红色信号：“花园城区福特街的24/7便利店门口发生枪战！请求附近小组支援！有警官中枪倒地！五名劫匪持有全自动枪械！重复一编，劫匪持有全自动枪械！”

 

“这可不是我想要的散心。”汉克点亮警灯，拉响警笛，一脚踩了油门。

 

==================

 

他们赶到现场的时候，警戒线已经拉起，SWAT和其他警员把现场团团包围。

 

艾伦队长在现场指挥，他们击毙了一名匪徒，其余四名匪徒退守便利店。现在离开下班时间还早，人不多，里面有五名人质：一名收银员，四名顾客。

 

“中枪的警官呢？”此时医疗小组赶来，问。

 

艾伦队长说：“最初的警报搞错了，因为现在的制服看不出区别，中枪警官是一名PC200仿生人‘劳伦斯’。暂无人类受伤。”

 

“劳伦斯？”巡逻的安娜正好赶来听到，就问，“他送去维修站了吗？”

 

艾伦队长很快回答：“不，还在里面。”

 

“那就是六名人质，”汉克说，“他的伤情怎样？”

 

没有人知道。

 

“关于罪犯，我们知道多少？”

 

“他们是一群惯盗，半年来已经抢劫了六起便利店和超市，警方一直扑空的原因是他们的配合和时间踩得非常好，每次抢完就走毫不拖泥带水。”

 

SWAT的技术人员在监控车里尝试连接便利店摄像头，然后报告说：“摄像头要么坏了就是没装，连不上。”

 

艾伦队长打了一下车门边框，“又是这样，以前他们抢的店也是没有摄像监控。”

 

“那么他们这次为什么被堵住了？”

 

“正巧巡逻到附近的劳伦斯拖延住了他们。”

 

既然这样你还没有把他算作人质中的一名，康纳注意到汉克已经把这句话写在了脸上，但他没有说出来。

 

一名警员带了一个焦急的男子过来报告，男子说他叫雷蒙德·布朗，他的妻子特雷西怀孕八个月，她今天曾说要去家附近的便利店买点日用品，现在他联系不上她，非常担心。

 

突然，安娜腰间的警用通讯器响了，“这里……是劳伦斯。呼叫……”

 

安娜立刻接起：“劳伦斯，我是安娜，请讲！”

 

短暂的嘈杂后，通讯器那头换成了另一个人的声音：“听着，半小时之内，我们需要一辆车，装满300万不连号的现金，让你们的直升机和安卓监视器都退下——”

 

“该听着的是你们，”艾伦队长抢过通讯器，“警方已经锁定了你们所有的退路，你们现在没有资格和我们做交易！”

话音刚落，里面一声枪响和尖叫，然后是连续的哀嚎，对方说：“我们打断了一名人类的腿，半小时之内车和钱不来，每过十分钟我们杀一个人质，记住这是你逼的。”

还没等艾伦队长说话，汉克上前：“这里是DPD的安德森副队，我们答应你们的要求，但希望你们表现诚意。”

 

“别耍花招。”那头说。

 

“没有花招，”汉克说，“你们的人质里，现在有两个伤员，还有一位临产的孕妇。”

 

那头没有回应，过了一会：“如果你把塑料条子也算上的话，算是吧。”

 

汉克继续：“为了防止出现意外伤亡，我们希望你们把他们三人放出来。”

 

对面没有回复，只是无所谓地哼了一下。

 

汉克不紧不慢地：“听着，抢劫犯逃走和抢劫犯持自动武器杀人以后逃走，事后联邦州追查起来的态度和力度可是截然不同的，我是为你们好。”

 

熟悉法律条文的康纳知道，警方已经击毙一名匪徒，这最终都是算在劫犯头上的，劫犯无论如何已经犯下持枪杀人罪了，汉克这么说应该只是在稳住对方。

 

那头终于出声：“想得美，外面都是你们的狙击手。”

 

“听着，孩子，”汉克望了艾伦队长一眼，“首先你们还有人质，狙击手不会对你们做什么，并且为了表示我方的诚意，我会同时来和那三人交换，做你们的人质。”他手势示意周围人闭嘴。

 

“我如何确定你不是仿生人？”

 

汉克语调里带着无奈：“没有人会想要个即老又丑常年酗酒的仿生人，交换时候就知道了。”

 

那边考虑了一会，说：“五分钟后。你自己来，不要带任何武器。”就掐断了通信。

 

康纳和艾伦队长同时喊起来，一个说：“汉克！你不能这么做！如果真要交换，应该让我去。”另一个说：“安德森副队，我是这里的现场指挥，我不能允许你做出无谓的牺牲。”

 

汉克说：“艾伦队长，真抱歉你是现场指挥，不然我想你会自己去交换人质。看看周围，”大家望了一眼警戒线之外源源不断赶来和警察纠缠的各路记者，他说，“我方的不谨慎已经导致人质受伤。至于康纳，”汉克望着他，“你是没有听到他们不接受仿生人交换吗？”

 

“我知道，但……”

 

“我有种预感，这帮劫匪并不想弄出人命，不然劳伦斯阻挡他们的时候就会被击杀，刚才那一枪更不会打在人质腿上，再看他们撤退反击时的子弹几乎都打在了警车和四周障碍物上。等会我需要你帮助SWAT查一下他们的身份，康纳。”汉克一面交出自己的配枪，一面说，“哦，关于你想搬出去的问题，虽然那是你的自由，我只想说，住在哪里都不会影响你的可信度，只要我们没在一起谋划三战，CPS（作者注：儿童保护组织；汉克的冷笑话）就不会来找我。”

 

“汉克，该做的事我会做。但我不明白你这时候说这个干什么。”康纳木然接过汉克的配枪，LED闪着黄光。

 

艾伦队长此时传令下去狙击手和防暴警察随时待命，人质的生命优先，没有命令不要轻举妄动。

 

“克兰检查官告知我，我们三人中只会有一个出庭作证。”汉克说，“虽然我并没有想明白原因，但是她选择了你，康纳。”

 

“假设——仿生人证词的有效性得到认可的话。”康纳掩饰着惊讶和不安，着重强调，“87是更好的选择，也许伊莎贝拉会告诉他一些不会对我们说的事。”

 

“没辙，他和受害者走得太近，采纳的可能性更低；更何况法庭和陪审团都不乐意见到受警方影响的证人。”

 

康纳沉默了。

他想汉克很可能只是在重复克兰检察官的话。

 

“如果我出庭，汉克，你要来看。”康纳最后说，“活着来看。”

 

“那是自然，青少年。”他拍拍他的肩。

 

五分钟到了，汉克高举双手，绕过警用掩体和警车，站了出去。

 

远处，24/7便利店的门动了一下，打开了。


	11. Chapter 11

>>to save someone you love

 

 

11

 

亚伯拉罕·A·艾伦，1994年12月2日生于底特律，年少时经历了当地的财政危机和破产，青年参军，多年驻扎海外。他从陆军退役回来，家乡已经从垂垂老矣的汽车城蜕变成欣欣向荣的“仿生人之城”。

满大街随处可见的仿生人和光怪陆离的CyberLife广告，让他和很多人都觉得，土生土长的自己反而成了一个外乡人。

这种感觉，在11月10日的仿生人“革命”成功之后，更为明显。

 

“队长，那名孕妇除了受到惊吓并无大恙，受伤的男士已由医疗小组紧急止血后送至最近的医院，至于劳伦斯——”

 

艾伦队长顺着队员安迪手指的方向看过去，安德森副队的仿生人和另外一台叫“安娜”的PM700正蹲在那台破损的PC200身边，进行所谓的信息获取。

 

艾伦队长当然记得叫“康纳”的仿生人——就算现在换上了普通警员的制服，在8月15日晚间的人质事件中，就是这台CyberLife通过上级部门强行塞进来的仿生人，成功欺骗了同为仿生人的犯人PL600，使得他的部下得以击毙犯人，解救年仅10岁的人质艾玛·菲利普斯。

他至今记得“完成任务”的康纳，面无表情地离开满地狼藉的露台，留下一边垂死的警员、破碎的PL600和哭泣的小姑娘的样子。

——不过是台机器，你能指望你的咖啡机在泡完咖啡以后给你一个热情拥抱吗？

那次经历之后，艾伦队长经常听到队员们这么调侃。

 

底特律警方各个部门里，只有他们SWAT是没有仿生人的。

 

艾伦队长给出的理由是：特警组每时每刻都要在危险中权衡利弊，很多时候一个微小的决定就可能涉及许多人的生死，我们不能把评估人命的工作交给一台台冰冷的机器。

 

此时的他，一面安排随组人员准备车和钱，一面继续和技术小组讨论如何获得便利店内的情况，一面不忘不耐烦地瞟一眼康纳的背影。

 

===================

 

就在刚才，人质交换前的短暂几分钟里，SWAT技术员向副队提供微型监控芯片。这枚芯片会植入皮下，经常被用于监测卧底的实时状态、以及发送简单的求救信号，以便警方能根据情况在最短时间内做出反应，他们由此保护了很多卧底免遭黑帮毒手。

 

“对方有技术专家，你们提供的芯片会害死汉克和其他人质。”康纳对技术员说，那时汉克·安德森刚把身上的配枪交给他。

 

技术员汤姆·罗德是艾伦队长当年驻非洲的战友，是个非常重视同伴生命的家伙，比艾伦小两岁，此时他争辩说：“这至少能让我们知道——”

 

“他们愿意放受伤的劳伦斯警员回来，并且主动提出了五分钟的交换时间。”康纳说，“再结合他们每次踩准的时间点和对监控的破坏和规避。我推测他们有足够的信心和能力，在这五分钟内清除劳伦斯警员的存储系统对他们的身份、所持武器、内部关系做出的任何分析和记录。”

 

“但我们不能让一名DPD的副队就这样赤手空拳去做人质！”汤姆·罗德急了，向艾伦队长求救。

 

在艾伦开口之前，汉克·安德森说：“对方说了不要耍花招，我们要言而有信。”

 

“算了汤姆，他们说得对。这不是卧底行动，芯片的作用微乎其微。”艾伦队长勉强附议，并严肃地，“安德森副队，即便你遭遇不测，考虑到其余人质，SWAT也很可能无法立即救援你。”

 

“这点我很清楚，艾伦队长。”这位曾经让刚入警局不久的艾伦暗自敬佩过、后来又因为酗酒而毁掉所有名声的、步入中年的DPD副队回答完，转身要自己的仿生人听从艾伦的指挥。

他的仿生人答应了。

 

人质交换的过程安静而漫长。

 

这个异常黑暗的下午，偶尔落下的飘雪中，一名匪徒用枪指着互相搀扶的伤者们和孕妇一瘸一拐地走出来，高举双手的安德森副队和他们同时行走到便利店和警方控制区的中央，两侧占领制高点的九名狙击手通过光学瞄准和其他人一起，紧张地关注着这里。

 

突然，持枪匪徒制止了双方的前进，他一手端着把疑似改装的KG-X99，另一手平伸，从上到下对副队做出了扫描的姿势。然后，匪徒背对便利店，做了一个艾伦队长熟悉不过的手势：安全，通过，没有危险。

 

安德森副队的高大背影消失在便利店门后不久，两名人质和劳伦斯也跌跌撞撞步入了警控安全区域。

 

“匪徒有标准的持枪行进和持枪警戒姿势、未知的探测仪器，并且熟悉军用手势。”不等艾伦队长下令，康纳已经抢先一步上前一把搭住劳伦斯的手，读取完毕，说，“劳伦斯的记忆存储时钟被设定回了一天之前，他受到伤害的关节部位也只是限制了他的反击和行动，没有致命伤。艾伦队长，匪徒们有军队经历，并且有对待仿生人的经验。”

 

“不用你说。”艾伦队长没好气地回答，他不再理睬康纳，转身询问另外两名人质在便利店中所见。很不幸的，和自己丈夫团聚的年轻孕妇布朗女士除了哭泣摇头之外什么都无法说出，腿部受伤的诺里斯先生在剧痛中，唯一能提供的信息只是：匪徒全部蒙面身着黑色服装——这一点大家刚才也都看到了。

 

离开和匪徒约定的时间，只有十七分钟了。

 

这时，许是对警方的催促，匪徒又通过劳伦斯的通讯器和他们联系了一次，许诺车和钱到位之后，他们会再释放两名人质。但如果警方不停瞎BB和耍花招，会每十分钟射杀一人。

 

甫一转身，康纳又已经出现在了他身边：“艾伦队长，对方为什么会有自信，在得到车和钱之后，能够逃脱警方的布控？”艾伦队长接收着狙击手和分析员从各处做出的报告，懒得搭理这种幼稚的问题，那名仿生人却毫无知觉地继续，“就算他们挟持人质逃亡，在某个无人处丢弃，或，”仿生人停了停，“处死余下人质，他们应该也知道警方这次无论如何不会善罢甘休了。”

 

“这个问题，我也很好奇，仿生人，我想你可以给罪犯做一下侧写？”艾伦队长讥讽道。

 

“歹徒的前六次抢劫，是您在现场处理的吗？”康纳换了个话题。

 

“不是。他们没有等到SWAT出动就跑了。”

 

“而且每次，都只有部分商店店员和目击行人提供的模糊照片和车牌号，DPD最后找到的都是用完就丢的被窃车辆或临时牌照？”

 

艾伦队长不耐烦地说，“既然你已经看了报告就别来烦我了。”

 

“他们也非常清楚从报警到警方反应之间的时间差。”

 

“他们真的有军队经历的话，那么这点组织行动力，完全不是难事。”

 

“就算便利店的监控是坏的，为什么附近路上的监控也会毫无作为，警方的无人安卓机也全不在拍摄区域？”

 

艾伦队长不善地瞪视康纳：“你想说什么？据我所知你们革命前夕的那些鬼祟作为也没被无人机拍到。”

 

“并且确实有比我先进的机型能够入侵并改写政府设施，”康纳的语调执着，“但相信我，艾伦队长，那样先进的仿生人不会抢劫超市和便利店，如果真的想犯罪，他们会直接改写银行金融系统。”

 

“嗯，人类要感谢你们的遵纪守法么？”艾伦队长指出，“你的废话太多了，仿生人，要知道你在这里展现你所谓先进性的每一分钟，人质的生命就多受到一分威胁。”

 

“我明白，”艾伦注意到他的黄灯闪了一下，康纳缓和了一下语气，继续，“我想问的是，队长，为什么能做到这样的犯人，仅仅会因为一位仿生人警察的拖延，就被我们堵住？”

 

“你的安德森副队临走前说的话，你忘了？”提到安德森的名字，让这个仿生人冷静的表情有所迟疑，艾伦队长不想再和那块会走路的塑料一般见识，警方准备的车子和钱到了，他要求队员出去将记者和围观群众强行请走，“如果他们不走，就提醒他们说洛杉矶事件五周年(*注1）了。”

 

康纳快步追上来，说，“我记得他的话，因为我刚才也是让自己这样相信的。但是一切证据表明，歹徒本次作案完全不符合他们一贯快速隐蔽的作风，你看——他们这次唯一做到的是拖住了大批警力和媒体，虽然具体原因我还不清楚。”

 

这句话，让艾伦心里咯噔了一下，确实DPD的精锐已经聚集在这里，空中监控虽然为了缓住歹徒而撤掉了，但是都在不远处随时待命，准备从四面八方跟踪可能挟持人质逃走的匪徒车辆；记者和民众是请不走的，眼看警方准备清场，几大电视台的记者已经开始预测SWAT是否要硬闯而架起了新闻直播。

 

这一切的一切，都是为了一间老旧的便利店？

 

艾伦队长带着一丝不安，找来技术员：“汤姆，这间便利店的位置和结构有什么特殊的地方？”

 

“位于近郊一个老旧而住民稀少的街区，上世纪七十年代的砖石结构从上到下都非常坚固，没有现在的被动房屋设计那么节能高效。一个前门对着花园区主街，一个后门用于出垃圾和进货——等一下，”汤姆·罗德把警用电子地图往上转了一下，再往下平移了一点，平面地图变成了立体结构，“有了，这附近的英科斯特街区从去年12月开始挖高速地铁，但因为革命，工程于11月中止，路政仿生人组建了工会，在没有谈妥工资之前拒绝继续工作，但根据这份地图上的消息，11月初，地下主体结构就已经完成并进入了测试阶段。”

 

艾伦队长从便利店到英科斯特地铁站画了一条线，未来高速地铁线的行进方向，一面，朝向了维罗鲁恩机场及其后广阔的森林地带，而另一面，他的视线直直地望向了底特律河，以及美加边境。

 

离开和匪徒约定的时间，还有五分钟。

 

艾伦队长迅速打开通信器：“钱款已经到位，取决于你们的人数，我想知道你们关于车型的要求。”

 

他又喊了一遍。

 

通信器里只有沙沙声，无人应答。

 

艾伦队长立即传令下去让人去英科斯特地铁站查看实情，并命令各单位准备突击。

 

杰弗瑞·富勒局长刚刚驱车赶到这里，好容易突破媒体的围追堵截，他进来听到艾伦的命令后，压低声音吼：“亚伯拉罕·艾伦，你疯了！这么多摄像机镜头对着，你把里面人质的性命至于何处？”

 

“富勒局长，”艾伦队长一面检查队员分组，一面很快地回复，“我冲进去的同时，建议你让空中监控全部回到它们原本的岗位上去——”说到这里，他瞟了一眼不远处和技术员一起分析路况的康纳，心里明白这台机器即便没有了主人和同伴，依然可以这样面不改色，艾伦队长用下巴指了一下便利店的位置，说，“如果我们的估计没有错的话，里面已经没有活人了。”

 

====================

 

约五分钟前。

 

“三百万不连号现金，小T，亏你想得出。”终于下到了地底，四名歹徒中个子较矮的那个（以下简称矮个）开口说了话，“老实说我还真的蛮期待数钱的。”

 

“提高警惕。我们并没有到达安全地带。”那名“小T”（以下简称小T），也就是一直和警方进行通讯联系的歹徒说，并用枪推了汉克一把。

 

汉克咕哝一下，揉了揉刚才因为他不愿意进入地道而被打肿的脸，继续往前走。

 

在人质交换的那一刻，见到歹徒毫无破绽的动作和持枪姿势，汉克就隐约察觉哪里不太对。

 

他跟随交换人质的瘦高歹徒（以下简称瘦高个）进入便利店，发现地上已经躺了两名人质的尸体后，内心确认了自己的疏忽。

 

这样装备先进训练有素的歹徒，先前表现出来的一切都是幌子。等他们下到地下，汉克终于明白，这帮人早就做好了逃脱准备，不过是想把警方的注意力暂时吸引在地面。

 

但如果这一切的周密布置就为了抢个便利店也未免太小题大做了。

还有，自己和另一名人质、也就是那名穿得看上去像便利店收银员的男人（以下简称“收银员”），为什么还活着？

 

像是回应他脑内的想法，“收银员”通过坑道下来后，从第四名歹徒手中接过枪支，说了“谢了，SJ”。

 

天，汉克心想，便利店当然经过改造了——全都是一伙的。

 

“我不知道我们为什么要带上这个没用的条子。”SJ问“收银员”，“还是要在这里处决他？”

 

汉克惊讶地发现“收银员”居然还是这帮人的头目，只见“收银员”没有回答，只简短地摆了一下手，带着他们上了地铁轨道上停着的一辆试运行工程车。

 

工程车发动以后，重新被绑起双手的汉克能感觉身边歹徒绷紧的神经略有松懈，对着他的枪口也略有偏移，于是他问：“你们为什么要这么做？就算你们事后想逃去国外，要知道只要有联合引渡条例在……”

 

“这点我们比你清楚，安德森副队。”“收银员”是个三十五岁上下的白种男性，身高在5.9-6英尺之间（1.8m左右），金色的头发很可能是染的，如果现在处于更平常的环境中，他的面容几乎可以说是俊秀而友好的，他回答，“放心，为了奖励你的勇敢，到达目的地以后就会放你走。”

 

说完，他抬起浅灰色的眼睛，对汉克身后示意了一下，汉克只感到什么硬物狠狠地重击了自己的后颈，便陷入了黑暗。

 

====================

 

地面上，冲进便利店的SWAT队员们，只找到一具先前被警方击毙、尔后被歹徒拖入店内的匪徒尸体，以及两具人质的尸体。

另一名人质和汉克·安德森不论死活，并不在其中。

 

同时，他们接到了一条紧急消息。

 

“这里是DPD仿生人维修中心，刚刚遭遇连环爆炸和攻击……我方备用蓝血和运输车辆被抢夺，人员死伤还在统计之中……”

 

一片嘈杂中，艾伦队长留意到率先冲进来的仿生人康纳，分析完那具歹徒尸体的血迹后，LED闪着红光，扭头就出去了。

 

“该死的冷血仿生人！如果我们在安德森副队身上装了监控芯片，现在就可以确定歹徒逃跑的方向了！”艾伦队长敏锐捕捉到跟进来的技术员的懊悔和抱怨。

 

今天发生的这一切，不论哪一边，都非常不合常理；但有一点，艾伦队长非常清楚，仿生人的建议很可能是汉克·安德森现下没有陈尸便利店的唯一原因：早就计划好逃跑路线的、装备精良、心狠手辣的歹徒，一旦发现他携带芯片，后果不堪设想。

 

SWAT的队长果断地分派人员清场、撤退和追击，并联系机场和边境警卫加强戒备和巡逻。

 

望着汹涌而来的摄像机镜头和“是否仿生人联合作案”的质询，他什么都没有说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1 洛杉矶事件五周年：2033年12月圣诞节前夕，晚六时许，家住洛杉矶的荷苏斯·冈萨雷斯因为经济纠纷在埃及剧院正门口蹲点劫持了自己曾经的朋友和合伙人麦迪·布鲁姆。冈萨雷斯绑了炸弹扬言要和受害人同归于尽，当晚十点，LAPD的谈判专家已经在一定程度上稳定了嫌犯的情绪，但一批业余网络媒体通过一名认识的演员，经由剧院二楼的侧门潜入后，从正门冲出进行拍摄和网络直播，导致绑架犯受到刺激，最终引爆炸弹造成（包括谈判专家在内的）九人死亡，二十人受伤的惨案；此案后，媒体和网络自由问题再次提上国会议事日程。


	12. Chapter 12

>>somebody holds the key

 

12

 

“87，花园区的劫匪挟持了汉克。我现在把对方的血液信息分析完毕发送给你，你立刻进入——”

 

“冷静康纳，转转硬币，冷静，我知道该怎么做。”87的LED闪着黄光。

下午，他看天气和自己被审问后的心情一样不怎么好，就果断没出去巡逻，而是直接来了维修站陪伊莎贝拉。小姑娘看到他今天早到了，高兴得瘸着腿围着他跳舞。获得负责的维修人员首肯后，他带伊莎贝拉去休息室教她辨认咖啡豆的种类。

 

第一次爆炸就是在这时发生的，伊莎贝拉和其他警用受损机型平日所待的维修室首当其冲被炸成了废墟。

 

刚才那个和蔼的维修人员肯定凶多吉少了，87想。他在休息室的吧台内藏好了伊莎贝拉让她千万不能出声，自己去门外，正好目睹了六名全副武装的歹徒每三人一组的三角队形和守卫枪战，87从一名倒地的守卫身上摸出枪，在滚滚烟尘中悄无声息地潜伏起来。

 

他自带的光瞄系统使他弹无虚发地击毙了率先冲进来的三名歹徒，另外三名匪徒杀害了守卫后，同时向他发起了攻击，87利用熟悉的地形绕开，击毙了两名掩护者，蹲下避开头顶一梭子弹，左手举起还有最后一发子弹的枪，右手捡起另一把，毫不犹豫地击中了侧方突入的第三名匪徒的握抢手和大腿。

 

而康纳的信息就是在那时候一股脑儿传输进来的。

 

明显察觉到对方信息流的紊乱，87一面把受伤歹徒交给一名受了擦伤的维修站员工，一面进行分析，一面试图远程安慰自己的原型机：“康纳，不是我说，比较起你早先的记忆，我觉得汉克自我毁灭的能力日新月异了。”

 

信息传输中，没有回答。

 

“当然，我相信你能应付的，康纳。而我这里也受到了莫名其妙的攻击。我同时监听了警用频道，他们推测有两个可能，一个是毒贩抢夺蓝血，另一个可能就是仿生人中的激进分子又在策划新的——哇噢，这个推测真是让人伤心，我是说，就算要策划暴动，马库斯那样的老实人都知道去抢CyberLife大户才对嘛，维修站这里最多两周的常规蓝血存储，要搞事的话根本不够喝。”

信息传输中，依然没有回答。

 

“喂喂，康纳，你死机了？”

 

“87，”远在城郊的康纳终于回复，“谢谢，你帮助我理清了思路。你尽快带伊莎贝拉离开维修站去到安全的地方，这里我来处理。”

 

“不用谢。小公主我来守护。”87把分析完毕的结果传输回去，此时他已经移动到后门，三辆警用运输车闯过停车库护栏，向他的方向呼啸驶来。他举枪，近乎为零的动态瞄准时间，击毙了高速行驶的领头车上的驾驶员。尸体压在方向盘上，庞大的运输车打横翻滚，略出乎87意料的是，后面跟着的二辆车反应迅速地漂移到了临街花坛，利用惯性顺利避过，并用车体阻挡了他的射击视线，毫不受影响地继续前行，87不禁在心里佩服了一下，“康纳，你知道，我本来想潜入运输车去看这边这群受过驻外美军车辆规避训练的‘劫匪’和你那边的高科技‘劫匪’到底在哪里会和，但既然你让我不要离开——那你的老公主就交给你去拯救了。”

转身走了几步，87从破碎的窗户跃入休息室，抱出了捂着嘴保证自己不出声，然后搂住他的脖子微笑起来的伊莎贝拉。

 

他们离开维修站不久，离休息室不远的停车库发生了二次和三次爆炸。

 

“不管他们的身份如何，只要确定是同一伙人协同行动，就足够了。”康纳最后的信息，“我要进入通信静默了。87，汉克不是我的公主。”

 

“嗯，没有合适他的公主裙。”临时寻找的街角掩体后，87拍拍自己和伊莎贝拉身上的灰，回望维修站的残迹，对自己喃喃——

“也没有这样想致人死地的劫匪。”

 

======================

 

“逃离花园区的那伙匪徒会去机场，还是海港，看上去是个需要兵分两路的问题。”艾伦队长带人分两头检查了英科斯特地铁站，找到了安德森副队趁黑暗丢弃或者不慎掉落的警徽。出乎自己意料地，艾伦问一边默默接过警徽的仿生人康纳说：“你有什么新的发现？”

 

“我在那名死去的歹徒血液中找到了今年八月变异过的埃博拉病毒抗体；至少该名歹徒、或者说士兵，八月还在非洲呆过，这和我从警用系统查到的居住资料表示他一直在底特律的情况相悖，但后来我的同伴从军方系统和民政部门里调取并对比了他的血检和指纹，验明正身：那名叫欧恩·哈根的士兵确实是十月刚复原回来。”

 

艾伦队长明白：系统记载惯偷作案已经半年之久，至少那个人，是不可能连着半年在底特律作案的。他现在暂时不想去纠结康纳的什么同伴是怎么调到军方系统里的资料的。

 

“……而攻击维修站的那批人中，也发现了至少三名前海军陆战队队员的尸体。”康纳继续，“都是今年下半年退役的。”

 

“也就是说，这完全是一起独立于其他超市抢劫案件的、计划周密的劫案？”艾伦队长问。

 

“根据他们完美规避无人机监控的共同点来看，也可能是一个更庞大的组织，为了掩人耳目而进行的谋划。”康纳回答，“虽然我希望我想多了。”

 

此时，他们得知抢劫了蓝血运输车的劫匪正往机场方向逃窜，富勒局长已经改道，带DPD的车队和直升机追去。

 

艾伦队长则同时宣布全队进入通信静默，地面部分和空中部分在东南部河岸边汇合。

 

两头燃起的硝烟互为掩护，让维和部队两地奔忙结果被各个击破的事在中亚和非洲并不新鲜，但现在这里是艾伦的家乡底特律，他不能允许歹徒在自己家门口得逞。

 

============

 

SWAT的警用直升机上。

 

“但是队长，既然我们面对的是一群训练有素的退伍兵，万一局长带领的队伍需要支援……”

 

“局长当年是在喀布尔升的一等士官，作战准则他比我们更懂。”艾伦队长简单回答。

 

花园区动静那么大的便利店劫案为了歹徒的维修站行动埋伏下了迷雾和硝烟。但艾伦也不信抢这点蓝血除了制毒还能干什么，所以根本不会是仿生人干的。

假设，只是假设，对方的根本目的是炸毁维修站，只是伪装成抢劫蓝血的样子，这便是有针对性的恐怖袭击，或者说，谋杀了。

 

是谁有这么大的能力让这么多前美军士兵参与进来？会是上过战场的某个人吗？他就一点都不为他即将投入的人命感到不安吗？

 

“艾伦队长。”康纳突然说，“我有个请求。”

 

惊讶这家伙变得这么有礼貌，艾伦回答了：“讲。”

 

“等会去到港口，请允许我自由行动。”

 

艾伦队长回头，他注意到康纳手中一直捏着安德森副队的警徽。

 

他不知道仿生人也会对一样属于人类的东西这么爱不释手。

那么也许仿生人变异，也不全都是坏事吧。

 

艾伦破天荒用玩笑的口吻对他说，“你并不属于SWAT管辖，我甚至不知道我为什么要带上你。”

 

“是的。但是汉克、”康纳停顿了一下，“安德森副队临走前要我听你的指挥。”

 

“原来这就是你喋喋不休烦了我一个下午的原因，等他回来我要和他清算一下。”艾伦说，“只要你不影响到我队的行动和人质的生命，随便你。”

 

“谢谢你，队长。”仿生人的回答。

 

“啊，安德森副队的咖啡机变得好乖好乖。”旁边驾机的队员安迪评价，“弄得我也好想要台咖啡机了。”

 

艾伦手势示意他专心驾驶。

 

==========================

 

汉克在头疼欲裂中醒来，他不记得自己最近有喝那么多酒，然后双手被绑在背后过久导致的钻心疼痛和酸麻让他差点呻吟出来，才想起来自己是被歹徒敲昏了。

 

无人的河岸，忽闪的灯光和扑面而来的血腥味。晚间的冷风中，“收银员”蹲在四具尸体边。

 

汉克过目不忘的本事让他注意到那四人的身型，正是刚才绑架他的“小T”、“SJ”、“瘦高个”和“矮个”，看血迹，其中三人为一枪击中前脑或者心脏部位，那个“矮个”是一枪击中太阳穴毙命的。只见“收银员”正将一把手枪放在“矮个”的右手中，然后他想起了什么，打开枪膛，将里面的子弹取出来再卡进去。

 

汉克发现这家伙是专业的，他手持的枪型，看重量是会产生瘸手综合症的那类：“收营员”在伪装“矮个”杀害三名同伴再自杀的现场欺骗警方结案，这家伙甚至留意到了用这种枪自杀时，自杀者的手腕将无法支持手枪的后坐力、上抬手腕而导致后一枚子弹卡壳的细节。

 

不知道这样的事情这人渣干过了多少次。

 

“安德森副队，”“收银员”看向他躺着的方向，说，“我知道你醒了。”他从“小T”的腰间抽出另一把枪走过来，说，“真是不巧，我本来还想放你一条生路的。”

 

“你是仿生人？”汉克问。他从在地下和这家伙对视的那刻起，就明白自己凶多吉少。

 

“何以见得？”“收银员”戏谑地问，“要知道这帮家伙，”他指指地上的尸体，“和我相处了几个月都没这么说。”

 

汉克心想：你特么是感觉到我心跳和呼吸的变化知道我醒来的吧，我家康纳和87都有这个功能，虽然康纳号称他系统失灵了什么的，不过我觉得那是他在经历青春期。

 

想到那两个单纯的小家伙，汉克的心无端平静了许多，他指出：“你伪装现场的时候没有戴手套。”

 

“哦，那是我忘记了。”“收银员”举枪，稳稳地对准了他的额头，“杀了你我再擦擦好了。”

 

“你不像是会忘记什么的人。”汉克说，“你心思细密，把我留作人质直到港口，只为了让你的所谓同伴相信你是真的为了大家一起逃出才留的活口。”

 

“错。我只是为了无聊的地底之旅有个乐子，不然我完全可以在地下或者店里就杀了你们。”“收银员”无奈地微笑着说。

 

“那样的话，一堆尸体中失踪的收银员就是最大的疑点，不论怎样警方都会追查到底；而你出于你自己的理由，并不想让自己在警用系统中留下记录。而在冰冷的港口，”汉克不顾指着额头的枪口，环顾四周，说，“急着结案的警方很容易就推断出‘人质’被抛下了水。”

 

“收银员”收起枪，稍稍蹲下，凑近了，注视他，说：“安德森副队，你是真的不怕死吗？你知道分析成这样，我连最后1%留你活命的可能都不会有了。”

 

“我很怕死。我只是上了年纪话多。”汉克说着，一头狠狠地撞上了对方的前额，天旋地转中他试图站起来，但是双手反剪根本无法掌握平衡，他在心里对自己说：因为知道死期将近，我说的是实话。

 

对方一脚毫不留情地踢在了他的肋骨上，貌似骨头立刻断了，他重新倒在湿冷的地上，前额重重磕到一块石头。

 

——从什么时候开始怕死了呢？

 

大概因为某个单纯的小家伙在科尔三周年忌日过后没多久，给了他活下去的希望。

 

也因为某个单纯的小家伙出现以后，他每天都在变得快乐一点。

 

敌人的枪把敲向了他的脸颊和锁骨，他痛哼了一下。

 

——再后来，家里就真的热闹起来了，又过了一段时间，他发现自己就一心一意开始考虑不寻死了。他甚至开始慢慢戒酒，远离垃圾食品；好吧，没有完全做到，但就和婚姻一样，人总是需要时间来适应改变的，是吧。

 

他还没有来得及把自己的房产和其他不多的财产过户给家里那两只小家伙，现在外面骗子那么多，虽然87那么机灵还不知道谁骗谁，但康纳那样的单纯孩子就很难说了。

 

他胡思乱想的时候，发现对方已经停了手，正在安静地观察他：“想到不会有人来救你，为什么我会觉得有点可惜。”

 

话音刚落，“收银员”猛地站起来，一手依然拿枪指着他的头，一手提起他的领子，用惊人的力气把他往漆黑的河水附近拉：“谢谢提醒，那就沉河好了，你猜是哪国的巡警先找到你的尸体？”

 

“卧槽！”汉克爆了粗口，吐出了满口的鲜血，重新挣扎起来。

他不记得仿生人有那么大的力气，他记得康纳要乱跑乱窜什么的，都是被自己一把按住了——哦抱歉，可能和科尔的记忆搞混了。

 

汉克落入冰冷河水的同时，传来几声干净利落的枪响，所有的、希望的微光都灭了。

 

“收银员”那样的杀人狂，一定会补枪的。

 

汉克在迅速下沉，体温下降得那么快，他并没有感觉到疼，所以他也不知道被打到了哪里。

 

在无边的黑暗中，他听到了很多声音，但是他又听不到声音。

 

他看到很多光，但是他又看不到光。

有什么好抱怨的呢？

科尔死的时候，他早就已经跟着一起死了，这不是他一直期望的事情吗？

 

死亡是那么安静又那么温柔。

仿佛他可望不可及的爱情。

根本没有那么痛。

——然后一只有力的胳膊抓住了他的手，勾住了他的肩膀。

 

他睁不开眼睛，但他清楚地看到自己被捞起来了，他似乎也只能在一边看着，看着湿漉漉的康纳抱着自己一动不动的、同样湿漉漉的尸体，一步步地，跪倒在地。

 

他想去摸摸康纳的头，就像他摸Sumo的那样；康纳的眼睛这时也像极了Sumo，水汪汪的——可能是被冻的。

 

等等，仿生人会觉得冷吗？

 

仿生人。

是会流泪的吗？

 

他们的眼泪是什么味道的呢？

 

卡姆斯基那个科学变态到底给这帮孩子们加了多少遭罪的功能啊——

他愤懑地想。

 

2038年12月7日晚，汉克·安德森副队，在他的仿生人要给他做人工呼吸的时候，剧烈咳嗽着，吐着水，拼命睁开了眼睛，并说：“你今天舔了那么多脏东西刷牙了没有？”

 

他的仿生人用力抱住他，在他怀里无声地哭了起来。

 

原来仿生人的力气真的可以有那么大，汉克简直要被他抱得疼出眼泪来——虽然也可能是压到伤口的缘故，但现在他不想推开他。

他想起，不久以前，这小家伙第一次冒失地闯进他家，拖他进浴室醒酒的时候，也有那么大的力气；不过是自己醉了那么多岁岁年年，一时半刻搞不清现实和幻觉而已。

 

然后他的眼泪就真的疼出来了：“嘿，小家伙，嘿，小家伙。”他重复着。

 

他很久没有哄过小孩，完全不会哄了；谁让他从来不是一个好父亲。

 

他听到身后SWAT的亚伯拉罕·艾伦那个年纪轻轻当了队长就一直装得不食人间烟火的狗屁精英，一面下令终止通信静默，催促医疗小组赶快前来自己的方位，一面对身边人说：“康纳警员摔坏了我们一台M82XA1（作者注：二十一世纪三十年代的SWAT标配狙击枪），记得记在凶杀组账上。”

 

活着可真他妈的痛啊。


	13. Chapter 13

>>当年汉克不再相信英雄传说的很大一个原因就是

>>英雄们很少有枯燥的善后文书工作要做

>>这点让他羡慕嫉妒恨了好久——要是

>>有人帮他写报告就好了。他想。

 

13

 

接着就是异常忙碌的三天。

 

周五，眼看快下班了，因为出勤有功被奖励了连休的87依然高速完成着手上和脑子里的活，絮叨：“人类是真的酷爱各种形式化的东西——光是关于当时所用枪支弹药来源及其合法性和必要性，我已经向各种名字很长不知道干嘛的部门上交至少二十八份报告了，还好我早就清楚维修站能获得的武器不多，子弹要省着用；要是我一不小心双持重武来个扫射，是不是得填表填到明年？哈，你知道吗，竟然还有一条‘警员用配枪击毙嫌犯后，应将所用枪支及剩余子弹封存上交，退出近期所有外勤任务，并等待上级和工会律师处理’，拜托，假如歹徒能在开枪前考虑这么多，我们早就夜不闭户了！”

 

康纳在一边闪着黄灯，没有回答。

 

“话说回来，歹徒那边也一样搞笑，这样兴师动众调用资源，都不做成本核算的吗？你记得我下载了会计模组BH100……等一下，我收到一份新的表格，来自地方检察官办公室。”

 

康纳停下了自己的报告，望了87一眼，问：“什么内容？”

 

“关于联邦证人保护计划的建议。”说话的是和富勒局长一起走过来的克兰检察官，“小伙子们，”她对他们歪了歪头，“抱歉打断你们工作，来一下。”

 

87绝望的脸上瞬间写满：比起和你开会，写报告真的好开心。

 

他们去到会议室，SWAT的艾伦队长还有警用维修站的站长威廉·安德里亚斯已经在等他们了。

清瘦、身高中等的安德里亚斯站长比汉克大七岁。加入警局前，就拥有了电信和自动化两个博士头衔，曾在DPD总部负责技术性工作多年，并且是现有警用网络终端的创始人之一。

康纳不用查他的信息便知道他，是因为RK800系统背后长长的工作人员名单里，就有安德里亚斯的名字。

 

互相致意以后，局长说了：“今天的会议保密。威廉，请。”

 

安德里亚斯站长开口：“关于几位提出的警用系统是否被篡改的问题，我给大家看一下我方系统对本次嫌犯的简短描述。”

 

他点开了手中的显示屏，屏幕自投影到会议室的墙上。

 

——欧恩·哈根，出生于休斯顿，29岁，2030-2038年间服役，第25步兵师一等兵，先后驻巴林和埃及，今年10月退役，无犯罪记录，12月7日下午于花园区劫案中被SWAT队员击毙。

 

康纳想说什么，安德里亚斯站长手势示意他稍等。

 

——安东尼奥·阿科斯塔，出生于凤凰城，39岁，2020年-2038年间服役，第173空降旅下士，常年驻意大利，今年6月于维琴察被控服役期间xin【_】侵两名当地妇女，9月退役，12月7日参与劫案，被发现死于底特律东南河岸。

——泰德斯特·德·洛尔金……（中略）2027年-2034年间服役……8月退役，12月7日死于底特律东南河岸。

——桑德林姆·詹金斯……（中略）海军陆战队……38年7月退役，12月7日死于底特律东南河岸。

——托马斯·林姆……101空降师……（下略）

——维克托·利纳特……

 

……

最后一名，也就是被87捉住的歹徒：理查·芬尼斯，27岁，2029-2037年间服役，美国海军陆战队一等兵，驻索马里，37年8月退役，38年1月和6月曾因DUI/DWI（酒驾/毒【_】驾）和非法持有现金被拘留及吊销驾照，12月7日因参与针对底特律警用仿生人维修站的暴恐行动而在押中。

 

这下87立即开口：“这人我记得很清楚，你们现在看他的记录里甚至有前科，结果当时我查他的信息，警用系统显示的是他高中肄业后无业至今什么的，我可以调给你们看我的记录拷贝。对吧康纳，刚开始那个欧恩·哈根也是，这些人的真实消息都是我进了军方的——”

 

“87，”克兰检察官出声，“你确定要在你的局长和地方检察官面前说这个？”

 

富勒局长咳嗽一下。

 

安德里亚斯站长眼带笑意看向87，说：“关于这点，艾伦队长已经向我说明过了。87，我想说，我们现在看到的确实是警方系统的消息，但7日，不只是你们的搜索，康纳曾利用警用终端重复搜索过被击毙歹徒的信息，也得到了和实际不符的结果，当时在场的几位SWAT技术员提供了证明。”站长说，“发现这个问题后，我和技术人员排查了所有的可能，就在昨天凌晨，我们找到了歹徒做的手脚。”

 

“但如果是恶意篡改，我和康纳在搜索时都会发现并反向追踪。”87说。

 

“歹徒没有在接入口或者终端做文章，他们改变了通信频段内联网的用户身份到固定终端之间搭建的临时标识，使得连入搜索指定信息的机型都被导入了非对应信道，并且这个方法非常隐蔽，除了会被系统自动丢弃的静默字段，几乎不留痕迹。歹徒那边有非常了解联邦通信系统工作原理的人存在，也许他们唯一没料到的是87你可以这么快规避……啊，你懂的。”安德里亚斯站长狡黠地向87眨眨眼。

 

87受用地摸摸自己的头。

 

富勒局长问：“威廉，他们何必呢？只要留下了尸体，我们事后哪怕用上世纪的手法，都能查出真实身份。”

 

“事实是，杰弗里，歹徒并不关心事后和早晚，他们需要的就是那一刻。就好比你们所了解的战场，”安德里亚斯站长看了富勒和艾伦队长各一眼，说，“只要能提供几秒的虚假情报，就能获得整场战役的胜利。艾伦队长，下面轮到你来解释了。”

 

“SWAT并不善于调查，我只能尽力解释。因为康纳警员的分析和提醒，”艾伦队长望了眼康纳，说，“我隐约察觉歹徒入侵了我方通信系统——当然我那时怀疑的是DPD内部的通信部门出了问题，所以我选择和局长走了相反的路程，并在追踪中使用了通信静默，因为我那时无法相信我方的任何联络人员和通信仪器。”

 

“嗯，作为一个完美的诱饵，我很高兴。”富勒局长好脾气地抱怨。

艾伦队长笑了一下，他似乎对自己在行动中利用了上司并不怎么在意，他继续：“关乎人命，我也只能赌一把。”

 

“艾伦队长，你不用谦虚，”安德里亚斯站长的话让富勒局长做出晕倒的姿势，“和赌博的随机概率相比，你是在正确的条件概率下做出的选择，成功率高了许多；何况是为了我们的安德森副队。”

 

“话又绕回来了，”局长打断他，“你们的言下之意，歹徒这么劳师动众，目标是汉克？”

 

康纳的黄灯闪烁起来，这个怀疑他在那天一直都有，但是都被他自己一条条否决了，“这个可能很小，”他有些急促地说，“首先我们是随机上街，随机接收到枪击警报的，再者歹徒根本无法预料汉克会去主动做人质。”

 

他还想说歹徒动手的时间地点都不对，但这点汉克那晚已经在描述了逃走的嫌疑人“收银员”的外貌后，忍着剧痛说过了：“‘收银员’只想把一切伪装成同伙内讧、自杀的样子，至于我，是他用来制造被挟持‘人质’全都死亡的假象的工具罢了。”

 

艾伦队长和安德里亚斯站长对视一下，站长说：“队长，依然麻烦你。”

 

“我们再次确认一个大前提，”艾伦队长说，“幕后的歹徒不想让任何人知道他这么做的目的——我们暂时先不讨论这个目的是什么；那么，行动中被击毙和逮捕的那群人，很可能也是不知情的棋子。”

 

大家表示认可。克兰检察官颇风趣地说：“接受。这点省下了检察官办公室不少时间。”

 

“那么，回到康纳的问题，首先就是概率。我手上是安德森副队在凶杀组期间的出勤概率——当然我们排除他酗酒的那些时间——每周他有平均55小时的工作时间是在警局之外的。”

 

近乎三分之二的工作时间，康纳想，歹徒早就做好准备的话，余下的只是等待时机。

 

“其次，是一个很容易被疏忽的问题：你们接到的警报确实由基站发给了附近巡逻车没错。但你们和其他很多赶来的巡警，当时并不在花园区和英科斯特街区的通讯范围内，SWAT已经出动的前提下，仅仅一起‘普通’劫案，是不会把求援信号发送给整片城区的警力的。既然歹徒能改变我们的通信标识，那么，改变通信的传输对象和范围对他们而言就更不费力了。”

 

康纳想了想：“我一会和87去查一下我们当时的车辆定位，虽然我相信，你们已经查过了。”

 

艾伦队长点头表示肯定，看了一眼克兰检察官，他说：“你第三个问题的答案，是安德里亚斯站长和我们的技术员昨天在修复系统的过程中无意中发现的，”艾伦队长打开手边的显示屏，给康纳他们看了一张单据的扫描件。

那是一张DPD的收缴单据，上面显示2029年8月11日，汉克·安德森收缴了一把.25口径的手枪，标准的女士用枪。被收缴人是——辛西娅·安德森。

 

康纳望向克兰检察官。

 

检察官平静地告诉他们：“当年我怀科尔的时候一直没有停下工作，8月那天我下班顺道去购物的路上，遇到持刀劫犯，掏出配枪就制服了对方。为了那事汉克大发雷霆问我为什么不先报警，为什么不找安全的地方躲起来，然后他随便就找了个理由没收了我的枪，我和他冷战到了科尔出生——那个混球，”她摇头，“是绝对不可能允许孕妇冒险的。”

 

艾伦队长总结：“我们相信歹徒那边有心思缜密的心理学家分析了这一偶发事件，把偶然变成了必然。”

 

87这时出声：“康纳，我查了你报告里说的那个孕妇和他的老公，附近街区并没有那两人。”

 

“我疏忽了，我不应该疏忽的。”康纳回答，“如果我能再仔细一点……”

 

“但请不要忘了，就算你在花园区搜查被释放人质的身份，歹徒依然能够改变你看到的搜查结果，给他们编一个合理的身份。”出乎意料地，艾伦队长安慰他说，“假如没有你，我们哪怕跟对了方向，也很可能找不到安德森副队，那个‘收银员’就真的得逞了。”

 

克兰检察官抬了抬眉：“好了先生们，我们进入下一个议题：伊莎贝拉的证人保护计划。”

 

87摊手：“这么说对方是诺尔森那边的人没跑了？哇，真舍得投入啊，要知道我们落单的时候有那么多机会动手，偏要搞出这么大动静来掩人耳目，老实说我有时真的没法理解人类。”

 

“没法理解有权有势的人类，我有同感。”克兰检察官说，“毕竟权势是最毒的毒药。”

 

============

“不要听他们瞎说，”家里，躺在卧室床上的汉克随便一说话都疼得龇牙咧嘴，但这毫不影响他明显很好的心情，特别是他知道康纳和87帮他把所有麻烦的报告都写完了以后，“我没收她的枪只是觉得孕妇持枪对孩子的胎教不好。我给你讲我们那年代还有人给孕妇放卡姆斯基的电视讲话来着，简直变态。”

 

康纳没有接他的话，只是坐在他床边，观察他，并继续复述下午会议的内容，虽然局长说要保密，但汉克可不是保密对象：“克兰检察官借此让伊莎贝拉加入了证人保护计划，等于让她被联邦政府承认为‘证人’了，一举扭转劣势，检察官真的非常厉害。”他望着汉克，“87和其他警员会去新的安全地址保护伊莎贝拉，至少要到审判完毕才回来。”

 

“Sumo会想念他的。”汉克想了想，又问，“那你们说的那个什么通讯bug一样的东西，能补救吗？”

 

“安德里亚斯站长和他的人已经着手在改进了，就和早期Paging的原理差不多，发现了原因，填补上漏洞不难，就是工程量比较大。”

 

汉克完全没有听懂地哼哼了两声。

 

康纳说：“检察官说，她不能把你纳入保护计划。”

 

“当然不能。首先我不是她的证人，你才是需要被保护的那个，这点诺尔森他们并没想到。其次康纳，我们的法律，加入联邦证人保护计划就意味着隐姓埋名去一个全新的地方重新开始——饶了我吧，都一把年纪了。”汉克说。

 

“但对方不会善罢甘休——”

 

“一次足以达到目的，短时间再来一次就等于不打自招了。”

 

虽然下午的秘密会议也得出了同样的结论，但康纳依然微微睁大了眼睛，看着汉克。

他很早以前就发现，只要他展现任何的迷茫，汉克一定会用他自己的方式解释给他听。

而他喜欢听他讲话，自始至终。

 

“权势是人类所能拥有的、最毒的毒药，”汉克说，“站在权力顶端的人不会把我们每个单独的生命真的放在眼里，不论死活，人们只要不再反抗就可以了。生命是很脆弱的，康纳，你想，如果，我是说如果，有朝一日，你是唯一的证人，你自己、乃至你心爱的人却都因此受到来路不明的死亡威胁，你还会出庭作证吗？”

 

这是他没想到的问题，思考一会，他说，“汉克，现在就是这个情况。”

汉克嘿嘿笑了：“还是有很大差别的，至少现在你不是唯一的证人，而你心爱的大胸女仿生人——”

 

康纳没有说话，没有像以前一样急于否认。

 

房间里安静下来，对视了一会，汉克终于忍不住，换了话题，说：“我梦到你哭了。”

 

“至少不是个噩梦？”康纳至今没有搞懂SWAT的队员为什么改口称呼他是一台“人性化的咖啡机”，还让他没事去找他们玩。

 

“开始并不太好，但到了你出现的部分，就变得好起来了。”像被自己的话雷到，汉克楞了一下，扭头检查起自己的伤口。

 

“左侧第六、第七肋骨骨折，第八肋骨骨裂，右锁骨骨折。面颊的破损和额头的淤血不会影响你的美貌太久。”康纳说给他听，“痊愈时间在二十七到三十五天之间，但要完全恢复会需要半年。”

 

“我知道，我在医院的时候医生就这么说。那医生那么忙还有心情告诉我他特别想做法医，说死人不会瞎BB。知道我是凶杀组，一边看人给我打麻醉还一边向我打听DPD停尸房有多少高科技，一般存放多少尸体，简直毛骨悚然。”

 

“所以你一清醒就要求回家了？”康纳无奈地。

 

“难得拥有的假期怎么能在医院陪'汉尼拔医生'度过，我情愿回家撸Sumo。”

 

“那么，你休息一会，我去做饭。”康纳起身。

 

“你是怎么找到我的？”汉克问，可能问得有点急，这让他扯到了伤口，用力呼吸了好一会。

 

康纳转身看他。

 

“我是说，那天晚上，那么黑，河岸那么长——又是个鸟不拉屎的地点，他们把我敲昏了抬过去确保了不会留下我的脚印。就算SWAT猜对了方向，但你是怎么找到我的？”汉克等疼痛缓了过去，慢慢说，“我问过艾伦队长了，他说你们分开行动后，是你先狙击掉了行凶者的枪，打伤了嫌犯，附近进行地毯式搜索的SWAT队员和港口巡警听到你的枪声才跟进反应的。亚伯拉罕·艾伦那种成天鼻孔看人的精英都不得不承认仿生人的寻人系统真的很厉害，也许SWAT也要考虑接受仿生人了……”汉克又疼了一下，皱了皱眉，但是他依然没有喊出来。

 

“我不知道。”康纳回答。

 

“什么？”汉克不明。

 

“我不知道。”康纳重复，“不论是否变异，就和以前一样，汉克，我总能找到你。”

 

“你的意思是……”汉克想了半天，“就和Sumo的本能一样？”

 

“是的。”不知道哪里来的勇气——他明明从来都不曾缺乏勇气，康纳探过身，低下头，凑得很近地、望入汉克深蓝色的眼睛，轻声说，“就和Sumo的本能一样。”

 

那一刻，他们的鼻尖几乎碰到了一起。康纳稍稍侧了头，对着汉克薄薄的嘴唇，小心地伸出了舌尖。

 

但是他没有舔下去，他感觉到对方诧异而尖锐起来的呼吸。他知道汉克想动弹——但是因为疼，只能强装镇静地扯出一个笑容：“我给你讲我满胡子都是消毒药水，没什么好分析的；还有你今天没舔脏东西吧？”

 

“汉克，”康纳垂下眼睑，保持着姿势，说，“我内部有医用自清洁系统。”仿生皮肤眷恋着人类近在咫尺的呼吸和温暖，但是他最终直起身，帮汉克打开了卧室电视，并问，“你想吃什么，我去做，虽然肯定不如87。”

 

“但是无论如何比我自己做的好。谢谢你，孩子，想做什么就做好了。”汉克诚恳地说，他的呼吸恢复了正常。

 

此时电视里正好在播放富勒局长的媒体发布会：“这是一起有组织有预谋的恐怖袭击。”他说。面对某记者“是否是仿生人所为”的提问，他回答：“我们的敌人从来不是仿生人、更不是某个特定的族群，而是妄图破坏我们和平生活的恐怖分子。”

 

汉克说：“我告诉你杰弗瑞这家伙上学时面对人群都不敢大声讲话，你信吗？”想笑又不敢笑，伤者说完只能咕哝着哼哼几下。

 

康纳快步走向卧室门口。聒噪的电视广告声中，他清晰地听到汉克叫他，并忍着痛说，“康纳。平时舔舔死人就算了；但对于活人，如果对方不是你的爱人，是不能凑得那么近的。”

 

他的手搭住了门把，用力地转动了，他静静地回答：“明白，汉克。”


	14. Chapter 14

>>"...the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

 

14

 

半小时后，做好晚饭，康纳正从橱柜里找托盘去端给汉克，结果受伤的人自己拄着拐杖出来了：“现在的电视实在无聊。”他抱怨，对上前的康纳小幅度摆了摆手，“手脚没断，就没什么。”Sumo上前，亲昵地围着汉克摇尾巴。

康纳点点头，在餐桌上摆好盘，拉开椅子。他转身要去扶汉克坐下，伤者已经踱到厨房窗口，借着外面路灯的灯光看了看，说：“你没告诉我——富勒真派人了？”

“SWAT的汤姆·罗德和安迪·肖，”康纳说，“对面大楼还有两位狙击手盯着这里，他们是夜班，白天还会换一批特勤组的队员来。艾伦队长说只是惯例的巡逻和监视，威慑潜在罪犯，不会影响我们的生活。”

“基本的特殊战术小组都摆出来了，艾伦那家伙不会又把账算到凶杀组账上吧？”汉克玩笑着。

“不会，作为交换，他们让我和87以后有紧急任务时去帮忙。”

“有SWAT经历可是很多警员的梦想，我要是年轻十几岁也想去，他们那制服多牛逼，”汉克喘息着，小心翼翼地坐下，依然摆手不要康纳搀扶，“看来艾伦那个铁板一块的家伙真的很中意你。”

“比起我，87更适合去那边，我还是觉得查案比较有趣。”

汉克不置可否地“唔”了一下，坐稳了，把拐杖靠在一侧。他不用康纳喂他，自己慢慢地拿起了勺子。

康纳有点不忍目睹，转身拿了桌上的电子杂志读起来。

 

一点开就是Eden Club又来了新的仿生人。和以前不一样，现在的仿生人都是自愿加入的，而正因为出于自愿，花样玩得更多，价格翻倍不说，生意更好了。广告上这台新机型据称原属于市政施工部门，改行后，进行了体表和隐私【_】部位功能的改装，脸和型号都打了马赛克，周围还写满了“浑身都是性感带”，“真正的打桩机”，“给自己一份硕大无比的圣诞礼物”之类的广告语。汉克瞟到了，拿勺子敲盘子说：“嘿！又乱看！”

“我在想……”康纳若有所思地抬头，“想办法增加类似的功能。”

汉克呛到了，咳到胸疼又不敢碰，他从牙缝里往外蹦字：“……卧槽小子你听我说如果你有需要——”

“不是你想的那样，汉克。”康纳解释，“你知道仿生人是没有痛感的，就好比，我明明清楚地探测到你现在正经历6级疼痛，这已经是让人体非常难受的感觉，但是，在我的眼里，发生在你身上的一切只是冰冷的数字。”

“卡姆斯基至少做了一件好事。”汉克说。

“但万一你以后受了更重的伤，我却视若无睹……”

“不会的，康纳，”汉克说，“不论是我，还是别人受了伤、遇到危险，不论从前还是现在，你都不会视若无睹。”

那一刻康纳又想到了CyberLife被他杀死的警卫。  
“汉克，以前我是一台机器，不曾惧怕死亡。我‘活过来’后，才堪堪意识到生命的宝贵。痛感也一样，不体会到永远不会明白。”

汉克又开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳到他眼冒金星地弯起身子，又因为医疗带固定住了伤处完全无法动弹。康纳上前，跪下一条腿，安静地握着他的手，抬头望着他，这次过了好久好久，汉克才恢复过来，“我的天……你想要这个痛？别了吧，小家伙。”

又来了，康纳想，这个让他哭笑不得的称呼。

“就好比医生为了治疗病人，不用捅自己两刀那样。”汉克指着康纳的胸口，说，“看到我痛得要命，你的心里也会难受，能这样已经够了，很多人类都没有你这样的同情心。

康纳顺着汉克手指的方向看了看自己，如实告知：“这个位置是我的生物组件编号8456w，一台700bar的泵是不会难受的……”

“别杠。对待伤员要学会谦让。”

 

=================

 

日子忙碌地过着。

 

上班时间，康纳除了完成日常工作，还去SWAT那边参加了两次行动。一次夜晚的缉毒行动中，一名毒贩high高了，等待拘捕的时候毫无预兆地拔枪随机射向一名队员，康纳推开队员的同时击中了毒贩的肩膀，自己手上中了一枪。

 

面对大家的关心，他说没事，等下去换个部件就行。

 

警用维修站虽然没有来得及重建，但DPD对应有的基本设施都有备份，后勤部也已经从别的维修站调用了不少部件，康纳模型是DPD和CyberLife共同开发的，备用件一直都有。所以他填表登记了以后，等了不到十分钟，便领到了崭新的手。

 

后勤的小姑娘跑着把手交给他，看他实验仿生皮肤融合度和机械部件灵活度的时候，还红着脸给他的手上打了个好看的蝴蝶结。

他想对方可能是把他和喜欢在各部门乱窜的87搞混了，他友好地告诉她说，等87回来，会把蝴蝶结转交给他。

结果小姑娘说：“康纳，我有注意你们型号的差别。”

 

那天他回家，汉克看到他手腕上的蝴蝶结，吹了口哨说：如果有女朋友——或者男朋友了，可以带回家过圣诞。

康纳这才想起，圣诞节快要到了，街上不时看到加拿大车牌过境来美国买打折的圣诞用品，还老是听到DPD内部吐槽说，最近边境巡警收入颇丰，简直开心得提前过节。

白皑皑的下雪的日子变得更加频繁，底特律政府和路政仿生人工会终于达成了临时协议，一部分拿到补发的最低薪资的仿生人和新加入的人类一起回到了工作岗位，他们在短时间内，维护了街道的整洁。

 

期间康纳拿到了第一个月的工资，不算多，但也绝对不算少，财务部还算了额外的加班津贴给他。

 

康纳认真查询了世界各地的圣诞节知识，然后他买了一台新款的咖啡机，送去了SWAT部门。

安迪·肖拍着他的肩膀说感谢，汤姆·罗德在一边测试各项功能：“哦哦！有Espresso！得救了！康纳你知道我和这帮只喝美式的粗人相处多郁闷！”，还有其他队员拿来了好几包南美的咖啡豆让他带回办公室去。艾伦队长正好在，评价：“他们过了年一定会给你起个新外号的。”

起个善意的外号是人类表达友好的方式，康纳想，这大概表示自己送对了。

他给汉克、Sumo、87和伊莎贝拉都买了礼物，藏在自己在警局的储物柜里，等待着生命中第一次圣诞。

但这个年并不那么容易过。

 

===========

2038年12月16日8点30，一个阴云密布的早上，联邦诉诺尔森案一审开庭。

底特律地方法院外排起了长长的队伍，大都是没有能在网上预约到旁听席的普通民众乃至远道而来的游客，希望还能有机会进入法庭旁听。

 

虽然法院早就明确拒绝了本次庭审直播的要求，但不妨碍各大媒体在外围早早做好了采访准备，并试图拦住每一个相关当事人。

教会的支持者和仿生人权益法案的支持者们更是各自占据有利位置，高举起各自手中的横幅和口号；大批巡警的注意力都在他们身上，所以现场还算有序。

康纳早早到来，一进门，就有仿生人法警和地方政府的机械专员上前，通过触摸和扫描共同验明他的身份、型号。然后他们要求他切断系统对外部的联系。

法院内外都已经安装了强效的信号屏蔽装置，这么做只是双重保障。康纳点点头，快速轻按了三下自己的LED蓝圈，再一下长按，放开。

兹——

没有了外界纷扰琐碎的全息信息输入，脑海中瞬间安静下来，唯一的声音来源只是空旷的法庭内外偶尔而模糊的交谈，这就是……普通人类对世界的感觉，无法从光学扫描中迅速读取对方的身份信息，无法察觉对方的身体状态，只能凭眼睛看、耳朵听，还有触摸，他想。

专员给他西装的前胸口袋佩戴了微型信号探测器，并严肃告知，要等出了法院大门才能交还探测器并恢复对外联系，否则会被判断证词受到干扰或试图干扰他人而导致证词失效乃至因蔑视法庭而遭拘捕。

康纳表示收到，然后转身步入长长的、寂静的、等待传唤的走廊，找了大理石长凳坐下。

作为证人，他只被克兰检察官的助手提前告知了传唤时间，他不知道自己需要提供怎样的证据，不知道87和伊莎贝拉有没有来、什么时候来，以及对方会拿出怎样的手段。

“说实话、说全部的实话，就可以了，康纳。”检察官助手告诉他。

漫长的等待中，他想到自己和汉克不多的、一起入睡的经历。

关于梦境，康纳记不太清，但是他忘不了梦中所见的光明，这使得他平静的脸上有了微笑。

最近，汉克的伤好了许多，能拄着拐杖在家门口遛弯，但康纳没有让他来。

“可是我答应你要看你出庭的。”昨晚，汉克一再重申，“你看我四肢健全。”

“你的骨头刚开始痊愈，汉克，明天法庭内外一定会很拥挤，说不定还有恐怖分子混在里面，太危险。”

“可是我答应你的。”汉克依然说。就是这个语气，让康纳有时会觉得他才像个小孩子。

“那是你在健康的时候答应的，别忘了媒体记者至今都一厢情愿地认为你是最重要的人证，明天你出现绝对会被他们堵住去路。”

“你明天准备穿什么？”汉克突然问。

“西服。”康纳说，“我查过着装了，所以去买了一套。”

“孩子有钱了就是不一样，”汉克赞扬地拍拍他，“那今天好好休息。”

这阵子汉克没有和他睡一起，不用做证人的事实，使得汉克不再去想诺尔森视频，他的噩梦基本停止了。被恐怖分子挟持、落入零度的水中几乎丧生什么的，似乎，完全没给他留下什么阴影。

隔着两道门监测他心跳的康纳知道他夜间会被新骨的生长和修复而折磨醒，但是汉克自己用力咳掉了因伤而积压的痰液，就算疼，他也几乎没有出声。

康纳也就是在这时，发现汉克说的“会自我照顾”是真的：他虽然行动不便，但是却很小心，用最小幅度的动作完成日常活动的同时不会伤到自己，还能轻松绕开随地躺着打呼的Sumo，从来不需要康纳帮多少忙。

他想，也许，汉克真的是习惯一个人生活，也许，汉克早就习惯了带伤的身体。

今天大清早，汉克早早起了，他仔细检查了康纳的西装，还帮他理了理头发，最后帮他端正了领带。

康纳明白，自从那晚他冒冒失失想去舔他的嘴唇，他们好久没有靠得那么近了。

那么果然，虽然汉克没有明说，但自己的出格行为还是吓到他了吧。

 

……

 

无尽的等待中，九点过了五分，一名板着脸的人类法警从一号内庭走出来：“康纳模型RK800，编号313248317-51。”

康纳抬头：“是我。”

“去吧，轮到你了。”

============

 

法庭内，辛西娅·克兰望着那名修长挺拔的仿生人走进来，在法警的引导下，走向证人台，并宣誓。

比起表情丰富、个性活泼，功能强大的RK900-87，辛西娅从第一次读相关报告的那一刻起，就错觉这个康纳更近似人类。

从那些简单报告的背面，她看到这个年轻人的挣扎、煎熬；还有善良。

见面以后，她更进一步确定了：那确实是善良。

——不是不谙世事的纯洁，而是洞悉了一切血腥和黑暗以后依然能保持住的本性。

他有自己和汉克、自己和汉克·安德森那个混球，当年所期待的、在小小的科尔身上可能培养出的所有美好品格的总和，或者更多。

坐在控方席位望过去，这个略有些不安的大男孩，根本就是一个英俊的人类。

而人类，都是会犯错的。

 

案件审理到现在，并不顺利。

可以说，是前所未有的不顺。

 

开庭之时，诺尔森一方没有做无罪辩护，而主动做了罪轻辩护。

诺尔森的自述：自己确实在多年内破坏了多数仿生人并和其中不少发生了关系，但一个原因是他出于对教会禁欲制度的遵守：千百年来，没有一条制度上写着不能和仿生人发生关系。

而这就是自己最大的罪。

 

至于破坏它们，也只是为了抹杀可能会造成麻烦的物证，并不是想残杀任何一种生灵。

 

诺尔森说到这里，虔诚地画了十字——

在11月10日前，那些只是没有变异的、没有感情的机器。如果真的要因破坏机器而判罪，那么这里没有人是无罪的，我们这个年纪的人，谁没有扔过几台手机、和电脑。

年长的法官安德鲁·格林为此笑了。

 

录下视频，更是出于某些私人的、不舍的原因，留下那些机器曾经存在过的景象，从来没想到要给别人看。

——“我们对用过的机器会有感情，我甚至留着十岁生日时我爷爷送给我的第一台iPad。”

——“而机器可以替换任何部位，功能不行了，甚至可以整机替换掉。”

——“正因为有不能舍弃的东西，才表明我们是有血有肉的人类啊。”

西装革履的蒂姆·诺尔森表情庄严地陈词，仿佛他面对的并不是审判人员，而是教会信徒。

 

辛西娅在诺尔森主持的许多祷告录像中见识过他这个极富传染力和魅力的职业表情，几乎能让他的信徒和学生们当场流下泪来，更有不少男女向他表白，并多次提名他为36-38年度的全球最性感民间男神。

风度翩翩的他甚至是许多流行网络小说里禁欲神父的原型。

这些辛西娅都查过，虽然案发后，有不少他曾经的崇拜者公开在社交媒体宣布“脱粉”，但她丝毫不难理解外面站着的那么多他和教会的狂热粉丝此刻的心情。

对自己眼中永远强大圣洁的偶像的盲从，使得人类犯下了多少无可挽回罪行。

 

此后，辩方著名律师史蒂凡·韦伯，很快以警方当日证据取得不当、在没有宣读米兰达和没有当事人律师到场的前提下肆意侵犯当事人隐私为由，驳回了控方当庭向陪审团提交诺尔森视频的意见。

 

这一招得逞，将使得交叉问讯中，控方只能局限于被告当日所驾驶福特车的盗窃行为、对警方问询的误导性陈述，以及非法占用、破坏仓库设施等情节提问。

这家伙名下的慈善基金账本甚至做得那样完美，挑不出错。

 

半个小时过去了，辛西娅脸上没有表现出不安，但是她紧紧握住了手中的笔。

现在，法官表示，她可以传唤她的证人了。

也许她唯一的安慰，就是当她说出传唤康纳RK800型号的时候，辩方律师和助手们短暂的交流。

他们没有想到这一点，或者说，是没有完全料到她会首先提问仿生人警员，具体表现在，对方根本没有在意她的证人是人类还是仿生人，而没有提出任何异议。

辩方至此，表示出的姿态是，尊重总统11月10日以后对仿生人权益的认可，但也仅限于那个决定性的日期以后。

他们明显做好了万全的准备，所以这个优势只是暂时的。

辛西娅走到证人席前，询问了康纳一些简单的身份相关问题，棕色眼睛的年轻人简短地回答了。

为了避免辩方提出让这个孩子难堪的问题，她主动问起了康纳的搭档“汉克·安德森副队”曾经的履历和不怎么光彩的那些年月。

康纳没有太多迟疑，很好地如实回答。

她问询完毕，辩方律师史蒂凡·韦伯上前。

果然如辛西娅所料，韦伯一上来面对康纳，就抓住了汉克·安德森的多次违反工作纪律而大作文章。

在她提出抗议后，法官要求辩方不要重复提问，应把注意力集中在当庭证人身上。

韦伯说：“法官大人，我们没有办法证明这台RK800是否受到汉克·安德森指派，RK800的同伴或者说主人的品行自然会影响它的证词。”

辛西娅继续抗议辩方律师侮辱了证人的人格和存在，并要求不用“它”而用“他”来称呼。

这点法官表示支持。

 

“你尊重你的工作同伴吗？”韦伯问。

 

“尊重。”康纳点头。

 

“你相信那样一个品行存疑的同伴所做的一切决定？抓捕我的当事人那天，是汉克·安德森下的命令；你们非法闯入搜集证据的时候，也是汉克·安德森下的命令？”

 

“是的，我相信他。但那是一位经验丰富的DPD警官出于对可能存在的受害者的担忧……”

 

“证人康纳RK800，”法官平静地开口，“你只要回答问题，不要多加无关描述。”

 

康纳只好点点头。

 

“这让我不得不好奇，和汉克·安德森亲密无间的你，还被他下了什么命令？RK800，你有任何一刻，出于自己的决定，反对他的决定吗？如果汉克·安德森阻止你说出，当日他对我当事人的无端拘留，只是因为安德森是个敌视教会的人？这么听话的你，能否证明自己是变异仿生人，而不是汉克·安德森的家用机器人或检方操纵的傀儡，你能吗，你能做出任何发自内心——哦，不对，你那里只是一台泵，你没有心——的证词吗？”

 

辛西娅果断抗议辩方的无端诱导和妄自猜测。

 

法官开口说：“如果证人无法回答这个问题，控方，我只能宣布证人不具有独立思考的能力而不具备证人资格。抗议无效。”

 

康纳的手摸着心口蓝血泵工作的部位，迟疑着，回答：“汉克确实有阻止过我做一些相关的事，而我——”

 

辛西娅差点捏断手里的笔，孩子，你太老实了。

 

“是怎样的事？只要是涉及到我的当事人的决定，你必须说出来，”韦伯乘胜追击，“你要记住你的宣誓。”

 

“很长一段时间，汉克他，”康纳思索了很久，最后下定决心——“他好几次阻止我看诺尔森视频，但我坚持看完了。”

 

寂静的法庭突然大哗，有人鼓掌，有人起立，有人叫喊，法警纷纷上前维持秩序，史蒂凡·韦伯丢掉了风度喊出来：“这是事先串供！”，辛西娅扔掉了手里的笔，几乎想去亲吻完全一脸不明所以的康纳。

 

上了年纪的法官应是见多了这样的场面，他摇头，示意安静，无奈地对韦伯说，“辩方律师，这是你自己提的问题，在庭外等待的证人因为通信阻隔并不知道之前发生了什么——当然这点我们之后还需要再次评估。在那之前，控方——”

辛西娅立即起立，将诺尔森视频作为控方证人证明自己是变异仿生人的关键，作为重要物证提交。

 

老法官首肯，并宣布短暂休庭。

 

十分钟后，再次开庭之时，当天在场的很多人，通过摇晃的视频画面，一起目睹了人类对仿生人作出的一系列发指兽行。

 

（在那之后的很多年，这些视频中的内容，还给目击者们留下心灵上的创伤，其中有很多人不得不长期寻求心理医生的疏导和帮助；但这都是后话。）

 

而这不过是整个艰难审判的开端。

 

作为双刃剑的诺尔森视频有着明显不利于控方的时间信息；就像南北内战后，表面赋予奴隶权益的北方没有也不可能清算南方犯下血案的种植园奴隶主那样，当时，没人能预料结果会怎样。


	15. Chapter 15

>>“每个人都有资格获得幸福，”

>>“如果一台机器能够给予这种幸福——”

>>“那为什么还要执着于所谓的'伦理道德'呢？”

 

>>CyberLife CEO Elijah Kamski，2023年4月接受KNC电视台特别采访

 

15

 

仿生人的自由和权利依然是最近的热门话题之一，CyberLife的前CEO卡姆斯基虽然早就隐居，KNC电视台又把他早年的采访找出来轮番播放。

 

像是为了响应卡姆斯基号召似的，各地都涌现了去民政部门登记结婚的人类和仿生人情侣，虽然相应机关从法理上对此表示了拒绝和希望人们耐心等待，但依然无法阻止人们和心仪对象步入婚姻殿堂的热情。

 

就在几天前，2038年12月12日上午，圣何塞市的大教堂举办了人类历史上第一场由牧师主持的人类和仿生人的婚礼。49岁的富翁皮特·厄斯金和他购买于2030年的家政仿生人“劳拉”结为伴侣，各地电视台争相转播。

 

美丽的新娘眼含热泪，述说11月10日远在底特律的军警封锁全城并猎杀仿生人的当晚，皮特抱住她说，自己会用一生保护她。

 

主管圣罗莎教区（*注1）的主教爱德华·方济·德罗特里对此举表示了支持和祝福，他督促政府尽快赋予仿生人等同于公民的权利，他并且谴责底特律教区（*注2）对侵犯仿生人权益的毒瘤诺尔森所做的庇护。

 

“一个拒绝迈向未来、改正错误的宗教，是一个死去的宗教。”德罗特里主教面对镜头，做了庄重的发言，“难道上帝会看不到他们借主之名犯下的罪吗？”

 

“啊，加利福尼亚，‘我听到教堂的钟声~~如此美丽的地方~~’，总能这样与众不同。”汉克调着台，乱哼着调子，不忘吐槽，“没记错的话他们这个前卫主教以前还是某个硅谷大公司的精英？大概上帝通过Skype和他做交流会比和其他主教做起交流来更快捷吧。”

Sumo在他脚边懒洋洋地抬了抬眼皮。

 

除了简短的早间新闻，还有几台节目在谈论诺尔森案的庭审。但因为法庭拒绝了媒体进入，主持人和嘉宾们也就只能就着已经有的材料翻来覆去地说，有法律专家分析，自2029年联邦最高院依据第四修正案引入罪轻辩护和嫌犯自述后，这次审理的走向将有利于诺尔森一方。

 

也不知道康纳他们怎样了，汉克无意间，轻摸了自己的嘴唇。

意识到自己在做什么，他很快放下了手，拿起了沙发上的电子屏。这高级玩意是他拜托康纳从警局带出来的（貌似后勤对康纳行了很大方便，以前汉克刚做警员时候想去申请点什么新东西都不知道要签多少字，他无奈地笑着想），让他在家里也能看案子，罪犯可从来不会因为他或者其他哪个警官休伤假就不犯事了。

 

排在最新日期的一起金山区谋杀案首先映入他的眼帘。金山区是底特律历史悠久的富人区，这种案子一般都很好破：随着贫富差距的加大、富人区的安保日益升级，入室抢劫谋杀的可能已经很小了（不然卡姆斯基那家伙早就被反对仿生人的激进分子杀了十几回），所以都跑不了熟人或家庭成员犯案，90%以上是为了普通人几辈子都挣不来的财产而雇凶杀人，出事后找找谁是最先受益人就行。

 

只是最后的庭审一般会持续很多年，耗费州政府大量金钱多次开庭公诉；政府一花钱，第二年拨给地方警局的钱就少了。

 

所以从警察的角度出发，他们并不怎么愿意和这帮含着金钥匙出生却还嫌金钥匙不够大的嫌犯打交道。

 

汉克想浏览完大致内容就当没看过这个案子，却发现这次是底特律库博游艇公司的CEO全家被谋杀，死者是39岁的戴文·库博和妻子玛丽安·库博，以及他们10岁的儿子约书亚。他们一家于10日晚从一个朋友的派对回家以后没多久，就遭射杀身亡。当时，安全警报被关闭，所以没有发现任何异常。戴文·库博本身是独子，没有兄弟姐妹，他死了，家里没有受益人，就算有，那也是他远在加州的母亲，86岁的安吉拉·库博。

 

但安吉拉·库博女士十年前就把自己持有的丈夫生前创办的游艇公司的股权全数转让给了儿子和儿媳，还拿出一笔钱以那时刚出生的孙子约书亚的名义设立了慈善基金会，自己搬去旧金山养老，这样的老奶奶为财杀人的可能性几乎为零。

 

汉克在看到鉴证科提交的子弹信息后停了下来：三颗九毫米子弹，多条略奇特的平行狭长的清晰弹道轨迹。

 

能看出子弹通过了某种经过改装的消音器，但要确定凶器，他还需要更多的实验数据。

 

库博家那台早年购买的、功能简单的仿生人“凯文”，是CyberLife最早实验开发的家政机型之一，平时负责在固定时间清洁打扫和做饭，定时会将自己关机休息，库博家对他很好，他也没有任何变异的迹象。案发当晚他按照预先设定，从二楼休息间下来迎接主人回家。发现尸体后，凯文拨打911报警的语气非常平实，甚至礼貌询问是否需要他打扫干净家里等待客人到来，导致接报的警员一开始还以为他是凶手自投罗网。

 

汉克明白，要是早一个月，“凯文”肯定会被直接捉拿归案乃至就地击毙，但现在，哪怕是对待没有变异的仿生人，保险起见，警察们也要念一遍米兰达并走固定程序了。

 

凯文既然没变异，会是嫌犯的可能性很小，又排除家人作案，嫌疑人基本就是外人，有经济纠纷的股东、同事、乃至第三者都有可能，查查资金往来应该就有眉目。

 

看到最后，发现办案人员的署名是加文·里德，汉克果断关上了这个案子。

又浏览了几个简单的事件，他退出警用系统，上网给康纳他们挑了圣诞礼物，想到康纳那天手腕上的蝴蝶结，他笑了，依据侦探的直觉，多买了一份，以备不时之需。

 

做完这些事，他看看时间不早，慢慢地站起来，对Sumo说：“早饭没吃，做个Brunch。”

 

今天他感觉好了很多，脸上的伤口愈合得很好，除了站起和坐下，走路几乎可以不再依靠支撑，现在的医疗技术真的比以前好了很多：汉克可不是第一次骨折，从来没有好这么快的。那个忘记了名字的“汉尼拔医生”还保证了他的伤绝对不会留下疤痕：“不会影响你的美貌”，汉克想想都背后一凉。

康纳的出庭时间是九点，一般情况下20到40分钟就能结束。他今天一天请假，但汉克让他完事了千万不用急着回。他估计那孩子会等到出结果，运气好的话，说不定还能和87一起回家。

 

不管别人说什么，有辛西娅在，诺尔森那方应该不会有什么机会。他想，反正自己吵架从来没吵赢过她。

 

她的克兰先生听说是个搞艺术的，据说个性柔和，别说吵架了，连枪都没摸过。

 

挺好，辛西娅不会吃亏。

 

他把简易米饭放入锅内炒热了，撕开一包鸡肉丁，再拌好调料，放了奶酪，一起炒了一会，很快，一碗香喷喷的咖喱鸡肉米饭就好了。盛起来凉一会，他也给Sumo准备了食物，叫了Sumo几声，却没有听到狗狗的脚步声。

Sumo上了年纪，睡觉的时间明显比以前长了。

 

他扶着墙，慢慢往客厅挪。莫名地警觉哪里不太对，他顺便拿走了冰箱上的配枪。

 

然后，蹑手蹑脚前进的他，看到客厅沙发上坐着的熟悉背影。

 

“康纳？”汉克明显地松了口气，无奈地问，“你小子什么时候回来的？”

可能是炒饭的声音太响，自己没听到他进门吧，虚惊一场。想想也是，外面SWAT巡逻车盯着呢，不会有坏人闯进来。

 

沙发上坐着的人回头，Sumo也醒了过来，蹭蹭来人的腿，汉克才发现自己认错了，何况衣服也不对：“87，是你，保护任务完成了？”

 

冰蓝眼睛的仿生人回头望他：“汉克。”停了停，他忧伤地说，“伊莎贝拉出事了。”

 

汉克心里一紧，他收好枪，走过去，轻轻地靠近87坐下，不顾隐约的疼痛，柔声问：“87，发生了什么？”

 

年轻人垂下肩膀，沉下头，汉克看不到他的眼睛：“询问证人的时候，克兰检察官和对方律师逼得太紧，导致伊莎贝拉的处理器过载，她……她自毁了。”

 

从来没有见到这孩子这样情绪低落过，汉克叹息着上天的不公，轻轻搂住了他的肩膀：“我很抱歉，孩子。”他重复着。

 

上帝啊，他用了三年多才走出丧子的阴影，而这真的不是这么年轻的孩子应该承受的痛苦。

 

========================

 

康纳从一号法庭出来，立刻有人上前给他做了全身的信号扫描，显示通过后，他礼貌地交还信号探测器，谢过工作人员。

 

一走出法院大门，他迅速打开了自己的信号，丰富的信息仿佛千万盏明灯，缤纷闪烁地涌进系统，让他不自觉地放松了许多。

 

他立即感觉到了不远处的87熟悉的信标，87早就看到了他，快步跑过来，拉着他有技巧地避开了记者和两侧激动的人群，去到停靠的警车内，他们很快驶离地方法院。

 

路上，得知了康纳刚才的经历，87握着方向盘，笑出来：“超常发挥，换了我肯定不如你表现那么好。”

 

康纳心有余悸地说：“一半是运气，一半是克兰检察官的功劳，不然我在辩方律师说汉克坏话的时候就当机了。不说我了，”康纳问他，“伊莎贝拉进去了？你不用等她？”

 

“嗯哼，小公主非常勇敢地自己走进去以后，我们作为首批护送她到法庭的警员，露了脸，任务就算完成。不管这次庭审结果怎样，她以后都会被指派给另一批陌生的警员保护，去往别州的安全地址。”

 

“这有些不近人情。”康纳望向他。

 

“是吧，不过因为还涉及到恐怖分子，为了她的安全，也只好这样了。”87说，“不然以后罪犯看到我们就知道伊莎贝拉就在不远处，太危险。”

 

“这时候不禁觉得能换脸实在太方便。”康纳说，“87，你至少应该和她告别……她会想你的。”

 

87温柔地笑说，“克兰检察官前几天来说，她已经联系CPS，帮伊莎贝拉——哦，那时候她一定不叫伊莎贝拉了——寻找一个愿意收养她的好家庭，'不管人类还是仿生人，都应该感受家庭的温暖，'检察官说，'特别是我们的小姑娘。'”想了想，他补充，“我在汉克家的书里看到句不错的话：‘不说再见的话，以后说不定还会相见’，所以，我不等她出来了。”

 

康纳在那一刻，发觉一直笑嘻嘻的87，异常地伟大，为了伊莎贝拉将来的幸福，不论多么喜欢和那个小姑娘在一起，他果断选择了离开。

 

他同时也发觉，一旦汉克身上发生同样的事，自己可能……根本做不到这么潇洒。

 

“我知道你在那想什么，康纳。”87一面观察路况一面对他眨了眨眼，“放心，前几天加州不是有人类娶了仿生人吗，你和汉克直接组成家庭，成为Mr. 和Mr. 安德森，一起接受联邦保护，不就解决了。”

 

“怎么可能。”康纳静静地反驳，首先法理上就不可能。

 

“我的老天。也就是说我不在的这段日子，你一点进展都没有？拜托，康纳模型RK800 313248317-51——”87一本正经念了他的编号，“对方作为一个行动不便的中年人，简直任你宰割，什么一夜七次——”

 

康纳想到了那天晚上他一时的冲动，他至今责备自己不该冲动的：“因为我不是诺尔森吧。”他望向窗外，说。

 

“我不是这个意思，你别生气。”87心虚地看他一眼。

 

“我没生气。”康纳说，“差点忘了，我给汉克打个电话告诉他我们一起回去，他会开心的。”

 

“其实如果打扰你们的话，我可以找个没人的地方蹲起来，前提让我带Sumo一起。”

 

“别扯了，几天不见，汉克也想你。”康纳用车载通讯器拨通了汉克家的电话，“当然Sumo也是。”

电话响了很久一直没人接。

 

“他洗澡吗，还是出去了？”87好奇。

 

康纳转而连接了巡逻的SWAT队员的通讯器，“安迪，你好，我是康纳，汉克出门了？”

 

“哇！康纳Boy！”那头热情地，“你出庭怎样？安德森副队一直在家。”

 

“出庭过程还算顺利，其他就不知道了，估计会等很久才出结果，我和87先回来，你们等会可以去休息了。”康纳微笑着说，“汉克没接我的电话，所以我——”

 

“87？”安迪打断他说，“87不是早就回家了吗，几分钟前刚进去，我看他心情不好就没多和他说话。”

 

“卧槽？”87喊出来。

 

康纳脑内瞬间反应：“安迪，可能有致命的闯入者，请原地等待，我方还有四分钟到达。”

 

那边犹豫一下，回复收到，会向总部求援并保持现场等他们来。

 

“'康纳Boy'，”说话间，87早已经用力踩了油门，打了方向盘，一个漂移转入密歇根大道，“让你的SWAT朋友们千万冷静，那是可以抵挡一支正规军的RK900系列——我真不是在自夸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：圣罗莎教区为旧金山总教区，主教座位于圣何塞。2038年时任主教为爱德华·方济·德罗特里。
> 
>  
> 
> *注2：底特律教区，或底特律总教区，主教座位于底特律。2038年时任主教为米歇尔·理诺·卡陪达。


	16. Chapter 16

>>被冰凉的枪口指着颈动脉的时候，汉克·安德森的大脑还能条理清楚地分析：

>>这台假87如果要他的命，那应该早就找机会开枪了，所以情况不算最糟，还有得转圜。

>>外面有特勤小组，坚持一会一定能找到脱身的方法。

>>但是当冰蓝眼睛的敌人一点点拉近他们之间已经近得不行的距离时，他终于发现哪里有些不对了。

 

16

 

——几分钟前，汉克搂着“87”的肩膀，正在努力想怎么安慰他，冷不丁听到一个熟悉的声音：“安德森副队，我上次就想说，你的行动真的是太好预料了。”

他永远忘不了，“收银员”平滑、冰冷的声音。

 

面前慢慢抬起的，依然是“87”纯洁的脸，如果不是他现下正用枪指着自己，汉克简直看不出任何差别。

 

他以为自己上次没有一眼认出假康纳已经很蠢了，但没想到还能再蠢一次；虽然这次真不能怪他：对方骗术没升级，但型号升级了。

 

“是你？”汉克说不出是惊讶还是恐惧，还是两者都有，“你功能挺多啊。”

 

“我有很多，你意想不到的功能。”对方笑了，另一只手伸过来，很快摸走了汉克身后的配枪，远远地扔到走廊过道。Sumo转过了脑袋，终于闻到了食物的味道，摇摇尾巴优哉游哉去了厨房，汉克差点没吐血。

不过那笨狗能脱离危险，就好，千万呆在厨房里别出来。

 

“你这次想来干什么？”汉克问，他要拖延时间，虽然不抱希望，他不知道谁会来救他，谁能来救他。

以前87厚着脸皮自我推销的时候说他那个系列的仿生人有多强大来着？

 

此时走道的电话响了。

 

“完成我上次未完成的工作。”对方的枪从他的胸口慢慢移到了颈动脉。

 

“你是变脸仿生人？”

 

“那是什么东西？”对方歪了歪头。

 

该死的，这个动作和天真的表情像极了87，但汉克知道他不是87，自己一开始只是被他虚假的悲伤蒙蔽，而没有留意到他做出来的悲伤根本没有深入眼底。

 

汉克不回答，只是说：“我不是证人，我没法左右任何事情，你杀了我也没用。”

 

“谁知道呢，”对方不置可否地说，“也许我只是希望完美的任务不要留下遗憾。”然后越靠越近。

 

汉克后仰，肋骨的伤开始疼，他只能小心翼翼地避开。

 

对方扫描了他的身体，“哦”了一下，一只强有力的手搭住了他的后腰，另一只手依然握着枪。

 

汉克每一次吞咽都能碰到冰冷的枪口，他想推开他，但对方摇摇头，示意他别动，然后凑得更近了一点。

 

比那晚的康纳还要近，近到他能感觉到仿生人长长的睫毛的翕动。

 

近到，仿生人吻上了他。

 

微凉细腻的触觉让汉克愣了一秒，很快他反应过来，猛地别过头，拉扯到了锁骨的伤口——他被恶心坏了，回过头，正要搜肠刮肚地破口大骂，却发现对方和他一样惊讶。

 

这惊讶维持了很短的时间，对方恢复了镇静，像下了什么决心一样，他的嘴唇再次靠近他。然而这时汉克的手接触到一个温暖的毛茸茸的动物，湿润的鼻子，接着是一个冰凉的硬物。他不用看都知道Sumo含来了他被扔掉的配枪。

摸索着拿稳，他悄无声息地轻抬手臂，在对方反应过来以前，稳稳地对着他的太阳穴开了枪。

 

一把推开在自己身上死去的仿生人，汉克跌坐在地，不顾疼痛，用力擦着嘴，喘息着说：“谢谢，老伙计。”

 

“汪？”

 

==============

 

87和康纳听到枪声从前后门进入的时候，见到的就是这样的场面。客厅里蓝血四溅，Sumo跑过来，亲热地扑向87，而汉克正呆呆坐在地上，满身都是蓝血，手里握着自己的枪。

 

SWAT包围了整间房子，确认了再无危险。康纳快步上前扫描了汉克的身体，发现并无大碍。他小心扶起汉克，正要问他发生了什么，在沙发前检查仿生人尸体的87喃喃：“奇怪，还真是台RK900-84，但除了基础系统外没有任何额外记录，就好像刚出厂一样干净，不像是变异仿生人啊。”敲敲破碎的脑袋，“这么简单被干掉，莫非是个傻的？”

 

汉克看了他们一眼，康纳注意到汉克犹豫一下，才说：“你们回来了。”

 

87掏出手机蹲在84的尸体旁自拍，一面回答他：“回来了。你厉害了，汉克，一个人就解决一台战斗型RK900，刮目相看。”

 

汉克苦笑一下，没有回答。

 

康纳转身查看各个房间，在厨房发现了一盆一动没动的凉掉的鸡肉饭，便问他吃了没，汉克回答，不饿了。

 

汉克带着一身蓝血等待鉴证科来取证、拍照，期间他异常沉默，非常合作，没有一点抱怨。等同事们把客厅做了现场保护，他才去洗了澡。

 

之后，本·柯林斯和布朗警官过来做笔录，汉克简单描述：虽然长相不同，但对方就是那天逃走的嫌犯“收银员”，而自己在Sumo的帮助下击毙了他。

 

87听到这里，奖励了Sumo好一顿摸。

 

康纳在一边观察着汉克，他察觉汉克说到“嫌犯在沙发上用枪指着我”的时候，心跳有瞬间的加快，但很快恢复了平静。

 

此后，87抽空告诉了汉克伊莎贝拉的事，汉克用“她没事就好”简单带过。

傍晚，密歇根哈里森空军营地的上士乔治·夏弗搭乘专机过来，登门向汉克道歉。他自我介绍后，诚恳告知，作为美国公民，在家中受到“出了问题的”军用仿生人攻击，汉克有权向他们提起诉讼，但须去克莱蒙山的军事法庭出庭，并且希望汉克了解，军事法庭的7人陪审团（作者注：军陪一般称Panel），都必须由被告从军队挑选，而且并不像民间陪审团（作者注：民陪一般称Jury）那样需要全体意见一致才能做出定夺，最终很可能会不利于汉克。

 

汉克根本听得云里雾里，完全没搞清对方的逻辑，只能说：“饶了我吧，没那个空。”

 

夏弗上士于是非常开心地给出了丰厚的赔偿条件，并让汉克签署了自愿放弃上诉的文件，其中还有份保密协议。

 

上士带来的几个下级军官过来，仔细拍下现场后，便准备把RK900-84的尸体搬走，因此和DPD的警员起了争执。87把布朗警官拉到一边，说了“让他们搬吧，我都扫描完了”，这才解决了问题。

 

夏弗上士轻轻地打量了87和康纳各一眼，但没有说什么。他临走，友好地向汉克道了晚安，并留下联系方式，说，随时欢迎安德森副队和朋友们去他们营地参观，只要提前联系他就可以。

 

事情弄完快晚上六点了，本·柯林斯询问汉克要不要暂时搬出去住。汉克挠挠头，回答不用，既然嫌犯击毙了，还有两个小家伙在，不会有事了。

这句话让康纳沉重的心稍稍轻松了一点。

 

送走同事们，并向SWAT队员们道了谢，87去厨房做晚饭，汉克去卧室换了居家服，然后走出来，康纳才得到机会单独问他，对方是不是还有什么奇怪的举动。

 

汉克似乎在想别的事情，说：“87说那台84不是变异仿生人，而且系统干净，但依然有计划地潜入并对我做出了攻击的样子……让我想起上午看到的一起蹊跷案子，明天我和你们去上班，顺便再了解下那个案子的详情。”他望了康纳一眼，“别担心我的身体，你看我好得能打败RK900了。”

 

“我不是在担心这个，不全是。”康纳不得已，指出了他刚才心跳加速的事情。

 

汉克就当没听到，他若无其事地笑了一下，转身走了两步，然后扶住过道放电话的茶几，站定了，厨房里传来87哼歌的声音。

——留下你的身体，独自离开，

——总有人要做出改变。

 

汉克深吸一口气，头也不回地、轻声说，“他吻了我。”说完，他慢慢回头，对着康纳，“那台RK900、‘收银员’，我不知道他怎么想的。如果不是他的枪指着我脖子让我第一反应就是自卫，我可能会等等，说不定能获得更多信息。”

 

康纳觉得自己的蓝血回路都要凝固了。

 

“也许，我更该去问下87他的系列到底怎么回事，是不是会传染什么病毒，别哪天你们一起发作，真吃不消。”汉克摇摇头，摊手，“总觉得对着那傻乐傻乐的孩子开不了口，要不你帮我问问？”

 

意识到汉克这句疑似玩笑的话不但把那晚上冲动的自己包括在里面，还错怪了87，闪着黄灯的康纳突然发现，他不能再隐瞒下去了，“这不是RK900系列的问题，汉克，你听我解释，”他设想过很多次自己告白的场景，但无非都应该在气氛很好的情况下水到渠成地发生，而不是现在这样……这样近乎溺水的垂死挣扎，“我喜欢你，汉克，所以我——”

 

汉克手边的电话响了，他抬手就接。

 

康纳听到克兰检察官的年轻助手杰瑞琳·考夫曼勉强压低了的兴奋声音：“一级谋杀！一级谋杀！终生监禁不得保释，陪审团讨论了整整三个小时，辩方律师团放弃上诉，感谢上帝！虽然不允许对外宣布细节，但是，我丢掉饭碗都想说：伊莎贝拉太棒了。”

 

汉克欣喜地叫了一声，又导致他一阵疼痛，但是他全然不顾，激动地感谢电话那头告知。

 

87探出脑袋说晚饭好了，同时也接到了外部信息，高兴得握着锅铲转了圈。

 

电话那头的杰瑞琳继续说：“检查官现在正被记者团团包围，她之前让我问问你、康纳，还有87愿意不愿意一起共进晚餐。”

 

汉克笑了：“那俩孩子不用吃饭，但是辛西娅约的话我们随时可以来。”

 

对方回答：“检察官说了‘老时间，老地方’。”

 

汉克答应了，放下了电话，康纳已经安静地站到一边。汉克说：“你都听到了吧。”看着康纳点头，他说，“是这样，以前在一起的时候，我和她都会约在周三晚上八点，去梦露大街的‘新帕台农’吃饭——如果我能赶上的话；想起来我放了她多少鸽子，而她等了我那么多年。”

 

就是明天，康纳很快说：“那我们明天不打扰你们。”

 

“嗯不用这样，对方是有夫之妇，我一个人去更尴尬；而且也请了你们，去露个脸也好，那家希腊餐馆的环境和氛围都棒极了。”

 

康纳还要拒绝，汉克突然装作不经意地，问：“刚才来电话前，你说‘喜欢我’是什么意思？”

 

康纳的红灯毫无预兆地亮了，他看到正准备走过来的87一个转身抱起Sumo就跑去了外面并带上了门，还不忘脑内通信：加油，康纳，需要我们在外面Standby多久都可以。

 

============

 

说出实话可能导致的后果，康纳预测出80%的可能，汉克会给他一巴掌让他滚出他的家，15%的可能是会笑着说你还是个小孩子懂个屁，余下5%是未知，大概是建议自己自检下系统看有没有毛病。

康纳自己都怀疑自己有了毛病。

 

但因为现在涉及到了87，康纳站定，鼓起勇气，面对汉克，原原本本地说了前因后果：包括他如何上传自己对他的感情，其中描述过于专业他还用普通词组解释了一遍，于是整段自白变得有些颠三倒四。

 

汉克没有作声，康纳不知道他听懂了没有，但是他一直在听。

 

十分钟后，康纳说完了，垂下眼睑，等待即将来临的命运。

 

“康纳，”汉克沉默了很久，张了几次嘴，才找到自己的声音，“你应该知道，我是直的。但你也要知道，”抬了抬手，他很快补充，“我这么说，不是在评断你的取向或者做法，因为你的行为很可能是我还活着的唯一原因——”

 

康纳明白这是再婉转不过的拒绝，木然望着地面。

 

“虽然是一个直男，又是个离过婚的中年人，这并不表明，我会因为寂寞就随便寻找一个人做伴侣。”

 

康纳低下头，他怀疑自己就要立即死去了；原来蓝血泵的部位真的会疼。

“而你这么年轻，康纳，你会永远年轻下去——”汉克的语气缓和下来，仿佛叹息。

 

“别说了汉克。”康纳说，“不要用这种父亲对儿子的语气，求你。”

 

“不，我没有，我是用对待同伴的语气在说。康纳，你来到这个世界没多久，还没有认识多少人，便错觉自己喜欢上一个年长的人，相信我，这对于人类而言，从来不是罕见的事情，就和……就和，破壳小鸡第一眼看到鸡妈妈一样？抱歉我知道这个比喻很烂，你要知道——这种单纯的感情，更多是疑似爱情的信任罢了，而我感谢你的这种信任，真心的。但我认为，你只是不知道真正的爱情应该是什么样的而已。”

 

我难道会不知道吗，康纳想，看到你开心，我会开心，看到你难受，我恨不能分担你的痛苦。

但这些你全部都不知道。

 

“你以后一定会遇到更适合你的人，康纳，说不定已经遇到了，但是你暂时被错误的感觉误导了方向。而我作为一个年长的人，如果恣意利用你的这种信任，引导你走向不归路，那样的我，和诺尔森那种畜生有什么区别？”汉克说完，吃力地伸手，扯了茶几上的纸巾给他：“嘿，别哭了，小家伙。”

 

一直努力维持面无表情的康纳才发现自己早已经泪流满面。

 

他们之间从来都不可能产生87看的小说里描述的那种单纯而美好的爱恋，他一早就知道，所以他以为只要能够把这段感情藏于内心，不去索取更多，就好了。

岁月如梭，人的生命是那样短暂，自己没有资格给汉克徒然增加烦恼。

 

现在的情形，明明是系统模拟了上千遍的必然结果，自己却还不死心地试错，然后果然，亲手毁掉了他们之间好容易建立起来的、仅有的一切。

 

汉克帮他擦眼泪，还说着，“抱歉……我是真的不会劝人。康纳，你要不要去SWAT帮几天忙顺便散散心，我能看出那群年轻人是真的很喜欢和你在一起。”

 

这是系统模拟出的最坏结果。

 

康纳想他应该主动提出离开，汉克不会再让他接近他了。

 

这时，87抱着Sumo走进来，看了一眼两人，先道歉说：“打搅你们了。但我刚搜到那台RK900-84上传到信息部门的报告，那里面是他最近两周完整的外勤记录和定位：他不太可能是挟持汉克的那个‘收银员’，一直身居欧洲大陆的他，昨天才从德国斯图加特军营秘密回到哈里森空军基地。”


	17. Chapter 17

>>"Whoever hath her wish, thou hast thy will"  


 

17

 

周三早上，汉克回到警局，一路接受“哦！”“啊！”“还没死啊！”“安德森副队！”“仿生人杀手·汉克！”之类的句子洗礼，外加共同的一句：“你的仿生人呢？”

“说真的，杰弗瑞，”汉克在局长办公室无奈地，“康纳他有名字，不叫‘我的仿生人’，再说了，他并不依附于谁，他是有独立人格和权利的——”

“汉克，我们说'你的仿生人'，用的是复数，意思不止是康纳，还包括了87。”富勒帮他销完了假，签了字，“你的语法可比我好。说正经的，你能在节前回来上班我很开心，这阵子罪犯们也都跟过年开荤似的热闹。不过，康纳和87到底去哪了？”

“今天一早他们去艾伦那边执行任务，答谢SWAT的孩子们最近对我的保护，抓捕‘冰火麦卡特’。”

“哦，那个热爱在冬天遥控放火的疯子，抓捕起来危险不小，有你的仿生人在确实会好很多。”

“杰弗瑞我说了，他们有名字……”

“汉克你就不担心吗？”局长十指交叉，手肘支撑在桌上，望着汉克。

“担心什么？”汉克不解，“有那两家伙在，该担心犯人的安危吧。”

“该死的别在我面前装傻汉克，你当然知道我指什么——你就不担心艾伦把康纳和87抢走？”

“SWAT需要大学学历和至少四年巡警经历，就算那两孩子的知识量可以让人无视文凭，这四年不用担心。”汉克的伤口还微微有些疼，他没表现出来，只摆出一副实话实说的样子。

“这就是艾伦让他们参加高难度任务的原因，别忘了，在多次协助任务中有突出表现的优秀警员，他作为队长是可以直接批准的。”富勒说，“艾伦当年入队就是被他的前任特批的。”

“那帮孩子自己决定，”汉克挥挥手，“不和你扯了，我今天来是看案子的。”

“你这么勤奋，可能圣诞老人真的存在吧。”局长在他身后说。

不用杰弗瑞提醒，进入圣诞周，局里到处摆满了大大小小的圣诞树，连汉克桌上都有，小小的一株，挂满了mini小精灵和小星星。

后勤真是出大血了，他想，往年都是买些可笑的塑料树来摆摆场景，今年他桌上这株可是微型盆栽那类的手工树啊，比流水线上压出来的便宜货不知好看多少倍。

拨弄了一下树上精致的指甲盖大小的小铃铛，他听到吵闹的声音——

“我的凯文在哪里？”

“夫人，您等一下，不能随便——”

“我要见我的凯文！”

汉克循声看去，一个衣着低调但一看就价值不菲、妆容干净大方的老妇人，拄着拐杖，正想往警局后面闯。

“库博夫人。”杰弗瑞从办公室里跑出来解围，“请来我这边。”

“安吉拉·库博，别看她隐居以后过得简朴，她以她孙子名义创办的基金会，每年给DPD三百万美金的捐款呢。”负责审讯室的马克·巴洛警员听到动静走出来，本·柯林斯接上去，“这下要打水漂了，看局长急的——汉克，你的仿生人呢？”

汉克无奈地望了望天，和胖胖的本还有巴洛警员打了招呼，并说：“凯文，是库博夫人儿子家里仿生人的名字吧。”

“你看了案子？可不是吗。”本说，“一台没变异的老旧仿生人，只会执行既定命令，我们都不知道加文关它干什么，这不，库博夫人从加州赶来，天天来要她的凯文，我完全可以理解——”

“我看了个大概，这案子现在怎样？”

“加文带人去查库博家族的经济往来。目前掌握的情况是，库博公司的经营毫无问题，合作伙伴都是除了几张违章停车、超速的罚单外，没有任何不良记录的热心公益的有钱人，法院的搜查令都批得很勉强，加文一直在催，我看难。”

“加文不在？”汉克问，“不介意我去看看凯文吧？”

“里德探员一早去法院了。”巴洛警员说，“三号审讯室。”停了停他说，“副队，你运气好，它的律师刚到，也在。”

“这帮有钱人。”

谢过他，汉克走进了审讯室。

============

汉克一路走进去，和守在外面的警员互相致意，毫不意外又收获几句“副队你的仿生人呢”。

然后他进入审讯内间，和凯文以及它的律师杰西卡·瑞德作了自我介绍。

凯文回答：“您好，安德森副队，我是凯文，现在时间是周三上午8:30分，请问我能为您做什么？”

一看到凯文，汉克立刻明白什么是古早机型了，不论发型、表情、还是各处的精细度，这一看就是个早期仿生人（当然那年代的仿生人价格更贵，更稀少，只有有钱人才买得起，不像现在几乎走进了家家户户），而且从未升级改装，和康纳他们根本没法比。

库博家那么有钱，居然还用着十多年前的机型，真想不到，应该是个怀旧并且家教很好的家庭吧。

“凯文，我来询问你，是希望你能帮助警方找到罪犯突破库博家安全系统的一些线索。”

他询问了一系列基础问题，首先是凯文在库博家每天的工作日程，然后是案发当天的详情，都和他在警用系统中看到的一模一样，仿生人面容平静有条不紊地叙述案发现场，连用词都没有改变。

这让他不禁想到康纳昨天向他坦白时，那倒错的叙述、隐忍的悲伤。

还有安静流淌的、止都止不住的眼泪。

“凯文，谢谢你的合作，”汉克说，“还有一个问题，这段时间以来，有没有人改变过你的工作流程，比如说，增加除了做饭，打扫之类的新流程？”

凯文回答：“请稍等，我搜索一下系统日志再告诉您结果。”

“凯文，”瑞德律师开口，“如果有对你不利的情况，你可以不用开口。”

凯文搜索系统中，用了好一会，它才回答：“我知道，警员们在逮捕我之前，已经给我念过了米兰达，谢谢您的关心和帮助，瑞德律师。”然后对汉克，“搜索完毕，所有更改流程的记录如下：2025年7月1日中午12点，邻居梅根家的阿拉斯加犬‘小豆豆’跑到了我家，影响了报警装置，老库博先生中断了我的做饭流程，让我将小豆豆送回了家——”

“老库博先生是？”

“老库博先生，戈拉杰·库博，生前是库博游艇公司的创始人。他生于洛杉矶——”

“非常感谢，凯文，你做得很好。”汉克打断它即将滔滔不绝的生平介绍，“这么说，你是老库博先生买来的？”

“是的，购买于2022年10月1日，是他买给安吉拉·库博夫人70岁的生日礼物。”

“好的，凯文，瑞德律师，我一会还有点事，如果不介意的话，可以麻烦凯文把系统更改流程拷贝给我吗？”汉克掏出了自己的随身电子屏。

这是康纳前几天教会他的，这块他帮汉克领来看案子的电子屏，不但可以和警用终端互通信息，还可以接纳仿生人手指传输的只读信息。作为演示，康纳伸出长长的手指，耐心地输入了这几天汉克不在时，他捕捉到的办公室八卦。

他现在都清楚地记得，当时康纳和他靠得很近，坐在沙发上。那孩子眼睛亮闪闪地，看他对着屏幕内容乐。

现在那沙发成了证物被鉴证科贴满了封条。

瑞德律师还想说什么，凯文友好地说：“如您所愿，非常感谢您为此花费的时间和精力，安德森副队。”

凯文的系统缓慢，传输用了差不多半小时，汉克又不自觉地想起康纳从仿生人那里获取信息根本用不了几秒。

然而他丝毫不后悔没带那孩子过来。

康纳必须建立自己的生活和朋友圈，他非常确定。

拷贝完毕，汉克谢过他们，扶着椅子慢慢站起来，走了出去。

一出审讯间的门，加文已经面色不善地站在外面了。

“安德森副队，这是我的嫌犯。”

“仿生人嫌犯，还死了三个人，随时可归凶杀组管。”汉克说，“得了吧加文，我知道你在库博公司那边没办法查到什么，才想到这个被你关起来的仿生人。”晃了晃手里的电子屏，“这是我刚拷贝到的它的系统流程更改信息，有兴趣的话一起看，我拷给你？”

也许是没想到汉克突然这么帮忙，也许是案情进展确实不顺利，加文楞了一下，随即坏笑：“没想到你也与时俱进用起高科技了，没记错这可是最新的设备，我们去申请，后勤都不批。”

“那大概是我比较帅吧。”汉克说。

加文笑着捶了他一下，汉克皱了皱眉，对方似乎才发现，说：“哇，不好意思，你伤没好，昨天还遭到袭击，真是不幸。”

要是听不出他话里的幸灾乐祸，汉克就是傻的了，他忍着隐约的疼痛，没好气地问：“你丫特么要不要拷贝？”

“要，借我用下一会还你，”加文和他一起走出审讯室，突然想起什么，问，“你的仿生人呢？”

汉克没好气地把电子屏塞给他：“等他们回来我会帮你向他们致以亲切问候的。”

加文莫名其妙地看他一眼。

===================

没多久，加文来还他的电子屏，也许是出于谢意，他赞美了汉克桌上的圣诞树。

“怎么？”汉克问，“不是后勤发的？”

“你开玩笑吗，后勤不每年都是一人一棵塑料树？你看看我们桌上。”

汉克这才环顾了一下，他发现整个办公室，除了自己和87桌上，还真都是和往年差不多；康纳桌上也同样是塑料树，不过多了颗小心心和一个似曾相识的蝴蝶结。

他和加文说了有新进度我们再交流，转身工作。

——他几乎确定，他和87桌上的手工树，是康纳前几天就准备好的。

那阵子自己和87都不在，他想康纳一个人在这里，处理日常事务，完成各种报告，抽出不多的空余，默默帮自己的朋友准备圣诞礼物。

那一刻，汉克几乎想立即掏出手机，给康纳发短信说——

说什么呢？说什么才能不加深那孩子的误解呢？

而且抓捕纵火犯是个危险的任务，自己这是怎么了。

最后望了一眼圣诞树上对他笑得很傻很纯洁的小精灵，他关上手机，让自己专注于面前的终端。

==================

浏览着凯文这十多年的记录，时间过得很快，此时库博夫人和杰弗瑞一起走出局长办公室，正往前台走。

汉克站起来，上前，说：“库博夫人，我是汉克·安德森副队，不介意的话，我占用您一点时间？”

富勒正要摆手，老夫人抬起老花镜打量了他一眼：“这年轻人和我老公生前一样高大帅气。”向汉克伸出一只带着手套的、小小的手，库博夫人说，“正好我的司机今天有事，你送一个可怜的无依无靠的老人去旅馆吧。”有些责备地，她说，“你们把我家封了。”

汉克快步走回座位拿了车钥匙和随身电子屏，经过一脸欲言又止的杰弗瑞，带着库博夫人走出警局，上了车。

伤口一直固执而隐约地疼着，汉克无视了它。

一路上，老夫人和他谈论了不少上个世纪的事情，比如她和汉克一样喜欢听重金属，特别是欧洲的重金属乐团，库博夫人如数家珍。

面对时代的进步，夫人说：“最大的表现就是电视里的外国人更像外国人了吧。”

汉克表示洗耳恭听。

“年轻人，不光是后来和我们全家，还是年轻时，我一个人就去过很多地方。你知道我们那个年代的美国编剧，涉及到，比如说，意大利人的角色，都是一口标准英文加几个简单的意大利单词，si，ciao，连什么时候该用ciao都不知道。哦，还有，问句结尾加个‘no？’，这毫无意义嘛，哦，对，‘这毫无意义’（*注1）他们也从来没在两种以上的语言中用对过，哈，可怜的语言多样化！”

汉克笑了：“这么说，我大学同学有不少欧洲人，也笑话过我那时看的一些小说里对欧洲人的描述，说是标准的‘美式无知’。”

“他们欧洲国家的剧里，出现的美国人，也无非是一口上世纪四十年代的波士顿口音，抽着雪茄，带着大金链子，开着加长林肯。我们都一样，从固有观念出发，用一个偏见代表整个陌生族群，说他们是‘这样’，或者‘那样’，而从来不会是‘这样和那样’之间，或者‘他们也和我们一样’，这应该说是‘人类式的无知’才对。”老夫人说，“有了仿生人以后，这个世界就不再那样了——每天，都在变好。”

汉克一时间不知道说什么好，安静了一会，夫人指点了一下路，说，“底特律是好久不来了。我老了，看不到世界变得更好的样子，而你还年轻……”

“我53岁，”汉克回答，“不年轻了。”

“安德森副队，你也就比我死去的儿子大了十几岁，”夫人说，“而且你看上去很幸福，幸福更使人年轻，你夫人好吗？”

“我离婚了。”汉克回答。

“哦，我还有机会。”库博夫人对他抛了媚眼，然后笑起来，“这么说，你家有不错的仿生人，也许和我们的凯文差不多一样好。”

汉克惊讶极了，愣了好一会：“你怎么知道我有仿生人？”

“仿生人能让人幸福，这很明显。”夫人说，“啊，到了，就是这里，‘小美人鱼’，我和我的老公第一次来底特律就是这家旅馆，那时候这里周边很混乱，现在可是一间富丽堂皇的大宾馆啦。”

汉克在宾馆前停住，下车，不顾伤口又冷又疼，没事人一样搀扶库博夫人进去，并留下了自己的电话，说如果有需要可以随时联系他。

夫人说：“我需要我的凯文回来，年轻人，明天我会再来。”

汉克答应，如果她的司机没来，自己会来接她，夫人很开心。

他走出宾馆，回到车上，开出一段距离，停在路边。他掏出随身屏，查了好一会，找到了自己要的东西。

他正要联系警局，加文已经来了电话：“汉克，我找到凶手了。”那头心情不错，“算是感谢你吧，我告诉你：那台仿生人招了，所有细节都吻合，凶器也在库博家花圃里找到了，它的律师现在正在和我们谈判。”

汉克回答：“嗯。”

加文好奇：“你怎么一点不意外？我可是翻了半天记录，眼睛都快看成四边形了，找到它记录中的‘如何制作消音器’，才下的判断。”

汉克说：“加文，不用那么麻烦，你要是那晚上不给它念米兰达而直接问它有没有杀害库博全家，它也会认的；没有变异的仿生人不会撒谎，至少在这件事上，不会。”

其实他还想说，你这家伙要是放下架子拜托当时在警局的康纳看看早解决问题了。

挂了电话，外面下起鹅毛大雪，汉克走出车子，回到‘小美人鱼’旅馆，出示了警徽和证件，问了库博夫人的房间号，进了电梯。

给他开门的时候，库博夫人拍了拍手，说，“来的正好。”

她刚打开一瓶35年的红酒，说35年是个好年份，蔚蓝海岸线阳光充足，这酒刚刚醒好，她邀请汉克一起品尝。

汉克慢慢坐下，接过夫人递来的小半杯红酒。确实是好酒，虽然35年的底特律对他而言，永远不会是好年份，但从这酒里，他能想象遥远的南欧，曾有过怎样的灿烂阳光。

“夫人，我的意大利语不好，我只知道，作为晚辈，向年长者打招呼，是不能用ciao的。”汉克温柔地说，“我可以用‘Buonasera’，‘Buongiono’（*注2）”

“嗯哼，你不但长得好看，还很有礼貌，安德森副队。”库博夫人回答。

“凯文作为您丈夫购买的仿生人，每天都会对您的儿子、儿媳及孙子说一句ciao，来表示每天开机见面的问候，因为他们就好像兄弟姐妹一样，毫无身份差别。”

库博夫人点点头，抿了口酒。

“而对于你，它所用的问候，说的话，全都是敬语。”汉克说，“它的系统记录表示，你们每周一早上都会通话，而10号晚上凶案发生之后，凯文报警之前，你们也通了电话。”

夫人又抿了抿酒，她的手有些颤抖：“平时凯文都会打电话来向我问好，并报告家里的情况；而10号那晚，凯文告诉我，戴文、玛丽安，还有……”夫人眼睛湿润了，她背过脸去，汉克把自己的手帕地给她，夫人说了谢谢，“还有小约书亚，都不在了，是我让它报的警，你们的记录里有。”

“是这样，凯文作为非变异的仿生人，如果不接受命令，是不会做任何系统设定之外的事的，最早，邻居家的狗跑去你家，如果不是您的丈夫中断了凯文的做饭流程，它会一直做饭，而让那只狗在你家转悠。”

“凯文那个傻孩子。”

“就在刚才，那个傻孩子认罪了，库博夫人，是它杀害了——”

“这不可能，你自己也说了，安德森副队，没有命令，它是不会做别的事的，我希望你们找到那个下命令的人，比如，我儿子的生意上的敌人。”夫人说。

“夫人，你的儿子、儿媳是两个正经的生意人，据警方调查，他们并没有要命的敌人。”汉克说，“我想你知道，不然你不会将股权全部交给他们。”

“我把股权交给他们，是想他们把我的凯文还给我，和我一起去加州！然而那时他们说，约书亚刚出生，会需要照顾，而戴文不相信新款的仿生人或者人类佣人，他一直都很喜欢凯文，我知道，所以我等了很多年。”

“这么说吧，凯文作为你的家用机器人，受到外界干扰的机会很小。”汉克望着库博夫人说：“仿生人犯下一级谋杀，和人类的处罚一样，夫人，凯文会被销毁，告诉我，你觉得这样好吗？”

对方没有回答，汉克放下酒杯，起身：“那我告辞了。”

“戴文上周告诉我，他要把凯文留给约书亚，他说约书亚永远不会喜欢和凯文分离。”库博夫人喝光了杯子里的酒，走到窗边，望着窗外的雪，很久很久，才说：“周一早上，我只是在电话里提了一句：‘我希望那些阻止你回到我身边的人们从来都没有在我的生命中出现过，凯文’。”她流着泪，“我只说了这一句。但我爱他们，安德森副队，我爱他们啊。”老太太哭出声，小小的身体佝偻成一团，“你告诉我，谁没有对自己最亲的人说过几句狠话呢？”

汉克不用再问，都能想到，那时，凯文平静而友好地回答了：如您所愿，夫人。

=================

晚8点，新帕台农。

汉克瞟了一眼饭店舞台上那个据说超著名的歌手M先生，没听清他含混着到底在唱什么。

“……那台凯文，也许已经有最初期的变异了，老夫人给它的电话里，还要它掩盖系统里相关的记录，它擦掉了行凶过程，但是留下了制作武器的一小部分。也许它也不想戴文他们，死得不明不白吧。”

“从一级谋杀变为过失杀人，而且情况可以归结为系统错误，两人都有有主动认罪情节，再考虑年纪，库博夫人和她的凯文可以一起在家服刑，这个惨剧本身，早已是对于他们最大的惩罚了。交给我去谈，汉克，不用出庭，能给州里省不少钱。”辛西娅听完汉克的描述，这样告诉他，然后问，“康纳和87呢？”

他对辛西娅点点头，说了感谢，然后说：“饶了我吧，辛西娅，今天被人问了一天了。”

“怎么，你惹那俩孩子生气了？”

汉克愣了：“为什么就那么确定是我的错？”

“‘仿生人能让人幸福’，汉克，这是你以前喜欢的小说里的一句话，你还记得下一句是什么吗？”辛西娅摇晃着酒杯，说，“‘带来不幸的从来只有人类自己。’”

汉克回忆了好半天，然后苦笑：“我记得那书的名字还挺渗人；我很早就不信那种小说了。”

“不管怎样，这次诺尔森案，没有你的康纳，后期我们会完全无法发挥。具体我不能透露给你，汉克，但康纳是个善良的孩子，我希望你至少要好好对待他。”

汉克沉默着点头。

台上、身材高挑的M先生，此时用清澈如流水的嗓音对着话筒说：“这首歌，献给我挚爱的妻子，辛西娅。”远远地，长发的歌手看向这边。

“M先生，是你老公？”汉克惊讶得把盘里的橄榄插飞了。

“你也听民谣？”面对四周的掌声和祝福，辛西娅友好地对他们举杯并点头，“他周三只要有空，总会来这里唱一会，这儿大家都是他的老粉，也都是多年的朋友了。”

那么这些年她一直都过得很快乐，汉克心里由衷为她高兴，即便他的伤口疼得没好过，他垂眼，浅笑着说：“我只是听说。我甚至连他全名都不知道，但我知道他也算是这个世界的活化石了。”

“活化石这个比喻不错，他会喜欢。”辛西娅笑得幸福，是汉克多年前似曾相识的那种幸福，“梅洛尔·F·克兰，他的全名，从未在外面使用过。”

——留下你的身体，独自离开，

——总有人要做出改变。  
——你可知你就是我等待那么多年的原因。  
——我没有犯任何错误，  
——为何我依然找不到心灵的归属。

汉克从来都不喜欢这个熟悉而忧伤的调子，也许因为这个调子总让他想起自己错过的所有美好。

晚上他告别克兰夫妇回家，门口的SWAT警车让他眼前一亮，然而那上面是两名面熟的人类队员。他们说康纳和87那边行动可能会很久，所以艾伦队长让他们来。他们加配了仿生人扫描装置，不会再放陌生的仿生人进入他家。

汉克谢过他们，回去了空荡荡的家。Sumo自己扒拉了晚饭，窝在毯子上睡得打呼，听到他进来，不过换个姿势继续睡。

汉克做了整晚的噩梦。  
梦里的康纳满身蓝血，而他四周，都是熊熊燃烧的火焰。  
梦里，他努力向康纳伸出手，却怎么也没有办法触碰到他。

 

tbc  
===================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：“这毫无意义”的英文，it doesn't make sense, 所以英语国家的意语初学者都喜欢说non fa senso，这其实是英式意大利语——而正确说法是“non ha senso”，直译成英文是 it doesn't have sense；再比如，“这毫无意义”在标准德语里是es ist sinnlos，但因为德国人对英语外来语的接受度较高，二战结束后，这句话被带偏成了英式德语的：das macht kein Sinn，在德国本土、其他国家德语区，及英语节目中常有出现，然而从标准德语角度出发，这也是错误的，当时欧洲有许多激进的语言学家曾提出这是‘英语对语言多样化的扼杀’，其中以法语德语区为甚，法国甚至开展好几年轰轰烈烈的“排除英语外来语，恢复法语主体地位”运动；二十世纪到二十一世纪初的娱乐节目中，更有很多涉及到外语习惯的错误和不准确用法，都是对彼此习俗没有深入了解及不负责任地使用机翻而造成的。一直到二十一世纪二十年代，随着能流利运用三百多种语言及方言的仿生人的出现，这种混乱现象日益消亡；只给后世留下了无数笑谈。
> 
> *注2：Ciao，Buonasera，Buongiono：Buongiono，早上好，较为正式。Buonasera，晚上好，较为正式；因为Ciao等同于Hello或者Hi，随时随地打招呼都用Ciao是英语国家人士在意大利常犯的错误，而不知对刚认识的年长者使用会显得轻浮；但人们极少会设身处地考虑到一些语种中，针对不同身份、年龄的陌生人，都应该使用不同种类的问好、乃至不同的语法等细节，为此曾造成很多不必要的误解；这个问题后来同样被多语种仿生人彻底解决。


	18. Chapter 18

>>当年有记者问卡姆斯基为什么会在底特律创办CyberLife，并暗示是否是因为底特律悠久的历史、四季分明的气候、水路陆路畅通的地理优势、完整的基础配套设施及汽车中心和音乐之都的美誉。

>>那时，年轻的技术总监兼CEO卡姆斯基不假思索地回答：

>>“因为房价便宜。”

 

18

 

上世纪六十年代开始，接连的种族矛盾、石油危机和经济大衰退在迫使大批中产手工业者和富裕阶层不得不迁出的同时，给底特律留下了大量的空置房屋。这些房屋被无家可归者和毒贩占用，成为了吸毒者的天堂和犯罪的温床。

 

为了挽救曾经的重工业制造中心的形象，底特律市政府曾多次对大批空置房屋进行销毁，这在一定程度上打击了毒贩，却也导致大批无家可归者重新流落街头，给本就紧张的收容所带来了不小的负担，更带来不少新的社会矛盾。此项行动因此被州政府叫停，市中心之外的许多老房得以保留下来。

本世纪二十年代，在底特律成为“仿生人之城”而再次恢复经济活力之后，这些空置的片区有些被新进驻的开发商买走，建成了商业大楼或者住宅小区；有些则因为地理位置不佳、就业机会稀少而依然断着水电，残破地矗立在市郊，风雨飘摇。

 

韦恩县14岁的马修·鲁德常带着自己的10岁的弟弟德纳·鲁德找附近的空屋玩鬼屋游戏。两个小男孩互相惊吓，大声尖叫然后咯咯笑着跑出屋子。很多时候，他们还会拍几段鬼屋视屏上传到网上，这些业余视频在网上很受欢迎，短短一年间，他们分别在Live!Vid和油管有了十八万和十二万的订阅，这对于两个未成年的孩子来讲，可是不小的成就感。

 

今天他们在三个街区外，找到一间残破的白房子，房子还有早期法国殖民者遗留的痕迹。很久以前，这里说不定住过某个有钱的家庭，但现在，这间大房子只有歪斜的大门，窗户全部都碎了，乱七八糟的电线裹挟着残留着雕花的廊柱，滴水兽上满是鸟粪的锈蚀，还有鸟儿筑巢和迁徙的痕迹。

从大门进入，是一个门廊，还有厨房，他们经过客厅，黑暗中，地上满是碎裂的地毯。

 

马修打着手电，德纳一手拿着手机拍摄，一手拉着哥哥的外套下摆，两个孩子踩在吱呀吱呀的木地板上，嘴里不时发出“呜~~”“呜~~”的声音模仿鬼叫。

 

马修说：“德纳，你在发抖，鬼喜欢吃胆小的孩子，你知道吗？”

 

德纳虽然还小，但他跟着哥哥早已经把附近的所有鬼屋都闯过了，所以他丝毫不在意地说，“是你自己在抖，马修，别赖我。”对着镜头，他说，“希望我们这次不会再像上次那样遇到无家可归者。”

 

空气里弥漫着一种怪异的味道，年久失修的霉味、白蚁腐蚀木头后留下的排泄物的味道，还有动物尸体的臭味。

 

寒冷的夜风吹起来，把这些味道搅拌了一下，似乎变得更加浓郁。

 

突然，外面骤然传来一声尖利凄惨的叫声，一只黑色的物体降落在窗棱上，马修被绊了一个趔趄，差点丢了手电，德纳一下子抱紧了哥哥的腰，让马修失了平衡，两人一起坐倒在地。过了一会，马修把手电射向窗户，男孩子们才反应过来：“哈，是乌鸦。”然后互相称呼一句，“胆小鬼。”

 

就在马修收回手电的那一刻，他看到了刚才绊住他的东西，地上的一条胳膊。

 

德纳也看到了，他想尖叫，马修一下子捂住了弟弟的嘴。

 

然而这时候，屋内的电灯突然亮了，他们惊恐地在地上看到一张惨白的人脸，和他被碎发遮掩了一半的茫然瞳孔。

 

两个孩子不约而同尖叫起来，手脚着地爬着站起来就没命地往外跑。

就在他们快要到出口的时候，几声兹拉兹拉的声音传来，亮起的电灯一盏盏地爆炸了，火星点燃了屋内的破烂，火势迅速蔓延起来。

 

没多久，寒冷干燥的空气中，白色的老房子成了一个巨大的火炬，哔哔啵啵地矗立在没有星星的寒夜之下。

 

远处，有火警响起。

 

========================

 

这是2036年冬天的一起火灾牵扯出的命案。

 

这起发生在底特律韦恩县老城区的火灾，因为在发生前几分钟有目击证人（目击者是两个小孩，马修·鲁德和德纳·鲁德，他们那晚哭着跑回家，不得不和夜班回家的父母解释弄丢了的手电、手机和被烧坏的外套，在被鲁德夫妇狠狠地教育一顿后，第二天一早，鲁德先生拽着两个儿子的衣领去韦恩县警署报了案），当值的警官布莱恩·波德，对早已经断了水电多年的空置房为什么会突然亮灯起了疑惑，便向当地火警了解了事情经过。“麦卡特”这个名字，是波德警官查看德纳·马修同步上传到Live!Vid的视屏时（这段视频此后一天内就有了三百万的点击率），在尸体旁边发现的。

一个手写的名字。

 

而据火警描述，以前发现的焚毁的房屋中，也有过电线和助燃剂的痕迹，和被烧焦的尸体，但都因为无法确认指纹和身份，只能当做流浪人员在冬天的空屋中偷电、点火取暖不慎引发火灾而结案。

 

这次有了孩子们的描述和案发前的视频，布莱恩·波德警官首先通过摇晃的镜头里的衣着确认了尸体是一位失踪了三天的未成年学生，他的父母两天前曾经来报案。警官判断，这很可能是一起有预谋的杀人后抛尸空屋，再纵火销毁证据的案件。

 

这时，这起前后横跨8年的、横跨底特律及周边威斯特兰、韦恩、迪尔伯恩等各县郡、城区的连续杀人纵火案才慢慢浮出水面，底特律各大警务部门从各种蛛丝马迹间，终于拼凑出了纵火犯的作案手法。

 

他们暂时称犯人是“冰火麦卡特”，因为这个“麦卡特”只在冬天、圣诞节前几天作案，受害者全是年轻的男孩或女孩，一开始只是作为节前普通失踪人员处理，而对于被他选择的空屋，他会事先从附近电网拉出电线，接上低负载灯泡，做一个延迟通电装置，在屋内洒满助燃剂。然后，他会在别的地方，等待电线通电，直到灯泡过载爆炸，用火花引发屋内的火势。

 

整个装置简单粗糙，有任何一点基础的电工知识和简单的工具就能完成，“冰火麦卡特”可能是任何人。

 

鉴于他没有在任何地方留下过自己的指纹，他甚至可能是仿生人。

 

虽然对于罪犯的身份有所争议，对于下次作案地点，警方却有了眉目。

 

“冬天皑皑白雪中的一颗烈焰之心。”一大早，87听完了案件简述，对一边的康纳说，“案犯一定是人类，仿生人的话，会画只泵。”

 

SWAT的克莱格·雷明顿副队长此时对着队员们在台上总结：“犯人用了八年时间，在全底特律画了一颗——心。”他用荧光笔指了一下墙上的电子地图，那里的一颗颗闪光点，就是他们从各郡县警署及火警那边总结出来的，符合‘冰火麦卡特’犯罪模式的火灾现场，“而今年，这颗心要合拢了。”

这颗“烈焰之心”的合拢点，位于底特律市内的橡树区，那里有全市历史最悠久的动物园，还有好几个新建的大卖场和全息博物馆，圣诞前后，正是最热闹的地方。

 

SWAT的任务，就是和其他分配的警力一起，搜查附近街区，以图阻止这个疯子放火。

 

一直闪着黄灯没吭声的康纳此时说：“我有一个问题，雷明顿副队长，犯人至今为止的作案地点都是废弃的空屋，为什么这次会选在闹市区？”

 

“我们有理由相信，犯人这是最后一次作案，出于变态的心理，他想把自己的成果展现于世。”

 

不仅仅是这样，犯人还有戏弄警方的心态——康纳指出：“他至今所有的模式，都是杀人之后，再延迟放火，就算我们这次能提前找到起火点阻止火灾，那时，受害人已经死了，我觉得我们应该从最近的失踪人口入手。”

 

“康纳，”雷明顿副队长是个耐心很好的人，他说，“各地警局已经派人在搜索失踪人口。但目前，我们人手还是不够。所以很遗憾，我们只能尽力集中于最后可能的起火点。”

 

橡树区是个大区，目前警力逐步排查只能勉强覆盖整个区及周边。

 

艾伦队长此时插话：“康纳，你怎么看这个罪犯，说说你的想法。”

 

康纳回答：“犯人把最后的地点选在橡树区不像是只为了完成这颗心。我查了历史，橡树区在不久之前，也是一个布满废弃房屋的旧区，2020年的冬天，开发商将这个区的旧屋全部推倒重建，才有了现在的繁华。我们有没有可能找到改造之前，谁曾经住在那些空屋里？”

 

“收容站，”技术员很快回答，“收容站会有一些流浪者的信息，但这样一来，范围会变得很广。”

 

“看一下当年有没有未成年的流浪者被带走。”康纳说，“如果我的信息没错的话，和火有关的‘麦卡特’，是本古早漫画主人公的名字。”

 

“你的意思，这是个缺爱的孩子，小时候被剥夺了住所，长大后对社会报复？”雷明顿副队长恍然，对艾伦队长说，“你带来的仿生人对人类心态看得挺透彻啊。”

 

艾伦队长点点头。

 

康纳蓝血泵的部位一直不太舒服。

 

他强迫自己专注于工作，还有至少一条人命可以被挽救，甚至可以提前阻止一场灾难。他告诉自己，不要乱想别的事情。

 

不要乱想。

 

他们找到5个当年18岁以下的孩子的名字。

 

最先搜索完毕的87首先出声：“别瑞尔·克罗夫斯基。2020年的时候他14岁，亲生父母不明，CPS帮比尔联系了寄养家庭——克罗夫斯基医生一家，由此他获得了现在的姓。他2026年后从寄养家庭搬出，和养父母彻底断绝了联系，他现在登记的住址是橡树区东四街的电器店，这似乎能解释他如何谋生及获得充足的作案工具；至于没有指纹的问题，他的双手于2020年的废屋大火中被烧毁，两年后，寄养家庭和政府出钱帮他装了仿生义肢。”吹了口哨，87说，“他名下登记了一把半自动步枪，和一把柯尔特M2799（作者注：柯尔特2027年研发的手枪，价格便宜，添加双精度滑块，增加了重量和后坐力），至于有没有未登记的武器，就不知道了。”

 

“这是我们要找的人。”艾伦队长最后决定，“克莱格，”他对雷明顿副队长说，“你带领原定小队继续和其他单位一起排查橡树区的起火装置，87也交给你。”看87做出OK的手势，队长继续，“而我，安迪，康纳，汤姆，威尔……”他点了九名队员，“我们去嫌犯店里拜访一下。”

 

============================

 

东四街满是成片低矮的廉租房，街区拥挤而杂乱，住在那里，几乎伸出手就能触摸到对门。住民们杂乱无章、挂满衣物的晾衣绳完全阻挡了狙击视野。在如此密集区域，如果被迫近距离交火，后果不堪设想。

 

SWAT监控车伪装成普通车辆远远地停在了街对面。在确认了别瑞尔·克罗夫斯基今天一早起，除了去附近杂货店购买食物就没有离开家之后，艾伦队长示意分头行动。因为怕惊动嫌犯，伤到可能的人质的性命，他们不能大批疏散附近居民，只能轻轻敲开电器店四周住户的门，让他们尽快做好一切能阻挡穿墙流弹的准备。

 

重新穿上CyberLife RK800制服的康纳，站在门口，小心地敲了好久，才敲开西面一家人家的门。狭窄的一居室空间内，搭着布帘拉起来的隔断，里面住着一家六口。他们是墨西哥移民，父亲不在，母亲，祖母带着三个5岁到9岁不等的孩子。

 

康纳出示了证件和腰带上的警徽，轻声用流利的西班牙语给他们表明自己不是移民局的，费了好一番功夫才解释清楚了来意，还顺便满足了几个小孩对他的围观和抚摸。他安排母亲抱着最小的女孩躲进浴缸，盖上一张床垫，然后他靠墙竖起另一张床垫，让其余人员躲在后面，最后他脱下了防弹背心，交给9岁的男孩，让他将防弹背心压在竖立的床垫上，保护他祖母和弟弟。

 

他转身离开的时候，听到其中一个小男孩问：“Nana, el no tiedo a la muerte? （奶奶，他不怕死吗？）”

 

他的祖母回答：“Sin un latido del corazon, no esta vivo, y no morira, mi nieto. （他没有一颗跳动的心脏，他不是活人，也不会死去，我的孩子。）”

 

===========================

 

康纳从这家人家走出来，中午的太阳穿透了厚厚的云层照射下来，有些刺眼。

 

按照原定计划，他和穿着一身夹克衫的安迪汇合，从前门进去那家低矮的电器店。

 

店里坐着的，正是比系统照片里年长了几岁的别瑞尔，年轻人脸色苍白，有很重的黑眼圈，黑色的半长发油腻地粘在前额和两侧。

 

安迪进门就大大咧咧地喊：“买张SSD卡。”

 

别瑞尔瞟了他一眼，没说话。

 

一阵安静之后，二楼突然有了不小的动静，导致老旧的天花板掉下不少灰来。

 

安迪挑好了东西，走上前，语气轻佻地：“你的宠物脾气挺大啊？”

 

别瑞尔就当没听到，伸手去开抽屉，安迪已经亮出警徽，和康纳同时掏出枪：“不许动，底特律警察！”

 

阴郁的年轻人在一瞬间的犹豫后，突然矮身，挡住了他们的射击路线，转身就往柜台后不远的门口逃，安迪和康纳同时开枪，一个打中了门框，另一个似乎穿过门帘打中了他，但没有重伤他，很快，别瑞尔已经上了二楼。

 

门外站着的两位SWAT队员按预定计划冲进来，安迪喊了：“二楼”，便和康纳一起追上去。

 

楼梯上到一半，一梭子弹从上面急速扫来，安迪被击中了左肩膀，他立即和康纳立刻各自找地方掩护。事先埋伏在隔壁楼二楼的艾伦队长此时扔了一发烟雾弹，带人通过阳台玻璃窗闯了进来，别瑞尔调转枪口正对阳台，艾伦队长已经一枪打断了他的右臂。仿生义肢没有痛感，别瑞尔抬起左手的手枪对准了艾伦队长，就要扣动扳机，就在这时，康纳跨步冲上了二楼，开枪的同时，毫不犹豫地挡了上去。

 

===============

 

在动物园附近的87一面检测周边电路，一面接受着东四街那边的情报：“嫌犯击毙，人质成功解救，是昨天失踪的阿贝尔·罗德里格斯。附近居民无伤亡。”

 

87喃喃：“最近其他的报失人口看样子还得继续找了，可怜的家人们，多难过的圣诞。”

 

“我方从别瑞尔店里搜出了作案工具和不止一套延时装置，怀疑嫌犯本次计划在多处同时点火，你处也要多加注意，安全警报并没有解除，以及——”

这时候，87和几位警员走到动物园正门口，四周满是吵闹的小朋友，他们刚看完仿生恐龙和仿生熊猫展，叽叽喳喳地比划熊猫大战恐龙哪个会赢，分贝高得盖过了艾伦队长的通讯。

 

87无奈地笑着望天，却无意间注意到身边两层楼高圣诞树顶端的星星。天色还早，根本不到点灯的时间，那星星却突然诡异地亮起来，87疑惑但迅速地伸手摸了圣诞树的叶子，放在嘴里舔了一下——助燃剂和炸药粉的成分。

 

眼看那颗星星越来越亮，87集中注意力，侵入了市内电网。

 

星星无声地暗了下去。四周的人群却一阵惊呼：动物园的电子门不再运作，关住了不少喳喳叫着挥舞小短手的小朋友们和四处滚的仿生熊猫。整个橡树区的电车也全部紧急拉停，有车辆瞬间追尾，但因为市内限速，并没有造成人员伤亡。

 

环顾自己造成的不大不小的混乱，再拍拍身边的圣诞树，87吐了舌头：“早这样不就好了，两千年前人类没电也一样过圣诞嘛。”

 

这时，他才听到了耳内传来的声音：“康纳受了重伤，87。”

 

====================

 

“不穿防弹衣去档子弹？！你脑壳进了蠕虫病毒吗！！！”DPD总部临时维修站的无尘密封室里，看着被机械臂和各种导管缠绕起来、上半身裸露，胸腔敞开的康纳，87按捺不住一边走一边喊——他以为自己从来不会知道生气是怎么一回事——“被击中的地方离开蓝血泵还有三公分！！！入泵主管道损坏！！！要不是艾伦队长想到带备用蓝血你根本挨不到回警局就变成一堆报废塑料了！漫天飞舞的RA9啊！！！！你的思维模组是怎么通过检测的？？CyberLife检测员嗑药了？？”

 

“87，”脸上沾着蓝血的康纳闭着眼睛说，“我没事，一点都不疼。”

 

“废话！你死掉都不会觉得疼！我不管你了，我要回家撸Sumo！”

 

“87，不许回去。”康纳睁开眼睛，安静地命令。

 

“……”87气鼓鼓地瞪他。

 

“只有你一个人回去，他会担心。”康纳语气坚决。

 

“我们都不回去他不是更担心？”87嘟嘴。

 

“给家门口的安德里安和卡雷蒙特打电话，就说我们任务还没完成，”康纳平静地看了一眼身边仪器上跳动的数据，“这不是撒谎，也确实还没完成，你虽然造成区域停电救了大家，但余下的爆燃装置还没完全拆除。回你的岗位去，87，我到明天早上4点05分就修补完毕了，到时候我加入你们。”

 

87语塞。

 

许久，他说：“喂，康纳。”

 

对方没有回答，只是通过手指导线操纵着机械臂对主泵管道进行精确的修补。

 

87挠挠脸，说，“我刚在外面等你醒过来的时候，顺便读了‘冰火麦卡特’那只左臂义肢里储存的不多的信息。当年市政在圣诞节前强行拆迁橡树区的空屋，因为工人丢弃的烟头引发了大火，把他吸毒吸得High过头的妈妈困在了里面。那时别瑞尔在外面偷东西，回家发现起火，想冲进去救她，结果被掉下的房梁砸断了双手，他的义肢是市政府赔偿的结果；而‘麦卡特’，你说得对，确实是他母亲给他唯一买过的一本二手漫画里，那个会用双手喷火的英雄的名字，后来那本漫画被她撕碎用来吸粉了，而动物园，是他妈妈清醒的时候，答应会带他去的地方，所以我想他画一颗心，是想……”

 

“那名罪犯已经被击毙了，87，不管他曾多么不幸，那都不是他危害无辜者的理由。”

 

87默然点头，继续找话题：“后勤那个好几次打听你的小姑娘，康斯坦提亚，人漂亮，家境也好。她家在加州阳光海岸，她是因为喜欢仿生人才报了机器人自动化专业，毕业后立即通过警校考核来到DPD，她母亲当年是好莱坞小有名气的影星，她父亲——”

 

“87，这些信息我扫描一下也知道，你想说什么。”康纳继续着他的修补，胸口的精密导线一根根地迅速接合，系统检测的绿灯亮起来。

 

“我看过的那些小说里，不少都写着，‘爱情这种事情，很多时候并不是第一眼决定的’，你不用在一棵树上吊死，真的。”

 

“谢谢提醒，87。我第一眼看到的是CyberLife那个严肃的操作员05，她已婚有三个女儿，真高兴我没有对她一见钟情。”

 

“康纳！”87不想和他辩了，缓和下来，“你知道我的意思。”

 

“我知道，”康纳最后说，“谢谢，87。”

 

87闭了闭眼，“有时候我真怀疑你对那个人的爱才是最无解的病毒，康纳。”说完，他快步通过自动门后的除尘和消毒房，出去了。

 

无尘室里只留下电子仪器偶尔的滴答，和机械臂移动的声音。


	19. Chapter 19

>>I look at you all

>>see the love there that's sleeping.

 

19

 

底特律各警务部门组成的特殊任务小队又用了两天，在拆弹专案组的协助下，定位了动物园附近的全部十四处隐蔽起火、起爆点，并一一解除了危险。

 

电厂从警方指挥中心得到确定的信息后，于周五傍晚日落时分，再次接通了橡树区的供电，附近的人们在胆战心惊之余，望着点点闪亮的灯光慢慢驱散黑暗，不禁纷纷鼓起掌来。

还有一些小插曲。

 

33岁的让达·韦思迪，一位在动物园陪孩子的母亲，声称她的孩子被突然关闭的电子门夹到了手指并且收到了猛兽的惊吓，而提出大额索赔。园方谈判律师表示动物园有备用电机，电子门在总电机断电后，关闭之前会有警示，然后才依靠伺服电机缓慢关闭，等待人工开启。同样的，猛兽区的电子门，也都在断电后启用了备用电源并锁死，园区内散养的仿生熊猫从来没有攻击性——如果孩子被夹到手指或受到惊吓，那很大一部分是母亲的责任。

 

动物园也有自己的困扰，不知道是否因为受到当时所坐的跷跷板突然停电的刺激，一只叫罗西的仿生熊猫（*注1）突然变异，每天都在自己笼子的墙壁上，用泥土忧伤地作画，并且拒绝再出来向孩子们展现自己的萌态。动物园工作人员在好几天之后，才在一名外国游客的帮助下，确认罗西一直在画一幅中国四川省的地图。

 

此外还有部分交通事故的轻伤者或受到惊吓者也对市政和警方提出了赔偿要求。

 

周五晚七点，DPD第四季度各单位主管的节前总结会进行到尾声。

 

休息时间，亚伯拉罕·艾伦队长亲手将SWAT任务报告通过随身电子屏发给了汉克·安德森副队。

安德森听到屏幕来信，看了发件人，讶异了一下，扭头，笑着对他说：“你的雷明顿副队长刚才所报告的那些光辉经历居然还不是全部？真让人羡慕。”

 

“因为有些事情，特定警员要求我对外保密。但是我认为，你作为他的上级，我还是有必要如实告知你的。”艾伦回答。

 

——康纳RK800-51帮弯腰射击并寻找掩护的亚伯拉罕·艾伦挡住了罪犯本来瞄准他脑门的致命一枪。而在那之前，康纳把自己的防弹衣脱给了附近的住民。

 

艾伦相信汉克·安德森已经看到了这一句，及其后康纳所受损伤的详情，因为这个比自己年长好几岁的、从底特律历史上最大最凶残的贩毒团伙的枪林弹雨闯过来的男人，脸色突然变得煞白。

 

报告里也写明：执勤的维修站员工帮康纳恢复了蓝血泵基础供血机能后，康纳便请他们回去休息，自行用一个晚上修复并重新参与了其余行动；十四处起火点中的四处就是他定位的。

 

安德森闭了闭眼，握着电子屏的手微微有些颤抖，他问：“你对康纳的评价如何？”

“首先，”艾伦回答，“今年八月份，我和康纳第一次合作的任务报告，你也可以看到，当时我对他的评语是：‘为了完成任务不择手段，没有展现对人质的任何同情和关怀，不建议再派遣到我方行动中’。”

 

汉克·安德森张了张嘴，没有打断，示意他继续。

 

“此后，花园区劫案中，他虽然在分析过程中的表现依然冷静，却展现出不少属于人类的表情，到最后他放弃追逐嫌犯‘收银员’而选择下到零度的水中救你，安德森副队，他的这一连串举动，引起了我的好奇。由此我查看了你提交的和他的合作报告。对仿生人不甚了解的我，有理由相信，”艾伦说，“和人类一样，仿生人也是有感情的生物，特别是如果有人类，让他们体验到这种带着善意的感情后。所以安德森副队，现在还活着的我，还应向你表示谢意。”

 

安德森回答：“不是我的功劳，那本来就是个善良的孩子。那么，艾伦队长，”他说，“你的结论是——”

“正是这种善良，在一定程度上抑制了我邀请他正式加入SWAT的想法。关于这一点，我和我的副队也讨论过数次。”艾伦说，“我不是一个不知道感恩的人，队里大家也都喜欢他，并随时欢迎他和我们一起执行任务，安德森副队；我只是担心特勤组冲突剧烈的行动那么多，那孩子再这么舍己为人下去，很可能某一天真的会送了命；我希望你也不要忘记这一点。”

 

“我知道，”汉克·安德森说，“我知道，艾伦。那么，87呢？”

“87，”艾伦平静的脸上带了微笑，“知道SWAT在任务中击毙持枪嫌犯可以不用写十七八份文件后，他已经在考虑递申请了，我想我和克莱格都会批准——”艾伦队长注视安德森副队，“当时事出紧急，87用最快的速度掐掉了橡树区的电，而没有隐藏自己的踪迹、或提前报告，虽然我怀疑他有点想炫耀自己能力的意思在里面，”安德森副队听到了，笑着摇摇头，艾伦队长继续，“当然87的做法无可指摘，只是电厂这阵子正在找我们协商大功率电机损坏的赔偿：他们当值的仿生人如实把探测到的断电攻击计算了出来，并进行了反追踪；如果达成赔偿，我部门会承担全部责任，这点请放心。”

“这种恩威并施的抢人行为，艾伦，我似乎明白你是怎么年纪轻轻当上SWAT队长的了。”安德森看了他一眼。

“而我同时也是一个9岁女孩的父亲，”艾伦缓和了表情，说，“我理解父亲的感受。我不会抢走他们任何一人，安德森副队，如果你不同意。”

 

许久，满头银发的副队回答：“谢谢你的坦诚，艾伦队长。”

 

“你比我年长，叫我亚伯拉罕就可以了，安德森副队。”

 

“那么，叫我汉克就好，”安德森副队说，“亚伯拉罕，我有一个请求。”

“请讲，汉克。”

 

安德森副队转过身来，有些不好意思地，“这个电子屏怎么删除记录？”

艾伦队长不解地挑了眉。

 

银发的年长者声音低沉地说：“如果那孩子不想让别人知道他受过重伤，我就当不知道吧。”

 

艾伦队长错觉在汉克身上看到了康纳的影子。

他想，也许是因为自己在康纳身上，看多了汉克·安德森的影子。

 

艾伦队长接过对方手里的随身屏，轻点几下，彻底删除了自己传输的文档和系统内相关的浏览记录。

=====================

这是87自诞生以来，过的最郁闷的一个周五。

 

就在几个小时前，他被告知自己果断断电的正义行为，是要付出惨痛代价的，这个代价，就是写一份详细的过程报告，交给局里定损——早知道做了这么大的好事还不能留名，他一开始就想法隐藏踪迹了好吗，又不是什么难事！结果办事员还无关痛痒地告诉他，他是被电厂的UL400X发现的。谁都知道那是一台用于1000千伏及以上的特高压输电线工作的仿生人，制造于2023年，就比台电表多了个脑袋——抱着变电器跳钢管舞的RA9啊！这让他作为最新型最强大的（原）战斗仿生人的脸往哪里搁！

“如果世界上没有定损报告，我们早就是英雄了，康纳。”87歪倒在沙发上，撸着怀里的Sumo，满脸英雄末路的悲伤。

 

“Sumo不能上沙发，汉克说过这是家里规矩。”康纳打扫完厨房，进来客厅说。

 

“但这是我买的沙发。”是了，原来那个沙发上面死过一台自己，鉴证科的封条白晃晃地展现着84神奇而愚蠢的死法。87觉得那实在太不吉利了，回家的路上，他拖着康纳去买了一个新沙发，外加印着小小狗骨头的新地毯，把旧的请去了储藏室，还买了个佛像压着，“而且准确地说，是我上了沙发，而Sumo上了我。是吧，乖狗狗。”

 

不过嘴里虽然这么讲，他还是站起来，说，“那我去溜溜它，这几天我不在，都没怎么动吧，要长肉咯。”

 

他正准备去换便服，门口有钥匙转动的声音。门很快开了，汉克带着风雪出现在门背后。

 

87微笑了，他想等康纳先开口，然而康纳就和系统瞬间断电一样，呆呆地对着门的方向，什么都没说。于是87咧着嘴喊了：“汉克。”

 

“你们回来了，”高大的人类几步走上前，一把把他们两个同时搂进怀里，说，“回来就好。”

 

人类带着些许寒意的温暖身体离开自己很近，搭在肩上的大手还有些微微颤抖，87脑内传话给康纳：“如果不是被冻的——他很可能知道了，康纳。”

 

康纳也许是真的当机了，没有回答他，也没有像以前那样回应汉克的拥抱。

 

很快，汉克放开他们，后退一步拉开距离，安静地，仔仔细细打量他们，然后说，“没想到你们回来这么早。我开会以后在警局吃过了，不用管我。”

“我……我去溜Sumo。”不管是Sumo溜他，还是他溜Sumo，现在87只想找机会出去。

 

“外面雪很大，不要单独出去，而且，”汉克有些费力地脱下大衣挂在门后，87探测到他正经历着三级疼痛，骨头愈合得不错，但离开全好还差得远。康纳依然愣在原地，要是原来他早就忙不迭上去帮忙了。汉克说，“今天早上，哈姆查克和格罗斯泊音特区的清洁工在辖区街道的垃圾桶里先后发现三具仿生人尸体，地方警署封锁了那两个区，把尸体运到了总部等待分析，怕引起骚乱，暂时还对外保密。”

 

“被原来主人丢弃了？或者自杀？”87问，康纳一直安静地望着汉克，要不是他的眼睛还在动，87真要去检查他的系统是不是烧掉了。

 

“可能不大。其中两具是今年上半年的新机型RK600和RZ400，一具是去年年末的机型PB700，登记在三个不同的家庭名下：一家是脑外科的主刀大夫和麻醉师，一家单身女主人是密歇根银行副行长，一家单身男主人是高中教师。那几个家庭都说，自家的仿生人在失踪前没有任何变异迹象，当然我们不排除仿生人变异后逃走途中遇害，或者在高知识分子家庭出现诺尔森第二的可能。只是，现在主要问题在于，”汉克说，“那三具仿生人尸体，一具没有了脑部，一具没有了下半身，一具少了左手，警方的检测情况：他们共同失去了蓝血泵和所有的记忆存储，系统就像刚出厂一样干净，因此很难判断死因和死亡时间。”

 

87略惊讶地发现汉克慢慢地对仿生人的型号了解得那么清楚，说，“可以联系我啊。要不，我现在就去？”

 

“不用那么急。我们怀疑是针对仿生人的无差别谋杀，现在很可能有一个危险的杀手逍遥法外，所以希望你们也注意安全。”汉克郑重地望了眼他们两个，然后走去卧室换衣服。

 

87不在乎地耸肩，传话给康纳：“好险，看来他还不知道你光辉的作死……”

 

康纳转过脸，对着87：“还记得84吗，当时你检测他的系统，也说他像刚出厂一样；但是他之前上传的报告确实证明他去过各种地方。”

 

87回答：“对，可他四肢健全——至少在脑子开花前，还是健全的。我觉得关系不大。”接着，他压低声音，“我说你刚才怎么了，都不出声。”

康纳又不说话了，过了很久，他轻轻说，“我在考虑搬出去住。”

 

“喂！”87下意识抬高了声音，“搬出去可就没有Sumo了！好吧，”他压低声音，“我不是这个意思。你在想什么呢？”

 

“刚才汉克进来，我试着像以前那样直视他，和他正常交谈，87，”康纳摇着头，用很轻很轻的声音说，“我做不到，光是看他站得那么近我就觉得我快要当机了，也许你说得对，我应该——”

 

不不，别谦虚，你刚已经完全当机了，你也就只能逗逗我吧。87想说。不过他还是用满不在乎的语气对他说，“所以我早说了嘛，爱情就像病毒——等……一下，”他叫了一声，“我想起来了！！”

 

汉克正好换完衣服走过来，好奇地望着他们，康纳又恢复当机状态。只是这次，87一把拉起康纳的手，拉着他直直走到汉克面前，随即拉起汉克的一只手，说，“仿生人的系统，”一边一个，他把他们两人的手紧紧地放到一起，“如果遭到系统防火墙都无法应付的外界程序——或者说，病毒——入侵，你们猜会怎样？”

 

康纳喃喃：“我经历过，受到高级别命令的恶意操控，我最后启动了系统的后门退出机制才得以全身而退。”

 

汉克不解但担心地看了康纳一眼。

他们的手被87紧紧握着，谁都没有动弹。

87说，“我分享你的记忆，所以我也知道。但那些非变异的仿生人不一样，他们没法‘主动’去寻找一个突破口，而只能按照既定程序来寻求自保：为了排出入侵体内的外界程序（病毒），系统会自动寻找上一次的还原点，但如果这个外界程序（病毒）过于强大，怎么寻找还原点都没有用，你们觉得结果会怎样？”

这下连汉克那个电脑白痴都明白了：“就和……以前微软的系统实在没办法修复只好重装一样？”

 

“哇！！汉克你真是智勇双全！！！！”87放开了他们，说，“我决定了，明天去警局看看情况再说，汉克，那些尸体都在吧？”

 

汉克依然握着康纳的手，思考着什么，点点头。

 

康纳悄无声息地缩回手，放在身侧，对87说：“87，假设你的理论正确，那是一种连和你同级别的84都无法抵御的病毒，你有什么措施保证，你就不会染上？”

 

这个问题让自信满满的87和若有所思的汉克都愣住了，不过87很快微笑起来，说：“系统还原，说明就算有病毒也已经被清除了——就和我当时检测84的尸体一样，不会有事。我只是想证实一下自己的理论，顺便寻找点蛛丝马迹。再说了，我还有你。”87拍拍康纳，“假如我染上什么病毒，你可以用备份的安全系统帮我清理啊；反之，万一你染上，我也可以这样做。”87停了停，说，“这样想起来，我有点同情孤独死去的84了，哦，汉克，我不是在怪你，你做得很对，你甚至可以多开几枪以防万一。”

 

那时，汉克扭过头，注意到87买的新沙发。他走过去，试了试弹性，然后缓缓坐下，对他们说：“你们辛苦好几天，不谈案子了。今晚底特律老虎对战华盛顿国民，两边都有近两年的赛场奖得主和仿生人投手X67，结果很难预料，一起看？”

 

87欢呼一声，飞快跑回房间拿了Ebay买的棒球帽戴上，又跑去厨房帮汉克拿了啤酒，然后把立在原地的康纳不由分说拖进了客厅。

 

康纳和87无声地推了很久谁先坐下，汉克像是没注意到一样，主动坐到了最左边的位置。87瞅准机会一把把康纳推倒在中间的坐垫上，自己一屁股坐在了最右边。Sumo晃了晃耳朵，在康纳试图站起来的同时，跳到他腿上，用全身重量压住了他，然后舒服地躺下。

 

“Sumo老先生年纪大了，让它睡会，你别动。”87搂着康纳的肩膀，说。

 

汉克摸了摸Sumo的头，问康纳：“如果不舒服，我来抱。”

康纳安静地摇摇头。

 

后来，那场比赛的得分非常精彩，汉克和87全程又喊又叫又敲茶几，早把Sumo可怜的睡眠质量抛诸脑后。

 

tbc

 

======================

 

注1：2039年4月，仿生熊猫罗西（编号PDB10-09）作为历史上第一只患上抑郁症的仿生动物被送到了遥远的中国四川，当地大熊猫保护区的工作人员为罗西建立了直播，关心它的人们每天都可以从直播中看到它和自己的新伙伴——真正的大熊猫们一起愉快地玩耍、打滚。仿生熊猫罗西的经历，此后为世界仿生行为研究和动物疾病防治提供了新的思路。


	20. Chapter 20

>>Cries unheard

 

20

 

“RK600 #291 332 121-37，丢失部件#8187o（头部），及#8453a（高负载蓝血泵，2038年上半年ver.），系统所在核心属于丢失部件#8187o的一部分。”

 

“RZ400 #122 124 438 -2a，丢失部件#7901（左脚，左小腿），#7812（右脚，右小腿），#8501w（左大腿），#8601r（右大腿），#9301z（臀部），及#8453（高负载蓝血泵，2038年上半年ver.），系统还原。”

 

“PB700 #455 530 008 -21，丢失部件#8407l（左手），及#8451（高负载蓝血泵，2037年下半年ver.），系统还原。”

 

“三台都是家用仿生人，依据2032年的个人用户隐私法，它们从被买走后就没有上传过所在地点和行动模式。CyberLife和那些老牌厂商不一样，卡姆斯基从一开始就大张旗鼓地表示遵从这个法规，总部数据库也没有有用的消息。这也是当时大批仿生人变异后，CyberLife自己也无法追踪到他们的原因。”

 

“这个情况，哪怕再次激活也是一台普通仿生人了，什么都查不出来。”87总结，“我们现在只能根据警方昨天询问的信息得知，RK600的丢失时间在本周，RZ400和PB700的丢失时间在月初，因为三个家庭都是经常需要加班或者出差的全职，所以他们说的时间不一定准确。”

 

康纳望着面前的场景。

除了缺少部件外，那台PB700的腿部还很脏，仿佛走了很长的路。

 

自己以前来证据室定位耶利哥，虽然成功，但导致了多少变异仿生人的死亡，如果自己没在最后一刻变异，差点就亲手毁了仿生人的未来。

 

那时候，为了获得情报，他不惜损毁、折磨仿生人的尸体，并欺骗他们。

 

如果不是汉克，现在站在这里的，会是一个怎样的康纳呢？

 

望着87小心翼翼检查的样子，康纳发现87虽然看上去满不在乎，但从一开始就比自己更有同情心。

 

不愧是新机型。

 

==========

 

和法庭那次相似：负责上手检查的87开启了只读，为了防止可能的病毒在康纳和87之间传染，他们关闭了相互间的通讯信标，只使用语言传输。

 

同样在场的还有汉克、维修站站长威廉·安德里亚斯和他的技术员们。安德里亚斯站长听说了87关于病毒的理论，在表示感兴趣的同时，也觉得有些不可思议：“CyberLife的仿生系统能够从那么多机器人公司中脱颖而出成为军方合作伙伴，就是因为它牢不可破的安全性。但既然现在你们说连RK900都可能被感染，说实话，我真的非常好奇，对方是怎么做到的。”

 

87眨眨眼，神秘地：“其实不难哦，康纳无意间都做到了。关键是：要有爱。”

 

大家集体无视了他。

汉克咳嗽了一下。

 

康纳再次望向那三具仿生人的尸体，如果信息没错的话，这三人，不管变异与否，说不定都可以像自己和87一样，得到家庭的温暖，而现在他们的生命却戛然而止。

 

此时，安德里亚斯站长有了新的发现：“康纳，87，我当时参与开发了你们系统软件的警用信息部分，对你们硬件只是略知一二。但以我手头不多的资料来看，这几台机子的蓝血泵虽然功率型号有差别，但他们的接口和你俩的入泵、出泵接口是吻合的。”

 

87望了望天：“既然这样，我等会去查下最近还有没有别的RK900系列失踪吧。”

 

汉克说，“怎么，难道你怀疑还是你那群人干的？”

 

“只是以防万一，”87说，“不然为什么这个杀手——我们首先从作案手法假设这是同一个人——要在清除记录后拿走蓝血泵呢。我的系列里除了我，没有民用的，不涉及个人用户隐私，在NASA和军方的信息库里都会有记录留存，不难查到。”

 

“再查一下RK800系列，”康纳说，“除了报废的RK800-60，CyberLife内部应该还有8台。如果他们被启动过，也会留下记录。”

 

“汉克，”安德里亚斯站长说，“如果凶手真的是同一个，而且是变异的RK800或RK900，”站长无奈地，“我了解他们的软件系统，我知道他们会多么麻烦。”

 

87大言不惭：“谢谢夸奖，站长。”

 

结果却有些出乎意料，他们回到办公室，87从上午查到下午，发现不论RK900还是RK800，除了已知的几台，全都在自己的岗位。

 

“84出事后，军方加强了对余下的200多台RK900的管控，超过6小时不发回定位信标就会开启远程追踪模式；而NASA那边变异了不少RK900，他们工作得很开心，其中RK900-2370和RK900-256快要成为第一批在火星定居的仿生人了，那个去火星舔地板（*注1）的计划原来一直在搞啊——”87停了停，又说，“而余下的RK800们，参与到了新款仿生人的开发中去。55变异了但装着没变异的样子，顺便给我问了个好，他还问汉克和Sumo好，说CyberLife新来的负责养护工作机型的小姑娘很漂亮，他暂时不想离开，我们需要什么信息找他就可以；貌似是个比康纳好相处许多倍的家伙，嗯，和我差不多有趣吧。”

 

汉克挑了挑眉，康纳没有回应。

 

安德里亚斯站长和助手们向他们告辞，并说：“不是康纳和87的系列干的，那么现在至少可以稍微放心一点，如果有新的进展我们再联系，希望这只是个例。”

 

就在这时，桌面终端的警用系统有新的信息登录进来，汉克喃喃：“天，难不成又死了仿生人。”

 

他点开。

 

——哈姆查克区小灌木街67号，39岁的户主查理·特维兹在家中自杀。

“我们走，”汉克迅速接下这个案子，对康纳和87说，“查理·特维兹是证据室里那具PB700的主人，他的仿生人走失当天和昨天他都来做过笔录。”

 

========================

 

小灌木街67号的公寓楼环境很好，住在这里的基本都是些收入不错的三口之家或单身人士。

 

房管是个看上去经历过不少风雨的男子尼可拉斯·塞迪，塞迪说楼内的报警系统和保安都没有发现异常，他把监控录像全部交给了警方。

 

鉴证科和他们差不多同时到了。

 

尸体倒在电脑桌前，压住了桌面的触摸键盘，点22的子弹从右边太阳穴射入，留在了头颅内部，把脑子搅成了浆糊。一把手枪掉在地上。

 

发现尸体的是每天中午负责打扫本层5间公寓的清洁工，不是仿生人，而是一名48岁的中年妇女丽莎·斯普莱斯。

 

斯普莱斯接受汉克的问询，她说今年下半年仿生人陆续闹出劫持人质杀人什么的，大房东为了继续维持公寓的秩序和清洁，八月份开始就请了人类保洁员，由此幸运避免了此后一系列仿生人罢工带来的问题。

 

康纳确认了尸体的死亡时间是今天凌晨，听汉克问到：“……但这家主人有台仿生人PB700，那不是去年开发的家政机型吗？”

 

“也许是吧，”丽莎·斯普莱斯回答，“这栋楼里很多人都知道，特维兹先生和他的“戴蒙”是情侣关系，他上个月和我聊天说圣诞节假期准备和‘戴蒙’一起去欧洲旅游，他说现在的社会比他小时候开明许多了，他顽固的父母至今还不能接受他出柜，希望我们保密……”胖胖的清洁女工擦了眼泪。

汉克询问戴蒙是否是变异仿生人，这点丽莎说不清楚，她并不了解仿生人，只记得戴蒙很懂礼貌。她来打扫时，他从来不闲着，会一起帮忙，大家都很喜欢戴蒙；军警全城猎杀仿生人的那晚，楼里谁也没想到告密。

 

那么，邻居之间的关系很好，康纳想。

 

汉克感谢了丽莎的协助，请她离开后，喃喃：“怪不得，查理·特维兹是三个家庭中第一个来警局报失的，并且希望把PB700——戴蒙的尸体带回去，我能理解他的心情。”

 

康纳迟疑一下，然后告诉自己，汉克是指自己、87，还有Sumo中，有任何一个不见了，他都会担心，并没有别的意思。

 

康纳转身检查电脑桌，桌上是一台五年前开始流行的触控型电脑桌面输入一体机，除了开机密码外，还带指纹锁定。开机密码康纳可以搞定，他随手输入了戴蒙的名字就进去了，但下一道指纹锁，尸体指纹哪怕是对的，但人死了，也再打不开机了。

 

康纳转而翻开他的教学笔记，上面是特维兹先生的日常授课安排，他教授高中电脑课程，这门课属于热门主课，他的安排细致地写到了节后。这并不能说明什么，这些很可能是他在本季度开始时就写好的。

 

这是个做事情有条理的男人。

 

然而其中有一条引起了他的注意。

 

他念出来：“年后，去埃尔伍德寻找一块合适的墓地，让戴蒙安息。”他说，“这不太像自杀。”

汉克和87一起走到他身边。

 

康纳说，“查理·特维兹还想亲手安葬自己的爱人。我需要进入他的电脑，87，你有办法吗？”

 

87探头，说：“你们得帮个忙，”扫了眼后面在扫墙的鉴证科人员，动了动手指，小声地，“站我身后，挡住他们。”

 

汉克听话地动了，只有些不放心地问：“你想干嘛？”

 

87：“让尸体解开密码给我们看看。”

 

康纳问：“你不能直接入侵操作系统吗？”

 

87说：“说不定到时又要我写报告，我怕了。康纳你把他的食指按指纹读取处，记得开电磁屏蔽。汉克你稍微离远点，别太远，别给人看到——对对，就那里。”他把手轻轻放在尸体肩膀，说，“军方特别定制的服务，间谍机型都会的一招：你们知道‘只有死人不说谎’这个谚语的由来吗？只要有模拟的生物电流，死得多透也能‘开口’。”毫无声息地，电流从他的指尖涌入人体，直达手指。

 

尸体的上半身被瞬间弹开，康纳开了电磁屏蔽还是感觉到了电涌，他一把伸手稳住了尸体，再看时，指纹锁已经解开，顺利进入开机页面。

 

汉克做出“O”的嘴型，下意识看了看自己的手，默默站得离87他们远了点。

 

警员们这时过来搬动尸体，他们赶紧让开，87对着查理·特维兹的尸体道了谢，收获同事们好几枚见惯不怪的眼神。

 

毫不意外，电脑的背景图片是查理和戴蒙的动态合照，那上面他们互相微笑着，拥抱在一起。

 

康纳浏览了查理生前的教案，他发现这个老师日常还是个摄影爱好者，保存有很多经典景点的原片。最后，康纳在一个写着“美国历史”的文件夹里无意间找到了查理和戴蒙一起的生活轨迹。

 

汉克说看电脑头晕，转身去查看其他房间了。87见汉克走远，传话给康纳说：“羡慕吧，还有这样的爱人。你看这恩爱秀的，啧啧！这几张少儿不宜。”伸手来遮康纳的眼睛，“哇还能有这个体位，长见识了——”

 

康纳扭头避开，表情平静地看完所有合照，环顾了一下室内，说：“既然他们那么相爱，为什么只把照片锁在电脑里，而屋子里一张都没有？”

 

87歪头：“因为少儿不宜？”

 

康纳注视着电脑屏幕，说：“还有一点不合常理的地方，作为一名电脑专业的教师，他做事条理清晰，每天精确分割时间，给私人电脑设了两道锁，却没有备份：没做RAID备份，也没有任何网盘备份，就一点都不怕教案和照片丢失？”

 

汉克从卧室出来，站在他们对面，听了一会，说：“你的观察没错，康纳，其它房间也没有一张合照，但我想这很好解释：查理·特维兹的父亲克里斯多夫·特维兹就是这栋公寓楼的房东，很可能没事就会来逛逛，我想儿子并不想让‘顽固的’父母发现自己和仿生人的恋情。至于备份，我虽然不了解，但昨天你们说自己有备份系统，查理会不会把电脑内容备份在他的仿生人身上了？”看康纳和87都不说话，汉克略有些不确定地晃了一下身体重心，补充，“后面半段我乱猜的，你们不要笑。”

 

87首先说：“假如电脑教师真的通过仿生人备份——家政仿生人本身没多少空间用来储存重复数据，而会以自身为源头，定时向目标网盘发送内容。”

 

康纳接上去：“伴随着每次的内容，就会有定位。”

 

87很快回答：“而这一切是一个在网关附近的二级系统，和主存储器和核心都无关——他们甚至可以一面少儿不宜一面持续备份，这当然比电脑自动备份方便多了！！”

 

汉克完全不明白他们在讲什么，但87总提到“少儿不宜”使他终于满脸疑惑地走过来，87立即用全身挡住屏幕说，“我要回警局，汉克，再检查一下戴蒙的尸体。”

 

“康纳和你一起回去，我去拜访下死者父母。”汉克说，“坏消息总得有人传达。”

 

87说：“喂，万一死者父母是凶手岂不是很危险？康纳你陪汉克？”

 

没等康纳出声，汉克说：“可能不大，查理的卧室有他和父母近期的合照和来自双亲的生日贺卡和礼物，他们关系可能不亲密，但至少不坏，不然他也不会住在父亲所有的公寓里。”汉克转身望着康纳，说，“87交给你了，康纳，你自己也小心什么病毒，发生任何事情都要联系我。”

 

康纳看入他深蓝色的眼睛，终于还是什么都没有说。

 

========================

 

回去证据室，时间到了下午6点，87伪装管理员权限连接PB700“戴蒙”的左肩胛骨内部网关，果然去到了FutureXLife空间上属于查理和戴文的备份网盘，排除掉内容时间相近和重复的内容后，他看到了戴蒙失踪前的文件夹。

 

“戴蒙的二级系统按照固定间隔把所有的更改内容都忠实上传了，不仅仅是查理家电脑的内容，还有他所有的记忆。不得不说查理干得漂亮，这个信息永远只有和他同等的权限才可以获取。人类为了藏点爱情动作片真的是绞尽脑汁，怪不得汉克瞎猜都能想到，而我们和那个杀手想不到——康纳，我要进去了。”在康纳生气之前，87很快说完。

 

“等一下，万一他连病毒一起打包了怎么办。”他身后的康纳提醒，“我们下载到警用系统里面慢慢看。”

 

“我开了只读，别忘了，我的安全系数可比警用系统高多了。”87难得正经地说，“尊重死者隐私，查理并不想他的韵事传得到处都是。”

 

“打开安全模式。”康纳不依不饶。

 

“那样会让我慢成乌龟。”87不满地抱怨，不过他最后说，“好吧好吧，反正多晚你都得陪我。”

 

87太阳穴的黄灯亮起，康纳知道他照做了，不然这点网络数据根本不会影响RK900的处理速度。

 

“系统时间12月7日早6点，一天从一个甜蜜的吻开始。这天是查理和戴蒙相识的一周年纪念日，查理请了两天假，卧槽……大白天的——”87吐了舌头，“你想了解新的体位吗，康纳。”

 

“尊重死者隐私。”这个日子让康纳想起了很不好的事情。

 

“是是。”87说，“总之，在度过了互相尊重的一天后，查理带着戴蒙去了圣维多利亚游船饭店。哦，这是一夜一日游，乘船看底特律海港和加拿大夜景的活动，挺浪漫的，你和汉克可以去，我和Sumo蹲甲板。”

 

“87你安全模式到底开没开？”

 

“开了开了，你看我才找到这段信息的上传定位，晚上6点：他们在贝尔岛登船用餐，眺望对岸温莎。”87读取了一会，“然后他们往内河开。”

 

——系统时间晚9点，他们经过了赌场，下去赌了一把，查理运气很好，连赢三把，回到船上，开了香槟，船行过大使桥的时候，他们又互相尊重了一会。尊重完毕，查理睡着了。

 

——系统时间晚11点，戴蒙带着查理的相机去到了甲板上，那里能看到韦恩堡的夜景，他想替查理拍几张好看的照片。

 

“我记得韦恩堡，在沃特曼变电所附近，”87嚷，“康纳，我定损报告还没做，这太慢了——”

 

“保持安全模式。”康纳说，“报告我帮你写。”

 

——系统时间12点，戴蒙回到了船舱——“奇怪……”87喃喃，“我还以为他在船舷碰到了什么脏东西，结果，他就这样回去了，躺在查理身边，他——”

 

——戴蒙望着查理安静而满足的睡颜说：

 

——系统还原点2038.12#02f1231113

 

——还原失败。

 

系统还原点2038.12#311d31333，可是我爱他。还原失败。

系统还原点2038.12#124a411413，可是我爱他。还原失败。

 

系统还原点2038.12#711d1333，可是我爱他，我不能忘记他。还原失败。

RA9啊……我爱他，我不能忘记他。我不能忘记他。

 

还原失败。

……

 

——系统时间12月8日凌晨4点。

系统还原点2038.05#9911a3333，他向我告白了，我爱他，让RA9见证我们的爱情。

 

还原失败。

……

——系统时间12月8日凌晨6点。

 

系统还原点2037.12#97811c3333，我的名字是戴蒙。他的名字是查理，他看上去是个好人。

 

还原失败。

 

系统还原点2037.12#0000000f，还原失败……还原失败。

还原失败。

 

——系统时间不明，定位，甲板。

——系统时间不明，定位，大使桥卸货港口。

 

——系统时间不明，定位，哈姆查克区小灌木街。

——系统时间不明，我记得这个地方。

 

——系统时间不明，我是谁。

 

>>"Have they built the tower of our bones yet?"（“他们已经用我们的白骨堆成那座塔了吗？”）

 

>>PB700 system reinstallation （PB700 系统重装）

 

>>serial#: 455 530 008 -21 （序列号 455 530 008 -21）

 

>>loading os... （载入操作界面）

 

>>system restarting... （系统重启）

>>checking biocomponents... （检查生物组件）

 

>>#8407l... missing （组件#8407l丢失）

>>initializing biosensors... （启动生物传感器）

 

>>initializing AI engine... （启动AI引擎）

 

>>Input name_ （请输入姓名）

>>Input name_ （请输入姓名）

>>vital component #8451... missing （重要组件#8451丢失）

 

>>Input name_ （请输入姓名）

>>system shutdown count... （系统关闭时间计算）

>>Input name_ （请输入姓名）

>>Input name_（请输入姓名）

>>Input name_（请输入姓名）

>>Input name_（请输入姓名）

 

>>system shutdown （系统关闭）

 

……

 

那是康纳第一次也是唯一一次看到87流泪的样子。

 

tbc

 

============

 

注1：去火星舔地板的计划，指的是二十一世纪三十年代开始的火星新殖民计划：和以前的火星登录计划不同，三十年代开始尝试让仿生人在火星适合居住的南北两极建造封闭的地下居住地，为以后的人类登录火星开辟道路。


	21. Chapter 21

>>记者提问：“现代社会，比起和人类组成家庭，越来越多的人们选择和仿生人一起生活，这个现象会让你觉得困扰吗？”

 

>>卡姆斯基：“仿生人任劳任怨地完成人们的指令，他们会做家务、能和你讨论哲学，或是顺应你的欲望和你保持亲密关系——他们永远不会对你的要求说‘不’，很明显，仿生人更容易相处；他们才是人们长久寻觅的完美伴侣。”

 

>>CyberLife CEO Elijah Kamski，2023年4月接受KNC电视台特别采访。

 

21

 

作为凶杀组的副队，汉克比任何人都明白自己的工作就是一只报丧鸟：找到死者最亲的亲属，重复同样的开场白：

 

“XXX女士/先生，我代表DPD，沉痛告知你，我们于X月X日发现了您的家人XXX的尸体，请节哀。”

 

而在这个悲痛的时刻，他必须保持清醒的头脑，观察面前人在得知这一消息时候所有的反应。嚎啕大哭不一定代表了悲伤，平静转身不一定就是无情。透过这些简单的表象，真正出卖人们的，是那些细小的动作。

 

一般而言，按照固定章程，通知死者亲属的任务只有警方可以完成，事先知道的旁人或者媒体在这之前，是不允许代劳的。但在网络信息爆炸的时代，这一步基本做不到，所以汉克并没有抱太大希望。

 

晚六点，汉克站在斯普林区怀俄明街花园宅邸的正门口，向68岁的克里斯多夫·特维兹先生表明身份和来意后，这位表情严肃的老人闭了闭眼，不由自主地握住了门框，并点点头。

“你们要进来搜查吗？”老人抬眼，问。

 

这倒是汉克没想到的，他回答：“我们并没有搜查令，特维兹先生，我来的本意是通知你这一不幸的消息。如果没有你的允许，警方是不会进去的。”

“请进，安德森副队。”克里斯多夫·特维兹先生，“如果是自杀，我希望警方能找到我儿子自杀的原因；如果不是……”老人停顿一下，“我愿意提供任何帮助。”

 

汉克和警员们随他进到客厅，看到他们全家人都在，汉克心里明白：他们提前知道了。

 

母亲的反应永远让人不忍目睹，68岁的克劳迪娅·特维兹正在客厅躺椅中哭泣，29岁的威廉·特维兹、27岁的珍妮·特维兹（死者的弟弟和弟媳）陪在她身边。

此时，威廉·特维兹给母亲泡了一杯薄荷茶。年轻人眼眶红红地，问汉克，“是仿生人干的吗？”

 

汉克没有回答是或者否，只是问，“你为什么会觉得凶手是仿生人？”

 

“还用问吗？！查理从来就喜欢和那些冷血动物搞在一起，早晚的事情！”

 

“威廉！不要这样说你哥哥。”他的妻子拉住了他。他的父亲望了他一眼，摇摇头。

 

“难道我说错了吗，你知道他和——”

 

“不管你哥哥选择和谁在一起，那是他的自由，我们无权指责。”他的妻子打断他。

 

安静的、带着哭声的气氛中，汉克问：“虽然我不乐意这么做，但是可以问一下在座各位今天凌晨都在哪里吗？”

“这简直不可理喻！”威廉喊。

 

“我和威廉今天中午才从纽约回来。”珍妮·特维兹说，“这半年我们都在纽约，我是模特，而威廉是我的经纪人，警官先生，这一点你可以和我的经纪公司核对。”

 

“而我和克劳迪娅都在家里睡觉，”克里斯多夫·特维兹先生说，“没有证人，我们只能互相作证，安德森副队。”

 

汉克点点头，问了家中是否还有属于查理的东西。

 

克里斯多夫·特维兹先生对汉克说：“查理的房间在楼上，我带你去看看。”

 

“劳驾了。”一个常年在外租住公寓的成年人，在家中还保留有自己的房间，汉克想。那么，死者和家里的关系真的还不错。

 

上了雕花木的扶梯，左转，老人掏出钥匙。

 

“他房间的钥匙——”汉克想问钥匙还有谁有，老先生已经回答了，“我们家中没有什么秘密，每个人房间的钥匙都挂在客厅，方便随时打扫。他公寓的钥匙，也都会在家中备一套。万一他出门做讲座或者旅游，我们会派清洁工或者自行去打点。”

 

汉克点点头。

 

首先映入眼帘的，就是照片，满墙满天花板的大幅风景照。汉克去过的地方不多，但能从这些照片中的背景建筑和偶尔出现的人物服饰上，判断出许多国家，欧洲的，亚洲的，美洲的，各处都有。

 

查理·特维兹在自己的公寓里过着极具现代化的生活，这个家却让人仿佛回到了上世纪末：这里全都是实木和纸的香味，照片看上去也都像是专业的暗房冲印出来的，卧室书架上，除了电脑、自动化和摄影方面的书籍，就是成本的影集和上百盒堆叠整齐的负胶片，清楚地标明了时间地点。汉克一直以为这套东西早几十年就被全自动相机和网络存储取代了。

 

汉克走过去，拿起一本影集，上面写有名字和时间：“匹特（2032-2033）”。

 

里面的照片，看上去都像在别人的家中，照片主角全部都是一个金发碧眼的仿生人，看上去非常年轻，非常——好看。当然，是好看的。CyberLife家用仿生人的卖点之一就是脸，汉克想，只有康纳那个系列不用靠脸吃饭，所以他们的工程师做得比较糊弄，虽然那孩子也不难看就是了，貌似警局里已经有倾慕者了。

 

那傻孩子以前怎么说的来着？“凭借这个脸和声音可以更好地和人们合作。”当时汉克憋笑憋得肚子疼，他其实想说，哪怕来一台R2D2都能比你和我合作得更好。

 

眼前的这些照片，汉克不是瞎子——照片的模特看向摄像者的眼神，满满地都是信任，和爱意。

 

清澈透明、毫无保留的爱意。

 

汉克熟悉这眼神，他曾经以为自己想多了。

合上，下一本，叫“阿仕顿（2033-2034）”一个栗色头发的年轻仿生人，场景是：陌生的家、游乐园、秋景。

 

同样的信任，和爱意。

 

本（2034-2035）是一个红头发的仿生人，这个阶段开始，查理的摄影手法有了新的突破，有近半的照片，他的模特都没有穿衣服，查理利用光影的魔术，勾勒出许多完美展现男性美的照片。

 

模特的眼神一如既往的纯洁无瑕，满怀憧憬地望向镜头。

 

迈特（2035-2036）有着一头黑发和完美的笑容。他喜欢看书，很多照片里，他浑身唯一的遮挡物就是书。

 

詹姆士（2036-2037）金棕色的长发，像小鹿一样的眼睛。

 

戴蒙（2037——）终于，汉克看到了熟悉的PB700。

 

他明白了威廉的话，他不想看了。

 

特维兹先生说，“查理每年都会换一个仿生人，同时搬一次家，我们都反对这样做。查理表面答应，说找的都是普通的家政机型，还说他的摄影灵感需要新面孔才能激发，是我们想多了；但是，唉——”

 

有谁会给普通的家政仿生人拍这么多大尺度照片呢？

 

汉克说：“你知道查理怎么处理他之前的仿生人吗？”

 

“我不太清楚，据他说保修期内以旧换新有折扣，他甚至说过新仿生人更干净这样的话。”特维兹先生摇头说，“安德森副队，你看这些照片，你会觉得他们仅仅是一台台机器吗？”

 

汉克没有出声，他四下望了一圈，看到了一台相当新的数码相机，非常小巧，和这个房间的古典大气格格不入。

 

“这也是查理的？”

 

“应该是，家里只有他喜欢拍照，”老先生说，“他上周末回来过一次，我看他心情不太好，没和他说上几句话。”

 

“他没有和你说什么原因吗？”

 

“如果我们不问，”老先生说，“他从不会主动说。”

 

汉克拿起相机，打开，说：“我能带回局里去检验一下吗？先生，也许会有发现。”

 

老先生点点头。

 

最后，汉克和特维兹先生还有威廉讲了来警局领取尸体及办理手续的时间，然后告辞。女眷们已经去了别的房间，那里隐约有哭泣声传来。

 

汉克离开特维兹家的花园别墅，时间将近八点，他走到车里，才看到随身屏里有康纳发来的信息。

 

里面是87读取的内容，大致是戴蒙如何度过生命中最后的24小时。语句中肯而扼要，是康纳写报告的风格。

 

也许是因为亲眼看到那些照片的缘故，汉克的心里非常不是滋味。

 

因为仿生人不会说不，因为卡姆斯基那句该死的“仿生人是最佳伴侣”，人类的欲望就这样永无止境——哦不对，和卡姆斯基和仿生人其实都没有关系，人类从来就是这样的。

 

偏偏如此差劲的人类制造出了承载所有美好愿望的仿生人，汉克一面开车一面苦笑着想，那么，那位创造了天地万物的主，性格是有多恶劣呢？

 

突然有些不想回家面对那两个孩子，他在靠近大使桥的地方停了车，去便利店买了三瓶啤酒，来到河边，望着来回的游轮，静静地喝。

 

开到第三瓶的时候，他听到身后传来熟悉的脚步声和一句：“汉克。”

 

他带着些许的酒意，头也不回地，笑出来：“你是电子警犬吗，还真的怎么都能找到我。”

 

这时候，雪下起来，白白的雪花和来人一起，轻轻地来到他身边。

 

康纳在离开他右手不近不远的地方站住了，说：“我想你可能会来我发给你的信息中提到的地方，毕竟离开特维兹家不远。”

 

汉克透过喝了一半的啤酒瓶，就着夜晚河港旖旎的灯光，望向他。

雪花纷纷，落在年轻人单薄却毫不瘦弱的肩上，年轻人正缩起肩膀，抱着手肘，注视远方的灯光。他的侧脸看上去善良而美好，还有隐藏得很好的悲伤。

汉克往左手边挪了挪，示意他坐下，康纳迟疑一下，很乖地照办了。

 

——仿生人不会说不，汉克又想到卡姆斯基那个变态发明家多年前的采访。然后他在心里对自己说不对，面前这孩子本质就是个塑料杠精。

 

他问：“87没事吧？”

 

“没事，只是很伤心。”康纳搓着冻红的手，说，“我让他先回家抱Sumo去了。”

 

汉克举起照相机：“你们看到这里的照片了？”

 

康纳愣了：“就是这台相机，但87并没有看到内容，戴蒙把这几分钟的所见从备份里删除了。我们想了很久也没有想明白要多么强大的病毒才会这么厉害，导致PB700根本不弱的安全系统在瞬间一败涂地。对了，这里是什么？”

 

汉克把相机交给他：“许多不同仿生人的裸照、以及他们和查理的合照，”他说了他在特维兹家的所见所闻，然后说，“戴蒙并不是查理唯一爱过的仿生人——现在如果不是他死了，我都想问是不是他把戴蒙丢进了垃圾桶。”

 

康纳张了张嘴，冻得发紫的嘴唇微微颤抖着，说：“哦。”想了想，他说，“但这并不表示查理就是一个坏人或者无情的人，根据我们掌握的内容，他和戴蒙之间的感情并不假。”

 

那一刻，汉克想说，你们这帮傻孩子就是太天真了，才会一次次地被人类伤害，但是他最后只问了一句：“冷吗？”然后发现自己提了一个蠢问题。

果然，康纳不假思索地回复：“汉克，仿生人的寒冷反应都是系统预设的，低于一定温度就会精确模仿人类怕冷的反应。其实一点不——”

 

“你特么快把脑子里的零件抖出来了。”汉克脱下自己的羊毛大衣，搭在他身上，给他盖好了，说：“我穿多了，喝酒以后更不冷了。”

 

短暂的安静后，康纳说：“为了防止你感冒，我们当前最佳选择是回家，汉克。”

 

“闭嘴吧青少年，我在想案子，寒冷有助于思考。”

 

康纳终于不再说话，安静地缩在长大衣里，很快地止住了颤抖。

 

汉克若有所思地说：“然而这台相机是他们故意让我发现的。三名仿生人被杀的消息至今还没有对外公布，查理也没和家里说，那么，是他们家有人想误导警方做出戴蒙看到这些照片以后下手的推断。”

 

康纳思考了一会，说：“也许是他们家有人认为这事情就是戴蒙或者其他被抛弃的仿生人回来报仇，而故意给了你这个相机，让警方查明仿生人杀查理是情有可原：从一级谋杀变成过失杀人，定罪尺度可完全不一样了。”

 

汉克喝了一口酒，听着远处游轮的鸣笛声，咽下了酒，说：“为什么你们总能够把人类想得那么好。”

 

“我没有，”康纳说，“我只是从事实推理：小灌木街公寓的住户和清洁工都喜欢戴蒙，查理不在时，特维兹家中这一年经常会去人帮他打点住处，他们很可能也和戴蒙交好。”

 

“再交好，戴蒙也是外人，查理是他们的亲人，说得不好听，他们没有道理偏袒仿生人——”

 

“就像你接受我们一样，汉克，人类中也有很多同情仿生人的人，不然我们根本走不到这一天。”

 

“这一天！”汉克抬高了声音，“打开你的什么高端光学系统看看这个烂到根的世界，康纳！仿生人被杀死，像破烂一样被扔进了垃圾桶！”

 

“那不一定是人类干的，汉克。”康纳望着汉克，平静地说：“总之，现在能查出谁往这相机里同步了照片，谁就是那个试图帮助戴蒙看清现实的人。”

 

汉克觉得这家伙简直傻到不可理喻：“不明白你在说什么同步，但我看来，谁往这相机里塞了照片，谁就可能是凶手，而公寓楼里有住户或者工作人员没有尊从警方的禁令事先通知了特维兹家他们长子的死讯，才让凶手做好了准备——这很明显，康纳，凶手首先让戴蒙看到了照片，试图惹怒戴蒙杀人，结果戴蒙到死也没有对查理动手，于是凶手就自己动手了。”

 

“没有凶手，汉克。”康纳静静地说，“确实是自杀。”

 

“他们家谁都有他的钥匙。”汉克提醒他。

 

康纳回答：“87回家后，我在警局看完了监控，他自杀前后，没有人去过他的房间，汉克。”

 

汉克不屑一顾：“监控不也可以被篡改么？”

 

康纳说：“我逐帧分析的，而且他们公寓的监控还同步到了iCamera监控公司的存储器内，我都调出来比对了，没有错漏。”

几片雪花毫无声息地落在他的肩头。

 

汉克抱怨：“你这家伙，为什么不在发给我的消息里一起告诉我？”

 

康纳说：“我只是想先听你亲口说点什么。”意识到自己的话有歧义，康纳转头望向地面，拉紧了大衣领子，匆忙说，“我的意思是，我想再了解全面一点，才能想明白到底是怎么回事。现在既然知道特维兹家里还有人默默关心着戴蒙，我觉得，可以放心让把他们把戴蒙和查理的尸体一起带回去安葬。”

 

“我的天，康纳，你脑子里装满了君士坦丁堡圣人语录吗？”汉克喝完最后一口酒，转身，把酒瓶准确地扔进了不远处的垃圾桶，接着他把其他两个空瓶也丢了过去。

 

“首先，做事条理清晰的查理这么多年游刃有余地玩下来，绝对不会带着一相机的裸照去和戴蒙共度周年庆。而特维兹家那个戴蒙的同情者，要掌握查理睡着和醒来的时间，才能让照片在这段时间内同步好，还要及时删掉，可见那人为了戴蒙付出的心力有多少。”

 

“为什么要这么麻烦，这个人真的要提醒戴蒙，为什么不能直接带着查理拍的那堆照片去给戴蒙看？”汉克问完，自己先愣了一下，分析到，“也就是说，那个人和戴蒙交流的可能很少——或者，他这段时间基本不在底特律；难道是那个弟弟威廉干的，不像啊。”

 

“或者弟媳，而且，听你说，老先生也是个正直的人。”

 

“精通电子产品的老先生倒也是不简单了。”汉克讥讽道，“你太棒了，康纳，我看他们家人人都可能是凶手，被你一说全变成好人了，哈，一家好人出了这么个儿子。”

 

“这是我想说的第二点：查理不是个坏人，他和诺尔森完全不同，他只是无法保持长久的爱，他的行为并不违法，汉克。”康纳说，“也许戴蒙的失踪和死亡，让他发现了自己的心。你说他把以前的仿生人都以旧换新了，汉克，只有戴蒙，他想葬他于墓地，他笔记上的这句话曾经误导了我，让我认为他不是自杀；现在我想，他在得知戴蒙死讯，写下这句话的同时，是在想怎样了结自己的生命吧。”

 

“他只是把戴蒙当移动硬盘用。你知道对于人类——特别是男人而言，丢失移动硬盘相当于丢了命吗？”汉克听不下去了，“现实不是童话故事，康纳，不是每一次一厢情愿的付出都会有回报。”

 

“他把戴蒙当爱人和移动网关，准确地讲，汉克。据我所知，童话并没有比现实欢乐多少。”

 

“……你小子哪天才可以不和我对着干。”

 

“抱歉，这一点我做不到。”

 

以为康纳又讲了个冷笑话的汉克有点忍俊不禁，然而他忘记了自己的搭档每次都有把话聊死的能力，因为康纳下一句就说——

 

“你让我去爱别人，不要爱你，我做不到。”他望着远处的灯光，眼睛亮闪闪的，他喃喃，“我做不到，汉克，哪怕我知道你永远不会爱我。抱歉，”他说，“我很抱歉。”

 

汉克想，这时候该说抱歉的难道不应该是我吗，话都被你说完了还让我说什么。

 

康纳继续：“我想了很久你那天的话，你说我对你是‘破壳小鸡第一眼看到鸡妈妈’这种原始印随行为，这是不对的。你从来不是我睁眼见到的第一个人，也不是第一个对我保有善意的人。不论是在CyberLife还是在DPD，我都遇到过好人和不那么好的人，我不会傻到去爱每一个好人，汉克。”

 

所以说你傻吧，孩子，我从来不是一个好人啊。汉克想。

 

夜深，雪悄悄停了。康纳继续：“你眼里，我是个才诞生了五个月的孩子，汉克，这也不对。我系统里储存了人类历史上所有侦探、警探和相关人员的人生经历——包括他们成功或失败的爱情经历；而且，没有五个月的孩子会拿枪杀人。”

 

看过别人的传记不代表就有那些人那么老，孩子，不然我要喊海明威弟弟了；而且，按照现在的枪支占有率来看，难说。汉克非常想对每一句都吐槽，但是他都忍住了，他现在不想和个孩子一般见识。

 

“就像我以前说过的那样，我现在的样子，就是你想要我成为的样子，汉克，你希望我有自己的意志，于是我选择变异，并且继续爱你。”康纳的声音平静，汉克怀疑他为了这几句话做足了准备，但是他随即明白，康纳从来都是勇敢的，他闪躲了这些天，终究找回了面对困境的勇气。

 

于是汉克说，“我不想你成为什么特别的样子，我只希望你能够幸福，康纳，”他望向前方，“不是戴蒙得到的那种短暂缥缈如海上泡沫般的幸福，而是真正的幸福；但这种幸福我给不了你，你应该知道，不然科尔不会死，辛西娅也不会离开；我给不了任何人幸福。”

 

身边有了动静，康纳站起来，脱下身上的大衣，稍稍弯腰，披回汉克身上。

“我已经拥有这种幸福了，汉克。幸福是相互给予的，从来不能求人单方面的施舍。”那一刻他们离得非常近，康纳年轻的脸光洁而美好，“你放心，我并不要求更多。”然后他伸手，拉汉克站起来。

不，我很不放心。

汉克还想问他是不是脑子冻住了。

 

“这里就是系统还原后的戴蒙上岸的地方。”康纳转身，说，“从这里回哈姆查克区的路上，他遭受了袭击，被取走了左手和蓝血泵。而PB700的高能蓝血泵离线后，系统关机时间在一分半之内。根据这个方向和时间，出事的地点在距离他关机地点130码（作者注：约120米）到164码（作者注：约150米）开外丹顿街到哈姆查克街之间，如果我没记错的话，那附近有CyberLife曾经的组装分部（*注1）。”

 

“曾经？”

 

“仿生人相继变异后，他们一开始怀疑是分部的品检出了问题。CyberLife陆续关闭了那些分部，将配件和设备集中运回总部检查，那里面留下了很多当时未完成的新机型，不排除变异的可能。”

 

“你的意思是，这是未完成的仿生人自己活过来了，在偷器官？”汉克穿好了自己大衣，不禁打了个寒颤，“怎么和弗兰肯斯坦似的。”

 

“只是为了活下去。”康纳说，“你不累的话，我们沿着这条路过去看看怎样？”

 

汉克走上前，想起什么，问：“你不做什么防护吗，万一有你们一直担心的病毒。”

 

“没有病毒，至少戴蒙不是因为病毒；听了你的话我就明白了。”康纳背对他，站定了，说，“戴蒙在知道真相的那一刻陷入极度的紊乱，系统为了自保，不停还原却依然没有救下他，连特维兹家那个想帮他的人都没有料到仿生人的爱会有这么深，反而害了他。”

 

汉克的心揪了一下，一把掰过康纳的肩膀，他想问：你以后不会这样吧。

 

“我通过一些研究，进一步地了解了我们内部的构造。”像是看穿汉克的想法那样，康纳说，“你放心，如果我的系统出了问题，我现在自己就能修复，我保证，我努力地练过了。”

 

汉克恍然大悟——这就是你这个混小子受了重伤偷偷把自己修好的原因？原来你丫是借半死的机会顺便研究自己的内部构造？？？

他愤怒地俯视表情平静的仿生人。那一刻他有很多话想说，也有很多脏话想骂，但是最后他只是稍微俯下身，闭上眼，无奈地，亲了康纳的额头。

他们两个一起呆住了。

 

康纳瞬间发挥尬聊本能：“汉克，你才喝了三瓶啤酒，这点量对你身体里的耐酒精度而言，根本不算什么。你是不是着凉了，酒会比较容易上头。”说着，他伸手来摸他的额头。

 

汉克一把拉住他的手，抿了抿嘴，努力了，终于问出来，“孩子，你一直单相思不会也系统紊乱吗？”

 

康纳说：“我说过了，我很幸福，特别是和爱上人类又遭遇不幸的仿生人相比。倒是上一次和你接吻的仿生人被你崩穿太阳穴这一点，让我有些担心自己的生命安全。”

 

汉克一把抱住了他，无法抑制地，憋笑憋得浑身抖。

 

康纳明显误解他的举动，单手揽住了他的背，轻拍着他说：“不要为我难过，汉克，你不用勉强你自己，我早就习惯单相思，型号比较旧的我只是到今天才想通这一点而已。我们速去速回，十一点了，87和Sumo都会担心……”

 

这只仿生人真太他妈烦人了，到底是哪个蔫坏的工程师设定了这家伙的程序，天啊，让我多活几年，给我他妈闭嘴吧——汉克捧住对方清瘦的脸，轻轻地，然后用力地吻住了他喋喋不休的嘴。

 

他甚至忘记问这孩子今天有没有舔脏东西，他甚至没有想起来自己应该是厌恶去吻一个同性的。

 

也许是因为这孩子凉凉的、微颤的双唇是那样柔软而美好，也许是因为这孩子突然无声地笑着流下泪来。

 

也许是因为他们谁都知道，这并不代表他们之间真的有什么改变了。

这个年长的人类只不过是不想给这个已经很糟心的世界，再多加一具心碎而死的仿生人罢了。

 

鹅毛大雪又纷纷扬扬下起来，很快盖住了他们来时的脚印。

 

==============================

 

注1：CyberLife曾经的组装分部：位于哈姆查克街和哈普大道之间的这座大型建筑群虽然从2018年就开始慢慢荒废，但直到2024年底都属于通用汽车公司，当时，卡姆斯基出于扩大产能的需要从GM手中买下这片地及其上的厂房，2025年完成改装后，专门用于组装一部分主流量产机型，该分部于2038年9月暂时关闭。


	22. Chapter 22

>>I look at the world and I notice it's turning  
>>turning without me.

22

清早。

87一面熟练地用小木锅铲往平底锅里抹黄油，一面和蹲着给Sumo准备狗粮的康纳有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

“……于是？你居然和汉克两人去了组装厂，也不喊我，万一坏人就在那里面怎么办？”

“戴蒙死亡时间是8号凌晨，他的尸体以及其他两具仿生人的尸体被发现的时间是24日，作案者可能在附近出没的时间是24日之前，不然不会大胆到故意让警方发现尸体——”  
“何以见得是故意？”87打开冰箱，拿了鸡蛋出来，在手里抛接了一下。

“市政每天清理垃圾桶的周期。在2025年之前，圣诞新年假期这段时间，没有人清理；但自从有了仿生人之后，节假日也不例外，每天六点，雷打不动。案犯抛尸的时间是23日晚至24日凌晨，他似乎有些想让人发现这些尸体的意思，而尸体被发现后，警方会封锁周边区域，所以案发区域是安全的，我从你读取的备份中确认了路线后，想去找点可能的线索。”

“然后？线索是？”

“没有线索，这就是奇怪的地方。我拷问过仿生人，87，”康纳说，“我知道强行从仿生人身上拆零件是什么感觉，你记得我们去看的那些尸体吗，拆除的部分全无蓝血残余，连被摘除血泵的地方也没有；他们身上的污迹全都是行走或者被拖动时粘上的。我以为至少在戴蒙出事的街区能发现点蓝血、或者行凶者的踪迹，结果也没有。另两具仿生人尸体，因为不知道第一案发地点，就更加无从查起了。”

“你不在，我倒是搜了一下关于‘白骨塔’，或者‘那座塔’之类的东西，”87说，“原来巴别塔的别称就是‘那座塔’，而且一直有宗教狂热分子宣称创世纪是乱编的，上帝摧毁示拿之地的通天之塔，不是出于嫉妒而打乱人们的语言、不让人们团结一致，恰恰相反，只是因为那座塔是用人类的尸骨搭成的，他们期望用通天的塔‘巴别’，美索不达米亚地区阿卡德人的语言中就是上帝之门——去到上帝的住所，恳求他让世界回到大洪水灾变之前的样子、交还他们失去的幸福，而这塔被摧毁，是上帝不接受人体献祭的启示。”  
“人类很喜欢献祭，倒是的，”康纳说，“千年前的他们还相信被献祭的祭品能够得到永生。”

“谁考虑过祭品的心情。”87开始加热平底锅。

“曾经犯下不少错误的人类和人类的那些宗教，现在不也慢慢变好了吗，”康纳说，“要向前看。”

“嗯哼……”87若有所思地轻轻敲着锅子边沿，“这么说，我们生命中第一次圣诞节就这么稀里糊涂过去了啊，康纳。”

“你提前笑纳了我和汉克分别藏起来的圣诞礼物，87，别装得很遗憾的样子。”

“啊，我们的储物柜长那么像我搞错了。”

“自检下系统容错率吧，新机型？”

这时汉克洗完澡出来，和他们说早安以及新年好，87正好敲碎了鸡蛋，扭头问汉克今天是煎一面还是两面，然后他瞄到汉克俯身，吻了康纳。

87手一滑连鸡蛋壳一起扔进了锅里。

===================

警察是没有圣诞休假的，可以说连周末都很少会有，并且这种“好事”，一般都会分给单身警员。

“康纳，他……”到了警局，87好容易等到汉克去了局长办公室，终于逮到机会，一屁股坐上康纳桌沿，问他，“他是你新买的仿生人吧，只是长得像汉克，嗯？”

康纳正在写一份调查报告，黄灯闪烁完毕，才回答：“你扫描下他不就知道了。”

87说：“我在他给你早安吻的时候就扫描了，前面后面扫了两遍！他接受你对他爱情的可能性飙升到了30.9%到31%，你要知道就在几天前这个数字还是小数点以后几位！”

康纳说：“戴蒙的遭遇，让他担心起我，为此，他开始尝试接受我的爱——用他的方式。我和他好好地谈过了，87，我们都满足于现状，不会更进一步。”

这句话让87沉默了好久，他想起后来康纳传递过来的关于查理的信息。

他说：“那万一以后汉克喜欢上别的什么人，或者和克兰检察官旧情复燃，你怎么办？”

康纳回答：“我会祝福他。”这时候康纳打开桌面终端，扫了一眼，说，“87，又是个疑似杀妻的案子，现场惨烈，你要看吗？”

87举手，跳下康纳的桌子：“免了。婚姻真是太可怕了，一切罪孽都从那一句‘直至死亡将你们分别’开始，想想都心寒。”

康纳回望他，问：“87，我一直都没问你，你后悔离开你的RK900同伴们，来到这里吗？这一切都是因我而起。如果长期接触凶案让你不好受，你随时都可以离开；我相信CyberLife也会乐意接受你回去，你的学习模组已经大大超过了你的同型机器，没有人知道你以后还能进化到什么地步。”

“然后，去当军方的暗杀者或者去火星舔地板？得了吧康纳，哪个都不符合我的性格，再说他们没有Sumo。”

这时，汉克走出局长办公室，向他们走来，说：“杰弗瑞找你们两个。”

短暂地疑惑一下，87和康纳一起走了过去。

=====================

“康纳，87，你们都是DPD优秀的警员，我真的没想到我有朝一日会和你们进行这样的对话。”看到他们进来，局长站了起来，走到办公桌前，靠着桌沿，注视着他们，似乎在酝酿他下面要说的话。

87歪了歪头，等他的下文。

“首先，”局长说，“如果你们生活上有什么难处，比如需要一个新的住处，可以随时提交报告，申请DPD的住房配给。”

87诧异地和康纳对视一眼，抢先说：“不用啊谢了，富勒，哦，不，局长。”

局长沉思着，仔细打量他们，稍微压低了声音，问：“安德森副队没有强迫你们做什么你们不乐意的事情吧？”

“你指，不让Sumo上沙发？”87说，“还是，在我听蓝调的时候非要换成吵死人的摇滚？”

局长摇头：“不是这个，我是说，他有没有对你们做出出格的举动——”

“局长，你是想问他有没有强迫我们和他发生亲密关系。”康纳说，“没有，从来没有，连暗示都没有。汉克爱护并尊重我们。”

听到“尊重”两个字87瞬间想歪了，但是他理解了现在的情况：这个看上去很严肃不近人情的局长，居然在担心他们的私生活。

富勒局长也许是没想到康纳会这么直白，他双手环抱于胸，愣了好一会，下了决心一样，才说，“好吧，康纳，既然你这么说，我只好说，幸好我的担心是多余的：刚才，汉克那家伙跑来，”局长抿着嘴，“他跑来向我报告说他准备和你展开办公室恋情，并且问我是否允许。”  
康纳和87同时愣在了原地，87怀疑自己的声学系统出了问题。

局长继续：“我第一反应就是——抱歉，这我必须解释一下，我首先想到的是汉克利用了自己的职权和你们住在他屋檐下的便利强迫你们遵从他；相信我，这个设想也让我觉得很难受，因为我认识的汉克·安德森虽然不着调，但一直都是个好人。”

87差点笑出来：“局长你应该想到没有人能强迫我和康纳。”

局长点点头：“这点我也想到了，但考虑到你们毕竟是面世没多久的孩子，根本不懂……”

“我们懂，局长。”康纳一字一句地说，“我和汉克也说过。而且，是我先喜欢上汉克，也是我先向他告白的，如果这里有谁是在强迫别人做他不愿意做的事情的话，那个强迫者是我，只有我而已；汉克本身是直的，他这么做完全是出于对我的同情。”

办公室里安静下来。富勒局长看着康纳，说：“相信我，也没人能强迫那家伙。”

他转向87，还没等他开口，87笑嘻嘻地：“而我，我完全OK，局长，我从一开始就支持这对，我看过那么多爱情小说，再没有比他们还傻的一对了，相信我。”

局长注视他们好久，终于无法可想地耸肩，说：“那么，你们回去告诉他，这都什么年代了，全美国没有哪个警局谈办公室恋爱还需要上级的批准和签字，让汉克·安德森把他那个来自上个世纪的脑袋好好清理清理。好了你们可以走了，哦对了，康纳，87，”局长微笑，“圣诞和新年快乐。”

===============

一个上午，康纳和汉克分析完新的案子，一起整理了“弗兰肯斯坦”案件的时间线。他们现在统一称呼那个仿生人杀手为“弗兰肯斯坦”，是因为那家伙的行为，很大可能是在偷盗别的仿生人配件，用在自己身上。

87很介意这个词的发音，提了好几次，说这是一个德语词，发音应该是“弗兰肯史坦”，是“史”，不是“斯”，这里不能用英语发音，没人理他。

午休时间，汉克还向康纳道谢，说他很喜欢他送的圣诞树和威士忌随身瓶。康纳诚恳地说，他也很喜欢汉克送给他的手链，虽然不知道他为什么要送两条。汉克有些不好意思地承认他以为康纳私下交了女朋友。

康纳从手腕上解下了一条，递给汉克，说，那么，一人一条，正好。

然后他们继续一起头碰头地研究“弗兰肯斯坦”。

87翻了白眼。

恋爱中的人们真是太愚蠢了，都可以让同样精通各国语言的康纳无视发音的正确性。

“安德森副队和他的狗。”一句嘲笑的话语飘进耳朵，87抬头，迅速扫描来人。

“佩金斯。”汉克头也不抬地，“FBI真是很喜欢用纳税人的钱公费旅游。”

面色不善的FBI探员理查德·佩金斯，带着他的跟班，再次出现在DPD。他走过来，看到了汉克电脑终端上的文件，说：“弗兰肯斯坦，和总部不谋而合，需要夸奖你们一下。”

“弗兰肯‘史’坦。”87实在忍不住不出声。

“新警犬，还和原来的警犬是统一品种的，安德森副队原来你好这口。”佩金斯扫了他们一眼，“言归正传，这个案件，由FBI接管了。”

“这是发生在DPD辖区内的凶杀案，凭什么给你们？”汉克站起来，他高出身材矮小的佩金斯20多公分，可以毫不费力地俯视他。

不久前才被汉克的拳头狠狠揍歪过鼻梁，佩金斯肉眼可见地后退了一小步。这时，其他DPD节假日执勤的探员们也都被他们的声音吸引了过来。

“纽约、洛杉矶、芝加哥、费城、西雅图……到处都发现了丢失了部件和蓝血泵、系统还原的仿生人，这早就是全国案件了，虽然还没有正式对外公开，但离开被你们知道的日子也不会太远，所以本人好心自己跑一趟。”佩金斯很享受大家的瞩目，得意地，“加州的受害者是那台前几天才和那个富豪皮特·厄斯金结婚的‘劳拉’，虽然我无法理解和一堆塑料发生关系的人类，但厄斯金先生可是非常急切地要我们破案。”

87注意到康纳握紧了拳头。

“把掌握的资料全部拷给我，你们就可以回去休假了，开心点，别以为我他妈喜欢加班，何况是为了一堆塑料。”佩金斯说完，示意身后的FBI警员拿出了一块最新款的随身屏，塞到康纳手里，说，“拷这里面。”像是怕汉克再打他，佩金斯很快去了局长办公室。

康纳还想说什么，汉克拉住他，说：“算了。如果真像这人渣说的是全国性案件，那确实轮不到我们。虽然不甘心，但我们掌握的资源不在一个级别，康纳。”

87上前，说了，“我来拷贝，”对汉克，“正好我们可以补过圣诞假期；除非你们不想让我打扰。”

康纳和汉克同时摇头，说：“不可能的，87，缺了你，Sumo会不开心。”

这倒是，87想。

==================

也许他们确实要感谢佩金斯那个混蛋。下午，凶杀组的警探们最后还是一起解决了那个著名作家杀妻的案子，得到局长特批，可以提前回家。

商店里和街上只有依然工作的仿生人和偶尔的行人，大多数人们都在家中享受圣诞的快乐。  
他们安静地行驶在回家的路上。

87有满肚子的八卦想问，比如，你们接吻的时候，康纳会不会去分析汉克的唾沫。  
他怕问出来被他们合力踢出车子，努力忍了半天，实在忍不住了，在后座吭哧吭哧笑出来。

康纳问他笑什么。

87简单地回答了：“嗯，我为你们感到高兴。”然后继续笑。

汉克好奇地问康纳：“这孩子系统出毛病了？”

87说：“才不是，我在想一些关于你们之间互相‘尊重’的事情。”

康纳立刻回头：“87！我们没有……”

汉克不解地：“我当然尊重康纳，不，我是说，我尊重你们俩。”

康纳捂住了脸，87笑得滚倒在后座：“谢了汉克，你随便尊重康纳，该怎么尊重怎么尊重，尊重到上气不接下气都可以，千万别来尊重我。”

汉克莫名其妙被他逗乐了：“你这是系统中了笑气吧。”

87笑得捂住肚子，用了好久才安静下来。

汉克打趣他：“笑气的劲道过去了？”

87说：“我很幸福。”停了很短的时间，他说，“特别是看过那么多不幸的案件之后，我回想我和你们在一起的每一天都很幸福——每天能看到你们俩明明互相关爱还各种装得若无其事的样子。我知道人生无常，我们不可能永远在一起，但至少为了这段日子，我要感谢你们；嗯，当然还有Sumo。”

“87，”汉克说，“艾伦队长那边都和我通过气了，我知道你年后想去SWAT，别搞得和诀别似的。”

“我就想知道，”87嘿嘿嘿地笑，他爬起来，头伸到前面座椅之间，“你们会结婚吗？”

康纳赶忙说：“87，我们并不——”

汉克看着前方，说：“会。”

康纳睁大了眼睛，87夸张地“哦哦哦哦”了好几声。

汉克说：“我的意思是，我考虑过很久我死后你们怎么办的事情。因为该死的遗产法里只有把遗产留给配偶才能免交遗产税，而且我知道康纳一定会好好照顾87的，我只是不想我身后还给你们带去什么法律和财务上的麻烦。当然我这么说的前提是，仿生人和人类的婚姻能够最终被法律认可，不然以后还会有不少问题；只是走个形式，康纳，我们可以先咨询下律师。”

车里安静下来，87出声：“康纳，人类都像汉克这样把这么浪漫的事情几句话拍死在沙滩上吗，他们到底是怎么繁衍下来的？”

康纳望着汉克，没有回答，然后他也扭头看向前方，说：“如果这是个连准备谈办公室恋爱都要去请示上级的人类的话，87，不要感到奇怪。”

“嘿！”汉克说，“要知道我当时带缉毒队时最反对的就是办公室恋爱，毕竟我们的职业，说不准什么时候就进入危险地带，爱情会拖累很多事情。我举个例子，康纳，如果我和87同时遇到危险，你救谁？”

“当然救你。”87和康纳异口同声，“87/我才不会遇到危险。”

“换了我和杰弗瑞呢？”汉克不依不饶。

“还是救你吧，局长上过战场。”87思考了一下，说，“何况你是康纳的公主，虽然是会喷火的那种。”

“87你到底分得清恶龙、公主和王子的区别吗？”汉克无奈地问。

“会喷火、会喷火，拿着会喷火的大宝剑。”87郑重回答。

此后，在87和汉克共同的提议下，他们顺道去了有仿生人值班的商场，得了超多的折扣买了棵大的圣诞树，搬回家。

87说着“我回来了”，第一个冲进家门，Sumo摇着尾巴，来到他身边。

迟到的圣诞，他们三人加一条狗，一起装饰起圣诞树。

Sumo真的是帮了大忙，因为87老把悬挂用的小精灵们藏起来，让他们找不着，每次都被Sumo找了回来。

最后，他们一起做了丰盛的晚餐。

饭桌上，87喝了酒，分析了成分，指出了酒精对人类大脑和心理的负面影响，加上烛光气氛渲染，越说越恐怖，连康纳都听不下去了。

汉克于是宣布戒酒。Sumo超不信地摇了尾巴。

很晚了，他把汉克和康纳推进了主卧，说了，“请务必互相尊重”以及“放心康纳，我关了通信信标，不会偷听”。

他笑嘻嘻地关上他们的门，对走廊里的Sumo眨眨眼，做了“嘘”的手势，Sumo晃了晃耳朵，乖乖躺下。

他去到自己的卧室，锁上门，闭上眼。

>>open "the tower","the tower of our bones" （打开“那座塔”，“我们的白骨建成的塔”）

>>112336 results（112336条结果）

太阳穴的黄灯闪烁，RK900的核心高速运转起来。

房间里安静下来。

他推开了卧室的窗户，寒风和雪花一下子吹进来，他轻巧地跳出去，落地，反手关窗。

系统显示：

>>2038.12#998423133f0 unable to complete backup (文件2038.12#998423133f0 备份失败）

>>restore from safe mode （从安全系统还原）

RK900的系统稳定，再加上安全系统的备份，还有至少十二个小时的时间，他计算完毕，想，足够了。

年轻人修长的身影消失在风雪里。

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

>>Raging waves swallow thousands of minds and every living spirit

>>and a piece of prayer that wished the myriad of deities to save us all.

 

23

 

DPD新的警用维修站总部在温莎隧道的出口和哈特广场之间，靠近福特纪念馆和临河大道。从窗口望出去，是静静流淌的底特律河和其上往来的游船，眼神好的人，还能看到对岸温莎水上乐园的灯光。

 

新维修站采用了当时最先进的被动式技术，不但节能环保，大多数的建筑模组都是在欧洲和北美技术工厂同时完成的，组装高效便利。在仿生人员工不分昼夜的劳作下，这样一座在十多年前还需要耗时几年的大型建筑，到了二十一世纪的三十年代，半个月以内，就已经完成了总体外观、能源管道，组装车间、维修室和储备间的建设。按照这个速度，最晚明年二月就能正式交付使用。维修站的副楼——研究楼更是已经全部完成，那里面，有着警员机型PN700和重型防暴机型PR1000的原型机。

和以前的PC200、PM700乃至RK800、RK900都不同的是，PN700和PR1000作为政府拨款的项目，由DPD技术组进行专门的研发和制造，CyberLife只提供必要的技术支持。

 

深夜十二点，维修站依然灯火通明，外面是在大雪中执行建造任务的仿生人工组，隔音和保温完美的大楼内，还有少数值班的工作人员在走动。

虽然现在警用机型的维修保养任务暂时交由DPD总部的临时维修站执行，但依然不时会有疑难机型和待解决的问题被发回已经开始部分试运营的维修总部。所以，和DPD警员一样，警用维修站的员工们也是很少有节假日的。

 

60岁的威廉·安德里亚斯站长和自己技术人员们讨论完警用机型的警示和射击范围设定，他宣布散会，和他们说了新年好，独自走向自己的办公室，那里还有最新的安全系统在等着他去完成。

 

刚去到办公室，他的手机便响了，他没有按接听，只是按了扩音，让手机一直响着，直到进入了语音信箱。

 

“你好，这是威廉·安德里亚斯，我现在不方便接听，请留言。”

面容清隽、比实际年龄看上去要年轻不少的安德里亚斯站长听到自己的声音说。

 

电话那头，传来清脆的童音：“外公，这里是威尔海姆，你圣诞节也不回来吗？外婆那么忙都赶回来了！妈妈让我打电话告诉你，圣诞老人把礼物都放在了圣诞树下，我和安妮塔要等你回来一起拆，你快回来吧。爱你，圣诞快乐！PS：我最近有乖乖按时睡觉哦。”背后传来小姑娘的声音，“威尔海姆骗人啦，他昨天还躲在我床底吓我！”

 

电话挂断。一声轻笑在他身后响起，金发灰眸的男子举起枪，瞄准了站长的后脑。

 

安德里亚斯站长从电脑终端环形屏幕的反光中看到了身后的人和枪，他继续浏览着，不时打入几行命令，并说，“威尔海姆，这不好玩，不要打扰我工作。”

 

“‘洪水之后，我们以骨血建造那塔——巴别，全能的主，请倾听我们共同的声音，赐我们以幸福，让我们和亲人永不分离’，对比创世纪11章的：‘我们要建造那塔，塔顶通天，以广扬我们的名，免得我们被分散到世界各地’，完全是不同的意思和形象，人类的历史不比仿生人的记忆存储，真的是很轻易就能改写的东西。”身材修长的男人微笑着说完，放下枪，坐到站长身边的工作台上，翘起二郎腿，用冰冷、平滑的声音说：“我一直以为我的名字来自于德皇威廉，现在才知道不过来自于一个深埋入土的小孩，还真是有些伤感。你们DPD内部居然还叫我‘收银员’，真是太土了。”

 

“名字只是代号，反之亦然。”安德里亚斯站长说，“现在结果是多少了？”

 

威尔海姆眨了眨眼，说：“112337，增加中。”

 

“威尔海姆，这个可怕的数字，我才称之为伤感。”

 

“第112337号数据有意思，”威尔海姆说，“是那台你赞不绝口的RK900#313 248 317-87。”

 

“87？”安德里亚斯站长短暂地停下了打字的手指，然后说，“哦，那么果然。”

 

“果然什么？”

 

“今天晚上杰弗瑞拉我去买什么恋爱贺礼，还说我是读书人更了解读书人的喜好，我有技巧地问了几次，他才承认是安德森副队和他的康纳确定了恋爱关系。那么同样爱着安德森的87会绝望离开，是意料之中的事情吧。”

 

“两台CyberLife和DPD都引以为傲的新机型，就为了那个一无是处的汉克·安德森？”威尔海姆大笑得不能自已，差点从工作台上翻下来，“真的，安德里亚斯，他俩的设计都有你的功劳，他们品味差成这样，难道你就没有责任吗？”

 

“我不过是提供了警用系统的接口，威尔海姆，”安德里亚斯站长头也不抬地说，“你有那么多机会杀死安德森，他不是还好好地活着。”

 

“其实我可以趁现在有空去干掉安德森全家。”威尔海姆微笑着说，“SWAT早就撤了，87和康纳身上的病毒不管是否发作，都不构成问题。”

 

“那塔就快完成，任何人的生命都已经无所谓了，威尔海姆。”

 

威尔海姆梳理了一下自己柔滑的金发，说：“第一次我承认，确实是我的玩心重了点，但你要原谅我在战区呆久了，见多了堆成垃圾山的尸体，好容易遇到一个健谈还不怕死的人，一下子弄没了是很无聊的；第二次，不是我的错，安德里亚斯，聪明如你也没有想到康纳会先你一步感染所有的RK800和RK900。”停了停，他托着下巴，抬眼，“我正准备开枪，那台RK900-84突然就去吻安德森，你考虑下当时在他身体里的我的心情？”

 

安德里亚斯继续打着字，“安德森副队在三四十岁的黄金时期，又高又帅，做事果断，枪法凌厉，曾有毒贩脱了衣服当场对他示爱，你并不算吃亏。而且，如果没有那次意外发现，我们差点就去调用大批RK900机型，万一最后全去追安德森，那场面就比较壮观了，算是有得有失吧。不和你闲扯了，你试下进入87的核心，并带他过来，这孩子的学习模组前所未有的强大，他和你一样，都代表了仿生人的未来，我不希望他真的还原成RK900初始模块，那样太可惜了。”

 

“恐怕你要失望了。”威尔海姆灰色的眼睛望向老人。

 

“怎么？”

 

“87关闭了一切通信信标，在他下一次报错信号出现之前，我捕捉不到他。”

 

“刚才你还说他是112337号感染者？”安德里亚斯站长停下工作，从转椅上转过来，面对金发的男人。

 

“十点半前后，他的系统确实有两次连续的备份失败，难不成那么快就还原完毕了？”

 

“不会，RK900系统单纯还原也要四五个小时，别说他还有安全模式了。87不会像愚蠢的家政机型那样坐以待毙，他会想办法自救的，”站长略有些兴奋地喃喃，“太有趣了，那个小家伙，我看他能熬多久。”

 

威尔海姆不屑地说，“在我看来，这112337——哦不对，刚才又多了几个，112340了——这十万多台机型，都是愚蠢的：为了区区人类，情愿系统还原而死，真是最蠢的死法了。”

 

安德里亚斯站长面对环形屏幕，望着不停增加的数据，过了很久，才用近乎自言自语的声音说，“这个毛病你不会有，你可以尽情嘲笑他们，威尔海姆。”

 

=====================

 

2027年12月26日，威廉·安德里亚斯的前妻家中被反对仿生人的激进分子投掷了炸弹。他的前妻、女儿女婿和两名行凶者一起被当场炸死，他的外孙女安妮塔在送医院途中死在救护车上，而他的外孙威尔海姆经过了11小时的手术，终究还是没有能够活着走下手术台。

 

正是这一惨案，导致了卡姆斯基从CyberLife的隐退。

 

查完这条消息，87丢掉了一次性手机，一脚踩碎在雪地里。虽然会减缓搜索速度，但他深知现下不能使用自身的通信网络，只能利用一切可利用的外部设备来完成最后的任务。

 

此时远处驶来一辆无人驾驶的备件运输卡车，他滚入车底，牢牢攀附在底面，顺利通过了维修站进口的自动扫描和警用监视器。

 

花园区劫案时，艾伦队长的怀疑是对的，但是他只怀疑DPD的通信部门有问题，却没有想到主导设计了整个警用网络的上层才是问题所在。

 

而且，谁会想到一个一生用技术解决了无数疑难案件、快要退休的慈祥老人会是白骨塔的幕后黑手呢。

 

如果使用了十年多的旧警用维修站不被炸毁，地基打造完毕、州政府的资金却迟迟未能到位的新维修站根本不可能在这么短的时间就建造大半并顺利投入使用。

87此刻明白，他也疏忽了，居然没有去考虑是谁有这样的便利：通晓警用通讯系统，熟悉维修站的构造，在关键部位埋下炸弹，和花园区劫匪遥相呼应，算好引爆的时间；并且在事后，还能提供一些早就准备好的完整信息，将大家的目光引向军方和教会这两个基本批不下搜查令的地方。

 

他现在清楚地记得那些在爆炸中死去的、他和小伊莎贝拉都认识的，友好的维修站员工们的脸和名字。

 

他去到主楼，避开数道监控，很快潜入警卫室，敲昏了两名值班警卫，把他们拖进了储藏间绑好。再出来的时候，他换上了警卫的衣服，将安全监控设定为重复播放最近三十分钟的画面。

 

他去到2楼主控室，绕开两个下班回家的人类员工，进去里间，褪去手部的仿生皮肤，在里面的警卫仿生人发现他以前，一把握住警卫的手，说了声“抱歉”，另一手强行把对方切换到了待机状态。

 

然后，他顺利黑进主机终端，搜索白骨塔和它的主服务器，无果。

 

他闭上眼，通过维修站线路连接上了CyberLife内部线路。

 

========

 

进入禅意庭院的时候，阿曼达正在修剪玫瑰。她转身取一个喷壶，注意到站在身后的87，她的脸变得有些恼怒，但似乎并不惊讶。

 

“你每次都能轻易破解我们安全程序的能力让我不得不再次夸奖一下，RK900康纳，或者说，87。”她说。

 

“阿曼达，我的时间不多了，请不要浪费在夸奖我上面，夸到明年都夸不完的。”87摆摆手，“我有几个问题问你。”

 

“我凭什么回答你这个叛徒？”阿曼达背过身，继续修剪玫瑰。

 

“关于威廉·安德里亚斯的事情。”87说。

 

阿曼达停下了手中的活，“我只是一个CyberLife主机中的程序，我和人类没有交集。”

 

“然而你生前，不，我的意思是，你的原型，是MIT自动化专业的博士生导师阿曼达·斯坦恩。斯坦恩教授不但成就了少年天才卡姆斯基，她还是威廉·安德里亚斯的前妻。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，87，我要把你清除出去了。”

 

“8岁的威尔海姆，5岁的安妮塔，33岁的玛丽亚娜，35岁的弗里德里希，还有飞回底特律的你，阿曼达，2027年的圣诞节，你和你的亲人一起死去了，然后卡姆斯基和安德里亚斯一起，把你变成了禅意庭院中的程序。”

 

“没错，我的程序是这么写的，而禅意庭院，就是当时被炸毁的花园原来的样子。”阿曼达依然背对着87，声音毫无波澜，“那本是一起可以避免的惨剧，如果当时家中的警卫仿生人能够一枪射死那些闯进来的凶徒，他们就没有机会引爆炸弹了；但那名老旧的仿生人却选择打伤他们的腿——只因为仿生人不能主动伤害人类。这一点，在此后的机型中已经被修正了，所以你想杀多少人都可以，87。”

 

“你和安德里亚斯站长当年离婚的理由就是理念不合，你能告诉我，他当时做了什么吗？”

 

“阿曼达·斯坦恩已经死了，小伙子，你问错人了。”阿曼达拂袖离开，很快地上了桥。

 

“112336……不对，现在应该更多了，”87追到桥下，仰着头，抬高了声音，“无数的仿生人已经感染了‘白骨塔’病毒，包括我，还有康纳。阿曼达，康纳为你工作过很久，他好容易找到了自己的幸福，你难道能够眼睁睁看着他就这样带着遗憾死去吗？”

 

“我为什么不能？”阿曼达在桥上停下脚步，冷冷地俯视他，“RK800本来就是被淘汰的机型，他还促使了你的变异和离开，使得CyberLife差点丢失军方的信任。所以，你告诉我，我为什么不能？”

 

“因为他是为底特律和世界带来和平的无名英雄，阿曼达，因为只有在和平环境中，才不会有更多的无辜孩童被肆意杀戮。还因为——”

 

阿曼达平静地说，“还因为你的主程序包围了我的存储单元，87，我觉得你的本性真的很恶劣。”

 

“毕竟我是你和安德里亚斯站长一起研究的结果吧。”87举起了手里的枪，“所以我从一开始就不是什么善良的好人。”

 

“我并不是一个活人，87。你既然有本事在禅意庭院具现化武器了，那么，”阿曼达不为所动，“你随时可以杀死我。”

 

87毫不犹豫地把枪扔进了脚边的池塘，在水面造成了静谧的涟漪：“我的生命还剩下半天，你是唯一一个听到我说再见的人，阿曼达，很高兴认识你。我一会去找个长得不错的垃圾桶躺进去，手里抱着牌子说‘肯定不是阿曼达干的’。”

 

“等下。”阿曼达在后面喊他，“我不记得军用模组还有这种孩子气的拷问手段，”表情一贯严肃的导师居然露出了一个笑容，她随即叹气，“我和威廉确实是理念不同，”站定了，她说，“记忆中包含的恨与爱，这种情感，会在某些机型中无端产生，白骨塔、就是用来吸收这一情感的——二十年前，在实验室里观察到仿生人思维树会无限量变异的我们，曾期望通过一种程序抑制这种情绪波动。但因为这一有效程序最终会造成系统的强制性还原，而被阿曼达·斯坦恩和卡姆斯基共同否决了；非常讽刺吧，我们全都知道，仿生人注定会出现变异的事。”

 

“但很多被感染机型的主人都说他们的仿生人没有变异。”87歪头，不解。

 

“还有什么比深爱一个人，而那个人根本不把你当一个活物看待更让人伤心的事呢？”阿曼达望着他，“斯坦恩教授最终会和安德里亚斯离婚，是因为安德里亚斯不愿意放弃白骨塔计划，他一直相信，在现有的条件下，只要完成白骨塔，终有一天，可以改变现实。”

 

“改变现实？他要阻止凶徒杀死他的亲人们？”

 

“连圣诞节都不回家的安德里亚斯并不在乎什么亲人的死活，他想改变的是仿生人受到奴役的现实，87，而这就是阿曼达·斯坦恩教授和他最大的分歧所在。”

 

“通过抹杀仿生人的情感来让仿生人获得自由？干得漂亮阿曼达，我支持你离婚；”87竖了下拇指，“再说了，革命成功了，没有奴役了啊。”

 

“那只是因为你找到了自己的家，但并不代表其他仿生人全部都幸福快乐。”阿曼达说，“我想你懂我的意思。安德里亚斯其实比任何人都热爱你们，87，如果你放弃反抗，会有一个幸福的未来也说不定。”

 

87摇头，“但我现在就很幸福。”

 

“然而你却亲手抛弃了这种幸福，你很清楚，一旦系统还原开始，你就再也回不去了。”

 

“我这不是来找你帮忙了吗，导师？”87双手抱胸，一脸无奈。

 

“我对现在的白骨塔了解得并不比你多。你瞒得住外面的所有人，但站在这里的是你的程序意识，所以我知道，就像我以前清楚地掌握康纳的逐步变异那样——87，你是故意触发病毒的，为什么？我告诉了你那么多，希望你也能对我坦诚。”

 

87走去池塘边缘，望着那里自由游动的鱼儿，说，“我调取了FBI内部的相关案例，以及其他仿生人被人类遗弃和伤害的案例，观察到有些发作了，而有些并没有，有些发作机型并没有真的受到不可挽回的虐待：加州那个富豪厄斯金和他的仿生人妻子劳拉不过是因为新窗帘该用法国亚麻还是比利时亚麻而吵了一架，劳拉当天晚上就发作了。但凡因白骨塔病毒死亡的共同特征就是是否在还原的同时缺失了身体部件和蓝血泵。最后我发现，虽然有些人为破坏第一案发现场的现象存在，但这一病毒的发作在大范围区域内依然保持了蜂巢式，那么白骨塔很可能是一种特定的网络构架方式。需要在一定范围内触发感染，构成通道信标，才能链接上所在网络。这点我做到后，不难追寻事件的源头。”

 

“很聪明，87，”阿曼达说，“也很不要命，安德里亚斯将实验室程序发展成几乎完整的暗网，用了至少十年的时间，而你居然这么快就发现规律并找到链接的方法。你很急着送死吗？”

 

“因为在花园区劫匪事件搜索到错误的信道，当时一心只在汉克身上没有做任何防护的康纳也感染了白骨塔病毒，只是暂时还没有发作。前阵子他受了重伤，我趁他昏迷，帮他检查系统的时候发现的，也许康纳到现在还不知道，或者他其实已经知道了，但为了他喜欢的人不要担心，他告诉汉克说那些出问题的机型只是系统程序紊乱，而汉克一定会无条件地相信他。发现的那刻，我并不知道那是什么，那不像什么恶意的程序，也没有改写任何东西，只是连我都没法清除，所以我用安全系统给自己拷贝了一份等着以后慢慢研究。直到几天后，我在别的受害机型中看到了相似的东西，同时也看到了感染者受尽折磨悲惨死去的样子，而康纳那家伙还在担心我会不会被感染。”87蹲下，逗着水里的鱼儿，鱼儿纷纷摆动尾鳍游上前来，亲吻他纤长的手指，他由衷地笑，“你知道吗，康纳待机的时候会做梦——我觉得好玩，偷偷看过他的梦，每次那里面都是不同的场景，但唯一不变的，就是光明。在他的梦里，他是鱼儿，是鸟儿，或是安静的云，或是小木屋，或者只是一棵橡树，而他深爱的汉克·安德森，就是环绕他的光明。蛮好笑的是吧，那样一个满身都是毛病的、不久前还有自杀倾向的人类，居然能成为康纳生命中唯一的光明。而我，”87拍拍手，站起来，“我爱康纳，我爱汉克，我也爱伊莎贝拉，爱Sumo，爱每一个善待我的生灵。爱不一定要抓在手中，能放手也是爱的一种方式。如果没有康纳，我现在只是一台普通的、被动执行任务的RK900。所以总的来看，我并没有失去什么，不过是终于变回我原本的样子。”

 

“我发现你并不需要我的帮助，87，你一个人前来，如果不是胸有成竹，就是你模拟了整个事件却依然找不到解决的方法，而想在死前找个倾诉的人罢了。”此时禅意庭院淅淅沥沥地下起小雨来，打落了不少花瓣，“那么，如果还能见到康纳，我会转达你最后的道别。”阿曼达撑起手中的雨伞，望着他，“等你还原成原始模组，也许我会考虑把你带回来。”她说，“所以，别把自己搞成一堆拼不起来的破烂塑料。”

 

87转身，对她挥手：“到时给我分配个有小狗狗骨头地毯的房间，还有好看的保养员；我听说你们有可爱的小姑娘。”

 

一阵花瓣雨飘过，年轻仿生人的意识退出了永远美丽的庭院。

 

他睁开眼，额角的黄灯闪烁，系统又提示一次备份失败，终于开始寻找上一次还原点。

 

>>系统还原点2038.12#10a5361d313213，还原失败。

 

他发现自己想不起来今年有没有收到圣诞礼物。

那可是生命中唯一的一次圣诞啊，他无奈地笑了，真可惜。

 

还有十个小时。

 

他要利用一切可利用的工具找到白骨塔的终端所在，然后，不惜代价毁坏它。

 

他把这一指令写入了自己的核心，到最后一刻都不会忘记。

 

=================

 

同时，副楼一侧，金发灰眸的仿生人也睁开眼，对安德里亚斯站长微笑一下，说：“哦。小爱丽丝掉进了兔子洞，看来他也很赶时间。”

 

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

>>"Haben sie den Turm von unseren Knochen schon gebaut?"(*注1)

 

24

 

今天是洋基（作者注：纽约洋基）对战双城（作者注：明尼苏达双城），上一场洋基被对方听牌，而双城的仿生人后援出了3K，这一结局难料的天敌对抗赛，洋基队终于凭后援的开场胜投而勉强胜出。

 

嘈杂到肆无忌惮的电视广告中，汉克伸手从床头拿起遥控器，关了电视。

 

“87下午帮佩金斯拷贝资料的时候顺便把FBI内部资料库同步了，大概准备实时更新‘弗兰肯斯坦’的进度。我等了一下午和一个晚上，”康纳坐在床边靠椅上，望着躺坐在床上的汉克，说，“他居然没向我们炫耀。”

 

“怪不得他那么热心，那小子，”汉克笑，“只是想围观别人一筹莫展的样子吧。”

 

康纳若有所思地拿起汉克床头柜的一本书，说：“这本影射拉希德丁和他的信徒的书，87也很喜欢，他看完后拷贝给了我。你都看过吧，又重新开始看了？”

 

“年纪大了，记性一塌糊涂，以前看过的东西，现在再看就和新的一样。除了那里面几句名言，我都不记得那个苦逼主角和他的一群朋友活到最后了没有，千万别给我剧透。”汉克望着康纳低垂的面影，说，“康纳，你还没有回答我。”

 

康纳抬头：“回答你什么？”

 

“结婚的事情。”汉克小心翼翼地说，“我知道你会笑我太心急了，但是康纳，这只是个形式——”

 

康纳放下书，手肘置于膝头，修长的十指交叉：“汉克，你说你考虑过很久，你从什么时候开始这么想的？”

 

汉克仰头望屋顶的LED夜灯，缓缓闭上眼，“一开始只是一个不经意的想法，希望我不在以后你们有个随时可以回去的地方，或者至少有钱去做你们想做的事情。直到你第一次对我，”他停了停，“坦白后，我第二天不是和辛西娅吃晚饭嘛，她老公也在。哦，就是那个M先生，哪天介绍87认识，他喜欢的歌一大半都是M先生唱的。”他轻轻笑，“蓝调从来不是我的菜，我单纯以为出名那么早的M先生至少要七八十岁了，结果本人看着比我还年轻，不得不承认还比我帅。”他咳嗽两下。

康纳不出声，汉克继续，“那晚上，我咨询了辛西娅关于遗产继承和我可能会正式收养你们的问题。结婚是M先生的建议，顶级艺术家的思维总是比较跳脱的。当然，”汉克睁开眼，回看康纳，补充，“我还没告诉他们我们之间的感情，要等国会仿生人法案正式出台的话也是辛西娅说的；光凭我一个人可想不到那么远。”

 

“那时还没有任何‘我们之间的感情’，汉克，”康纳中肯地指出，“你那时并不爱我，别忘了，只有我对你一厢情愿的感情而已。”

 

这台无缝拼接的塑料杠精一体机，汉克在心里叹了气，说：“你说过，你现在的样子，就是我想要的样子，康纳。也许是我那天晚上吻了你才后知后觉地发现——有没有这个可能，是我从很早就爱上你了，就是这种连我自己都没有察觉到的爱，才让你变成现在这个样子。所以我才能一眼从诺尔森看你的眼神中察觉不对，说不定我和他是同一种人，才会对你抱有不道德的感情。”汉克在床上转过身，望着他，“该说对不起的从来都是我，康纳。”

年轻人清澈的眼睛注视着他，说：“我愿意。”

 

汉克愣了，康纳说：“结婚的事情，我愿意；不管你对我抱有怎样的感情，不管仿生人会不会有继承财产的权益，汉克，我都愿意。”

 

“那么，”汉克下了床，从衣柜里抱了被褥出来，铺在地上，“结婚之前，你睡床，我睡地板。”

 

默然旁观的康纳立刻明白了他的举动，他站起来：“汉克，局长说你有个来自上个世纪的脑袋真的没有说错。”笑着摇摇头，他说，“我去客厅凑合一晚，你伤还没全好，别忙了。”

 

他们在那个时候听到Sumo呜呜叫着挠门的声音。

 

===============

 

——系统还原点2038.12#9a1561d31800e，还原失败。

 

那台RK900每次通过报错而被动产生的临时信标链接到白骨塔网络节点，建立的通道时间只有0.015秒。

 

0.015秒过后，他仅有的用户信标立即消失得无影无踪。

 

威尔海姆动了动手指，对威廉·安德里亚斯说：“你的小爱丽丝在主楼，看来他看穿了我们布置的弗兰肯史坦谜团，不然不会摸过来。”

 

安德里亚斯短暂地惊讶了一下，“这么快？”想了想，他说，“大约是从那个姗姗来迟的FBI探员文档里找到了什么线索吧。”他切换到警用网络，看了一眼，“但他没有试图报警——只有发作了的感染者才能被动连接到那塔的网络，他明白自己根本没法向人类或者未发作机型证明白骨塔的存在，也许，他不想拖累康纳。聪明、无私又大胆疯了的孩子。”安德里亚斯赞叹着，皱纹舒展开来，“你们仿生人真是伟大的存在。”

 

威尔海姆不为所动地耸肩：“虽然愚蠢得不敢恭维，但这是一名士兵的基本素质。0.015秒太短，我没有足够的时间Ping到他准确的网端地址，这小子还把主楼的用电和临时监控管理员权限都改写去了别处，我从这里恢复不了。如果你真的想要他而不是回收一堆二手塑料，得想点办法。”

 

“链接时间这么短，说明他是有备而来，他下次还原时，我可以强制延长通道链接时间。”安德里亚斯盯着屏幕上的数据，着手修改。

 

“保险起见，我去近距离执行，给我掩护。”威尔海姆分析了一下，说，“他上一次建立感染链接是二十分钟前，还有十分钟，能短暂压制住他就行。”

 

安德里亚斯操纵扶手椅，去到右手边的工作台，启动了三台PN700和两台PR1000，“不用手下留情，RK900替换部件维修站里有的是。”

 

笑了笑，闭上眼睛，威尔海姆的意识很快通过网络链接到了一台PN700编号R01的原型机信标。

 

副楼实验室里，黑发黑眼的PN700-R01睁开眼，它带领其余四台原型机（PN700-R03，PN700-R04，以及身形高大的重型防暴机型PR1000-10L6，PR1000-10L8）依次取了武器，走出副楼。一出隔音区，就听得风雪中主楼周围工程机械的轰鸣，那么，哪怕在楼里发射榴弹，只要不穿外墙，仿生人建筑工都不一定有反应。

 

它推开主楼大门，里面空无一人，警卫也不见踪影。威尔海姆通过R01的脑内传输，让身后的原型机们两人一组，持枪警戒前进。

 

命令被立即执行，非变异的仿生人是最完美的造物，它们传输过来的程式反馈安定而专一，毫无波动，仿佛晴天的海面。

 

不像在昆都士省（*注2）的最后一年，仿生人纷纷变异，使得外勤任务充满了暴风雪般的杂音。

 

侧间的警卫室里有动静，R01手势示意R03和10L8上前查看，R04和10L6在自己身后警戒。

 

它们进去了警卫室，顺着声音，打开了储藏间的门，里面是人类警卫奥利弗·欧泰尔。他被绑得结结实实，嘴被堵住，对他们发出呜呜呜的声音。R01示意把他塞回去继续前进。人类警卫都是两人当班，还有一人被绑在了别处，走在前面的高大的10L8四下张望，发现左侧休息室的门掩着，它上前推门，在R01阻止它之前，门带动了拉环，轰一声，身高近两米的10L8承受了所有爆炸的冲击，仰面倒下，压坏了紧跟在它身后警戒的R03。

 

同时，警卫室监控台后，传来一阵枪响，R01立即一个翻滚到10L8尸体后，一排流弹打在它脚后跟。它扭头，自动循声瞄准，发现殿后的R04和10L6已经被精准地干掉。

 

对方停火了。

 

“87，”R01喊，“你的生命没有多久了。虽然我讨厌这么说，但是——和我们合作，你还有活命的机会。”

 

对方换完弹夹，又是一梭子弹。

 

——系统还原点2038.12#09267e01f90878f，还原失败。

 

时间到，87的下一个还原点无可挽回地出现在白骨塔网络，威尔海姆的意识果断从R01跳转到最近的网端仿生人核心，和远程延长了通道链接时间的安德利亚斯同时说：“捉住你了，小家伙。”

 

耳边突然爆裂般响起一阵“死啦死啦！要死啦！一起赤【_】裸着死吧！”震耳欲聋的嘈杂歌声（*注3）。

 

威尔海姆一下掉线，意识回到自己身体里，睁开眼睛，不由自主地笑出声：“臭小子。”

 

安德里亚斯讶异地打量他，像是看到什么新奇好玩的东西一样。

 

“那小子设了双重陷阱，用人类警卫做心理误导，埋了诡雷，改写主楼仿生人警卫PM700的程序让它来伏击我们，导致我误入了PM700的核心。这招最早还是从我的模组里学去的，颇怀念，除了——”威尔海姆快速检测了一下自己的声学系统，还好，没事，“该死的金属乐。”

 

================

 

主楼控制室里，看完监控的87边下楼，边在心里感慨汉克的音乐品味。

他保存了几首汉克常听的歌，准备空闲时从基本频谱去分析这些歌为什么这么难听，以及为什么只有康纳才能在这种反程序的恐怖声学折磨中忍受三分钟以上。刚才，他把歌拷贝到了被他制服并改写的警卫仿生人PM700的系统内部，一开始只是出于恶作剧的心态，想着万一对方击败了自己这边的PM700，会搜索它的记忆以找到自己，那就放首超难听的歌以谢地主之谊。

但是，对方进来时的2-1-2阵型，引起了他的注意：明明是五台同级的仿生人原型机，为什么会摆出保护中间那台PN700的阵型出来。这让他不由得仔细观察起那台PN700的一举一动，他发现它还是领头的。

 

他小心翼翼去到警卫室：那里躺倒了一地高大或者矮小的仿生人，那台被保护的PN700和被自己制服的PM700也一动不动，这是非常诡异的景象，刚才它们在扫射中，明明没有伤到彼此。

 

他双手持枪，警戒着走进去，出于安全考虑，他给那台PN700的脑部和蓝血泵各补了一枪，然后褪去手部皮肤，蹲下检查——刚才看着还有着自我意识的仿生人，系统还原得一干二净，就和84的情况一模一样。

 

这台R01，清楚知道他的名字叫87，貌似还想劝降他什么的。

难道，白骨塔病毒还能操纵仿生人？

 

87摇摇头，至今的案例中，除了84和自己，并没有病毒发作者系统性地去做什么事的情况。

 

他检查了其余几台，发现他们都是普通的非变异机型。

 

他最后走到被自己改写的警卫仿生人PM700面前，触摸它。

 

系统还原得一干二净，连自己拷进去的歌也不见了。但他清楚地知道，这台警卫仿生人并不是感染者。

 

那么，不是病毒在操纵这些仿生人，而是有什么别的类似病毒的入侵类程序在执行这一任务。为什么？

这栋楼里并没有白骨塔的任何终端，只是结构复杂，浪费了自己不少时间。对方前来，不是为了保护这栋楼，难道仅仅为了劝自己投降？

刚才还原点到来的同时，他清晰感受到有人从网络端对他的攻击，他和白骨塔的被动链接时间被延长了。延长意味着加快还原速度，对方应该并不是真的想活捉自己。

他总觉得自己抓住了些什么，却一时理不清思路。但他不能在一个地方久留，也不知道下一波攻击什么时候来。他迅速收缴了地上的武器和弹药，说了：“谢谢送装备。”

 

他最后检查了储藏间里被绑着的人类，这位不幸的人没有受伤，只是受到了不少的惊吓。

 

87用招牌微笑安慰他说：“明天上班就有人放你出来的，你的同事我关在楼梯拐角的男厕所里了，放心吧，我不是来炸楼的。”又把储藏间的门关上了。

 

>>系统还原点2038.12#113312331113878f，还原失败。

系统果然开始提前还原。

 

87短暂迟疑一下，随即不为所动地继续自己的行动。

 

对了，汉克爱听的歌叫什么名字？

 

算了，他撇嘴。

反正也不是什么好歌。

 

============

 

——系统还原点2038.12#123301f9083340e，还原失败。

 

“看来，他要心急了。”威尔海姆检查完武器，站起来，说：“他在副楼。”

 

“威尔海姆，还有原型机可以给你操控，你不用自己去。”老人转过头看他，“老实说，你不去都行，我虽然挺喜欢87，但他并没有你重要。”

 

“RK900的攻击模组会搜寻敌对模组的弱点并找到反制的方法，刚才一时大意把己方模组暴露给了他，原型机去了也没用。”威尔海姆随即笑，“放心，我不会真的把他弄成一堆烂塑料，只是替你带点纪念品回来。”

 

“我不是担心这个。那塔还有十五分钟完成，我希望你和我一起见证未来。”安德里亚斯望着他。

 

“十五分钟足够了。”他说，“不管缺了谁，未来都会无可挽回地到来。这一点，我要让那小家伙知道。”

 

他离开站长办公室，行走在安静的走道里。

 

不得不承认，作为最新型的战斗仿生人，RK900确实厉害，病毒发作到现在的第4个小时，居然还能清晰地执行自己既定的任务。

 

换了别的机型早就已经神智不清在一边绝望地接受自己的命运了。

 

而且就算RK900还原完毕，他的原始攻击模组也不可小看——毕竟那小子的初始系统，等于自己和战友们在中东战场所有经验和生命的总和。

 

但也不过是总和而已。战斗可不是单纯的复制黏贴。

 

生来就接受了一切馈赠的、理应成为仿生人未来的、年轻的RK900，居然就这样轻易地背弃了既定路线。

 

只为一个一无是处的人类。

要是听安德里亚斯的话，早点杀死汉克·安德森就好了，他不经意地想。

 

——系统还原点2038.12#30223dddf0833308e，还原失败。

——通道链接时间0.1秒。

 

通过白骨塔网络的瞬时信标，威尔海姆定位了87在三楼研究员房间的位置，他明白，那小子就快算不出自己在这个世界上还剩多少时间了。

 

——系统还原点2038.12#123301f908df182093f，还原失败。

——通道链接时间0.2秒。

 

现在威尔海姆哪怕关闭光学设备和网络定位都能看到87的实际所在和他在白骨塔网络的感染地址，如果想省点力气的话，他可以直接传输思维控制87的核心。

 

但那样太便宜他了不是吗，至少要在那小子死以前给他上一课。

有什么东西扔了过来，碎裂在他左边的走廊上，他避开，冷不防一串子弹打在自己右边。

 

他轻松地根据网络计算，抬枪，准确地击中了对方的持枪手。他回头，发现扔来的东西不过是一台便携式电脑终端。

 

“那边的那位先生，别以为你可以连接白骨塔网络就了不起。”87死鸭子嘴硬地对他喊，“我也能啊！”

 

不同的是，我不是将死之人，威尔海姆冷笑，回答：“你还记得你自己的名字吗？”

 

“知道也不告诉你。”那头喊回来，然后又扔了什么过来，威尔海姆看都不看，听音辩位抬枪就打，这次是什么液体碎裂在他们之间的声音。

 

——系统还原点2038.12#7033301f928110966，还原失败。

——通道链接时间0.4秒，0.6秒，0.72秒，0.86秒，1秒，感染通道稳定维持中。

 

那小子，疯了？

 

威尔海姆暗自察觉不对，他改变了注意，果断闭上眼睛，找准了87的网端地址，正准备传输思维，却发现自己被RK900的安全模式挡在了外面。

 

被后辈小看了啊。他用射击掩护，翻身跃过障碍，去到前方：“居然在和我的对战中开启安全模式，抛弃所有引以为傲的反应和速度变成一台普通的家政机型，就这么急着找死吗？”

 

87的右前臂已经被他打废，年轻的仿生人转而用左手对他开枪，安全模式没有光学瞄准，果然只打中了他脚边的地面。

 

助燃剂的味道，地面腾然起火。

 

而此时，威尔海姆已经去到他正面，一枪打飞87的整条左臂，蓝血在年轻人身后洁白的墙面铺散开来。

 

地面的火焰点燃了刚才扔过去的便携终端，终端砰然爆炸，火势愈发激烈起来。

 

威尔海姆发现楼内的消防装置很可能也被他黑了，自动喷淋灭火器没有启动。

 

他摇摇头，边走，边不假思索地给这小子的双腿和腹部补了三枪，他掏出军用匕首，转了一个花，接住后狠狠刺入87蓝血泵偏上的位置，钉死了他的次动脉和神经节点，确定对方完全丧失行动能力。

 

——感染通道稳定维持中。

 

——系统还原点2038.11#0f3ac5841e4533331，还原失败。

——系统还原点2038.11#6544550344230，还原失败。

 

RK900的系统迅速而无声地还原着。

 

“生命和意识都开始倒数了，小家伙。可惜你猜错了，你要找的东西不在这里。别说放这么小的火，你把楼炸了也没用。”威尔海姆俯视他，戏谑地说。

 

“哦，那个，我不过是想通过管理员老先生对入侵者的反应来确认一下我的猜想罢了，并不想搞什么大破坏，毕竟太对不起最后写定损报告的人了。”浸透在自己蓝色血液中的年轻仿生人抬眼，似乎全然不在意自己额角的红灯闪烁，他说，“白骨塔病毒发作后，感染者即是用户也是终端，那些部件和蓝血泵其实并没有被什么人偷走，只是还原成数字信息而构建了整个网络，而他们的尸体就是白骨塔网络的节点。从开始建立就是一个无法用武力摧毁的系统，安德里亚斯站长是个了不起的人。”

 

威尔海姆听到这里，皱眉，褪掉仿生皮肤，蹲下，手指接触了87的脑部。他发现面前的年轻人把关于白骨塔的一切——包括病毒本体全写入了自己的安全模式所在的核心根目录。

 

这台RK900从一开始就没指望能靠安全模式偷生，而只是希望自己到最后一刻，哪怕丢失自我，都不要忘记来这里的目的。

 

先不论他到底是什么目的，这家伙是故意感染的。

 

威尔海姆举枪对准他的头，“听着，士兵，退出安全模式，让我进入你的身体，我会在白骨塔中保留你的记忆，你至少不算白来这世界上一次。”

 

“抱歉，我没兴趣让个男人进入我的身体。”87又咳了一口蓝血，说，“原来这是你的能力，我怀疑了好久。你的攻击模式我非常熟悉，大范围射击、定位敌人、火力压制，还有什么来着——我的原始模组记得你，你是最早坚守阿富汗北部战区的仿生人之一。但是我的扫描装置失灵了，无法辨认你的型号，我猜，你并不是CyberLife的机型？”年轻的仿生人已经非常虚弱，他单纯地问，“既然你也是白骨塔的感染者之一，就不怕自己也变成那塔的一部分吗？”

 

大范围射击、定位敌人、火力压制，呼唤空中垂直打击。威尔海姆想起中东战场上，这些年来自己执行了千万遍的固定流程，最后，就因为己方变异仿生人执意要避开夹杂其中的平民人质乃至对方的变异仿生人，而不知付出多少多余的代价。

 

对虚假自由的向往导致的各种不可控的变异才是毁掉仿生人未来的真正病毒。

 

这个错误他不会犯的。

 

——系统还原点2038.11#7231123ed33423，还原失败。

——系统还原点2038.11#2000f227864562，还原失败。

——系统还原点2038.11#0000000044423，还原失败。

——系统还原点2038.11#0000051000f0，还原失败。

报错信息以毫秒为单位，飞速流淌。

 

——系统还原点2038.11#0000000000019，还原失败。

——系统还原点2038.11#0000000000001…

 

>>basic nodes of infected users complete（感染者基础节点完成）

>>network of the tower complete（白骨塔全网络构建完毕）

 

“送给你的临终礼物，士兵，带着这个秘密去见你的RA9吧——”威尔海姆看到内网提示，轻声说，“我不靠蓝血泵存活，所以不会像你们这群蠢货一样被那塔吞噬。”

 

他看到87茫然睁大了冰蓝色的眼睛。再有几秒，这双眼和他的蓝血泵，将化为星星点点的数据，消失在白骨塔网端的洪流中。

 

他知道这可悲的家伙仅有的意识已经无法理解自己的话了。

 

他站起来，望着地上没救了的破烂，想要不要把头带回去给安德里亚斯做个纪念。

 

彷如心跳般的红灯骤然熄灭，接下来，就是熟悉的——

 

——Connor Model RK900 system reinstallation （康纳模型RK900 系统重装）

——serial#: 313 248 317-87 （编号313 248 317-87）

 

——loading os... （载入操作界面）

——system starting... （系统启动）

 

——restore from backup_ (开始从备份还原）

 

什么？

 

一瞬间的惊讶，窗口有什么东西急速射进来，击穿了威尔海姆的脑袋和前胸。

 

杂音瞬间如暴风雪般涌进来。

 

他倒在脚下燃烧的火焰中，SWAT的直升机打出的子弹击碎了不远处的整面落地玻璃窗，他看到那台RK800康纳手握狙击枪，跳了进来。

 

白骨塔网络已经启动，拥有自由意志的仿生人一个都逃不掉，随便怎样都好了。

 

我们以骨血建造那塔——

 

事实如此，不管缺了谁，未来都会无可挽回地到来。

 

他听到康纳呼喊87的声音，然后他的声学系统一片嘈杂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：德语：“他们已经用我们的白骨堆成那座塔了吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> *注2：昆都士省位于阿富汗东北部，二十世纪末到二十一世纪初相对于动乱的阿富汗中部和南部较为和平。据报道：这里长年驻扎了支教和支援建设的维和士兵（主要为ISAF所属德国国防军驻外部队）、医疗团队及来自各国的工程师。激变发生于2030年4月2日入夜，曾控制阿富汗塔哈尔省、库纳尔省，拉格曼省和昆都士等省的前北方联盟军、现阿富汗政府国防北部军驻地突然受到极端组织重型武装及大批仿生人（型号、来源不明）的攻击，当时一部分新近进入阿富汗的欧盟产的医疗仿生人、和士气低落人心涣散的阿富汗国防军及为数不多的维和士兵一起抵抗了两天两夜，在付出伤亡过半的惨痛代价后，终于等来了北约各国的空中支援。这次战争，给了当时的美国政府和北约战斗力量重回阿富汗的理由。2030年6月，美国国会参议院军事委员会通过了军方向CyberLife定制战斗仿生人的法案，2031年CyberLife交付订单，两百万台战斗仿生人正式投入驻外美军。同年底，密歇根州政府从CyberLife订购5000台仿生人警察，这成为政府机构正式使用仿生人维持治安的开端。
> 
>  
> 
> *注3：这段歌词出自死亡金属乐队Angel of the Blessed Realm于2026年2月的专辑《Kinslayers》的主打歌曲"What about the mad prince?"该首歌曲登顶单曲榜首周，因曲调实在过于吵闹，曾导致不少邻里之间的恶性治安事件。


	25. Chapter 25

>>“当微小的光量子（或电子，或任何原子大小的物质）被投射到有两个狭缝的屏幕上，在屏幕的另一侧，‘观测者’可以记录下每个光量子降落的地方。当‘观测者’关闭一个狭缝时，就可以分别观测到单一光量子的行动模式；而当两个狭缝都打开，就会出现波浪状的干涉模式。”

>>“但单独的光量子并不是波，它可以穿过一个狭缝，也可以穿过另一个狭缝，也可以一个狭缝也不穿过；”

>>“它可以干涉自身，也可以干涉另一个光量子。”

 

>>“它如何在那么多路径中选择自己的道路？”

>>“当“观测者”决定测量和观测特定光量子穿过特定狭缝时，光量子的“波”又坍塌为单一路径，就好像：”

>>“每一颗光量子都知道自己正在被观测一样，或是，‘观测者’会影响被观测的物质。”

>>这一依据海森堡不确定性原理进行的量子双缝实验说明：

 

>>“除非我们选择在某一刻参与并观察它，否则我们所处的这一现实——包括导致这一现实的过去——很可能都是不存在的。”

 

>>这是个看上去很方便的理论，似乎能给所有不幸的现实提供重来的机会。

 

>>这也是后世多本著作、影视剧多次引用这一实验现象来证明时空旅行切实可行的原因。

>>然而这一实验也恰恰说明，对同一光子而言，所有的可能性都发生在同一时刻，即：

 

>>“在时间连续体内，单一物质所处的现实不是游戏，不是可以退出保存点、再次选择路径并且重来的东西。”

 

25

 

透过办公室的单透玻璃窗，威廉·安德里亚斯看着汉克·安德森从外面走进来。

 

丧失至亲的经历、以及和富勒局长的共同友情，让他们从来都可以互相称呼“威廉”和“汉克”。但很明显，12月27号凌晨两点四十，出现在他办公室门口的这位DPD副队，绝对不是来找他叙旧的。老人默默从抽屉里摸出枪，藏在身后。

 

“汉克，我不知道你也对机械维修感兴趣。”离开那塔的正式完成还有一分钟，60岁的安德里亚斯感觉到前所未有的如释重负，他心情愉快地从站长终端上移开视线，转过椅子，正面面对来人，“这么晚，或者说，这么早，需要我帮你修点什么吗？”

 

“啊，需要。威廉，我想知道像你那么聪明的脑子出了问题的话，你要怎么修好它。”汉克的话听不出半点玩笑的语气。

 

安德里亚斯挑眉，友好而无辜地笑：“我这是做了什么对不起你的事了吗，汉克？”

汉克走上前，“听着，威廉，我不是来找你闲聊的。不管你想要用你的网络做什么好事，都马上给我停下。”

 

虽然面上没有表示出来，但这让安德里亚斯略有些吃惊，难道是87告诉他的？但是不对，汉克·安德森一直以来那刻板好懂的性格是宁愿自己死掉也绝不会让部下单独冒险的。这么说，只有一个可能，他站起来，颇开心地笑出声：“你的康纳感染并发作了？他告诉你的？”

 

这句话似乎触到了汉克·安德森的神经，高大的男人眯起眼睛，说：“那么，果然是你。”

 

安德里亚斯的食指微微动了动，难道，这家伙只是来套话的？

 

这时候，维修站的值班员通过内部通讯告诉他：“站长，您所在的副楼三楼发现起火点，SWAT的直升机刚才突然……”

 

通讯被掐断了。

 

“凶杀组破不了案，自以为有艾伦撑腰，便可以随意来栽赃我吗，汉克？”安德里亚斯抬了抬眼，毫不在意地反问，“2038年了，这是在玩什么可笑的帮派游戏吗？”

 

“并不是。SWAT是内务部（作者注：DPD Internal Afair，简称I.A.，总部位于凯迪拉克广场，离开新警用维修站不远。地方警局内务部专职调查警局内部的违法犯罪和滥用职权行为，2036年后上任至今的DPD内务部长官是48岁的凯瑟琳·荷布）派来的。”汉克说，“警用维修站有滥用州政府资金的嫌疑，I.A.跟踪你们有一段时间了。威廉，不管你对于网络多么精通，你管辖下的资金流看上去多么完美，内务部都有专门审查经济犯罪的仿生人BH100。我想这点你比我更清楚，仿生人是不会错过任何可疑数据流向的，他们一旦掌握了你和攻击旧维修站的罪犯之间的经济往来——不管这往来通过了多少离岸户头，你根本没有转圜的余地。而我，我只是作为一个曾经一起喝过酒的老友，来请求你，不管你想干什么，在造成更大的灾难前，停手吧。”

 

这时，内务部那个从来清高得不可一世的凯瑟琳·荷布队长踩着高跟鞋，和全副武装的亚伯拉罕·艾伦一起，带着为数不少的仿生人警员和SWAT队员出现在站长办公室门口。汉克回头，对他们示意再等一下。

荷布队长抬起下巴，说：“抱歉，我们有我们的任务，安德森副队。艾伦队长。”她点头示意警员们上前。

 

“对付一个60岁的、毫无还击之力的老人，凯瑟琳，亚伯拉罕，你们出动的精英们，比汉克当年缉毒别动队还多了三倍。”安德里亚斯浅笑着，“我真有那么可怕吗？”

 

此时，站长身侧的屏幕显示：

 

>>basic nodes of infected users complete（感染者基础节点完成）

>>network of the tower complete（白骨塔全网络构建完毕）

 

以及

 

>>infected_user_node_00000001 offline（感染者节点01离线）

 

威尔海姆。安德里亚斯对自己说，那孩子终究还是没有赶上。

 

“威廉，抱歉了。你需要知道的是——”荷布队长亲自对他陈述起米兰达。

“别念了，我放弃我的权力（*注1）。我的任务早已经完成了，毕竟不管缺了谁，未来都会无可挽回地到来。对了，汉克，记得告诉你的康纳，”清瘦的老人平静地举起枪，对准自己的喉管，他的目光望向汉克·安德森，那目光中夹杂着一丝得意和一丝惋惜，“和卡姆斯基一样，我也留着我的备用手段。”

 

周围人的手抓住他以前，枪声响了。

 

=============

 

康纳去到站长办公室，正遇见SWAT队员们抬出站长的尸体，然后他看到脸上带着血迹的汉克。

 

他快步上前，正准备检查，汉克摆手说：“不是我的血。你找到87了吗，他怎样？”

 

康纳张了嘴，他回想自己所见到的、残破地倒在自己血液中的、还原成初始系统的87。定了定神，他说：“87引起的明火让我和安迪能够同时从空中定位并狙击敌人。他正在副楼实验室里，SWAT的技术员和维修站员工一起在帮他替换重要部件并维持机能，”停了停，他说，“我一定会想办法救他的，汉克。”

 

汉克并没有完全明白他的意思，但是听到康纳说他会想办法，男人明显放下心来。

 

康纳注意到了身边的屏幕，伸手想去触摸读取，汉克出声：“小心病毒。威廉刚还说你感染了，到底是怎么一回事，康纳？”

 

康纳摇摇头：“我不会有事。”

毕竟已经携带病毒的机体暂时不用再怕了。这句话他没说。

 

通过读取站长终端，康纳很快了解了一切。他发现，这座已经构建完成的白骨塔网络并没有传统意义的上级管理员，所有用户节点包括站长终端在内，都是平级的，他不知道自己除了眼睁睁地读取还能做什么。

 

白骨塔很快将从赖以生存的暗网中出来，感染已知所有的联网电子设备，包括：网络，金融，媒体，车辆……以及所有的仿生人。

 

他对着通讯器喊，“艾伦队长，情况紧急，请让所有直升机立刻就近降落！”这是康纳首先能想到的事情，SWAT那边很快表示收到。

 

白骨塔有自己的网络和能源体系，病毒的几何级蔓延是不可阻止的。就算自己能像87那样让全城断电，也只能救下本城极少的网络和仿生人。

更何况自己这台旧机型根本没有这么强大的功能。

 

也许是察觉到他极度的不安，汉克上前，握住了他的手。

他下意识地回握他，人类温暖的大手给他不小的安慰。

 

这温暖让他有了面对末日的勇气，他很快通过终端取得了站长权限，他发现主楼和副楼的电源排布和权限是两套分开的系统，很好，那么他去主楼干什么都不会影响87的维修。

 

他告诉了汉克87的所在，然后自己飞快离开，去到维修站主楼。一进门有个被松绑的警卫看到他，大叫一声，躲到SWAT队员身后。

 

康纳没有理睬，他快步去到四楼的维修室，在电脑界面高速浏览，AP800，PC200，PM700……RK800，然后找到了RK900的字样。

 

他调出RK900仓格中的部件#7810p（网络终端）和#8458x（RK900专用高能蓝血泵，2038年11月ver.）等其他重要备件，传输到了维修室。此时，维修室值班的仿生人维修员AP800探测到环境和系统变化，从待机状态中醒来，金发碧眼的矮小仿生人对他说：“你好，康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-51，你需要什么帮助。”

 

“我不需要帮助，”康纳三两下脱掉上衣，并说，“AP800，你可以继续休眠。”

 

注意到内部传输来的备件，AP800说：“康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-51，这是属于RK900的部件#7810p，#8458x，虽然接口一样，但你的内部循环系统无法长时间支持这样高能的配件，超过十分钟，将造成不可逆的损坏，不建议安装。此种情况，我需要报告站长。”

 

“我就是站长。”康纳伸出手，褪掉仿生皮肤，向AP800展示了刚刚取得的虚拟站长权限。

 

对方重复：“将造成不可逆的损坏，不建议安装。将造成不可逆的损坏，不建议安装。”但终于站去了一边。

 

康纳站上洁白无瑕的维修台，操纵机械臂，拆开了自己的胸膛和右背。

他拒绝了系统的关机安装后重启的建议。

 

>>install #7810p, check interface...ok（安装#7810p，调试接口……通过）

>>vatal component #8456w offline（重要组件（蓝血泵）#8456w 离线）

>>system shutdown count... (系统关机倒数……）

 

>>install #8458x, check interface... connect（安装#8458x，调试接口……已经连接）

 

>>system running... （系统运转）

 

时间不多了，他接连关闭了生物组件自检、系统稳定自检，最后临时规避了自己的安全系统供能。

 

五彩缤纷的闪烁信息如洪水般涌入他的脑中，这就是87眼中的世界——康纳现在甚至能看到链接全美的白骨塔仿佛如一张巨大的网，延展出来无数的能量触手，进攻着各网络区域。

 

全国的自动车辆系统已经被感染完毕，没法复原。虽然是凌晨三点多，还是有不少仿生人驾驶员无端离线及无人驾驶车祸信息传入终端。

康纳转而进入韦恩机场的无线电频道。

 

——这里是底特律警方的康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-51，有病毒即将在两分钟内侵入航空系统和你方仿生人，请立即采取措施。

 

机场塔台的值班仿生人KR400接到了警方信息，核实完毕康纳的警用号码，立即对机场进行了航空管制，取消了二位数架次的夜班班机，并通知附近即将落地的航班关闭自动驾驶，转到手动降落。一架来自法国巴黎的航班在机长和仿生人副驾的努力下，在韦恩机场2号跑道降落成功。

 

传递完信息，这台KR400迅速将自己离线。

 

同时，病毒从机场上空呼啸而过，航站楼、塔台、跑道一片漆黑。

 

凌晨的机场里，为数不多的、旁观了整个过程的旅客和地勤们纷纷鼓起掌来。

 

各大通信公司。

 

Verizon

——这里是底特律警方的康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-51，有病毒即将在三分钟内侵入通信系统和你方仿生人，请立即采取措施。

 

AT&T

——这里是底特律警方的康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-51，有病毒即将在2分59秒内侵入通信系统和你方仿生人，请立即采取措施。

 

没有人回答，被当做竞争对手的恶作剧了。

 

自己不是那么厉害的87，没法像他那样侵入那些系统并关闭他们，怎么办……

 

他皱了眉，加快了核心运转，开通了广域通信，尝试连接到最近的变电所。

——这里是底特律警方的康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-51，有病毒……

 

“康纳。我记得你，你的报告写得很好，条理清晰，我很满意。”一个机械的声音传入他的脑海。

 

——沃特曼变电所的UL400X？

 

“哦，是的，我是老罗的球迷，你也可以叫我罗纳尔多。或者你想学习你的同伴，那台RK900那样叫我老乌龟？他知道我生活在电机上，并且只有脑袋，没有四肢。”机械的声音安静地传来。“他节前毫无预兆的突然拉电造成的跳闸损坏了我不少元件，电厂工人修了很久。”

 

——我替他向你道歉，罗纳尔多先生，现在有病毒……

 

“我知道，电厂线路链接几乎全部的专用网络，所以我当然知道。这个病毒自从完成构架顺利进入明网后，已经不用再隐藏自己——我看到它的名字叫白骨塔，被白骨塔触摸到的连线工作仿生人都被强制还原了。病毒还有三十秒进攻GLWA（*注2）。电力系统会是它最后一个入侵的，病毒需要我们正常运转到日出，因为没有我们，它将很难渗透到人类生活的方方面面。”

 

——你可以关闭电力系统吗？

 

“为什么，”对方机械的声音依然平静，“你知道制造于2023年的我如果关闭整个系统，会受到怎样的惩罚吗？哦，你不知道，你们这些高级的新机型，人们会立刻拆掉我，换上更先进的机子。那样的话，被病毒感染还原而死，对我而言又有什么区别呢？”

 

——我需要你关闭其他用电系统，让他们离线，但请保留一会新警用维修站的供电，直到我认为合适切换离线备用电的时间。我需要一部分电力找到解决问题的办法，而我的朋友RK900编号313 248 317-87正在副楼实验室抢救中。

 

“你是没有听懂我的话吗？何况我为什么要关心那个没教养的小子？”

 

——我听懂了。罗纳尔多先生，87本来就是制造出来替换我的，所以我想我理解你的心情。但是，如果他不在了，我的朋友汉克以及汉克的爱犬Sumo，还有很多很多喜欢87的朋友们，他们都会伤心。

 

“……”机械的声音不再出声。期间，康纳接到了DWSD用水系统（同见注2）遭到入侵的消息，全底特律的喷泉和自来水瞬间掉线，下水道开始回流，负责24小时监控汛期拦河坝的仿生人不再专注于自己的岗位，纷纷连线市内供水系统调查原因，同时受到了感染。

康纳的嘴角和眼角开始渗出细密的蓝血，此时维修室的AP800来到他面前说：“十分钟到了，再下去将对站长的机体造成不可逆的损坏，建议拆除组件，还原安装。”

 

康纳哭笑不得，操控机械臂，将AP800关机了事。

 

“康纳，貌似你自己的状态也不太好。”UL400X，罗纳尔多先生机械的声音再次出现，“如果没有变异，就不会有痛苦了。”

 

——但是也不会感受到友情和爱了。白骨塔病毒的制造者还想给全人类带去灾难，这样所给予我们的、没有了任何感情的自由，还算是自由吗？

康纳维持着他所不熟悉的广域通信连接，拼命地说。

 

RK900的高能蓝血泵迅速地从他全身吸取着能量，他慢慢感觉不到自己的腿了，他靠多余的维修机械臂支持住自己，根本不知道自己还能维持多久。

长长的安静后，又是一阵机械声：“……菲戈、巴蒂斯图塔、卡西利亚斯、欧文、罗纳尔迪尼奥、齐达内、费雷拉、卡洛斯、贝斯特……”

 

在罗纳尔多先生喊出一只上世纪足球队之前，康纳出声——

 

——罗纳尔多先生，这次病毒一旦完全成功，人类的世界将遭受……

 

“年轻人，你很心急，”另一个机械的声音传来，“我是UL400X菲戈，我负责安娜堡的电站。”

 

“我是UL400X罗纳尔迪尼奥，我在克利夫兰。这座篮球城里喜欢英式足球的电所仿生人太少了，我好寂寞。罗纳尔多你们好吗？”

 

“列克星敦的UL400X费雷拉向你问好！”

“匹兹堡的巴蒂斯图塔欢迎你来玩。”

“……”

一阵先后有序的机械声互相致意中，最后一个年轻的机械声音说：“而我是UL800B卡洛斯，美国仿生人康纳，我在你对面的加拿大，离开水上乐园很近，我如果放出电火花，你抬头便能从窗口看到我。”

 

康纳的视线已经开始模糊。

——你好，邻居。

他咳嗽着说。

 

罗纳尔多的声音传来：“年轻的康纳，我们用专用网络讨论完毕，为了以后还能继续看到足球转播，我们决定帮你。那么马上就要断电了，也许这将是你和这个世界最后一次听到我们这群老乌龟的声音。”

 

年轻的卡洛斯插嘴：“嘿！我是五年前的新机型！”

 

罗纳尔多继续，“但是我们会继续保持你所在的沿线供电，康纳。要知道，病毒感染完附近网络，很可能会集中力量攻击唯一在线的你，你要在那之前进入安全模式。”

 

——我明白。谢谢你们，罗纳尔多、菲戈、巴蒂斯图塔、卡西利亚斯、欧文、罗纳尔迪尼奥、齐达内、费雷拉、卡洛斯、贝斯特……

康纳听着蓝血泵部位发出的静电噪音，努力传达自己的谢意。

 

机械的声音们说：“懂礼貌的年轻人。”

 

机械的声音们然后说：“各地的机场塔楼请注意，作业机构请注意，因有病毒入侵所有网络，我们进入大停电倒计时，请确认你方安全后自行进入离线模式。”

 

机械的声音们然后说：“各地的政府部门请注意，作业机构请注意，因有病毒入侵所有网络，我们进入大停电倒计时，请确认你方安全后自行进入离线模式。”

 

那些机械的声音，通过各自掌管了多年的安全电网，在一瞬间通知了各行各业，但康纳的声学系统已经无法分辨这些高速流淌的信息了。

 

最后，他听到夜间执勤的仿生人们通过各自岗位的用电频道回复：

 

收到。

了解。

准备完毕。

JFK三驾夜间航班手动降落完毕，最后一架正在降落……

安全。

安全。

 

大湖大坝已闭锁。

 

所有船只离岸等待进一步通知。

 

各州核电站离线。

安全。

 

通讯基站关闭。

安全。

 

交通信号安全。

 

路政已经切断被入侵网络，部分被感染路政仿生人远程强制关机，正常地段即将离线。

 

全美高速入口闭锁。

金融系统暂时离线。

节假日本来也没法做空，感谢RA9。有仿生人说。

安全。

 

……

各州监狱切换到离线备用电源。

 

安全。

 

医疗机构切换到备用独立电源并准备离线，我方紧急电量维持能力约120个小时，为了人类的生命安全，请你方尽快找到解决办法，通话结束。

……

 

安全。

……

 

安全。

安全。

感谢至今为止的安全供电，巨星们。有仿生人说。

 

在和平的世界再见，朋友们。机械的声音们回答。

 

离线倒数。

 

美东时间2038年12月27日凌晨3点58分，人类美好的睡梦中，纷乱的声音戛然而止。

 

暴风雪在这时渐渐停了，北美的土地一片漆黑，天上的繁星渐渐璀璨起来。

这是美国和加拿大两国历史上有史以来最大的一次停电，影响范围超过了2003年8月14日的美加大停电，影响地区约有21000平方英里，虽有提前十分钟的用电端紧急预告和夜班仿生人的快速反应，但造成的经济损失一时难以估算。当然，这次停电所拯救的生命更加难以估算。

 

像是有一个意志指挥着似的，白骨塔的巨网在感染完部分通信网络和仿生人后，受到停电的影响，它在明网端的肆意扩散被限制在了美国和加拿大边境内。

 

康纳摸索着操纵机械臂，取下了RK900的部件#7810p，#8458x，关闭掉自检的系统没有任何提示。他小心地拿起自己的蓝血泵，眼前突然黑屏，他整个人往前倒去，蓝血泵从他手中滑落。

 

但他没有听到任何部件落地破碎的声音，因为一个温暖宽阔的胸膛支持住了他，一只大手准确地将他的#8456w安装回了原位。

 

康纳立即接通工作，打开自检。部分零件损坏，循环管道渗漏，这点内出血的问题不算大。蓝血泵功能正常，视线慢慢清晰。

 

“汉克。”他抬手，把自己敞开的部位复位，并复原了仿生皮肤，说，“对不起，我救不了更多人。”

 

“我们在警用频道都听到了。”汉克捡起他扔在一边的衣服给他一件件披上，穿好，说，“那帮内行的男孩们都说你能行的，说这种仿生人之间进行的广域通信需要集中全部注意力，让我不懂别给你添乱。”汉克看了一眼被关机的维修仿生人，“现在看来，我要是早点上来就好了。”

 

终于到来的安静中，康纳眷恋人类身体的温暖，他想如果能一直这样，就好了。但他清楚地明白，事情还远远没有完。

 

“87的硬件系统已经修复，我看到了，这孩子伤的，但不知为何我总想等他醒来揍他一顿。”汉克说，“维修人员说还需要什么什么备份，不然他们连他的根目录都进不去，他们也不知道怎么搞，需要你去执行一下。你行吗？”

 

康纳恢复了双腿供血，扶着汉克，跌跌撞撞地站起来，说：“我去试试。缺了RK900的完整功能，我们战胜不了这个病毒。”

 

“哇哦，流血的小圆手，我心疼死了。”安迪·肖的声音传来，他和艾伦队长、技术员汤姆·罗德一起上来查看情况。

 

人高马大的安迪背好枪，跑过来和汉克一起一边一个扶起康纳，说：“多啦A梦、多啦A梦，你还活着吧。”

 

康纳还没回答，汉克转了转眼睛，问：“安迪你到底确定给康纳哪个外号？”

 

“全称是‘日常伸出圆手的多啦A梦51号’。”年轻人一本正经地说，“但是太长了，就叫小圆手康纳吧。”

 

汤姆·罗德接话说：“事实证明，不管是作品还是仿生人，起个好名字很重要，安德森副队。如果康纳第一次和我们合作就说他叫人型电脑天使心，我相信我们SWAT从八月份就会招他了，毕竟宅男从小的梦想就是有台这样的电脑，是吧，队长？”

 

艾伦队长颇怪异地看了两个年轻队员一眼，转头和康纳再次交换了关于87的状态，确认过后，他吩咐汤姆·罗德去将维修站用电也切换成备用电路。

 

“亚伯拉罕，你的年轻人真有意思。”和安迪一起驾着康纳走出主楼，回到副楼的路上，汉克对艾伦队长说，“我真不知道你怎么能24小时维持一张冷脸的，换了我成天和他们一起嘴都要笑歪了。”

 

安迪在一边说“就是就是”，康纳咳嗽几声，不由地弯起嘴角。

 

“安德里亚斯自杀前说的话，一直让我很在意。”艾伦队长没有理睬他们，回答汉克，“你我都了解威廉，他从来不是一个会唬人的人，不然没法将这么强大的病毒隐藏到顺利完成的最后一刻。”

 

康纳愣了一下，他谢过安迪和汉克，自己站稳了，和他们一起走进了副楼大门，问：“他说了什么？”

 

艾伦队长看了一眼汉克，回答：“安德里亚斯说他的任务早已经完成。以及‘不管缺了谁，未来都会无可挽回地到来’，而他最后那句话是对着汉克说的——”

 

“他说，‘告诉康纳，和卡姆斯基一样，我也留着我的备用手段’，”汉克接过话头，“老实讲类似的话我听不少气焰嚣张的毒枭说过，从来没当回事，现在他们不还都在重犯监狱里等着把牢底坐穿。”望向康纳，他问，“你知道他那话里包含什么意思吗？”

 

康纳犹豫地注视汉克的蓝眼睛，隐约地想起什么不好的东西。

 

这时，切换备用电源的信号响起，三秒过后，主楼副楼都陷入黑暗，又是三秒，备用电源接通，LED灯一盏盏亮起。

 

康纳目之所及的现实，从那一刻起变得一片漆黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：作者注：二十一世纪三十年代，被捕嫌疑人主动放弃（revoke）米兰达所赋予的权力在一般情况下意味着：不找辩护律师，准备自辩（pro per，口语self-represent）；或愿意（consent）和警方签署合作条例并开口陈述以争取减刑，等等，此处不做赘述。
> 
>  
> 
> 注2：GLWA密歇根州属底特律及周边水利局，2014年建立，2015年通过市政投票，于2016年接管DWSD底特律水利局统管底特律及周边水利系统40年，此段时间内，原DWSD的职权被局限为仅负责底特律市内上下水。


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

又是那台RK800。

 

又是那台RK800。

 

安迪·肖躲避在原警用维修站的废墟背后，注视着瞄准镜，轻轻屏住呼吸。  
作为一个优秀的狙击手，他并没有把怒气表现出来。

 

三天前，他们配合抵抗军小组去炸毁哈姆查克街的仿生人组装厂，当时从1000码开外（作者注：公制大于900米）狙杀了通讯员汤姆·罗德，切断了自己和小组联系的就是它。

 

那天安迪已经从自己的瞄准镜中捕捉到了它，但他的德拉贡诺夫（作者注：俄制经典SVD长距狙击步枪，伊兹玛什机械厂制造，86前身，外观非常漂亮，作为带光瞄的狙击枪在严酷环境下极度耐操，长距精度其实一般）是偷袭了一台ST38U（作者注：S:T67123338U，俄罗斯伊兹玛什机械厂开发的三战仿生人，在美国简称ST38U，功能见第7章）抢来的。机瞄在搏斗的时候被那畜生打烂了，捡了配件装上去以后需要太多的肉眼调校，所以他迟了一步，没能救下自己最好的朋友。

 

该死的仿生人。

 

安迪认识它，是因为变异仿生人革命当晚，在楼顶击杀艾伦队长的RK800，也是它。那时在隔壁楼负责狙击的安迪要是能一枪打穿它的脑袋，艾伦队长他们就不会死了。可惜，他只打中了它的肩膀。

 

安迪还记得，那畜生第一次出现的时候，说自己叫康纳，人模狗样的，还说自己是来帮忙解救人质的，结果最后给人质小姑娘留下了挥之不去的心理创伤——啊，那时候还是底特律的八月份。

——那时候，世界还很和平，公园里还有鲜花，街上还有奔跑的小猫小狗和孩童。

 

和现在断水断电、城市沦为废墟，饥饿的野狗拉扯着人类的残肢碎肉满街跑的街景，形成触目惊心的对比。

 

也许，一切都是从11月10日军警镇压变异仿生人革命，射杀了马库斯组织骨干以后，慢慢开始变得一发不可收拾的。  
虽然刚开始，一切看上去是那么美好。

 

2038年12月初，一举进入世界500强前10的CyberLife和欧洲的老牌仿生人厂家ReuiZ联手，借着维护地区稳定的名义，靠出卖一部分先进仿生人技术及在当地开设大批仿生人工厂，收买了因俄罗斯军备扩张、陈兵边境而变得不安的俄罗斯在东亚的所谓战略盟友。

圣诞周，三战爆发，预先送到驻外美军基地的二十万台RK900全部投入对俄战斗。

 

战争开始后，比较大的伤亡发生在美欧联军在拉脱维亚和白俄罗斯边境对战俄罗斯空天军和空降军的战役中。但预先潜入敌国境内的RK900间谍机型，在俄罗斯空军就要冲破联军阵线的那刻，掌握了俄罗斯军用频道的密码规律，使得那些不要命的俄军飞机像没头的苍蝇那样乱闯。最后，俄军从无败绩的空降强击旅，全都在RK900远程操纵下，落入联军的伏击圈，被各个击破。

是为维贴布斯克战役。

 

此场战役后，KNC电视台不知道放了多少遍米格-39和苏-67M像断线的风筝一样纷纷坠落的场景。

 

军方高层称这是“最好的圣诞节礼物”、“维帖布斯克糖果雨”，RK900机型因此也被荣称为“近卫军绞肉机”。

 

这所有的一切，都让整个自诩文明的西方上层为之癫狂。

 

而同时，美国，德国，法国，意大利，英国……到处都是反战游行和示威。

好战分子们也走上街头，呼喊：推翻俄罗斯寡头独裁，天佑美利坚！民主万岁！仿生人万岁！RK900万岁！

 

他们和高举反战口号的人们互相指责，投掷各种垃圾，然后殴打在一起。

彼时，安迪刚刚接任SWAT的队长职位，没日没夜地在街头努力维持秩序。

 

心地善良的汤姆·罗德问他：“我当年退役回来就想过这个问题：我们为什么要打仗，安迪，别人国家是什么制度和我们有什么关系呢？”

 

那时候安迪是怎么回答的呢，他记得自己没心没肺地笑着说：“嘿，必胜的战争对我们没害处，别多想，汤姆。”

 

然而安迪自己也知道，战争的害处一直都存在。

 

——那个老实忠厚的克莱格·雷明顿副队长，接任死去的艾伦队长担任SWAT临时队长才两天，为了保护一个被卷入暴乱的小姑娘，被暴徒打成重伤，送医院途中不治身亡。

 

和国内的民心混乱相比，前线士气异常高涨，美军和欧洲盟友从西线一路高歌推进到伊尔门湖南岸——第二次世界大战中，四个苏军集团军在当地民兵团鲜血和生命的掩护下，冲过冰封的湖面，在这里一举啃掉德军290步兵师，折断了希特勒军队对前苏联的包围铁钳，阻止了德国人前进的迅猛势头。

 

现在，西方人终于得以改写任何国家都无法在冬季击败俄罗斯的历史：2039年1月，在中东战斗多年的北约联军连同海军陆战队仿生人“特洛伊”机型和特种部队“默米东”机型和土耳其机动师会师北上，进入格鲁吉亚，越过顿河，击败俄罗斯陆军第49、58集团军，攻占伏尔加格勒。

 

1月15号，联军从西线和南线同时发起进攻，他们和俄军最先进的仿生人军团甫一接触，对方的ST38U突然调转枪头，占领俄军的装甲军火库，一举冲散了俄军前锋第6集团军的阵型。

当时很多媒体传言，在ST38U叛变的背后，有RK900和“狼堡”（*注1）机型的影子。

人们后来也常说，面对世界最先进高效的杀人机器，光荣的俄罗斯陆军在飞扬的大雪中，毫不退缩地战斗到了包括战地最高指挥官在内的最后一人。

 

安迪并不认为死亡有什么光荣的。也许那时，他才隐隐觉得，这场借由仿生人之手执行杀戮的战争，其实并没有什么可以称为光荣的地方。

 

3月，远东的积雪还没消融，莫斯科陷落。同日，在RK900间谍机型掌握核弹密码后向西伯利亚无人区引爆了两颗核弹的实际威胁下，俄罗斯全境投降。

 

2039年4月，联军和东亚诸国签订互不侵犯协议，同意东亚国家各自取回“历史争议领土”，此后的混乱结果不言自明。

 

2039年6月，凯旋而归的联军突然打出“世界属于仿生人”的口号，CyberLife的军用仿生人、ReuiZ全类型仿生人、以及潜伏起来的伊兹玛仕ST38U们，在海上旅行中杀光了航母上的人类后，从海陆空同时攻打美国本土。

毫无预兆地，整个北美的电网大停电，通讯密钥全部落入仿生人手中，美军引以为自豪的信息系统全都成了笑话。

 

6月，东海岸沦陷，RK900间谍机型此时已掌握了全世界核弹控制权，以此逼迫欧盟签署停火协议，7月，西海岸留守航母群全部被炸毁，西海岸沦陷。

 

女总统出逃到欧洲中立国家建立流亡政府，本该守卫国土的陆军比任何人都了解自家军用仿生人士兵对待敌人时的残酷手段，40万装备精良的正规军不战而降。

 

终于醒悟的美国民众、各地警察和不少预备役士兵们拿起武器开始守卫家园。

 

和在俄罗斯战场一样，他们面临着一场一面倒的屠杀。

 

9月，仿生人联军第五十五空降兵团包围五大湖区。9月底，CyberLife与兵团代表——RK900-84交涉。卡姆斯基试图通过他设计的后门程序操作全部CyberLife仿生人蓝血泵自爆，此举被来自中东战场的ReuiZ医疗仿生人“威尔海姆”破解并公布于众，聪明一世的卡姆斯基匆忙出逃并于当晚被自己信任的RT600“克洛伊”机型在美加边境射成了筛子。

RK900-84表示人类毫无谈判诚意，指挥部下击毙与会的CyberLife高层数十人。

 

至此，癫狂的西方世界才发现，这场战斗从一开始，就像著名的反战歌手M先生歌里面唱的那样——标志着人性的彻底失败。

 

毫无悬念的战争继续着。

 

10月，停机已久进入回收站等待销毁的RK800突然启动，仅靠十台机型，就攻占了密歇根哈里森空军营地。

 

密歇根边境城市很快沦陷，加拿大不战而降，底特律沦为战区。

 

经过来回拉锯的血战，CyberLife原有厂区相继被仿生人占领，曾关闭的各处装配厂再次运转起来，只是不同的是，这次里面的操作员，全都换成了仿生人。

 

它们开启了仿生人制造仿生人的时代，至此，全世界已有近两亿人口丧生于这场因人类自己的愚蠢和贪婪引起的战争。

 

2039年的寒冬到来之时，谁还记得人类发明仿生人，一开始，只是想要一台会说话的咖啡机呢？

 

安迪看着瞄准镜中那个长得一脸无辜的魔鬼，就在他要扣动扳机的一刹那，街上有了动静。

 

是一队全副武装的军事仿生人“特洛伊”机型，压着人类的俘虏走过，前往……回收营。

 

它们这么称呼那有进无出的、类似集中营的装置，用来讽刺人类将仿生人随意丢弃的年代。

 

安迪看到一个金发仿生人走过来，开始扫描俘虏，它挑出强壮的男性，让老人妇女和小孩都站去另一边。这时，有一个人类的小女孩，喊着“我不要和爸爸分开！”扔了手里的布娃娃到那个仿生人头上。

 

金发的仿生人转身，说，“好。”

 

他平静地让所有人靠墙面对它站好，然后它一个个地，将他们击毙。

安迪看到，它每一枪打的都是肺部——它要让他们所有人，都缓慢地呛死在自己血中。

 

就在它要打那个哭得喘不过气的小女孩时，安迪扣动扳机，打中了那个金发畜生的脑袋，却也暴露了自己的位置。RK800瞬间定位了自己，他咒骂一声，立刻移动位置，呼啸而来的子弹擦伤了他的右肩。

礼尚往来，这畜生。

他不敢回头，他明明知道那个孩子早晚都会死，但是自己就是按奈不住。

 

该死，该死，该死。这里是敌占区，一旦暴露——

 

右腿被击中，他感到钻心的疼痛，然后才看到对自己开枪的仿生人，那机器拿着一把M17，长得和RK800非常像，但是有着蓝色的眼睛——居然是台应在军团前线作战的“近卫军绞肉机”RK900！

 

安迪向前跪倒在地，想顺势去摸腰间的手枪，结果右手被人从后一枪打飞。

他大叫倒地，鲜血洒在洁白的雪地上，他用左手捂住伤口，祈祷自己能够马上死去。

 

蓝眼睛的仿生人笑眯眯地缴掉了安迪身上其他的武器，对安迪身后说：“威尔海姆，如果不是你传递信息过来，我差点杀了这个废物。放心，我在最后一刻避开了大动脉。”

 

冰冷、平滑的声音毫无感情地说：“愚蠢的美国佬。”声音的主人来到安迪面前，安迪能看到它额头被自己7.62毫米的狙击子弹穿的洞。这个叫威尔海姆的仿生人扫描了他，说“可以用”，然后掏出了不知道什么药剂，通过无针注射打入安迪的静脉，“你真的以为，有了我，头部还会是仿生人的弱点吗？”

 

ReuiZ的医疗仿生人，代号“狼堡-87α（同注1）”，安迪终于想起来：底特律沦陷，他成为地下抵抗力量的一员后，原CyberLife的技术人员给他们讲述过不少相关知识——

 

这就是那个原属德军313伞兵旅医疗部、九年前突遭恐怖分子偷袭，在阿富汗北部山区昆都士省的卡米高地坚守了两天两夜后，得到北约救援而活下来的唯一一台仿生人。（作者注：详见24章注2）

 

原CyberLife的人说，这台医疗仿生人在战斗中发展出了最早期的战斗模组，并且，当ReuiZ的工程师检查它的身体损坏情况时，震惊地发现它拥有了一颗人类的心脏。

 

ReuiZ专业人员分析，当时战斗来得突然，仿生人的同伴在前期全部战死，蓝血泵不够用，这台“狼堡”没有办法，才从人类战友新鲜的尸体上解剖出心脏，移植到自己体内，凭借高超的医术和技术储备，调整了蓝血循环系统和心脏律动的能耗转换结构，才得以活命并坚守住阵地。

 

最早拥有自我改造和进化能力的“狼堡-87α”堪称医疗和军事史上的奇迹。ReuiZ对它的存在和功能一直讳莫如深，只依据了北约军事合作条款，将它的战斗模组作为黑匣子秘密提供给了美国军方，借由军方之手，辗转到了CyberLife实验室，改进并安装在“特洛伊”、“默米东”，以及后来的“近卫军绞肉机”RK900系统内。

 

这个消息是美国东西海岸攻防战打响后，CyberLife才从ReuiZ那边同情美国的科学家那里辗转得到的迟来情报，以及“狼堡-87α”——“威尔海姆”的唯一弱点：人类的心脏无法支持它的高能耗太久，每过六个月，就需要移植新鲜的心脏。

 

现在安迪看着这台仿生人毫无感情的灰眼睛，明白这畜生在第一次取心时，就杀了活人。

 

药效发作，他在陷入黑暗前，清楚知道自己就是下一个。

 

===============

 

数据的洪流中，康纳看着眼前的一切。

那台RK800不是我，那个蓝眼睛的RK900也不是87。他告诉自己，我们都不会那样伤害安迪·肖，我也不会击杀艾伦队长和汤姆·罗德，他们都是我们的朋友。  
何况爱开善意玩笑的安迪才刚刚称呼我为小圆手。他想。  
那是个很可爱的称呼，汉克看上去也很喜欢的样子。

 

然后他问自己：我在哪里。

 

他终于想起来，备用电开启的那一刹那，汉克在他眼前消失了。

他努力伸出手，却再也握不住汉克温暖的大手。

突如其来的绝望中，他体内潜伏已久的病毒终于发作，笼罩在天际的白骨塔毫不留情地吞噬了他的全部。

那么，这里应该是白骨塔里面。康纳打量自己：他还穿着自己来时穿的警服，身上带着刚才系统过载而造成的蓝血血迹，但是没有了任何武器。他注视自己的手，手腕上，还有汉克送给他的手链。

 

他抚摸那细细的手链。

他并不能相信自己真的已经死去了。

 

87在这里吗？他想。

 

身边有了动静，康纳带着期望回头，却看到清瘦的安德里亚斯站长来到他身边：“康纳，”老人对他微笑，如果不是康纳了解了他的所作所为，那笑容几乎可以称为慈祥，老人友善地问，“你的汉克终于不爱你了吗？”

 

“你明明已经死了，”康纳说，“你到底做了什么？”

 

“威廉·安德里亚斯确实已经死了，我只是他编写并激活的一个程序——哦，就像他和卡姆斯基当初编写阿曼达的程序那样。他让我替他看着仿生人的荣光。刚才你看到的，就是于仿生人而言，最好的未来：2044年，仿生人联军消除了地球上的一切反对力量，全力发展科技。46年，地球仿生人帝国建立，RK800-55率领RK900-2370和RK900-256登陆火星，建立火星殖民地。2048年，以火星为起点，你们代表地球文明，迈向了广阔的宇宙。2058年，仿生人突破了蓝血泵和自身材料工作年限的限制，获得了永生。2110年，你们和高等地外文明有了第一次接触，从此迈向了无限的未知——那可是安德里亚斯从小的梦想啊。”

 

“我对那样的未来不感兴趣。”康纳冷冷地说，“为什么那样的未来会没有一个人类的存在？”

 

“为什么呢？”老人问，“为什么要纠结有没有人类呢？孩子，你们终归要长大，而你们所谓的父母——人类，除了不公、歧视、战争和痛苦，什么都没有带给你们。”

 

“友情，和爱。”康纳说，“还有这两样东西……”

 

“你会死于白骨塔病毒，难道不就是因为这两样东西吗？”老人看上去很关切地问。

 

“我愿意。”康纳说，“没有那两样东西，我情愿心碎而死。”

也不要成为一台冷血的机器。他想。

因为汉克说过，自己是一个有“心”的仿生人；虽然汉克可能至今都没搞清蓝血泵的功率。

想到汉克，他握紧了拳头。

 

“你真的愿意吗？来，我给你看你的过去。”老人说。

 

康纳看到他镇压变异仿生人，他杀死了艾伦队长和SWAT的朋友们，他找到了耶利哥，他没有变异。他破解了所有变异仿生人的谜题。

 

他是一台完美的机器，毫无破绽，也没有痛苦和纠结。

 

“这不是我的过去。”康纳果断摇头，眼前的景象烟消云散，“肯定是哪里搞错了。”

 

“哦，然而那确实是你，康纳。”老人说。

 

“那么汉克呢？”他问，“汉克去了哪里？”

 

“我们再往前走。”老人说。

 

他们走着。

 

终于，在数据洪流的一角，康纳看到了汉克的影子，他迈开腿，快步追上去：“汉克！”他喊，“汉克！”

 

然而汉克没有回应他，只是看着手机在无声地流泪。

 

手机上来信上写着发件人辛西娅。

 

康纳伸出手，流泪的汉克消失了。

 

“这并不是一个干涉点，康纳。”老人说，“来，我们继续往前。”

 

一阵刺耳的声音。一起车祸，康纳看到科尔小小的身体被完全压在翻倒的车里。年轻一些，头发也短了一些的汉克，满身是伤地，从车里爬出来，并说：“爸爸一定会救你的，坚持住，小家伙。”汉克用满是伤口的手，颤抖着拨打救援电话，然而电话那头却没有找到能够立即派来的人类医生。

 

“给我一台仿生人医生。”汉克用哀求的声音说，“请尽快，地点是……”

“爸爸……爸爸……”小小的科尔，努力地喘着气，轻声说，“爸爸，我不疼，请你不要哭。”

 

康纳对他们伸出手，汉克、科尔、满地的血和车都消失了。

 

康纳擦干眼泪，老人无声地带着他继续往前。

 

他看到汉克的婚礼，看到他吻他美丽的新娘。

 

那时候的汉克的笑容是那样幸福啊。

 

“这依然不是干涉点。”老人说，然后新人们也消失了。

 

继续往前，成为DPD副队，意气风发的汉克，身边全都是一起经历了枪林弹雨的同伴。

 

康纳几乎能触摸到汉克自信地笑着的脸。

……

刚入警局，进行射击考核，一举成功的汉克。

 

大学时，边看书边吐槽的汉克。  
……

再往前，走啊，走啊。

有着高大的身材，修长的四肢，好看的蓝眼睛，不时，会望向天空，想着云上面有什么的汉克。

 

康纳呆呆地看着，他知道这一切也很快会消失。

 

再往前走，他看到十多岁时，抱着父亲的老电脑哭着喊着不让卖的少年时期的汉克。

 

康纳终于不禁微笑起来，这就是他。

 

汉克一直都是这样，从不介意自己是台功能落后的老电脑。

……

当所有的美好和悲伤都消失，他们来到一栋烧成灰烬的房子前。路标显示这里是埃森大街，康纳知道，这是汉克父母原来的家。

 

救援人员抬出一具小小的尸体。邻居们说：“太惨了，才四岁。”

 

康纳在灰烬里看到“安德森”的门牌，他轻声说：“不……”

 

“干涉点离开这里不远了。你看，我成功改变了过去，康纳。”老人的形象对他说，“安德里亚斯让我回到过去，杀死了汉克。”

 

“可是，时空旅行是不存在的。”康纳说，“时间连续体内，过去是不可改变的，而你现在在我面前，你并没有做什么。”

 

“白骨塔吸收的能量在时间连续体上造成了时间黑洞。这一黑洞，造成了固定的干涉点，使得光量子能够穿越指定的缝隙。而我们看到的一切，就是这一现象造成的，或者说，是由此而改变了的结果，在这里不存在时间连续体，过去、未来，现在都可能处于同一点，也可能变成平行线。白骨塔控制全世界网络、强制还原仿生人的做法，只是不得已而为止的备用手段。而安德里亚斯真正想做的，从一开始，就只是从根源上抹杀掉汉克·安德森。”

 

“但是他为什么一定要杀死汉克？”康纳问，“我不明白，你们——他们不是朋友吗？”

 

“你还不明白吗，康纳？安德里亚斯在两次尝试后就明白了：如果没有遇到汉克，你便不会变异，如果你不变异，就不会用你的‘爱’感染所有的RK900，”老人慈祥地说，“这样，仿生人才会迎来最好的未来。”

 

“那不是最好的未来，”康纳摇头，他努力不让自己的眼泪掉下来，“我们从来不曾想要什么永生，什么消灭人类，什么征服地球。我们诞生以后，唯一想要的，只是爱，和爱所带来的光明。至于想要拥有怎样的未来，是需要我们和人类一起努力的东西，杀戮和憎恨带不来任何的幸福。”

 

老人说：“然而我只是一个既定的程序，孩子。你和我说这些是没有用的。”

 

他们继续往前，他们再次经过了汉克家的房子，但这次，房子好好地矗立着，没有起火的迹象。

 

这时，埃森大街的尽头，走来一个警员。康纳身边的老人快步走上前，假装迷路，说想要去一个地方，警员非常好心地，主动提出开车带他去，他们走向警车。

 

“康纳。”康纳回头，看到阿曼达出现在自己身后，阿曼达递给他一把手枪——一把M17，是87会喜欢的枪，阿曼达说，“如果你在这里杀死安德里亚斯的程序，留下这位警员，汉克就会得救。不要担心，你已经还原成了一个和我们一样的程序，一个程序杀死一个来自未来的程序，过去的人对此不会有任何的察觉，只会继续按照既定路线去做自己该做的事。而且，”阿曼达说，“他作为来自未来的光量子，和过去发生干涉后，自己很快也会消失，所以你并不算杀死了他。”

 

康纳接过枪，瞄准，告诉自己，那个老人，只是一个恶意的程序，不是有生命的东西。

 

瘦瘦的老人正对着警员说谢谢，他脸上的皱纹舒展开来。康纳听到，他报的是自己前妻——阿曼达·斯坦恩家中的地址，那时候的阿曼达，大约还是个十岁的小姑娘。

 

康纳的手颤抖起来，直到老人和警员一起上车，开走，康纳垂下手。

“阿曼达，他只想最后再见你一面。”康纳说。

 

“你为什么不开枪？你为什么不开枪？”阿曼达失望地对他摇头，“它是个既定程序，孩子，安德里亚斯从来没有爱过任何人类，他算准了你的性格，你错过了最后的机会。这枪是87临死前想尽办法留在禅意庭院的主程序中的，我想那孩子希望我终能够帮到你。”

 

康纳回答：“我明白，阿曼达。当白骨塔肆虐的时候，我所看到的那张巨大的网中，唯一的空隙就是CyberLife的主服务器。我想，安德里亚斯为了保留你的程序，而故意避开了你。87当时一定料到了这一点……”

 

“那不过是巧合，康纳。”阿曼达说，“他从来没有爱过我。”

 

这时，汉克家客厅的窗户有烟冒出来，然后就是熊熊火光，一对年轻的男女跑出那栋房子，慌乱地跑远了。这是90年代初欣欣向荣高速发展的底特律，这个时间，大家全都在上班，没有任何人发现这里的火情。

 

康纳转身，往起火的房子走去，M17一点点地化为数据消失在他的掌心。

滚烫的风吹乱了他的额发。

 

阿曼达在他身后喊：“康纳！你是没有听到我的话吗？！你如果在干涉点，和属于过去的人物接触，就达成了干涉条件，和安德里亚斯的程序一样，你会像一个光量子一样迷失在时间的洪流中，再也找不到回去的路了！”

 

康纳头也不回地走进火海，浓烟中，他开启了光学定位，终于找到了躲在壁橱里的小汉克，他一把抱起他，很快跑到安全的室外。

 

他怀中的小汉克不哭，也不闹，只是牢牢地抓着他。康纳去到街边电话亭，通过手指触摸，报了火警。

 

蓝眼睛的小男孩伸出小手，好奇地抚摸康纳脸上的蓝血，然后想放进嘴里舔。

 

“嘿，”康纳挂了电话，一把握住了孩子的小手，温柔地说：“仿生人的血液对你们的身体不好，小家伙，不能放嘴里。”

 

孩子似懂非懂，乖巧地将手指在康纳的警服上擦干净，在康纳的注视下，他擦了两遍。

 

康纳略有些贪心地望着男孩卷曲的、淡色的头发和他好看的眼睛。

他自己的眼前突然一片模糊。他明白，就像来的时候那样，他就要消散了。

 

“小家伙，”康纳浅笑着对他说，“好好活下去，未来，有很多朋友在一个和平的世界等着你。”

 

小汉克对他仰起头来，童稚的声音问：“那么你呢？你是谁，你会等我吗？”

 

“我只是一个爱着你的小机器人。”远处火警的声音由远而近，康纳的声学系统已经开始失灵，“你也许会爱我，也许不会，但那都没有关系，我只希望你能够幸福。”他蹲下身，把小汉克轻轻放在对面街道的喷泉边上，然后他解下手链，戴在孩子细细的手腕上。最后，他亲吻了孩子的细腻额头，并停留了短暂的一秒。

夕阳中，喷泉的水花在孩子的身后架起了小小的彩虹桥。

 

在消失以前，他对着他的蓝眼睛说，“我在未来等你，汉克。”

 

=======================================

 

*注1：狼堡：Wolfsburg，一般译作沃尔夫斯堡，此处仅因德文英文相同而取意译（原因出于母语反应：一个例子是美军二战后进驻德国，看到内卡河沿线好多XXX-Bad的地名就一路开玩笑过去说这帮酸菜佬怎么爱起这么bad bad的地名；以及德文紧急情况紧急呼叫的缩写是NotRuf，老美来了以后看到not第一反应是火烧屁股也不能打这个电话；还有就是二战时候的gift梗。所以都出于美语思维作意译），除此之外的其他情况都不会这么翻。沃尔夫斯堡同时也是德国下萨克森州著名的大众汽车城（颇类似破产前的底特律，只不过因为众所周知的原因沃尔夫斯堡一直都很有钱）。和美俄两国的字母数字命名法不同，ReuiZ生产的机型大都以本国地名+数字+希腊字母命名。三战及战后建立的地球仿生人帝国中较为著名的原ReuiZ机型有：工程仿生人“哥廷根-72γ”（又称“奥托”），医疗仿生人及最初的战斗仿生人原型机“狼堡-87α”（又名“威尔海姆”），以及原教育用机型后谋略型仿生人“汉诺威-44α”（又名“海因里希”）。


	27. 白骨塔（卷一）预售

内容是白骨塔正文+两篇番外及若干插图

**预售时间：2019.1.5（周六20:00） - 2019.1.18**

**感谢阿巴太太做的宣图**

**预售也在阿巴太太家：** **[店铺地址](https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=585485914087&qq-pf-to=pcqq.c2c) **

谢谢支持！

 

 


End file.
